All's Fair in Sex and Politics
by greytosteele
Summary: Christian Grey has proven himself in the business world. At thirty-one, he finds himself bored with life. The world of mergers and acquisitions no longer holds the same thrill. He wants more. Frustrated with government red tape and corrupt politicians, he decides to run for the Senate. Enter Anastasia Steele, an up and coming star in the political arena. AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading this is an AU story that I've had in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**The Fifty Shades Trilogy and characters belong to E.L. James.**_

_Christian Grey – Present Day_

It is nearly 2:00 a.m. as I sit in my office located on the 20th floor of Grey House, struggling to keep my eyes open and focused on the stack of paperwork in front of me, wondering if I should just give up and return to the helm of my empire, my baby, Grey Enterprise Holdings. Somehow life was simpler when all I had to focus on was running a multi-billion dollar company and figuring out my next target for a merger or acquisition. These days, I tend to spend the majority of my waking hours running around Seattle touring factories, schools, hospitals, shelters, and everything in between. I sit through meeting after meeting with local government officials, school board members, and business leaders. Hell, I've even addressed the fucking Kiwanis Club and the Jaycee's. I've had babies puke on me, grandmothers hit on me, and business leaders try to bribe me. I've attended more fucking rubber chicken dinners than I can count and I haven't had a fucking sub for nearly eight goddamn months.

What. The. Fuck. Was. I. Thinking. When. I. Decided. To. Do. This? Oh yeah, I wanted to make a difference in my life. I was thinking of that fucking speech John Kennedy gave, "Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country." Well, this fucking sucks. I'm at my office at 2:00 a.m. trying to play catch up so I can attend the Seattle International Children's Friendship Festival tomorrow. I think I'd rather slit my wrist than attend another one of these fucking events. Apparently, "it's all part of the program." Too bad I missed the fucking memo before I decided to throw my hat in the ring. Lesson learned. But now I'm in this thing and I am Christian Grey. I. DO. NOT. LOSE.

So tomorrow morning I'll likely be ill-tempered, sleep deprived, and annoyed as hell, but I'll put on my mega-watt smile at the fucking Friendship Festival and struggle not to flinch when people get too close to my no-go zones, because it's all part of the program. I'll win everyone over, even the skeptics, because that's what I do. I know how to read people and I know how to get what I want. I'll open my speech with the same sentence I've uttered at least once a day for the last six months: _'I'm Christian Grey and I want to be your next Senator.'_ I'll talk about the changes I'd like to bring to the tax code, education, and social security; how I will protect the environment and champion conservation of our natural resources; and then I'll tell them how I came from nothing and I know what it is to be hungry. I'll talk a little about how I built my own company from the ground up and how I want to improve their lives and make our country a better place for each of us as well as for future generations. Then, I'll give them what has become my standard closing line: '_I hope I can count on your support and your vote in the upcoming primary election. Thank you for your time.'_ Yes, thank you. Thank you for what, I'm not really sure, but again, it's apparently part of the program to thank people when you aren't even sure if you've got their vote. Another dog and pony show. Fucking great.

As I finally work my way through the files and documents needing signatures and approvals, I come across the file for the girl Joe is bringing in from DC to interview for the Press Secretary slot, as well as to potentially serve as a deputy campaign manager. Apparently she grew up here in Washington and he's known her for a while. She worked on the President's campaign and he calls her a 'rising star.' Whatever. Even if she comes on board, I doubt she'll be here for long. The last one, Ken, lasted the longest. I think that was about six weeks. I'm sure this one won't make it much longer. To be honest, I really don't give a shit who he wants to hire at this point. I'm tired and I'd like to get at least a couple hours of sleep before the nightmares start. Without a second thought or so much as a glance, I throw the girl's file in my briefcase. I'll deal with that tomorrow after the fucking Friendship Festival. Once again, I wonder, _what the hell was I thinking_?

_**Six Months Ago**_

My head is pounding as I pour through the financial statements for the power plant we're trying to build just outside of Olympia. The project is essentially losing an average of two million dollars a month and there doesn't seem to be a way forward. It's a great project and I don't understand the delay in getting this thing off the ground. Not only would it bring a huge and much needed boost to the local economy, creating over 2,500 new jobs, but it's also a major victory for the environment, as it would reduce the carbon emissions threefold from the existing coal burning power plant. This project is a cornerstone of the GEH "Going Green" initiative. It needs to happen. Growing increasingly frustrated, I call my number two, Ros Bailey, in for an update. I know she's been trying to talk to me about this for weeks, but I trusted her to handle things. She is usually up to any task, but in this case something is seriously wrong. We should have started construction months ago and nothing is moving. It looks like it may be time for me to show everyone around here how it's done and get this thing going myself. Ros walks in looking a bit…flustered, not her usual demeanor at all. Clearly the lack of progress on this project is getting to her, too. She takes a seat in one of the chairs facing my desk and lets out a long sigh, likely sensing that I am about to tear into her.

"Ros, what in the fuck is the hold up with the Olympia plant? I've just looked over the numbers and this project is costing us upwards of two million dollars a month with no return in sight. What gives?"

"Sir, we've been scrambling for months trying to comply with all of the requirements of NEPA and we've finally completed the Environmental Impact Statement and we're waiting on a response from the EPA."

_NEPA? Is this something I should know? "_What in the fuck is NEPA?"

"NEPA is the National Environmental Policy Act. It's a law that was passed in 1970. It's often called the environmental Magna Carta. It was designed to help safeguard the environment, but it creates a busload of red tape for businesses. Essentially, you have to jump through a million hoops, complete surveys on every conceivable environmental impact, and then roll all of that up into what is called an Environmental Impact Statement. The statement is then submitted to the Environmental Protection Agency, where a response can be delayed…inevitably."

I'm in shock. We want to build a new power plant that would be three times cleaner for the environment than the current one and the project is being held up by the very agency whose sole purpose is supposedly to protect the environment? And this fucking delay is costing me over two million dollars every single month. This has got to be a fucking joke. What kind of morons are running the fucking EPA? Shaking my head in disbelief and reflexively running my hands through my hair, I turn my attention back to Ros.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. What in the hell do we have to do to get this thing moving? This is the most insane thing I've ever heard of. These assholes in DC are obviously not dealing with a full deck of cards," I roar at Ros. I can tell from the cautious expression on her face that the venom in my tone may have actually surprised her, but at this point, I don't give a fuck. GEH stands to profit considerably from this project – and it's good for the environment too. Obviously, I need to step in and get the ball moving in the right direction.

"Look, Ros, who do I need to meet with to get this moving? I'm going to continue to bleed out two million dollars a month. What in the fuck is going on anyway?" I could see Ros is beginning to get defensive, but I'm fucking pissed. If heads need to roll, so be it.

"The majority of the expenditures to this point have been for the Environmental Impact Statement itself. We've had to bring in various engineers and environmental experts; we've also had to complete various surveys on the land, contract outside counsel to write the statement, and hire various lobbyists here in Washington, as well as DC, to help our cause."

"And how is that working out for us so far?" I know my tone is condescending, but come on, the strategy that's in place is clearly lacking.

"Actually, I'm quite pleased with the final statement itself, but we need to get it through the process at the EPA. Our lobbyists aren't getting very far with that. It seems that a number of opposing interests are lining up against our cause."

"Who in the fuck is opposing us? Anyone can see it's a win-win for the local economy and the environmentalists."

"You're right that it's a win-win for the local economy and the environment, but it's a major loss for the coal industry and the railroads. They're doing everything they can to delay or defeat this project. I've been trying to talk to you about this for weeks."

She's right. I've shut her down and told her to handle it every time the subject came up. Well, I'm listening now and it looks like this project will have my full attention for a while.

"I can understand the coal industry's opposition, they're about as lucrative as a company manufacturing VHS tapes these days, but what in the hell is the railroads' stake in this?"

"Trains haul coal. In fact, it's their most profitable load. They make about four times the amount of money hauling coal over any other material. If this project goes through…" I cut her off. There is no if. I. .LOSE

"When Ros, when this project goes through," I say in a confident tone and then motion for her to continue.

"When this project goes through, the railroad industry stands to lose over three hundred million dollars a year in coal hauling revenue alone."

"Three hundred million dollars? I guess I might oppose it too. Well, that isn't our problem. What do we need to do to make this happen?"

"We need to get the Environmental Impact Statement approved by the EPA."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, as I said, we've contracted with two different lobbying firms, but they haven't been able to make much progress. At this point I think it would be worth you making a trip to Washington to meet with the EPA Administrator. It also couldn't hurt to meet with Congressman Dade and Senators Lambert and Dwyer."

Great. I fucking hate politicians. All they ever want is a handout for their fucking campaign coffers. Well, it looks like I'm going to DC. Fucking wonderful. I close my eyes and briefly wish for a simpler life. For years, the adrenaline rush that came with closing a big deal has kept me going, but now it just feels…mundane. The thrill is gone and I'm ready for something new and different; a new challenge. That seems to be a common thread in my life these days. Christ, I haven't had a sub for nearly two months and the thought of interviewing for a new one doesn't seem worth the trouble. If I were older, I would swear I was going through a midlife crisis. Hopefully things will improve soon; in the meantime, I'll get this fucking power plant off the ground and show these fuckers in DC that I mean business.

"Fine. Schedule the meetings and arrange a full briefing on this issue. Dwyer is retiring, so he has nothing to lose by helping us and he and my father went to law school together. I'll go to DC and I want to go as soon as possible. It's time we start making some money on this project."

"Yes, sir. We'll get started on it right away." I don't bother replying and Ros has come to expect that. She simply nods and heads out of my office.

Two days later, I met Congressman Don Graves, who essentially offered his help in exchange for a significant contribution to his U.S. Senate Exploratory Committee. No thanks, you fucking corrupt prick.

Two weeks later, I was on the GEH jet headed to our nation's Capital. I've always enjoyed DC. It's a beautiful city and one where surprisingly, I can still maintain some level of anonymity. The first time I visited was when I was a freshman in high school with my family. We saw all of the sights and got to walk onto the Senate Floor and have lunch in the Senate Dining Room, thanks to my dad's friendship with Senator Dwyer. I returned a couple of times while I was at Harvard, when we rowed against Georgetown. I remember for a time thinking I might like to be a Senator someday. Clearly my life took a different path, but I've always been fascinated by the U.S. Congress. Per my instructions, the first meeting on the schedule was with Senator Dwyer, as I felt like he would give me the most honest assessment of the situation based on his relationship with my family, as well as my generous contributions to his campaign.

As we began our descent into Reagan National Airport, I looked out the window and was momentarily awestruck when I saw the Capitol Dome, the Washington Monument, and the many other landmarks that make up our nation's Capital. It really is amazing when you consider how young our nation is and how much we've accomplished in such a short time. It's true that we haven't always gotten things right, but we've repeatedly stood up for our principles and fought for our freedom. That's something I think we all take for granted at times. Being here reminds me just how lucky I am to be an American. _Did I just say that? Me, lucky?_ _Well, that's certainly laughable._ I've never been one to subscribe to luck or chance; maybe it's the Washington effect. I may not be lucky, but I am proud of our nation and its accomplishments.

As we walked through security in the Hart Senate Office Building, I was struck by just how ordinary I am in this town that revolves around the President, one hundred Senators, and four hundred thirty-five members of the U.S. House of Representatives. I am nothing here. It's disheartening and exhilarating at the same time. I feel liberated in a sense, knowing that the press isn't following me here. I am not the story. Yet, at the same time, I feel insignificant, like the men and women who have the courage to put their name on the ballot and fight to represent us in the U.S. Congress are somehow better than me.

As we waited for our appointment with Senator Dwyer, I glanced around the room, taking in all of the citations and awards he has received for his service to our country and the state of Washington. I realize that my walls are filled with expensive works of art, but nothing that commends me for doing good, unless you count a thank you note for a contribution. Sure, I've amassed more money than I could spend in five lifetimes, been ridiculously successful in business, and given a fair amount to charity, but have I really done anything truly good? Anything that will make a difference in people's day-to-day lives? I'm not sure I have, outside of writing several big checks every year. Before I can reflect anymore on this conundrum, we are called into the Senator's private office. Senator Dwyer is an attractive man who has aged well. Being of medium build, he sort of reminds me of a graying and shorter version of Tom Selleck. He started out in local politics in Bellevue and still lives just a short distance from my parents. After serving two terms as Washington's Attorney General, he ran for the Senate. He won by a large margin and has served for nearly twelve years. In recent years, his wife has battled cancer, so he's retiring to spend more time with her and their family. He greeted me with a warm smile and a firm handshake.

"Christian, it's so good to see you. How are you doing, son?"

"Senator, it's wonderful to see you. Thank you for taking time to meet with us today."

"Anytime, Christian." I quickly introduced him to our Vice President of Government Affairs and our environmental expert, who gave a brief summary of our issue with the EPA. Senator Dwyer readily offered his assistance. As the meeting concluded, he asked me to stay behind for a moment to speak with him in private. I expected him to talk about our families or maybe some crazy business venture his son James had cooked up. Never in a million years did I expect what came out of his mouth.

"Christian, Nan and I are so proud of the man you've become. I remember the hell you used to give your parents in your teens and to be honest, there was a time we weren't sure you would ever turn yourself around." He paused for a moment and put his finger on his lip, as if he was deep in thought. I let out a small chuckle, understanding exactly what he meant. Even if I hate to hear it.

_Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. Even if you're right._

When he began to speak again, he looked uneasy, nervous. I sat tall in my seat and gave him my full attention uncertain of where this was headed. "You've done so well for yourself. You've built an empire from the ground up during one of the most challenging economic periods in history. You are a respected, charismatic young man. A true leader." _Me, a leader? I can't believe he's saying these things about me._

"Thank you, sir," I murmured in a barely audible tone.

"As you know, I'm retiring next year and there is no obvious successor. Congressmen Graves and Holden are going to mutilate each other in the primary and Sam Howard has some skeletons that will prevent him from going far. The President needs to keep this seat in the party's hands. We need a strong candidate. Someone who is young and energetic, smart, committed to the greater good. Christian, I think you should consider running for my seat."

_**A/N 2: Don't worry, the environmental issue won't be the focus of the story, but he needed a reason to get to DC! The next chapter will be Ana's POV and then the big first meeting. **_

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Ana

_**Anastasia Steele – Present Day**_

Why in the hell did I think it was a good idea to take a 6:00 a.m. flight? Lord knows, I am not a morning person.

After six hours of pouring through campaign polls, news clippings, and an opposition report that I was able to get on Christian Grey, I am convinced he is brilliant, charitable, arrogant, and either gay, celibate, or into some bizarre alternative lifestyle. He's definitely hiding something, but what? God, please don't let him be into some kind of kink like that guy who tried to run against Obama for Senate in Illinois. What a train wreck that was. The guy was a financial whiz kid who made millions by his early thirties; he was smart, good looking, married to an actress, had a beautiful son. Hell, he even stopped working to teach in inner-city schools. No one thought he could lose. Then his divorce records became public and it was revealed that he tried to get his wife to swing and brought her to BDSM clubs. He was ruined. It's nearly impossible to survive a scandal like that in U.S. politics. I hope Christian Grey's secret is something he can survive.

Why in the world did I let Joe talk me into this? Do I really want to throw myself into a campaign again? Be at someone else's mercy 24/7 for the next four to seven months? _You know the answer to that. You wanted out of DC so you could get away from him. Prove to yourself and everyone else that you'll never let yourself be controlled and manipulated by a man again._

I have to admit, I can't wait to see Ray again. There's something about a daddy's love that makes everything right in his little girl's world once again. Yes, if only all men were like my daddy. Unfortunately, I've learned the hard way that isn't the case. Not by a long shot. Ray Steele is not my biological father, but he is the only father I've ever known and I can't imagine loving him more if he were my own flesh and blood. He and my mother married before I was a year old and divorced when I was sixteen. Ray is a man of few words, but I've never doubted his love for me. He has supported me in everything I've ever done, including moving across the country to a new city, where I didn't know a soul. Being closer to Ray was part of what sold me on the idea of joining the Grey for Senate campaign; now let's hope Grey and I have some chemistry and can work well together. There is nothing worse than having to spend nearly every waking hour either with or working on behalf of a candidate you can't stand. I've learned that the hard way.

Once we land, I stretch my limbs and try to wake up so I can grab my luggage and make a quick change in the restroom before heading to the campaign headquarters. I had intended to change at my college roommate's apartment, but the flight delay made that impossible. Oh well, as long as I have a change of clothes and a restroom, I can manage.

After thirty minutes of standing at the baggage carousel, I realize that every bag has been claimed and my suitcase is nowhere to be seen. This can't be happening. Maybe this is God's way of telling me I should have flown out last night instead of spending a night out on the town with the girls. Karma can really be a bitch sometimes, and this is definitely one of those times, when I'm given the status on my luggage.

"Ms. Steele, I apologize, but apparently your luggage wound up on a flight to Mexico. The flight doesn't land for a couple more hours, but we can have your things to you sometime tomorrow afternoon, or possibly early evening, at the absolute latest. We'll be happy to deliver it anywhere you like, I'm so sorry for any inconvenience."

This cannot be a good sign. Not only was my flight delayed over two hours on the tarmac, now my luggage is lost and I have no time to go out and buy something to wear to this interview. Great, I'm going to meet billionaire extraordinaire/U.S. Senate candidate Christian Grey wearing jeans and Uggs. Could this day get any worse?

_**Six Months Ago**_

I'm rushing from a meeting on Capitol Hill to have lunch at the Oval Room with my dear friend and mentor, Joe Price, before he heads off to my home state of Washington to run the U.S. Senate campaign of billionaire whiz kid and all around pretty boy, Christian Grey. I still can't believe that he is going. Joe has become so dear to me over the last five years. He was my first boss and he's taught me everything I know about politics and Capitol Hill. Joe is the big brother I never had and always wanted. He and his late wife, Kelly, gave me a place to live when I was a lowly unpaid intern and became my family in a city where I knew no one. It's amazing how much things have changed since that first summer I spent in DC between my junior and senior year of college. Joe's arrival at the restaurant takes me out of my reverie when I hear his boisterous laugh greeting acquaintances as he makes his way to our table.

Joe Price is a legend in DC. The basic consensus is that if he is running a campaign, it will be a winning race. He just turned forty and has managed or served as general consultant for nine U.S. Senate races, as well as a couple of Gubernatorial and U.S. House Races, but the crown jewel is his management of then Senator Jim Chambers' successful bid for the White House. Every analyst considered Chambers a long shot. Most were convinced he only entered the race to ensure himself a prized appointment when he gracefully bowed out of the race and endorsed perceived front-runner Mark Callahan. But Joe knew different and so did I. Senator Chambers was our boss and he had his sights set on the White House and he wasn't going to give up that dream for anyone.

Watching Joe in his element gives me a feeling of hope that it's really possible to move on from the dark periods of our lives. I hope that is true for me and as I think about it, I realize I have made progress in overcoming much of the initial bitterness I felt after being betrayed by the person I should have been able to trust above all others. When Joe finally reaches our table, he greets me with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. I can tell he's happy, really happy, and if anyone deserves that, it's Joe.

"Hey. How's my favorite protégée?"

"I'm good. How are you? Ready to set my home state on fire with your hot Senate candidate?" He looks at me and groans, obviously not impressed with my observations.

"Not you too. Ever since it's been announced that I'm running the race, I keep getting calls from females looking for jobs or wanting to know if the guy is straight."

"Well, he is easy on the eyes," I smirk and he rolls his eyes dramatically and sighs. It's obvious this is something he hears a lot recently.

"So I'm told. You know I don't pay attention to that shit, but his success in the business world is something else, especially at such a young age. He's an impressive guy. He's a tough nut to crack, but impressive nonetheless."

"I'm sure you'll break him in quickly."

"We'll see. I still wish you'd reconsider and join me. I could use a strong number two."

"Joe, we've talked about this. I have six months left until I complete my Masters – finally. It's already taken me almost four years to finish a two-year program. I can't  
put it off again. Talk to me in April and if you still need someone then I'll consider it."

"I'm holding you to that, you know."

"I don't doubt it. Are you ready for the move?"

"Eh, you know me. I don't need much. It will be nice to have a change of scenery for a while."

"I know the feeling." We pause our conversation as the waitress takes our order, but I could tell Joe's wheels are spinning and he's trying to figure out what to say. It's been the same with most of my friends these days. Everyone has heard the news, but few people know the real story. Joe, of course, knows everything, but I know he doesn't like to pry, especially since he feels responsible for what happened. When the waitress leaves, he looks up at me with questioning eyes and I know it's time for the questions to flow.

"How are you doing, really? Is the new apartment working out okay?"

"So far so good. I'm adjusting. It's actually been easier than I expected." His face registers surprise at my words and I can tell an inquisition is coming.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I think I've just finally realized that we weren't meant to be and this was a better way to find out than years down the road."

"I can't argue with you there, but I'd still like to hang that fucker for what he did to you. I still can't believe I didn't know. I'm so sorry Ana. I feel like I failed you."

"Hey, you didn't fail me. This is not on you. Please don't blame yourself."

"I just wish I had been more engaged and asked the right questions. I knew something wasn't right, but at the time you seemed okay with everything. I'm so sorry, Ana." I can see the guilt radiating off of him and I love him for feeling so protective of me, but he wasn't the one at fault. Only one person was responsible and he's sitting pretty in the West Wing of the White House, probably plotting his next take down as we speak.

"Enough, Joe. This wasn't your fault and you can't keep blaming yourself. He's a deceptive, selfish prick and I am done. I mean it. Like I said, it's been easier than I expected to let go, but I'm okay. I've got great friends, a good job and a graduate degree to finish. I don't have time to worry about his bullshit anymore. I'm over it."

"Wow. I think I might believe you. You're going to do okay, kid. I taught you well. Are you enjoying the Committee? I hear you're running a tight ship over there. You actually have all those assholes churning out work in the off year. They'll hate you soon, you know."

"Hmmmm. I'm counting on it. Some of those people need a fire under them to get anything accomplished. It's frustrating as hell." He laughs and shakes his head as he continues, "I want you to know that I told Jim what happened."

"_You what_? Are you kidding me? How could you do that? Why would you do that, Joe? I don't need him getting involved. What's done is done at this point." He quickly shushes me and continues.

"He needed to know and he was pissed. He wanted to know if there was anything else you might want. I told him I would ask, but that you seemed happy with things now." He bows his head and peeks through his lashes at me. At least he has the good sense to look contrite.

"Damn it, Joe. I don't need him involved. I can fight my own battles. The last thing I want to do is burn that bridge."

"Ana, you are not going to burn that bridge. He was genuinely pissed. Like me, he took it for granted that things were being done the right way. I also wanted him to be aware in case any other problems turn up because of that fucker meddling."

"You know, you should really learn to watch your language. I'm sure Christian Grey aka the Pompous Prince won't put up with you swearing like a sailor."

"Look, Grey can fuck off if he can't deal with my swearing. It's part of the program if I'm running the ship."

"We'll see, from what I've heard Grey likes control as well. You guys may be like oil and vinegar."

"Ah, but you know my dear, vinegar and oil make a perfect vinaigrette. I don't need to be the guy's best friend, I just need to get him elected."

"Well, if anyone can do it, you can. Hey, I promised my dad you'd give him a call. He's counting on you meeting up for some fly fishing."

"He can count on it. That will be a welcome distraction when the campaign is driving me crazy. Are you sure I can't convince you to come work with me? I'm sure you'd love to see Kate and your other friends from college and I know Ray would love to have you there."

"Six months, Joe. Talk to me in six months."

_**Next chapter: the big interview. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **_

The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James


	3. Chapter 3 - The Interview

_**Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading. This chapter marks the first interaction between Christian and Ana. Please let me know what you think. Also, I've had a few PM's asking if Ana was raped. She was not raped or harmed in any physical manner by her ex. You'll learn a bit more about him in this chapter and he'll make an appearance soon. Enjoy.**_

_Ana's POV_

As my cab gets closer to the campaign headquarters, my stomach is tied up in knots and I feel as though I could be physically sick. I haven't felt this nervous in years and my discomfort is only exacerbated by the fact that I am wearing jeans, a baggy cable knit sweater and Uggs. Not exactly the Albert Nipon cream suit I had in mind for meeting the Pompous Prince aka billionaire U. S. Senate candidate Christian Grey. I can only imagine what he'll think when he sees how I am dressed. So much for first impressions. Maybe he'll be as big of an ass as he's portrayed to be in the press and it won't make a difference.

At this point, me not working for the Grey campaign may be the best outcome. I'd hate it if I wanted to come and work for him and blew it on my own accord. What am I thinking? Joe says he is a good guy and I trust Joe with my life, so maybe he'll see beyond my appearance and I'll have a new job. One can only hope. It would be nice to have a change of pace for a while and I could certainly use a break from DC. I've left three messages for Joe this morning since arriving at SeaTac, but he hasn't picked up. I know they were tied up with some Friendship Festival this morning and Joe was accompanying Mr. Grey, since the last press secretary quit over two weeks ago. Joe begged me to come out sooner, but I refused to interview before finishing my last paper and ensuring I would be walking the stage at Georgetown next month, Masters Degree in hand. All too soon, the cab is pulling up at the campaign headquarters and it is time for me to put on my best face, despite my hideous attire.

As I pay the fare and exit the cab, I grab my purse and briefcase and take in the building in front of me. It's a beautiful building: a modern glass and marble structure, probably six stories high with a huge "Grey for Senate" banner across the top of the building. It's without a doubt, the nicest campaign headquarters I've ever seen. It puts the Chambers-Wright National Headquarters to shame. _Gee, good thing you're not easily intimidated, Ana_. Walking into the building does nothing to calm my nerves. Everyone, right down to the young, blonde receptionist, is dressed to perfection. _This is not going to be good_. As I introduce myself at the front desk, the receptionist gives me a once-over and treats me like I have a plague. Christ, I know I'm dressed casually, but I'm clean and I don't look _that _bad.

I'm instructed to take a seat on one of the modern leather sofas in the reception area to wait for Mr. Grey. I quietly ask if Joe is in and I'm told he isn't expected back for at least another hour. Great. _Thanks, Joe. It sure would have been nice to have some support this morning. _In an effort to distract myself from this disastrous morning, I pull out my iPad and begin to sort through the one hundred and sixteen emails I have received since last night. Most are media clips for targeted Senate, Gubernatorial and U.S. House races, as well as a few random emails from friends wishing me luck on my meetings with the Grey campaign, an email from Georgetown stating when graduates can pick up caps and gowns, another from Joe, written early this morning, saying he can't wait to see me and how much he is looking forward to us working together again. _Don't get ahead of yourself, my friend. _ The final message is from Brad. I let out a sigh and mutter a curse word under my breath as I see his name. His message says that he is wondering if I really left DC and how I could possibly leave without saying goodbye, etc., etc. _Try and figure that one out for yourself, asshole_. I take a couple of deep breaths and try to put the past behind me and focus on the here and now, on Christian Grey's candidacy for U.S. Senate. Unfortunately, it must have taken me a while to gather my thoughts, as I suddenly hear the blonde Ice Princess cough. When I turn to face her, she rolls her eyes and lets me know that Mr. Grey is ready to see me. Christ, this is a campaign; do all of these people really call him Mr. Grey? No wonder he's earned the title Pompous Prince.

As I walk into his office, he barely lifts his eyes from the document in his hands. There is no welcome, introduction, or handshake. He does take in my appearance, but fails to meet my eyes. He simply clears his throat, rolls his eyes and gestures to the chairs in front of his desk before he finally speaks.

"Have a seat, Ms….." _What the hell? He doesn't even know my name? I am going to kill Joe Price when I see him._

"_Steele, Mr. Grey. My name is Anastasia Steele." _Once again, he fails to look up, but he has switched his focus to another document, one that I recognize as my résumé. I would have thought he might have looked at that _**beforehand**_, but what do I know?

"Well, Ms. Steele. How nice of you to come into see me this morning. I do hope I didn't take you away from a…." He pauses as he takes in my appearance yet again. "….anything too important. I understand you are interested in the Press Secretary position."

"Mr. Grey, Joe Price and I have worked together for years and he asked if I might be interested in joining your team, so I agreed to come out and talk with you."

"I see. So are you interested in joining my _team_, Ms. Steele?" Does this man ever plan on looking me in the eye? I've never seen anything like this in my life and I've spent over five years working with candidates and elected officials who think the world revolves around them.

"Well, _**Sir**_, I think we should probably discuss what I can bring to the table, first."

"I see. Well, why don't I tell you about my expectations, Ms. Steele. As I'm sure you know, I've built a very successful corporate empire and I strive to maintain a professional standard in everything I do. Some may say that I am too formal, but that is the way I like things and that isn't going to change. I expect my campaign staff to maintain the same level of professionalism and excellence that my corporate staff maintains. Do you think that you might be able to fit into such an environment?" What a prick! Is he serious? _Of course he is, Ana. How many people do you know that show up to an interview with a billionaire wearing Uggs and jeans?_

"Mr. Grey, I can see where you might question my level of professionalism given my appearance, and I apologize for that, I had a very early flight this morning and decided to dress comfortably and change when I arrived in Seattle. Unfortunately, my luggage is on the way to Mexico as we speak, and won't be arriving here until sometime tomorrow. Given the early local time, I wasn't able to purchase anything before this interview and you didn't give me an opportunity to explain my circumstances. It's clear that you don't think I would fit in here, so I won't waste anymore of your time, Mr. Grey. I wish you the best of luck with your race. If this morning is any indication of how you treat your potential supporters, you'll need all the help you can get."

_Christian's POV_

What in the fuck was that? Who in the hell does this girl think she is? She comes in here wearing a sweater, jeans and boots for an interview and she tells me I need help getting votes? I finally look up from her résumé, which I've barely had a chance to scan and look at her face for the first time. Fuck me, the girl is gorgeous. Her head is now bowed in the submissive stance and she is nervously twisting her hands together. Her long chestnut hair is pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her skin looks flawless. How did I miss this? Her eyes twitch up slightly and I can see that they are a brilliant shade of blue. Suddenly I need to know more about this woman. What the fuck is happening to me?

"Ms. Steele, I'm sorry that we got off to a rough start, and I certainly understand that your luggage getting lost was beyond your control. Perhaps we could start over. I'd love to hear some of your thoughts on how I can improve my campaign."

She finally looks up and our eyes meet for the first time. Her eyes are most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. I can feel my breath hitch as I take in her beauty. She's breathtaking in every way. How in the fuck did I miss this when she walked in? As she begins to speak, I'm mesmerized. It's taking all of the willpower I have not to push her against the wall and take her right here in the office. When I hear her say sir, my cock twitches and my pants tighten. Unfortunately, my arousal is short lived, as she delves into yet another of my perceived shortcomings. Ms. Steele has spunk. Let's see what else you've got. Bring. It. On.

_Ana's POV_

_So now Mr. Grey wants to hear my thoughts. Interesting. Fine, what do I have to lose? I'm sure as hell not disrupting my life to come and work for this arrogant, self- absorbed asshole. Let's have some fun with this. _

"Well, _Mr. Grey_, here's the thing, yes, you are an excellent public speaker and people do come out in droves to see you, but that doesn't mean you'll get their vote. You're an anomaly, an enigma. People are curious to see you, to hear you, to figure out if they like you…."

"What do you mean to figure out if they like me? Why the fuck should I care if they like me?" A flash of anger crosses his face and for the first time our eyes meet. _Wow, he really is good looking. What a shame. Why in the hell is he staring at me? Do I have something stuck in my teeth? Feeling as though I've surely hit rock bottom by now, I wonder once again if it is possible for this day to get any worse. _

"You should care because you _need_ them to like you if you want to win this race. You need to tell them about yourself, about the issues you care about and why you care about them. Bring the same passion to this campaign that you brought to building your company and you just might have a shot at winning and for God's sake, stop talking about the damn power plant in every speech you give."

"What in the fuck is wrong with talking about the power plant? It's a great project that will bring thousands of jobs and cleaner energy to an area desperately in need of an economic boost. Why would I want to stop talking about that?"

"Because Mr. Grey, as this race tightens, which it will, especially when Sam Howard drops out next week…"

"What? Sam Howard is dropping out next week? How in the hell do you know that?"

"It's my job to know that, _Mr. Grey._ Now, let's get back to the discussion about the power plant, shall we?" I rolled my eyes and offered a tight smile and as he nodded and gestured his hand in acquiesce. _Did he really just scowl when I rolled my eyes? What an ass. And what's with the clenched fists. He sure is an anomaly. _

"As I was saying, when the race tightens, and it will – soon – your opponents are going to go negative. Everyone has been playing fairly nicely in the sandbox so far, but the stakes are getting higher and the gloves are about to come off. In the very near future, I suspect, every time you mention that power plant, the accompanying story will be that GEH stands to make an estimated $4 billion a year profit from that project. Your actions, however well intended and environmentally friendly, were not exactly selfless acts_**, sir**_." _What in the hell was that, did he just shift to adjust himself? I've got to get out of here._

"Look Mr. Grey, if you want to win, you need to not only talk about issues that matter to you, but issues that matter to the voters as well, preferably using examples that don't have a secret door to financial gain for you or your company. You need to speak in a way that the average Washington State voter, who most likely did not attend Harvard, can understand. You also need to tailor your remarks to the audience you are addressing. You can't deliver the same speech to the Washington State Chamber of Commerce and the Washington Apple Growers Association. They have different concerns, different needs and priorities and you need to address those individually."

"All fair points, well made, Ms. Steele. It seems that you may be just what this campaign needs."

"I'm not so sure about that, Mr. Grey. But those are some of my suggestions. I hope that you'll take some of them to heart."

"Ms. Steele, there are some who would say that I don't have a heart."

"Mr. Grey, I don't believe that. I don't think you do either, but sometimes I think that circumstances beyond our control sometimes cause us to shield our hearts, not because it no longer beats, but because we are afraid we can't withstand it shattering again, so we try to control how it beats. Your heart is in there, you just need to allow it to beat freely."

"Well Ms. Steele, it seems that you have a unique ability to see right through me. I'd really like to talk to you more about your ideas. Please let me take you to lunch so we can get to know each other better."

"Alright Mr. Grey, let's do lunch."

He touches the small of my back as we walk toward the reception area. I tense as I feel a jolt of electricity run through me in response to his touch. I turn to look at him and he is shaking his head, did he feel it too?

"Give me just a moment, I need to make a quick phone call before we head out." As he enters his office, I hear him say the name Welch and he quickly closes the door. Well, this interview certainly didn't go as planned, but it looks like I may have a new job after all.

_Christian's POV_

Fuck! What in the hell was that? I swear I felt a fucking jolt when I touched her. Never in my life have I experienced something like that. Hell, I've never been lost in someone's eyes either and I've sure as hell been with a lot of fucking beautiful women. There is something about this woman, it's like we have some sort of bizarre connection. The only thing I know is that I don't want it to end and that scares the fuck out of me.

I quickly dial Welch and request a full background check, as I close the door to my office and commit her resume to memory. Time to learn a little more about the luscious Ms. Steele. What in the fuck am I thinking? She's coming to work for me for Christ's sake. I. DO. NOT. FUCK. THE. STAFF. Maybe she shouldn't join the campaign. No, that won't work. She's smart, really fucking smart, and maybe even smarter than Joe. And if she doesn't join my campaign, what's to say she won't join the campaign of one my opponents? That will never do. She. Is. Mine. What the fuck, mine? Fuck, eight months without a sub is too fucking long. After that little speech, something tells me Ms. Steele doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. But I can't deny I'd like to explore the possibility that she might.

As we head out of the building towards Taylor and the waiting SUV, I get a look at her delectable ass. Her sweater is baggy, but I have a feeling this woman is perfection from head to toe. I find myself continuously glancing at her during the ride to the Mile High Club. We are escorted to my private dining room away from prying eyes and ears. Our conversation flows easily, as she tells me about her time in DC and a bit about her family. She tells me that she prefers to be called Ana, though I tell her I may stick with Anastasia, as I like the way it sounds on my tongue. That makes her blush a delightful shade of pink and I can't help but to imagine making her ass that shade with the sting of my hand or a flogger while she is bent over my whipping bench. _Focus Grey, it's not the time for that shit._

I also learn that she grew up in Montesano and received her Bachelors Degree from the University of Washington at Vancouver, an institution to which I donate a considerable amount of money. Even more impressive, she is about to receive a dual Masters Degree from Georgetown. She tells me that she and Joe have known each other for over five years and that they met when she interned for then-Senator Jim Chambers. When I ask her why she didn't follow Chambers to the White House. Her eyes darken for a moment, but she quickly regains composure as she replies.

"Well, actually I do work for the President. When our Party controls the White House, they also run the National Committee. We serve at the pleasure of the President and the White House can terminate anyone on staff without cause. With sixteen U.S. Senate seats, 22 Gubernatorial races and eighty-eight U.S. House seats in play in this election cycle, they thought I would be of better use at the Party."

"So you chose that over the White House?" The surprise evident in my tone as the words came out. Before she had a chance to reply, Taylor interrupted saying that I need to get to GEH for an important meeting. I somehow don't want our time to end, but I know I need to go.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry, but I really need to get to this meeting."

"No, Mr. Grey, I understand completely. Thank you for a lovely lunch. I'm just going to head back to the campaign headquarters and try to see Joe before meeting up with my old college roommate for the evening. I texted her and she'll be picking me up here shortly."

"Well, enjoy your weekend. I'm assuming you'll be joining us on Monday, then?" I couldn't believe how nervous I was for her reply. In my head I swear I was chanting 'please say yes' on endless repeat.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, if you'll have me, I'd love to join the Grey for Senate team." Her face broke out into a beautiful smile as she said the words.

"Ms. Steele, you have no idea how much I would love to have you be a part of my team." I smiled back at her and she scowled at me. What in the fuck did I do now?

"Oh, so we're back to Ms. Steele, I see. I guess I prefer a less formal environment, Mr. Grey." Now she's fucking smirking. What the hell? All right baby, two can play this game.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia. Please forgive me for being too formal. Have a lovely weekend. I'll look forward to seeing you on Monday."

"That sounds great, Christian. I'll see you Monday morning." Well, fuck me. She just called me by my given name – and it was hot as hell and she's fucking smirking again. Oh no baby, I don't give up my control.

"Oh, and Ana, I'll need you to accompany me to a couple of meetings on Monday, so it might be best to leave the jeans and Uggs at home," I said as I headed towards the SUV. Yep, I got her. Her mouth was still wide open as I winked at her and climbed into the car.

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Friends

_The Fifty Shades Trilogy Belongs to E.L. James_

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Please take a moment to review if you have the time. Special thanks to Michelle, Judy and Kerry for all of their support. You girls are the best! **_

_Ana's POV_

As I walk back into the campaign headquarters following my rather interesting lunch with the enigmatic Christian Grey, I notice Joe talking to someone in the reception area. As soon as he spots me, he breaks out into a huge smile, rushes over and engulfs me into a huge bear hug. Oh, how I have missed him these last six months. I immediately feel the tears pool in my eyes as he releases me.

"Come on, let's go into my office and talk. We have a lot to catch up on." He stops and introduces to me to several staff members as we make our way to his office, most seem genuinely nice and I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone better. As Joe closes the door, he sits on the edge of the desk and motions for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of him. This feels so normal and so right, like I'm finally back with family after a difficult period on my own. I can feel the emotions stirring and I am willing myself not to cry, but there is no use trying to hide my emotions from Joe. He's always been able to read me like a book.

"I've missed you, Crush! How is my new deputy campaign manager and press secretary?" He looks down at me and immediately notices the tears in my eyes. He knows me well enough to know that these are happy tears, so he decides to stick with humor.

"Hey, don't tell me the boss made you cry already. I heard lunch went well. " That made me laugh. Joe obviously heard all about lunch and probably my disastrous morning too.

"Nearly, though I gather that you've heard all about it already."

"Well, I heard you gave him hell and I know he was impressed with you. In the six months I've been here, he's never taken a staff member to lunch, so things obviously went well.."

"Once he actually gave me the time of the day, things improved tremendously. I think he was a little put off by my appearance."

"Yeah, what's with the jeans and Uggs? Hey, you know me; I'm all for casual and comfortable, but for an interview? I know you've got a pretty good wardrobe, so what gives?"

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time. Grey told me your luggage was lost. He was concerned you might need some clothes for Monday."

"Gah! He is an arrogant, self –absorbed ass. He must have made reference to how much he likes a formal environment a half a dozen times to get his point across that he didn't care for my attire."

"Well, he obviously liked something about you. He made a point of saying he wants you to accompany him on all of his upcoming public appearances." _Did he really just say Grey wants me to accompany him on all of his public appearances_? That seems a bit odd, but I guess it will give us a chance to get to know one another better. He did seem to warm up a little at lunch. _Yeah, until he started with the Ms. Steele bullshit again and finally called you out on your outfit. _But those eyes and that damn smirk…._Focus Steele, you're here to get him elected, not get a date for Saturday night._

"Well, I guess that will help me get to know him better. I went through the most recent polls on my flight, as well as an opposition study I came across…."

"An opposition study you just came across, Crush?"

"Look, I work for the party…"

"Correction, you _worked_ for the party. You're officially on the Grey for Senate staff now."

"Okay, I _worked_ for the party. I came across interesting documents every day. And besides, it didn't tell me anything that we don't already know. Grey comes off as cold and dominant, unsympathetic." Joe coughed for a moment and shook his head when I said that, telling me I've likely hit it dead on, so I take that as me green light to continue. "He looks like he is mad at the world most of the time and even if he has a gorgeous scowl, that's not the image we want to portray. We need to get some new photos and couple of TV spots that show more of his humane side. Surely he must have one."

"Hmmm….humane side. I'm not so sure about that. He is very charitable, but he really likes to do that under the radar whenever possible."

"Well, we are going to need something quickly, because when Sam Howard drops out of the race next week, things are going to tighten and the microscope will be on us. We need to get ahead of the game."

"Thanks for the heads up on Howard by the way. The rumors have been out there for years, and he's always been known as a man whore, but they must have some concrete proof if he's really dropping out."

"It's bad. They got photos and a video feed, taken during a reception at the Library of Congress."

"Are you fucking kidding me? They've got it on tape. Shit, he'll be ruined. Why are they waiting to break the story?"

"From what I'm told, they just got the tapes yesterday morning and they are probably verifying everything today, to ensure that it's front page news on Sunday and all over the talk shows Monday morning."

"Fuck. Well, he's been careless for years, but I never would have thought he'd be that stupid. As long as he's been in politics, he should know this shit always comes out."

"Speaking of, what's the story with Grey?"

"What story?"

"Joe Price, don't you dare play coy with me. It's obvious he's got some issues and probably a major secret. Don't you think your press secretary ought to know what she mind wind up against?"

"Look Ana, he's a good man. You know I wouldn't be here if that wasn't true."

"Of course I know that, neither would I, but the man obviously has some issues. I've studied the tapes of him at events, he flinches whenever anyone gets near him, he's never been photographed with a woman other than his mother and sister. What gives?"

"Look, he has some issues, especially with touch. He doesn't like... well he really can't tolerate being touched, especially on his chest. I don't know the details, but I know it stems from his early childhood, before he was adopted by the Greys."

"So he was abused? I read that he was adopted at age four, twenty-seven years is a long time to hold onto that kind of pain."

"Ana, I don't know the details, but I do my best to protect him from situations where it could be a problem and I'll need you to do the same."

"Fine, but we need to figure something out with these ads. He's got to come off as more approachable or he'll never win. And at some point, I'll need to know what else he is hiding if you want me to be able to do my job."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"I had a good teacher."

"Hmmm. Remind me to knock him on his ass the next time I see him will you?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. Listen, I want to make sure you don't forget that I need to be back in DC in three weeks for my graduation, and I'll need to go back again two weeks later for Sam and Paige's wedding. Bridesmaid duties."

"Thanks for reminding me. Maybe we'll try to schedule some meetings for you in DC with the media guys, that way you can extend the trip and not try to make it there and back in a weekend."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem, now let's go through this media plan if you've got time."

"I'm all yours for another two hours. Kate's coming to pick me up at 5:30."

"How is dear old Kate?"

"She's fine. Same as always, you know Kate."

"You know she'll really taken some jabs at us in her column. It would be nice if we could develop a more _positive_ relationship with her. I'm hoping you can help with that. She really seems to have a grudge against Grey."

"I'll see what I can do. I haven't had a chance to talk with her much about the campaign yet, but I know she was very upset when she and Elliot Grey broke up. Maybe something happened with Christian that I'm not aware of. Either way, I'll see if I can smooth her feathers."

"That would be much appreciated, now here's what the media budget looks like."

Just as Joe and I are finishing up a new media strategy, Kate arrives and we are off for an evening of catching up. We are heading to Tavern Law, a trendy restaurant and bar not far from Kate's apartment. It feels like old times. We are laughing and drinking, catching up and enjoying each other's company. Kate is like an old shoe, a little rough around the edges, but overall a very comfortable fit. We were roommates for four years at the University of Washington at Vancouver and became fast friends. We are as different as night and day, but that has never posed a problem for us. I'm a brunette, she's blonde. I have blue eyes, hers are green. Kate comes from money, I don't. She slept around a lot in high school, college, and the time since. I've been with one man and remained a virgin until I was twenty-one. Yes, we are very different, but we are alike in some ways. We were both English Literature majors in college, are both about 5'6, wear a size 4 dress and a size 6 ½ shoe. These similarities were very convenient when we were roommates, as Kate always had the wardrobe of a celebrity, where I was more comfortable wearing jeans and Converse; that is until I discovered DC. There is no place for jeans and Converse on Capitol Hill.

Kate is living her dream. She always wanted to be a reporter and she made her dream a reality. She is the political reporter/columnist for the Seattle Times, where she has worked since shortly after graduation. We had planned to move to Seattle together, where I expected to work for a small publishing company and work my up the ladder to editor. My dreams began to change during spring break our junior year in college.

I flew to Georgia to visit my mom and her fourth husband, Bob. While I was there I met Joe Price and then Senator Jim Chambers for the first time. Senator Chambers and Bob attended Georgia Tech together. They were roommates, fraternity brothers and best friends. We attended a reception in the Senator's honor and then went to dinner with him, his wife and Joe, who was Senator Price's Chief of Staff at the time. The conversation flowed easily and we discussed my major and the political science courses I had been taking. At the end of the evening, the Senator offered me an internship in his DC office and I jumped at the opportunity. That summer changed my life. I was bitten by the political bug and never looked back. I knew from the moment I set foot in the Capitol, it was exactly where I wanted to be.

DC has been good to me, but it's time for a change. I've learned over the years that if you don't leave DC by a certain point, you tend to stay – forever. I don't think I want DC to be my forever. I've loved every moment spent there, well nearly every moment, but I feel like I am missing something, though I have no clue what it is. I'm hoping my time back home in Washington State, albeit Seattle, will provide me with some much needed clarity. Who knows, maybe I'll figure out what missing piece of the puzzle is. As soon as we are served our first round of drinks, the Kavanagh inquisition begins. I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Steele, I can't believe you're really here. It's just like old times."

"I know. I'm so excited to spend time together. It will be so much fun catching up."

"I still can't believe you're working for Grey." And there it is. Considering the car ride over, I'm amazed we made it fifteen minutes for the shoe to drop. Suddenly, Joe's words are in my head and I feel the need to defend the mysterious and captivating Christian Grey to a woman I consider one of my best friends in the world.

"Kate, he's a good man and he'll make a great Senator. Trust me. He would be a huge improvement to what we've currently got in DC."

"I just think he's an arrogant ass. Pompous Prince is a perfect description."

"Well, then he'll fit right in. Washington is full of arrogant, pompous asses and most of them are twice his age and have only accomplished half as much as he has in thirty-one years. I think he's got a great story."

"Yeah, he's got a great story alright, and some kind of a big secret. I'm just warning you Ana, I will uncover his secret and I worry about you being caught in the middle."

"What are you saying Kate, what is it that you think he's hiding?"

"I don't know, but I know there is something. Personally, I think he's probably gay and uses prostitutes or something like that." I nearly choke on my drink. If there is one thing I'm certain of, it is that Christian Grey is not gay. I've got a pretty good gaydar, and he definitely did not register.

I chuckle a bit as I recall the way he stared at me when I was talking in his office, as well as his wink and casual manner when we parted ways after lunch. And his touch, oh my... It was brief, but I seriously felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. Those were not the works of a gay man. I'm sure of it.

"Kate, I'll admit, I haven't spent a lot of time with the guy yet, but I really don't think he's gay."

"Well, I spent a fair amount of time with him when I was dating Elliot and he never gave me a second glance and he's never been seen with a date. Even his family thinks he's gay."

"Kate, I think you're jumping to conclusions. I think he's just a very private person. Are you sure some of your hostility isn't due to lingering feelings from your break-up with Elliot?"

Her head whips up and I see a flash of anger in her eyes. She quickly calms herself, but doesn't meet my eyes as she speaks. "No, Ana. It has nothing to do with that, just be careful, that's all."

"Look Kate, I'm here to help the man get elected, that's all there is to it."

"Are you sure you aren't here trying to forget Brad?"

"Kate, it's been six months. I've moved on, really."

"Ana, I just don't understand. That man worships the ground that you walk on. He loves you…." How dare she? She knows what he did to me, how can she of all people sit here and defend him?

"Kate, STOP. Look, I know that you think Brad is the greatest thing since sliced bread, but we are over. We've been over for some time and there is no going back."

"Ana, I know that he hurt you, but I know that he regrets it with every fiber of is being. He called me when he heard you were coming out here and he begged me to try to talk some sense into you. He wants you back, Ana."

"But I don't want him back, Kate. Look, he'll always hold a special place in my heart, but I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Ana, sweetie, I think you're just scared. Scared to let yourself trust him again, but he's a good man. You two were so good together. His family adores you and he's going places, Ana. He could make you so happy if you would just give him another chance."

"Kate, I'm going to say this once and that's it. I don't trust him, I will never trust him again. Yes, his family is wonderful and he is going places, but that doesn't mean shit if I don't love him and can't trust him. He destroyed what we had and he needs to accept that. Frankly, if I never hear the name Bradley Preston Whitman III again, that would be just fine. He's made is bed. What's done is done. I've moved on and it's time for him to do the same. I would really appreciate it if you didn't bring this up again."

"Okay, moving on. You know that you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you like. It would be just like college."

"Kate, I appreciate that, I really do, but I need to find my own place. I'm used to living on my own and I'll be working crazy hours, so think it's best for me to live alone. I do hope we get to spend a lot of time together though, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Steele. Let's make a toast. To New Beginnings."

"To New Beginnings."

The rest of the night was spent in comfortable conversation and I spent Saturday and Sunday visiting with my dad and seeing some of the tourist attractions in Seattle. Thankfully, my luggage arrived on Saturday afternoon, proving a suitable wardrobe for the coming weeks. Monday came all too soon and I found myself nervous again, though this time I wasn't nervous about my attire or my interview skills, I was nervous that my face might betray my thoughts, as the last two nights my dreams have been filled with sparkling grey eyes, mischievous smirks and electrifying touches.

_Christian's POV_

Elliot met me at Escala this morning and is accompanying me to the campaign headquarters to go over some points he wants me to stress when I address the Washington State Association of Builders and Contractors this afternoon. He has been active in the organization for years and currently serves on their Political Action Committee. As a result, I'm expecting their full support, but yet Elliot still managed to con me into speaking at their fucking lunch today. Whatever. The only good thing about campaigning today is that I'll get to spend more time with the luscious Anastasia Steele. I'm still not sure what in the fuck that jolt was I felt when I touched her, but if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, she felt it too.

I have not been able to get this woman out of my mind. I keep thinking about her big blue eyes that seem to see right through me, her hair, that ass, the fucking lip biting and that smart mouth. Oh how I would like to fuck that smart mouth into sweet oblivion. I must have looked over her background check and résumé at least a dozen times over the weekend. The most important detail is that she appears to be unattached at the moment, as her only serious relationship on record ended about six months ago. I'm still waiting on that fucker's detailed background check, but I know he is from Boston, completed his undergraduate degree at Yale, earned a law degree from Georgetown and he currently works in the West Wing of the White House, where he holds a top-secret government clearance. It seems the break-up was sudden. I can't help but wonder what happened and why anyone would let the lovely Miss Steele go.

She's smart, successful and very well liked. Not an easy feat working in politics. She and Joe have been close for years and she was apparently a very close friend of his late wife, Kelly. She'll be receiving dual Masters Degrees in Public Policy and Business Administration next month from Georgetown and is expected to graduate Magna cum laude, pending her final course grades. Impressive, especially considering the political jobs she's held while pursuing her degrees. I've certainly learned over the last six months how hard these people work and usually for relatively meager wages. Of course, I've insisted on higher wages for my staff, but I only want the best working for me and I know better than anyone that you get what you pay for. I'm torn out of my reverie when Elliot nearly trips as we make our way into the reception area.

"What the fuck Elliot?"

"Sorry, man. I lost my focus for a minute."

What the hell? He isn't even looking at me. Then I raise my head and see what, or rather who, has captured his attention. Standing about two hundred feet away is a woman wearing a cream suit with five or six inch nude heels. Her backside is facing us and she has quite possibly the best legs I've ever seen in my life. Her hair, which must be long, appears to have been braided and then wrapped carefully into a low bun. Fuck! I'd love to take that braid down and see what else she might be hiding. I have no idea who this woman is, but the members of my staff she is addressing seem captivated. Elliot bumps into a chair as we make our way to the mystery woman and her audience, alerting them to our presence. As she turns around, I take in her beautiful profile. Fuck, it's Miss Steele! A huge smile breaks out across her face and I find myself mirroring her expression. It's as if we are in our own bubble, oblivious to our surroundings. And then, as if in slow motion, it happens. I hear my brother's voice, but it takes me a moment to register his words.

"Ana, oh my god! I can't believe you are here! What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Elliot, it's so good to see you! I was hoping I would run into you." WHAT. THE. FUCK?

Before I can utter a sound, my brother is rushing over to Ms. Steele, wrapping her in an embrace and lifting her into his arms with a huge grin on his face. My head is spinning. With every step he takes with her in his arms I feel a twinge in my chest. It's as if I am on a fucking merry-go-round with no way off. What in the hell is this? More importantly, what in the hell is going on between my brother and Anastasia Steele? The sound of their laughter is comparable to fingernails on a chalkboard and I find myself growing more irritated by the second. Sweet as this little reunion is, it needs to stop so I can get to the bottom of this situation.

"Elliot, if you would kindly put Ms. Steele down, I'm sure she has some work to do, seeing as though it's her first day on the job." I'm sure I sound like a real hard ass, but at the moment, I don't give a fuck. All I know is I want Anastasia Steele out of my brothers arms. Now.

Elliot quickly puts her down and fuck if they aren't still smiling like lunatics. It's nauseating.

"Wow! Ana, I had no idea you were working for my little brother." Jesus, does he not know how to take the fucking hint that it's time to stop talking? I'm about to jump out of skin here.

"Elliot, Ms. Steele is my new Deputy Campaign Manager and Press Secretary. I'm sure that she is still trying to get her sea legs, why don't you leave her alone to get settled." Leave her the fuck alone, Elliot. SHE. IS. MINE. _What the hell, Grey, she is mine? Did you forget how she handed you your fucking balls on Friday and since when is anyone yours? This one doesn't have a submissive bone in her delectable body._ And what a body it is.

"Ms. Steele? Christ, Christian, are you stuck in the 19th Century? Her name is Ana. Why do you have to be so formal all the time?" Before I can respond, I hear her giggle. The fucking woman is giggling at me and it's…unsettling. Yet, I realize I love the sound. What in the hell is she doing to me?

"Ms. Steele, care to let us in on the joke? You're clearly amused at something." I can't hide my own amusement as a delightful blush creeps across her entire body. _Oh baby, I'd like to see that blush on every inch of your naked body._

"Mr. Grey, I was just recalling a similar conversation we had on Friday." _Ah yes, you remember Grey, when she called you Christian and you found it sexy as hell._

"Touché, Anastasia. I guess you did negotiate a more casual environment. Please forgive me if it takes a while to get used to that change."

"Of course, Christian. And you are correct, I do have a lot of work to do. Incidentally, I've prepared some talking points for you for the WABC luncheon. Joe indicated that you would like me to attend with you." Elliot once again hijacks the conversation before I have a chance to respond, telling her how great it will be to catch up on the way to the luncheon. Is he still in high school? Who catches up at his age? I clear my throat, once again reminding them of my presence. _Since when do I need to make my presence known?_

"Yes, I think it would be good if you could accompany me on my public appearances for the foreseeable future, so we can both become more…familiar with one another." Did I just say that? Well, it must not have sounded too bad, she's smiling, and that blush is appearing again. _Maybe she is affected after all_. She's biting that damn lip again. Fuck, that's hot.

"Certainly, whatever you would like. Let me just print the talking points for you." She smiled softly, as she turned around and headed towards her office, giving me another view of her fabulous legs and tight ass.

The rest of the morning flies by. Thankfully Joe has taken Elliot around to meet some of the new campaign staff and watch our new commercials, giving me time to focus on the upcoming schedule and the various speeches required in the coming week. I have to admit the talking points Ana has prepared for the luncheon today are impressive. Very impressive. They cover every issue Elliot suggested I highlight and also tie in my own accomplishments with each one. I might even go so far as to say these are a higher quality than what my PR team at GEH prepares when I give speeches. She definitely knows her stuff.

As we make our way to Taylor and the waiting SUV, Anastasia and Elliot are once again caught up in conversation and I'm left feeling like a fucking interloper in my own damn vehicle. Welch better find out what their history is because this is really starting to piss me off. It's fucking ridiculous. I find myself eavesdropping on their conversation seeking an opportunity to make myself relevant. _This will never do. I'm Christian Grey and I never have to make myself relevant. _

Elliot turns his body so he s facing Anastasia, fucker. He gets a coy smile on his face as he begins to speak.

"So what happened between you and Brad? I thought for sure you two would be married and you'd have a bun in the oven by now." Maybe having Elliott here will be useful after all. Let's find out a little bit more about _Brad_.

Ana seems to tense for a moment and she plays with her fingers. _Must be a nervous habit, she did that on Friday too._

"Well, I can assure you there is no bun in my oven, nor will there be for some time, maybe not ever. As for Brad, we just didn't work out."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You guys seemed like a really good match." Maybe there wasn't anything between Ana and Elliot after all, good.

"Appearances can be deceiving, I suppose. Either way, it's been over for a while now and I'm just ready to focus on getting your brother elected." Excellent response, Ms. Steele. Well played.

"Consider the subject closed. Where are you going to be living?" _Keep going, Elliot, I've been wondering that myself. _

"I'm staying with Kate right now, but I'm going to try to start looking for a place of my own immediately." Kate, the Kavanagh woman. I couldn't stand her when she and my brother were dating. Self-righteous bitch. Hmmm…that must be the connection between my brother and Anastasia. I'm lost in thought, but quickly bring my focus back to the preset when I hear my brother's next statement.

"Ana, if you need a place to stay while you're working on the campaign, I've got plenty of room and you're welcome to stay with me." What the hell? He is trying to make the moves on her. This shit has to stop. I'm sure my blood pressure is skyrocketing as I struggle to maintain my composure and wait for her response.

"Thanks, Elliot. That's really kind of you, but somehow, I don't think Kate would be very pleased with that arrangement and I'd really like my own place. I know I'll be working crazy hours and I really like to decompress and have some time to myself at the end of day, especially when I'm on a campaign." Bingo! There is my perfect opening to join the conversation.

"Anastasia, I couldn't help but overhear. I'm sure that I have the perfect solution that will suit your needs quite well. I've got an apartment that I keep in Escala. It's a luxury high rise not far from the campaign. It's a two-bedroom apartment on the 29th floor. You are welcome to use it. It's fully furnished and should have everything you need." _Yep, and it's one floor below my penthouse. Easy access in case I need you to take care of any pressing needs. Yes, this arrangement will work out just perfectly. _

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **_


	5. Chapter 5 - I think I like you

_**Author's note: My apologies for the delay in getting this out, but real life got in the way. The good news is the next chapter is already half written, so it should be ready later this week. Special thanks to Netzel Fanfiction for letting me abuse Jake and to Michelle for proof reading and keeping me sane. Enjoy and please take a moment to review if you can, I love to hear your thoughts. The Fifty Shades Trilogy and characters belong to E.L. James.**_

Ana's POV

"Anastasia, I couldn't help but overhear. I'm sure that I have the perfect solution that will suit your needs quite well. I've got an apartment that I keep in Escala. It's a luxury high rise not far from the campaign. It's a two-bedroom apartment on the 29th floor. You are welcome to use it. It's fully furnished and should have everything you need." Wow! _Did he really just offer me his apartment? What on earth do I say to that?_

"Christian, thank you. That's so generous of you, but I can't possibly take you up on your offer."

"What do you mean, why the hell not? You need a place to live. I have a vacant apartment. Problem solved. Don't make this difficult, Anastasia," he spat, shooting me an evil glare, as if threatening me not to defy him. What the hell? Did he really just say that? Gah! What could possibly make this man think it is okay to speak to me like I'm an errant child? Who is he to tell me what to do and who in the hell asked him to solve my problems_? Isn't that why I'm here, to solve his problems?_

"Ana, Christian is right. It's a perfect solution. I renovated the apartment a couple of years ago when Christian bought it. It would work out great for you and Escala is a great location. You're close to everything and view from that balcony is spectacular, almost as good as my little bro's view from the penthouse." What the hell? Is this take care of Ana day? _Christ Ana, don't be such a bitch; they're both just trying to help. Just because Brad tried to control your life doesn't mean that's what's happening here. Take a deep breath and give the man a chance.___

Deciding to swallow my pride a bit and accept the notion that not all men are overly eager to control and manipulate the women around them, while in the process destroying their self confidence and crushing their dreams, I decide to accept Christian Grey's generous offer and hope that it doesn't come with strings attached.

"Thanks, Elliot. You're right." I offer a small, apologetic smile to Christian as he turns around to face us once again. Looking directly into his eyes I'm relieved that the anger and irritation are gone, but he looks somewhat uncertain, almost as if he's fearful of what I might say next. "Christian, I'm sorry. I certainly don't mean to sound ungrateful. I appreciate the offer. I guess I've just become accustomed to my independence, but I'd love to take a look at the apartment as soon as possible. It would be great to have a place of my own and be able to get the rest of my things moved out here from DC." His eyes shine with delight as he registers my words and his responding smile could melt a glacier. My god, if everyone could see that smile, this race would be over in a heartbeat and we could place the stationary order for Senator Grey. Yep, he really is that good looking. _Ana, you work for the man, get a grip._ After a brief discussion on the perks of living at Escala - state of the art fitness center, pool, spa, onsite dry cleaning and concierge services, I was convinced it would be a perfect fit. Christian offered to show me the apartment after his meeting with the campaign finance chair later this afternoon. I have to admit, it sounded almost too good to be true.

The Washington Association of Builders and Contractors luncheon was a huge success. It was the first time I'd ever witnessed Christian work a room, and it was nothing short of amazing to see him live in action. He exudes confidence in everything he does. I'm not sure even the President can command a crowd the way the he does. It's enthralling to watch. It was also interesting to witness his comfortable back and forth banter with Elliot. Boy, talk about opposites. I realize they were both adopted, but they were raised in the same household, you would think their mannerisms might be similar, but they couldn't be more different.

Elliot is truly the life of the party. I don't think he's ever met a stranger. He's that warm and friendly guy that always makes everyone feel comfortable with a smile or a funny joke, even if it is at his own expense. He hasn't changed a bit since he and Kate were together. I always liked Elliot and really hoped that he and Kate would stay together, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Kate is clearly still bitter about their break-up, as she is normally the one to end things with a guy, but it was Elliot who broke up with her and broke her heart in the process. It seems that they are both content to play the field for now. Who knows, maybe they'll find their way back to one another someday. As for Christian, I'm still trying to figure out the story behind the man. He's definitely not gay, so maybe there is some secret girlfriend or mistress he's hiding. _Please don't let it be a mistress._

Following the lunch, Taylor drops Elliot and me off at the campaign headquarters and takes Christian to Grey Enterprise Holdings, where he will spend the rest of the day running his vast empire. I can't imagine how difficult it must be to run a multibillion- dollar corporation while running for the U.S. Senate. Looking at him, you would never know the kind of stress he is under, yet it has to be there. Just the pressure from the campaign alone would be enough to undo most people, yet he seems to thrive. I wonder what he does to relieve his stress, whatever it is it seems to be working. Maybe he can share his secret. _Good luck with that, Steele. Grey doesn't seem like much of a sharer._

I receive a phone call from Taylor around five letting me know that he and Mr. Grey will be "collecting me" at 6 o'clock to tour the apartment at Escala. I focus on reviewing the most recent Federal Election Commission filings, as Joe mentioned he hasn't had much time to go over them. After reviewing the total contributions and expenditures, something seems off. Granted, there's no shortage of funds, but it seems like for what is coming in, we should have a much higher balance of cash-on-hand. Looking closer at the expenditures, we are spending a lot on catering and entertainment. Then it hits me. I go back to learning fundraising 101 from Georgia Lange on my first campaign. The total cost of the event per person, should never exceed twenty-five percent of the ticket price. If the ticket price is $100, you should never spend more than $25 per person. We are spending more than fifty percent, actually close to 60 percent of our take on events. Who in the hell is running these events? Looking through the filings, I see that the campaign treasurer/finance chair is a woman by the name of Elena Lincoln. Clearly Elena doesn't know much about fundraising. By the time I finish combing through the reports it's nearly six. I make a mental note to talk to Joe and find out more about Elena Lincoln tomorrow.

As promised, the apartment is amazing. In fact, it's probably one of the nicest apartments I've ever seen. It is fully furnished and beautifully decorated. It has everything I could possibly need and more and the view is to die for. When I hear Christian chuckle, I realize I've just said the last sentence out loud. How embarrassing!

"So, I take it you like it?"

"It's amazing. Absolutely amazing. It's much nicer than anyplace I've ever lived before."

"Well, it's yours. Here are the keys."

"Thank you so much. We need to talk about rent." He smiles again, a coy smile, like he's hiding something. Great. Another secret.

"Anastasia, please don't worry about that, the apartment has just been sitting here vacant. I'm happy to have you make yourself at home here. Please don't worry about rent." God, why does his voice have to be smooth as silk? And every single time I look in his eyes I feel my heartbeat quicken. Trying to keep an even head, I bite down on my lip to stop my gasp for air. I watch in fascination as his eyes darken. _What's that all about?_

"I understand, Christian. But I need to pay you something, please?" Oh no, that pissed him off. He forces a smile, but I can tell he is struggling to stay calm as he takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Anastasia, I'm sure we can work something out, but for now, why don't you take the keys and figure out if there is anything else you need. I want to be sure you are comfortable." He rolls his eyes in exasperation and it is clear I need to drop the subject – for now.

"Thank you, Christian. I'm sure I'll be very comfortable here."

"Well, that was easier than I expected. As you know, I live right upstairs, why don't you come up for dinner and then Taylor can drive you home."

"Oh, I'd hate to impose. Wait…you cook? On second thought, I might need to see that. It could make a great mail piece for the campaign. Christian Grey – Domestic God."

"Ha, Ha. Very funny. Ms. Steele, you wound me. Do you doubt my culinary abilities?"

"Frankly, yes." I try to say with a straight face, but I just can't imagine Christian Grey, the Pompous Prince, knowing his way around the kitchen.

"Oh that smart mouth. And I must admit, you are correct. I don't cook. I pay the talented Gail Jones to do that for me. Now, would you like to come up and join me for dinner?"

"Well, since you're not cooking, it doesn't sound nearly as scary. So yes, I'd love to have dinner with you." He gives me a smirk and a silent nod as he holds the door open like the perfect gentlemen, gesturing for me to go first. As we head into the elevator, the atmosphere changes, it's almost as if there is an aura around us. It's suffocating and intoxicating at the same time. I audibly gasp and look up in time to notice Christian's eyes widen. _Maybe he feels it too._

I'm not sure whether it's fortunate or unfortunate that the elevator ride is so quick that there isn't a chance to process what was happening. We both straighten our stances and move quickly out of the elevator into his monstrous penthouse. I'm immediately taken by the vast size of the apartment, but also by the starkness. Everything is ultra modern and white, save for the vast artwork on the walls – all of Madonna and child. _Definitely not what I was expecting. _

"Welcome to my home, Ms. Steele."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I didn't realize we were back to formalities."

"My apologies, Anastasia. Force of habit, I suppose, but I am trying. For you, I'm trying."

"Yes, you are, Mr. Grey, very trying," I said with a chuckle, as I smiled up at him. He seemed annoyed at first, but quickly regained his composure and smiled back, while shaking his head, as if he is trying to rid himself of a thought. I swear I could spend my entire life trying to analyze this man, but I'm sure some expensive shrink would have much better luck figuring him out. _Hmmm. I wonder if he's ever seen a shrink. Might be a good idea, given his mood swings. "_After you, Anastasia." He leads me through the great room into the open kitchen area, where a very attractive, though older blonde woman, is fixing our plates.

"Anastasia, this is my housekeeper, Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones, this is Anastasia Steele, my deputy campaign manager and press secretary." Mrs. Jones smiles warmly at me and quickly extends her hand.

"Ms. Steele, it's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Jones and please, call me Ana."

Christian clears his throat as if giving an unspoken signal to Mrs. Jones that this is not acceptable, as she simply smiles and continues putting the finishing touches on our meal without addressing me.

"Mr. Grey, would you like wine with dinner?"

"Yes Gail, that would be great."

"_An-a-stas-ia_", he croons, emphasizing every syllable of my name, in what I can only take as an attempt to irritate me, "are you okay with Sancerre?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you, _Christian_." Mrs. Jones quickly gets the wine and excuses herself, leaving me alone with Mr. Mercurial.

The conversation during dinner flowed easily, much to my surprise and relief. We talked about the campaign and my ideas for some new media spots, as well as about my upcoming graduation from Georgetown and why he dropped out of Harvard with only a year and a half to go. When I mentioned needing to make arrangements to get my car and remaining personal effects from DC, he quickly called Taylor and asked him to make the arrangements. When I tried to protest, he quickly shot me down and told me to consider it part of my relocation package. He really doesn't get that campaigns don't give relocation packages, but I'm quickly learning to pick my battles and this isn't one that's worth fighting. By the time Taylor brought me home, it was nearly eleven o'clock. I had spent nearly five hours alone with Christian Grey and there was barely an awkward moment. In fact, it felt...comfortable. I smiled at the thought and went in to face the Kavanagh inquisition on my first official day at Grey for Senate.

The following day, I arrived at the headquarters early and continued to prod through the campaign finance disclosures, as well as the receipts from past fundraising events. By the time Joe arrived, I was ready to alert him to the problems I've discovered and learn more about Elena Lincoln. Unfortunately, an attractive young guy who looked to be fresh out of college stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, you must be Ana. I'm Jake, your new intern. My friends call me the Jakester, but I am no taker. I like to give and I know I can show you how to live." I'm sure my chin is about to hit the floor, but I can't make a sound. I'm so completely shocked I can't even form a sentence. I swallow, take a deep breath as I try to speak, but he beats me to it.

"Oh Ana, our long term relationship starts…." He stops and looks at his watch and I'm still staring at him like a dear in the headlights. There are no words for this bullshit. Then he speaks again. "Now." What in the hell is this guy on?

"Listen Jake, we are not in a relationship and I'm quite positive we will never be in one, so why don't you just go off to whatever hole you crawled out of and climb back in to hibernate because if I never see you again it will be too soon."

"Oh Ana, don't fight it." Okay, he's got to be high.

"Ana, my sweet Ana, I swear that I dreamt of you last night and you were riding my banana." That's it, before I can form a coherent sentence, my hand is meeting his face so hard he loses his balance and falls to the ground, just as Joe walks in.

"Ugh Jakester, you're fired. I suggest you get your things and leave the building immediately or I'll have you arrested for harassment."

Joe looks at me stunned and Jake hurries away holding his cheek like a wounded animal. I swear I see tears in his eyes, but I don't care. I'm not about to put up with that shit from anyone, let alone a damn intern. I quickly walk past Joe and take a seat in his office, where I shake my throbbing hand. What a great start to the day. Joe walks in and wisely closes the door as he takes a seat at his desk and faces me with a smirk.

"Well Crush, it's good to see you haven't lost your touch. What on earth did poor Jake do to ruffle your feathers this morning?"

"Ruffle my feathers, Joe? Are you kidding me? Let's see, he told me he dreamt of me and I was riding his banana." Joe's eyes bulge and his mouth drops open and I continue. That was after he told me he likes to give and he can show me how to live." Joe bursts out laughing, the asshole is actually laughing.

"What in the hell are you laughing at, Joe."

"I'm sorry, Ana," he says as he wipes away the laughter tears, streaming down his face. "You did the right thing firing him and I'll make sure everything is documented, but I can't believe he used such pathetic lines on you of all people."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean, Joe?"

"It just means that I've been so worried about you these last few months, but it's obvious you can still take care of yourself. I'm proud of you."

"Gee thanks. Now that we're done talking about the Jakester, I'd like to talk to you about what I found after looking over the FEC reports. I didn't find any problems with the reporting, but it seems that we are spending way too much on events. In some instances, we're spending nearly 60% of the take on the event and Elena Lincoln approves everything. I'd like to talk to her if you don't mind, but I was hoping you could tell me a little about her first. I certainly don't want to offend her, but we need to make some changes.

"Oh Crush, she's all yours. That woman gives me the creeps. Apparently she volunteered to do the fundraising, as she's involved with a lot of local charities, etc., but she was brought on board before I joined the campaign. Grey made her the finance chair and treasurer too, says he trusts her."

"Well, that could complicate things. I don't want to offend her if she's a friend of his, but we can't continue at this rate. We've got adjust the cost ratio on these events."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think she understands fundraising; she understands party planning. Try to be nice and point things out in a way that's helpful. You're good at that shit. Give her a crash course in campaign finance. I'm sure you remember the one you got from Georgia when you arrived on the scene. I think I saw on the schedule that she has a meeting with Grey later this afternoon, maybe you can talk to her then."

"Great. Thanks, Joe. I'll be sure to talk to her today, as I see we have a big event in a couple of weeks."

"Good luck, Crush. Just go easy on her and remember to show respect for your elders." What is that supposed to mean? How old can she be if she's a friend that Christian trusts? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

_**Christian's POV**_

I've spent the morning at GEH trying to focus on my business for a change and I can't get my mind off of Anastasia Steele. My thoughts keep drifting to yesterday, her amazing body and long legs in that suit, her braided hair, her laugh, her blush. FUCK! I need to concentrate; yet all I'm doing is counting down the hours until it's time to head over to the campaign headquarters. Who would have thought that I would actually be looking forward to campaigning? Last night was a first for me. I had dinner with a woman who isn't a sub or a business associate and it was…enjoyable. In fact, it was one of the best evenings I can recall. We talked, laughed, shared stories with each other. It felt normal. It felt right. _Except you don't do normal, Grey. Don't drag this woman too deep into your fucked up world. She's good and honest, and she deserves far better than you._

I'm pulled out of my dark thoughts as I remember our time in the elevator. What in the hell was that? It was overpowering and exhilarating at the same time. It felt like there was a charge passing through us. I could tell when she gasped that she felt it too. _Christ, what is this girl doing to me? _At least I'll have plenty of time to figure it out now that she'll be accompanying me on all of my public appearances and living just below me. Very convenient indeed. Finally, Taylor tells me it's time to leave for my meeting with Elena at the campaign headquarters. Apparently she wants to discuss some upcoming event. Fuck if I care, just tell me when to show up and that's enough for me. I think she really wants to meet to discuss setting up a discreet arrangement with one of my former subs. She seems very interested in making sure my needs are met even though I told her it's none of her fucking business. I have to remember that she is a friend; hell, she's my only friend, and she is doing me a huge favor by helping out with this fundraising bullshit.

As we arrive at the campaign headquarters, my mood improves considerably. As usual, everyone stops whatever they are doing when I walk through the door and fall over themselves to greet me. _It's just a pretty face. _And there she is, Elena. As usual, she is dressed in black from head-to-toe with bright red nail polish and lipstick. She's an attractive woman in her early fifties, with a platinum bob and a deep, sensual voice. A voice that used to make my cock stir to attention, but now does nothing to arouse me. I owe so much of my success to Elena and I know without her I'd probably be lying in a gutter or in jail. She's been a remarkable friend and supporter to me and I trust her with my life. As I walk towards her, she grabs my arms, as she knows that is a safe zone, and kisses both of my cheeks in her usual, overdramatic fashion. Just as we are heading into my office, my phone buzzes. Taking it out, I see that it is Ros, my number two at GEH, who is in Taiwan negotiating an important deal. I tell Elena that I need to take the call and motion for her to wait in the lobby. After about ten minutes on the phone with Ros, I head out to find Elena.

I see Taylor smirking in the reception area and he gestures towards the conference room, where Elena and Ana appear to be having a rather heated discussion. I quietly move towards the door, though neither of them notices me, as they are both far too busy sizing each other up. _Interesting_. I decide to step out of sight and enjoy the show. This should be good. From what I can gather, Ana is trying to get Elena to spend less on the fundraising events. Sounds reasonable. I'm all for cutting unnecessary expenses, but Elena isn't budging. I can tell from Ana's body language that she is getting annoyed, very annoyed, and ready to strike. I can't say I've ever witnessed a true catfight, but at this point, I'm not sure who I'd put my money on. I step into the room, again unnoticed, so I can hear exactly what is being said. I hear Ana's soft, sweet voice and it stirs something inside of me. _What the fuck?_

"Mrs. Lincoln, I have no doubt that the events you've put on have been spectacular, all that I am asking is that we cut back on the extravagance a bit as we move forward. We simply can't spend more than 20-25% of the proceeds on the cost of the event."

"Dear, I'm certain that you mean well, but that's just not possible for a Grey event. That's not how Christian Grey operates."

"Mrs. Lincoln, I'm certain that is not how Christian Grey the billionaire CEO operates, but it is how Christian Grey the candidate for U.S. Senate needs to operate. This race is about to tighten and we need to be prepared and that means having the cash we need on hand for critical expenditures."

"Look, Ms. Steele, money is not a problem. It's not going to be a problem. You know, Christian could finance this entire race without batting an eye. He doesn't need to do fundraisers. It's really a waste of his time." _Can't argue with her there, I hate fundraising. It is tedious as a hell. Maybe I should reconsider self-financing the general election. _Ana doesn't appear intimidated in the least. In fact, she squares her shoulders and holds her head high, looking Elena straight in the eye as she responds. Hmmmm….

"Mrs. Lincoln, I am well aware that Mr. Grey chose not to self-finance. He did that because most candidates who fund their own races lose. Feel free to research the data, it's not pretty. Now, because he made that decision, he needs to raise money and all I am asking is that we use a little less of that money on the events. We don't need $25,000 worth of ice sculptures and centerpieces, for crying out loud." Well fuck, when you put it that way, it does sound a bit extravagant. This round definitely goes to Miss Steele, and Elena does not look pleased.

"Look honey, I'm sure you've never been around this kind of money or power before, so this is probably all new to you, but you just watch me and you'll learn how it's done. Maybe you'll even be able to meet some of the real power brokers, I hear that President Chambers may even come out to do a fundraiser for us." Oh fuck me. Did Elena really just say that? Let's see how Ms. Steele responds to this one.

"Wow. President Chambers coming to Washington. That would be special, wouldn't it? Please keep me updated so I can help out with that one, would you please?"

"Of course dear. Like I said, watch and learn."

As entertaining as this show is, I decide that I should probably make my presence known before they come to blows.

"Elena, Anastasia, I'm so glad you two have met. What were you two ladies discussing? Ana raises her eyebrow and tilts her head toward Elena, giving her the chance to reply.

"Christian, darling, we were just discussing the big fundraiser coming up at my house next month. Ana would like us to cut back on expenses and I told her that's just not possible for this event. I think she understands now, don't you dear?" Ana shoots me a look that could surely kill and I realize this is not going to end well – for me. I take a deep breath and choose my words carefully as I turn to face Elena.

"Elena, Anastasia is the expert, if she says that we need to cut costs, we should do it."

"Christian, you don't know what you're saying. The Gates will be there, most of the Seahawks and Sonics players. We can't cut back. Listen, I have the perfect solution, why don't you cover some of the costs personally and then we can still have the event the way it needs to be and everyone…" she says stressing the word everyone, as she shoots daggers at Ana, "…will be happy." I nod in agreement, but Ana interrupts before I can voice my opinion on the subject, Ana replies.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I agree it would certainly be nice if it were that simple of a solution, but unfortunately, we are subject to the Federal Election Commission laws. If Mr. Grey covered those expenses, he would be in direct violation of those laws and you could both go to jail as a result. Since I'm sure none of us wants that outcome, why don't we just kill the ice sculptures and centerpieces and go with chicken for the entrée instead of filet mignon, and we should all be just fine and everyone should stay out of jail. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and call the White House regarding the President's upcoming visit to the state. It was…nice to meet you Mrs. Lincoln. I'm sure we'll meet again. Christian, I'll see you later." I smile and nod in acquiescence as she walks around the table to exit the room. She actually manages to smile as she exits. Impressive, Ms. Steele. Impressive.

Elena is speechless. I never thought I would see the day. Little Miss Steele is full of surprises yet again. I stare at her in wonder as she walks away and for the first time, get a good look at what she is wearing. It's a simple navy dress with short sleeves and pockets in the front as I look down I see that she is wearing probably six inch heels and her legs look fucking amazing – again. _Christ Grey, get a fucking grip. _Anastasia is barely out the door when Elena starts in. I sit back and brace myself for her tirade.

"Christian, what is that girl talking about calling the White House? She clearly doesn't know that first thing about high profile events. You need to stop her."

"Elena, Anastasia helped elect the President. She knows him quite well. I think she can handle it just fine." And there it is, her mouth is practically on the floor and she is speechless once again. I have to admit it's fucking hilarious seeing the dominant Mistress of the Dark put in her place by a woman half her age.

Unfortunately, her loss for words doesn't last long and I am forced to spend the next forty minutes listening to Elena complain about Ana and trying to get me to back her on the need for additional spending on the event. When I refuse, she switches gears and tells me that I should consider taking on sub to release some of my tension. What the fuck doesn't she understand? I don't want a fucking sub right now. That's the last thing I need in the middle of a fucking campaign. Joe would have my balls if I went anywhere near a sub. He's worried enough that the precautions I've taken with my previous subs won't be enough to keep things quiet. I promised him I would stay out of that shit and I intend to keep my word. This frustrates Elena even more as she realizes she doesn't have the same control over me she once did. Finally, she gives up her pursuit and leaves to go meet her latest sub. I think his name is Jose or Julio. I can't keep up. She changes subs more often than most women change their nail polish these days.

_**Ana's POV**_

I can't believe that I've been with the campaign for almost a month. Ever since Sam Howard dropped out of the race, things have gone crazy. Christian is gaining momentum every day and the new ads we are running are really portraying him in a much more favorable light. Things are going well, very well. We've got a big fundraiser next week at the home of Elena Lincoln, sans the ice sculptures and $250 centerpieces, thank god, and the President will be in the following week for the State Party fundraiser and a private meeting with Christian, which we hope will lead to a formal endorsement and fundraiser for our campaign later in the cycle. I've settled into my fabulous apartment in Escala, and Christian and I have been spending a lot of time together on the campaign trail.

I am definitely becoming more comfortable around him, but it's an odd feeling. I find myself drawn to him like a bee to honey and I can't seem to control it. _Focus Steele, it's not an option. Stop daydreaming about your hot boss. _More than once, I've caught myself staring and felt my breath hitch. It's something I've never experienced before and it's positively unnerving and annoying as hell. I somehow feel like I'm off my game around him and I don't like it.

We are on our way to a Seattle Chamber of Commerce luncheon, where Christian will be receiving an award. He is on the phone, as usual, when I notice my own cell phone ringing. I smile when I see that it's my dad. He's probably on his way to Seattle, as we are flying to DC later this afternoon to attend my graduation from Georgetown. I can't wait.

"Hi daddy. How are you?"

"Hi Annie. Listen, I'm sorry to call you so late..."

"Daddy, what's wrong? You sound terrible."

"Annie, I'm so sorry, I've got the flu and it's pretty bad. I got sick day before yesterday and was hoping it would go away, but I'm feeling even worse now and there is no way I'll be able to fly. I'm so sorry to miss your big day, Annie."

"Oh daddy, are you sure? Maybe we can take a later flight or you and fly out tomorrow sometime."

"Annie, I've looked into flights and there just isn't much available. I even called a travel agent to see if she could find something in case I'm feeling better. She said there is some Cherry Blossom Festival going on and there just aren't any seats left. I'm so sorry, Annie."

"No daddy, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You just take care of yourself and feel better. I'll make sure Paige videotapes it for you."

"I love you baby girl and I'm so proud of you. Please remember that."

"I will daddy, I love you too. Feel better, okay? Listen, I have to go, but I'll call to check on you later, okay?"

"Bye Annie, be safe. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, daddy."

As I hit end on my phone, I close my eyes and let the tears flow freely down my face, forgetting my surroundings and the fact that I am not alone. My dad, the one man who has always stood by me, won't get to see me walk the stage for my graduation. I jerk when I feel someone take my hand and open my eyes to meet Christian's concerned gaze. He's holding my hand tightly and gently wiping my tears away.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. This isn't very professional of me."

"Hey, I don't give a fuck about your professionalism right now, tell me what's wrong."

"That was my dad, we are supposed to leave this afternoon for DC for my graduation and he has the flu so he can't fly."

"Oh Anastasia, I'm so sorry. I know you've really been looking forward to this."

"I just feel like I've let him down. He's the one person who has always been there for me and supported me in everything I've done and he won't get to see it all come to fruition."

"Hey, it's not your fault that he's sick, Ana. I'm sure he would give anything to be there for you."

"You just called me Ana. You never call me Ana."

"Well, I thought that is what you like to be called."

"It is."

"Okay, Ana. Look, this isn't your fault. Why are you blaming yourself? He's sick."

"I know that, but he was so full of pride when I graduated from high school. He didn't go to college, so it was a big deal for him when I graduated from WSU and when I decided not to attend by ceremony, he supported my decision, but I know it broke his heart."

"Why didn't you attend your ceremony?"

"Probably because you were handing out the diplomas, foreboding…"

"Wait, that was your graduation? I remember that. Miss Kavanaugh was valedictorian."

"Yes, yes she was."

"So why did you miss it?"

"I wanted to get to DC to start my job in Senator Chambers' office."

"Well surely they could wait for you to graduate…" I interrupt him before he can finish.

"They weren't the problem. I wanted to go to Brad's law school graduation. I missed my own ceremony to be at his." I can feel him stiffen as he pulls his hand away.

"I see. Well, I guess it's clear where your priorities were at the time."

"I made a mistake, but at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. My mom couldn't be at my graduation and it just seemed to make sense. I know now that it was a huge mistake and I'd give anything to take it back. I thought Georgetown would be my second chance. I didn't know…I didn't think…" He pulls me to his side and kisses my temple, whispering in my ear, as my tears flow freely once again.

"It's not your fault. It's okay; it's going to be okay. You're graduating with honors and you've been so successful. I'm sure your father is extremely proud of you." As I feel the car stop, I realize we've arrived at the Chamber and I'm a mess. I just sat in the car and sobbed to my boss. My boss, Christian Grey, U.S. Senate candidate, CEO and billionaire. Great. Just great. I pull out of his grasp, wipe my tears and struggle to regain my composure and apologize.

"Christian, I am so sorry. There is no excuse for my behavior. Thank you for being so understanding. I'm mortified that I just unloaded all of this on you." I can't bear to look him in the eye right now. I'm so embarrassed. Thank god I am going out of town for a few days.

He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face upwards so I am forced to look into his eyes, his beautiful gray eyes.

"Don't worry about me. You don't need to apologize. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"You already did. Thank you. Now, let's go get some votes."

"After you, Miss Steele," he says as he steps out of the car and holds the door open for me to exit. As he takes my hand to help me out of the car, I feel that familiar jolt that seems to be present every single time we touch. Sometimes I wonder if he feels it too. Other times, like right now, I wish I could crawl under a rock and hide so I wouldn't have to worry about him seeing straight through me.

_**Christian's POV**_

As I take Ana's hand to help her out of the car, I feel that spark that seems to strike every time we touch. I can never be sure if she feels it too and to be honest, the thought that she might scares the hell out of me. I think about her constantly. Fuck, it's more like I fantasize about her, but I know we can never be together. I'm too dark. She deserves better than a sadistic monster like me. How could we ever make it work? She certainly is not sub material and that's all I know.

Seeing her cry in the car pained me. If I had a heart, I would swear it was breaking a little with each of her sobs. When she said she missed her WSU graduation for that fucker Whitman, I nearly lost it. I'm still not sure what that fucker did, but it's clear he did a number on her. Furthermore, the thought that we could have met four years earlier and he ruined it pisses me off. I'm not sure if it would have made a difference or not, but either way, I can't deny I would have liked to have known her earlier. _Yeah right, if by know her you mean dominate her, sure you wanted to know her well._

The luncheon goes well, as expected, mostly thanks to Ana's talking points and the way she works the room, while I mingle with potential donors. She's fucking amazing and if for some reason I don't end up in the US Senate, I have every intention of making sure she joins GEH. She too big of an asset to let go. Fuck, I don't think I could let her go. _She's not yours to fucking let go of Grey. What in the fuck are you thinking?_

Ana asks Taylor if he would mind dropping her off at Escala, as it's on the way back to GEH and she needs to pick up her bag and head to the airport. I insist on that we will drive her to the airport and make up some bogus excuse about needing something from the penthouse just so I can go in with her. I have a fucking love-hate relationship when it comes to Ana and elevators. Every fucking time I'm in an elevator with her the energy swirls around us and I feel my pants tighten as I try to refrain from pouncing on her and taking her right in the elevator. I think I keep putting us in the situation just to see if it remains – and it always fucking does, much to my frustration.

Arriving back in the parking garage with her suitcase in hand, I'm immediately struck by how young she looks. She's wearing jeans, a tight t-shirt and long cardigan. Her long hair is now pulled back into a sleek ponytail and she looks every bit the young coed. Her youthful appearance is marred only by the sadness in her eyes. The drive to the airport is spent in silence and it is obvious Ana's thoughts are weighing heavily on her heart. When we reach the airport, I decide to walk her in, much to Taylor's frustration_. Christ, if you're not safe in an airport these days, where are you safe? _She already has her boarding pass, so we walk wordlessly towards security. Fuck, this looks like a pain in the ass. I'm sure as hell glad I don't have to fly commercial anymore. As we reach the line she turns towards me and offers a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Her lip trembles as she begins to speak and she takes it between her teeth to stop it. Fuck, it drives me crazy when she bites that goddamn lip. I gently tug it out of her teeth, which affords me a small chuckle and a genuine smile.

"Christian, I don't know how to thank you for everything today. It means so much to me."

"It's my pleasure Anastasia. I love to see you smile. Now go knock 'em dead in Georgetown, but don't let them talk you into staying." Christ, I'm sure some fucker will offer her a job while she's back there. She wouldn't leave me in the middle of the campaign, would she?

"Not a chance. I'll see you next week." I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding when she confirms she'll be back and feel my face splitting into a huge grin.

"You will indeed."

"Well, I guess I should be going." I lean down and our foreheads are almost touching. Her lips are swollen from crying, but they look so soft. I want to kiss her, but I know I can't. I almost give into temptation, but at the last minute, plant a soft kiss on her cheek. I can't place the emotion that crosses her beautiful face, but I know I need to get out of here before I do something I'll regret.

"Good luck, Ana. Have a safe flight." She nods, but doesn't say a word. I squeeze her hand and walk away without looking back. As I pass all of the people who have now joined the line to go through security, I realize that I should have offered her the jet. Maybe for her return trip. And then it hits me. I can make this better. I've got a fucking private jet. I can fly her father there for her graduation. Hell, maybe I'll join him.

_**For anyone interested, I've started a Pinterest Board for the story. The board is under my id, greytosteele and is called All's Fair in Sex and Politics. It might also give a few spoilers and announce the return of a certain hot football player.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Georgetown

_**Author's note: Thanks so much for all of the follows, favorites and PMs. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story.**_

**Christian's POV**

What in the fuck just happened? I nearly gave into everything I've been feeling and kissed her in the middle of the fucking airport. I'm sure that would have been all over the news within five minutes. What was I thinking? I've never held a woman's hand before, never comforted someone who was upset, never been concerned about someone else's feelings. Yet, holding Ana's hand in my own felt right. It felt like we belonged together. What the hell? _You don't belong with anyone, Grey, you don't deserve someone like her._ Seeing her so upset affected me in a way that nothing has before. I felt so helpless watching her tears stream down her beautiful face. I would have done anything to take away her pain.

I still don't know what in the hell that Whitman fucker did to her, but I have every intention of finding out and making sure he can never hurt her again. If he laid a fucking hand on her, I might kill the fucker myself. _What the hell, Grey, like you don't want to fucking watch her skin turn pink under your hand as you spank her or paddle her. _NO! I don't want to hurt her. Ana isn't anything like any of my subs. I don't think she has a fucking submissive bone in her body. _And what a body it is._ Hell, she isn't like any woman I've ever known, except maybe my mother. Her heart is warm and kind just like Grace's. Every time we attend an event with children, her eyes light up and she smiles the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. She's a good person. Honest, caring, smart, competent, strong-willed, gorgeous. If someone asked me what the perfect woman looked like, she would be what I would picture. She's everything any man could want and more. But she's not mine, and she never will be. I've got to get her out of my head. Maybe her being gone will help me to clear my head. _Yeah right, good luck with that._

When we arrive back at the campaign headquarters, Joe is out at a meeting and no one else seems to have the answers I need. I'm going to an event tomorrow morning and I have no idea what the dress code is, how many people are going to be there, or whether or not any of my opponents are speaking. Ana always has these details for me. I never have to fucking worry about any of these details when Ana is here. Why in the fuck couldn't she miss this graduation and stay here with me? _Nice, Grey. Like she isn't already upset enough over missing one graduation. _

I still can't believe she missed her own college graduation ceremony for Whitman. She obviously had deep feelings for him at one point, though that certainly doesn't seem to be the case anymore. _Thank fuck_. Thinking about that preppy fucker and knowing he hurt her makes my blood boil. Just as I'm about to tear into another lowly staff member for his complete incompetence, I find a folder on my desk with a handwritten note – from Ana – with all of the details I need for tomorrow's event, along with updated talking points and photos of key board members of the organization. Perfect. Just like Ana. That solidifies it, I'm bringing her dad to DC for her graduation. She deserves that and I want her to have everything she deserves…and more.

As soon as Joe returns, I call him into my office to tell him my plan. After I finish explaining, he is staring at me open-mouthed, like I have three fucking heads. When he finally recovers his ability to speak, he repeats what I've just said play-by-play as if he's sure I've lost my mind.

"Let me get this straight, Grey. You want me to get in contact with Ana's father, see if he is feeling up to travelling yet and offer your private jet so that you can fly him, yourself, Taylor and me to DC to attend Ana's graduation ceremony. You want to cancel two days of GEH and Grey for Senate meetings to go to Washington DC? For Ana's graduation?" Now he's fucking laughing. Christ, why in the hell is this funny?

"Joe, why in the fuck are you laughing? I told you, we were in the car and she got a call from her father saying that he was sick and unable to travel today. The flights for tomorrow were already booked and she was devastated that he was going to miss her graduation. I figured I would offer him a ride…and I thought you might like to go too and see her graduate, maybe visit some friends. I thought it would be…_nice_."

"Who in the fuck are you and what have you done with Christian Grey, because he sure as hell does not do nice."

"Dammit Joe, she was upset. You're her fucking friend. I thought you would like to help and maybe be there to see her graduate. I was thinking we could do some of those meetings with the DC PAC community you've been hammering me about for months…but if you'd rather not, we can forget the whole thing."

"Look, it's a great gesture. It really is. I know how much Ana loves Ray and I'm sure she was devastated about him not being at her graduation. Let me give him a call and then I'll see if we can set up some meetings in DC. We may have to stay a couple of days past the graduation. Are you okay with that?"

"Whatever you think is best. I'll leave that to your judgment. I think Ana was staying until early next week, so maybe she can do some of the meetings with us and fly back on the jet as well."

"Uh yeah…let me see what I can get set up. It's short notice, but I'm sure we can get some meetings together. The business PACs are very enthusiastic about your candidacy. Maybe Ana will have some ideas too." He can't tell Ana. I want her to be surprised. _Christ, what has this woman done to me? This is not me._

"NO! Don't involve Ana. She's there for her graduation and I don't want her bothered with work. Besides, I thought it would be nice if Ray could surprise her at the graduation ceremony."

"That would be fun. She's very difficult to surprise. Hates them. Look, let me make a few calls. We'll need tickets and clearance to get into the graduation, since the President is giving the commencement address. Let me call Ray and then I'll call the White House."

"Let me know what you work out."

An hour later, Joe had spoken to Ana's father, who was feeling much better and thrilled to be able to attend the graduation, as well as the White House to ensure we will be admitted to the ceremony without a problem. He's now busy setting up meetings with various Political Action Committees throughout DC, something he has been pressuring me to do for months, but I despise going to these groups and selling myself to people who don't have a clue what it takes to build an empire from the ground up. Half of these people couldn't tell you the difference between a merger and an acquisition, yet they all think they are better than me and that they hold the key to my future with their $5,000 contribution. Fuck that. I'm sure I've bought shirts that cost more than that.

I hate that I can't just finance this race myself. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier. But the statistics for successful self-financing candidates are abysmal. Apparently, it gives the perception that you are trying to buy your way into office. So I am stuck holding my hand out and asking for contributions from individuals and PAC's. Not that raising money has been a problem, but I fucking hate asking anyone for anything. The worst part is that when you meet with half of these people, they talk like they own the world and then I can stump them with a simple question about something that appeared in the Wall Street Journal the day before. Stupid people really get on my nerves and I have zero tolerance for stupid, arrogant people. Joe insists that dealing with these morons is just another "part of the program." Either way, it's never going to be something I enjoy.

Thankfully, Elena has done a great job as finance chair for the campaign, so I've had very little involvement to this point. She's really been an amazing asset, though I'm troubled by the fact that she and Ana don't appear to be hitting it off. Ever since their cat fight Ana's first week, things have been tense between them. I had hoped it would blow over, but they seem to genuinely dislike each other. More than once, I've been forced to pick sides between the two, and I've always sided with Ana, much to Elena's frustration. It's hard to explain, but I just trust her. Fuck, I hate it when she's not here.

**Ana's POV**

What a messed up day! I walk through security in a daze trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. I can't believe I broke down in front of Christian in the car. How embarrassing. _No more embarrassing than showing up for your interview in jeans and Uggs._ He was so kind and...caring. Granted, we've grown much closer over the last month, but we've kept things mostly professional. Today was different. He comforted me when I broke down, held my hand, kissed my temple and tried to make feel better. And then he insisted on bringing me to the airport, walking me in and then that kiss...I know he was about to kiss me and at the last minute he kissed my cheek instead. Even that touch sent a jolt of electricity through my body, just like every time our bodies come in contact. I know he feels it too.

No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get him off my mind. He's the last thing I think of every night before I go to bed and the first thing on my mind when I wake. Some nights he even stars in my dreams. I've never experienced anything like this before, not even in the early days with Brad when I was convinced he was my happily ever after. _Boy, that one couldn't have been further off._ We never had the pull between us that Christian and I have. It's like a magnetic force drawing us together. It something I can't seem to fight, and after four weeks of trying, I'm ready to throw in the towel and give in to whatever these feelings are. Today only reinforced that feeling. _If only that were an option_.

Thank goodness my DC schedule is jam-packed. Paige is picking me up from the airport and we are meeting the girls for a late dinner at Sam and Harry's, then "hitting the town," according to Paige. Then tomorrow, we are going for our final fittings for the wedding before I pick up my cap and gown and finish packing up my apartment before my mom and Bob arrive tomorrow night. I can't wait to see Paige and the girls. Before coming to DC, I didn't have many friends, only Kate and our old friend Jose, who I barely keep in touch with anymore. But the moment I arrived in DC for the first time, everyone was so welcoming that it was easy for me to come out of my shell. Paige and I interned together for Senator Chambers and became fast friends and roommates. She's smart and fun like Kate, but not nearly as high maintenance. She is the person that puts everyone at ease in the room without even trying. In short, she's the kind of friend everyone wants to have. She is loyal, supportive, trustworthy, and honest to a fault.

When Brad and I started dating, he set her up with Sam, one of his friends from law school and they are getting married in two weeks. It's funny; I always thought Brad and I would be the first ones to get married. Once again, thank god I was wrong. I couldn't be happier for Paige and Sam. They are perfect for each other. Paige's dad is a major DC lobbyist and Sam's father is the former Attorney General of New Jersey, who is expected to announce his bid for Governor early next year. It's a match made in political heaven and they are desperately in love. The only downside to their union is the fact that Brad is serving as the best man. Joy. I've been able to avoid him with relative ease over the last seven months, mostly thanks to work travel and my move back to Washington State, but the wedding and surrounding events will force us to not only be together, but to be civil as well. That should be fun. But I won't do anything to ruin Paige and Sam's big day, even if it means playing nice with a man I'd prefer to strangle.

Oh well, that's more than two weeks away. This weekend I need to worry about spending time with friends, catching up with my mom and Bob, packing away the last four years of my life, and most importantly, getting through graduation without Ray.

**Christian's POV**

It is an unexpected pleasure getting to know Ray Steele on the plane ride to DC. He's a man of few words, but it's easy to tell that he is good and honest. The fact that he is an avid fisherman also helps. More importantly, it is obvious that he loves his daughter more than anything in this world, despite the fact that she is not his biological daughter. His voice is full of pride when he talks about her and he has entertained Joe and I with stories of her youth that I'm sure would embarrass her to no end if she were here. He has thanked me at least a half dozen times for bringing him to DC and I can honestly say it is my pleasure. I can't wait to see Ana's face when she realizes he is at the ceremony.

When we arrive in DC, we are picked up by one of Joe's buddies in the Secret Service, so he can get us through the gates at Georgetown, as we'll be cutting it close to make the ceremony; with the President speaking, security is insane. We are frisked and scanned and Taylor is forced to surrender his weapon, which irritates him, but I'm not concerned. The place is swarming with security and with the President of the United States giving the commencement speech; I sincerely doubt my safety is in jeopardy. The agent who drove us quickly hands us off to another agent, who Joe also knows and ushers us to our seats, which are near the front of the stage. As we reach the row, the agent gestures to our seats, but I notice that Joe hesitates. Ray has already made his way to his seat and is talking with who I assume to be Ana's mother and stepfather, given the resemblance to Ana.

Joe quickly turns and makes his way down the aisle toward a man I recognize from Ana's background check. Bradley Preston Whitman, III. What in the hell is that fucker doing here? I quietly follow Joe, with Taylor close behind. It's obvious that Joe is angry and he doesn't hesitate to grab Whitman as soon as he reaches him. The surrounding agents close in, but when they see it is Joe, they immediately back down. _Impressive. _It's clear that Whitman is scared out of his wits, especially since it's obvious none of the President's men are going to jump in to save his preppy ass. Joe releases his hold on Whitman's shirt and leans in closely to speak to him, his voice laced with venom, as I strain to hear the exchange.

"What in the fuck are you doing here, Whitman?"

"Joe, I had to see her. I had to be here for her."

"She doesn't fucking want anything to do with you. When are you going to get that through your fucking head?"

"Joe, I love her. I have to make things right. I have to get her back."

"She doesn't want you. You need to accept that."

"I can't."

At this point, I've heard enough. Ana doesn't want to see or talk to him and it's obvious that Joe can't stand him, hell if I'm letting him get near her.

"Mr. Whitman, I'm Christian Grey…" The fucker doesn't let me finish before he interrupts me. Asshole. Another one of these fucking DC know-it-alls.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I know who you are. Brad Whitman, I'm the deputy political director at the White House. We're keeping a close eye on your race." Tell me something that matters, asshole.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Listen, I couldn't help but overhear what Joe was saying and I think it would be best if you left before the ceremony starts. Ana doesn't want to see you."

"How in the hell do you know that, Mr. Grey? She loves me." Did he really just fucking say that? Condescending bastard. He obviously needs to be taught some fucking manners.

"Look, Mr. Whitman, you've already ruined one graduation ceremony for Anastasia. I'm not about to let you ruin another, so I think you need to leave." His face registers shock at my words, most likely stunned that I'm aware of her skipping out on her own graduation to be at his four years ago. Fucker. I could have met her then.

"I'm not fucking leaving." By this point Taylor has moved in, as he has overheard the entire conversation with this punk. Before I can say another word, Taylor and Agent Scott move in and tell Whitman that they will escort him out before there is a very loud and public scene that might embarrass the President. The fucker finally concedes and is escorted off the grounds. Joe is shaking his head muttering about what an ass the guy is and I finally get the balls to ask him what happened between him and Ana.

"Joe, what in the fuck did that prick do to Ana? It's obvious he hurt her."

"Yeah, he hurt her alright. I can't even stand the sight of the guy after what he did to her."

"What, did he cheat on her?"

"No, he didn't cheat on her. I wish he had. Frankly, I think that might have been easier for her to recover from than what he did." What in the hell does that mean? Did the fucker hurt her physically? My mind is going crazy thinking up all kinds of scenarios and each one makes my blood boil.

"What the fuck did he do to her? Did he physically hurt her?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Look, it's not my story to tell, it's Ana's. Just suffice to say that he damn near destroyed her and I'll never fucking forgive or forget it. Look, the ceremony is about to start we need to make it to our seats, I'm not sure when Ana is speaking."

"Ana is speaking?"

"Yeah, she's the class elected speaker. She's been working on her speech for weeks. I've had to listen to it every morning for at least a week." How in the fuck did I not know this? Christ, I've been keeping her out late and campaign events and forcing her to eat late dinners with me and she's been going home to work on her speech? Has she been getting enough rest? I've got to stop keeping her up so late. _Yeah right, Grey. What you'd really like is to be putting her to bed every night, in _your_ bed._ What the fuck? I don't sleep with anyone. Where in the hell are these thoughts coming from? I shake my head trying to clear my wayward thoughts as we make our way to our seats where Joe introduces me to Ana's mother and stepfather, as well as her best friend, Paige, and her fiancé Sam. We make small talk for a few moments until the music starts and the graduation ceremony officially begins.

**Ana's POV**

The last two days have been a blur. I've tried to squeeze in mini-reunions with friends and former colleagues, fittings for a bridesmaid's dress and cap and gown, brunch with my mom and stepfather and packing, along with putting the finishing touches on my speech. I can't believe I'm finally graduating. There were times I thought this day would never come, but today, I will have a Masters in Business Administration and a Masters in Public Policy from Georgetown University, and I've worked my ass off to get to this point. The fact that President Chambers is giving the commencement address is the icing on the cake. He is, after all, the man that brought me to DC in the first place and I'll be forever grateful to him for giving me the opportunity to spread my wings and learn to fly. He's a great man and a great leader and I am so proud to have played a helping hand in his election.

As we begin the march to the stage, I keep a watchful eye for mom and Bob, who I know are sitting near the stage with Paige and Sam. When I finally see my mom, my breath hitches and my heart skips a beat when I see the man standing next her, smiling brightly at me. It's Ray. He's here. I return their smiles, as tears fill my eyes. I scan the row to see Paige, Sam, Joe – and Christian. Then it all comes together. Christian is the reason my dad is here. He brought my dad here for me. In that moment, our eyes lock on one another, blue to gray. He beams his panty-drenching smile and I smile back as I mouth the words "thank you" to him. He nods and winks, and I quickly lose sight of him as I make my way to the stage. I can't believe he did this for me. That has to be the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life. I try to remain focused on the President's address and the Dean's speech, but my thoughts and my eyes continue to drift to the row where my family, friends – and my boss – are seated. By the time my name is called to speak, I'm a nervous wreck and am sending a silent prayer that I make it through my speech. I take a deep breath and force a smile as I make my way to the podium. The same podium where the President spoke only moments before. _Come on, Steele, you can do this, it's just a speech. _Please god: help me get through this_. _

**Christian's POV**

As I watch Ana move to the podium, I am in awe of not only her beauty and accomplishments, but the way she owns the stage. She has a commanding presence. All eyes are on her. Even the President looks mesmerized. It's impossible to look away and as she speaks, I feel even more drawn to her. It's like a siren's call that's impossible to escape and frankly, I'm not sure I want to. _Christ. Get a fucking grip, Grey. She's an employee. It's cardinal rule number one, no fucking the staff._ I struggle to block out my errant thoughts and focus on Ana's speech.

"_We've all been through the pomp and circumstance of graduation before. At our high school graduations, we were young and idealistic ready to be on our own, only to discover that meant a world where you cooked your own meals and did your own laundry. At our college graduations, we were ready to conquer the world with our new found knowledge and a piece of paper that we took as our declaration of excellence in our chosen field, only to be met with the harsh reality of a downturned economy and a world where experience and a graduate degree beat out that declaration of excellence. _

_Today, we are older and hopefully a little bit wiser…okay, hopefully a lot wiser, and probably severely in debt. Yet we'll still make mistakes, and that's okay. When you become afraid to make mistakes and take chances, you become afraid of living. __As we set out to achieve our goals and fulfill our dreams, there will be bumps in the road to success. People will disappoint us, betray our trust, and put dents in our self-confidence. _

_Some jobs and experiences may not turn out the way we planned, promotions may not come and that dream which finally seems to be almost within your grasp, may slip away. Things will change along the way and sometimes that can be a blessing in disguise. Too often we become so focused on following one path that we hope will lead the way to achieving that one goal or dream that we risk missing out on where the other path may lead. Sometimes that path can lead you to your true destiny. I encourage all of you to be open to the possibility. Take a chance when you can, it might lead you to a dream you never knew you had._

_As many of you know, I came into politics by chance and discovered my destiny. Our time at the Georgetown Public Policy Institute has taught us how important it is to be a part of the public process, no matter the level. Whether you do that by simply exercising your right to vote or working for the government or perhaps a nonprofit, you have a chance to bring about change. Whatever path you choose, remember what we have learned and know that what may seem like only a small contribution to the public process can have a lasting impact. In my world, I like to say one man, one vote. They all count and they are all equal. No matter what path you choose, I hope you find not only your vocation, but also your avocation. __Live life to the fullest, take chances, learn from your mistakes and try not to be afraid of change. Remember, we may not always dominate in our professional worlds and we may not always have control of our destiny, but we should always embrace the possibility that is because something better might be in store for us. __Thank you and congratulations."_

The place erupts in applause and she receives a standing ovation. I see her parents and Paige wiping tears from their eyes and I feel my own surge of emotions coming to the surface. Her words echo in my ears. "_Things will change along the way and sometimes that can be a blessing in disguise. Too often we become so focused on following one path that we hope will lead the way to achieving that one goal or dream that we risk missing out on where the other path may lead. Sometimes that path can lead you to your true destiny. I encourage all of you to be open to the possibility. Take a chance when you can, it might lead you to a dream you never knew you had."_

Maybe I'm too concerned about following one path because it's all I've never known. Am I missing out on a dream I never knew I had?

"_Live life to the fullest, take chances, learn from your mistakes, and try not to be afraid of change. Remember, we may not always dominate in our professional worlds and we may not always have control of our destiny, but we should always embrace the possibility that is because something better might be in store for us."_

Maybe she's right. Maybe we can't always control our destiny, but maybe that's because something better lies ahead. _What the fuck, when did I become sentimental and wistful? _I'm torn from my reverie as the ceremony comes to a close and Ana once again walks past us, waving happily. Once the graduates disperse, we are quickly led through a back hallway leading to a heavily guarded room where several Georgetown officials are standing talking with Ana – and the President of the United States.

When we enter the room, the President quickly walks over and greets Ana's mother with a kiss on the cheek and he and her stepfather shake hands and exchange a brotherly hug. Bob quickly introduces him to Ray and he greets Sam and Paige as well. Finally, he makes his way to Joe and me. He greets Joe warmly and says something about needing advice on an important matter and introduces himself to me. We met briefly at a fundraiser during his campaign, but never had much of a chance to speak to each other. I wouldn't expect him to remember me, yet he is warm and gracious and seems to show a genuine interest in my race. He also tells me I have a great team in place with Joe and Ana running the show. I couldn't agree more. I know I hit the jackpot when Joe Price agreed to manage my campaign despite the risk of all of my personal baggage coming to light. He's the best of the best, and Ana is, well… Ana is perfect.

We are soon interrupted by an aide telling the President he needs to leave in five minutes. The President nods in understanding and tells all of us how proud he is of Ana and what an amazing young woman she is and how she will do great things with her life. He gives Ana a hug and then shocks the hell out of all of us by inviting us to be his guests at the Gridiron Club Dinner the following night. Bob thanks him for the invitation, but explains that he is heading to Europe on business the next day and they have to get back to Georgia tomorrow morning in order for him to fly out with his CEO. Ray is clearly a fish out of water and explains that he too needs to fly back tomorrow morning. Joe graciously accepts the invitation on our behalf, as we'll be staying in DC until Monday night. He says it will be good for me to get some exposure to the national press.

I have to admit, I'm intrigued. I've read about the Gridiron Club and their annual roast, but never imagined I'd be attending. Ana seems positively delighted about the invitation and that alone makes me happy. _What is this woman doing to me?_ The President is then whisked away and we are all left in the dust, talking about how amazing it was to talk with the President in such an informal setting. Of course Ana, Joe, and Paige think nothing of it, since they worked for him long before he was President, but for the rest of us, it's something. Even Bob admits it's hard to believe his good friend and fraternity brother is the President.

I announce to everyone that I've arranged for lunch in Ana's honor in a private dining room at Citronelle and Ana just shakes her head and smiles. She's pleased, I think. Ana says her goodbyes to the Dean and Chancellor and says she wants to speak to a few of her friends before we head out. Much to Taylor's chagrin, I offer to wait with her and send the others on to the restaurant. I watch her give hugs and say goodbye to her friends and former classmates, who all clearly adore her. I feel my chest constrict each time she hugs one of the men. _Am I jealous? What the fuck? _When she finally finishes, we make our way to the parking lot.

"Your speech was amazing. You were amazing, Ana."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"The President was right, you are going to do great things with your life."

She smiles, but I can tell her mind is somewhere else, so I decide to try and make small talk.

"It's a beautiful campus."

"It really is. I love it here. DC is an amazing city. So much history."

"Yes. I've only been here a couple of times. When I was in high school with my family and again when I rowed for Harvard. Other than that, just in and out for meetings. I'd love to see the sights again."

"Well, it just so happens, I'm an excellent tour guide. Maybe I can give you the tour."

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

"Maybe tomorrow before the dinner?"

"It's a date." _A date? Did I really just say that?_

We reach the waiting SUV and I take her hand to help her into the vehicle. That fucking spark is there again and it's annoying as hell. As I take my seat beside her, she turns to me and her eyes are filled with tears. _What in the fuck is wrong?_

Before I can ask what is bothering her, she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly on the cheek. She pulls away until only our noses are touching and whispers "thank you." She is so close and it is taking all of my will power not to straddle her right here in the car, but I manage to control myself and tease her a bit.

"For what?" I ask.

She playfully punches my arm and wipes her tears away.

"For everything. For bringing my dad and Joe here, for being here yourself. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Then she starts crying again. I have to admit I am way out of my element here.

"Ana…I…it was my pleasure. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Mission accomplished, Mr. Grey."

"Mr. Grey, eh? I thought we were past the formalities, _**Ana**_."

She moves closer and smiles brightly as she speaks.

"You're right, Christian, I think we are past the formalities." For the first time, I am 100% certain that what I am seeing is desire in her eyes. Desire for me. This is it. This is our moment. There's no turning back. I move to kiss her and she closes her eyes, I move in closer and then freeze. She put her hands on my chest. Fuck! I'm paralyzed trying to stave off a panic attack. She opens her eyes and looks down, realizing what's happened. I've told her I can't bear to be touched on the chest and she's never questioned it. When we are at events, she makes sure that people keep their distance. I can see the horror and hurt in her eyes. Fuck! She quickly pulls her hands away.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I…I'm so sorry."

Once she removes her hands, I can breathe normally again.

"Ana, it's not your fault. I'm sorry." She nods and puts her head down as she nervously twists her hands. And just like that, our moment is ruined. All because of my fucked up past.

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Making Headlines

_**Thank you once again for all of the follows, favorites, reviews and PM's. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Lot's happening in this chapter, so please let me know what you think. The Fifty Shades Trilogy and characters belong to E.L. James.**_

**Christian's POV**

All too quickly the car comes to a stop and I'm at a loss as to what to say or do to make this right. I can tell Ana is upset, but I can't find the words to comfort her. How do I tell her that this is in no way her fault? That is all on me and my fucked up past. I know that I don't deserve someone as good and pure as her in my life, yet I want her. I fucking want her more than the air I breathe. I'm finally admitting it. I. Want. Her. I know I shouldn't pursue this. I know that I should leave her alone and let her find someone who doesn't have a dark soul like mine and can give her everything that she wants and deserves. But I'm a selfish man and I can't seem to stop myself from wanting her. I find myself thinking about her constantly, yearning for her and I don't think I want it to stop. Yet, I certainly don't know where to go from here.

As we enter the restaurant, I offer her a small smile and she gives me one in return, though it doesn't reach her eyes. Entering the private room I've reserved, Ana is suddenly inundated with congratulatory hugs from her family and friends. After several minutes of idle chatter, her eyes find me and she's smiling, a genuine full-on Ana smile and it makes me think that maybe there is hope for us after all. _**Us**__, what the fuck? Since when is there an us?_ Fuck, I need to sort my shit out.

After an hour of free flowing food and drinks, Ana's friend Paige announces that it is time for her to open her gifts. Ana tries to beg off, but everyone tells her it's a must. I motion to Taylor and ask him to bring my gift in from the car. In true Taylor style, he anticipates my request and produces the small wrapped package. I place it on my lap and watch as Ana takes her seat across from me and begins to open the first package.

**Ana's POV**

He almost kissed me. Almost. And I ruined it. I know he doesn't like to be touched. He's told me it stems from his early childhood, before he was adopted, and he didn't elaborate and I wouldn't dream of pressing for details. It's probably for the best that we didn't kiss. He's my boss and it wouldn't be right. _Who are you kidding, Steele? You know you want him._ I try to push those thoughts out of my mind and savor my limited time with my family and friends. We enjoy drinks and a lovely meal before Paige insists that I open my graduation gifts. I'm mortified. But my parents and Joe insist that I should open the gifts while everyone is here to see them.

I can't believe I'm doing this here. I certainly hope there is nothing embarrassing in any of these. I hate being the center of attention. It makes me so uncomfortable. I've already given a speech today, surely that is enough public exposure to last for a while…but apparently no one else agrees. Reluctantly, I take my seat and begin to open my first gift, a Louis Vuitton make-up bag (an inside joke poking fun at the fact that I used to carry my make-up in a Ziploc bag) from Paige and Sam along with a framed copy of the article on me as one of the Rising Stars in Campaigns and Elections magazine. The next gift is from Ray, and I can see him shift in his seat. He's clearly as uncomfortable with attention as I am. It's a beautiful strand of pearls that belonged to my grandmother, Ray's mother, who recently passed away. As my eyes begin to fill with tears, Joe tells me that it's time to lighten the mood. He passes me his gift, which to his credit, is in a beautiful gift bag, complete with coordinating tissue paper, a trend he picked up from Kelly, who loved giving and wrapping gifts – oh how I miss her.

As I remove the tissue and contents from the bag, I burst into laughter. It is a vintage style orange Crush t-shirt. Joe has called me Crush since the first summer I worked from him, nearly five years ago. The nickname stuck and he rarely misses a chance to use it.

"Thanks, Joe. This is perfect."

"I'm glad that you like it, but there's more in the bag." I raise a questioning brow at him and see that he is smirking his "I've got you" smirk and I know this can't be good – for me. I find a small white envelope in the bag. Opening it, I'm surprised to find two tickets to a Seattle Seahawks game. It's a very generous gift, but it's no secret I'm not a huge sports fan, so it's a bit surprising. Joe must sense my confusion, as he begins to shake his head and laugh. He's laughing at me. Nice. I wish he'd let me in on the joke.

Apparently taking pity on me, Joe tries to speak, but starts laughing again, causing everyone's eyes to fall on him. He finally stops laughing and begins to speak.

"Ana, are you aware that your 'Free Pass' was traded to the Seahawks last month?" What? Is he joking? Eric Allen is playing for the Seahawks?

"You're kidding!" I squealed so loud my voice sounded foreign to my ears.

"Nope, he's the new quarterback. I guess I forgot you don't read the sports section. In fact we're working on an endorsement from him." I'm sure my face is beet red as this registers. Eric Allen has been my main crush for as long as I can remember.

Sam is shaking his head as Paige volunteers to fly out and be my date for the game and Christian looks thoroughly confused and if I'm not mistaken, a bit irritated. For the first time since this lunch started, he speaks directly to me.

"Your free pass? What exactly does that mean?" Before I can answer, Paige jumps in for me. God, I hate her sometimes.

"When we were working on the Presidential campaign, Ana had a huge crush on Eric Allen, but she was dating Brad at the time, so it became the campaign joke that if she had an opportunity to hook-up with Eric, he could be her free pass." Christian looks appalled and I would like to crawl under the table right about now.

"I see, a license to cheat," he replies in a monotone and it's obvious he most definitely does not agree with the free pass concept, not that it would ever happen anyway. It was just a fun joke during a stressful time on the campaign. It's not like I would ever cheat and who am I kidding, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm sure America's hottest quarterback isn't sitting around in Seattle waiting for me to drop into his life.

The next gift is from my mom and Bob. She's already given me a new set of luggage and a silver charm bracelet that reflects my time in DC. This is an envelope and I'm stunned when I realize it is a deed to a waterfront property that must be just outside of Seattle. My mom explains that the property is on the Sound and belonged to my birth father and she felt the time was right for me to have it. My emotions once again get the best of me and the tears start to fall. At this point, Christian passes me a beautifully wrapped box with a small card that simply reads:

_Anastasia,_

_Congratulations on your graduation._

_Warm regards,_

_Christian_

The box is from Cartier and my hands are trembling as I open it. Inside is a beautiful gold and silver tone tank watch with diamond numerical markers. It's stunning and I can only imagine what it must have cost. The rest of the table is ohhhing and ahhhing as I remove it from the box and put it on my wrist. It's a perfect fit and I love it. I thank Christian and he responds with a shy smile and tells me I am most welcome – always so formal.

Thankfully, Paige announces that I am almost done with the gifts, as she passes be another box telling me that Brad passed it on to Sam for me. I politely decline the gift, not wanting anything from him, and she produces a second box, which she says is from Brad's parents. I've always loved them, especially his mother, who always made me feel like part of the family. She has terminal cancer and I know her days are numbered, which breaks my heart. I couldn't possibly refuse a gift from her and I know without a doubt it comes from the heart, with no strings attached. Inside is a beautiful dragonfly pendant made of diamonds, with ruby eyes and tiny pink accent stones on the wings, hanging from a white gold or platinum chain. It's gorgeous and the accompanying letter once again brings me to tears.

_Our Darling Ana,_

_Congratulations on this monumental day. We are so very proud of you. We hope that you will wear this as a reminder of what you mean to us. Dragonflies are a symbol of strength, courage and happiness. They also represent renewal and power in life after facing challenges and disasters. We know these past few months have been difficult for you and we want you to emerge stronger and brighter than before._

_**A DIAMOND**__ is known as "The Stone of Purity and White Light." Diamonds enhance the power of healing, they cleanse the aura allowing one's inner soul to shine, helping attain desired aspirations by stimulating imagination and inventiveness. _

_**You've achieved one of your aspirations today and we hope many more of your dreams come true.**_

_**ROSE QUARTZ**__ is the "Stone of Power and Influence" and attracts the true essence of love. It is the most important crystal of the heart. It purifies and brings deep inner healing, inner personal strength, self love, self trust and self worth. Emotionally, it comforts grief, soothes pain and it is considered one of the finest healing stones. It harmonizes the heart to the soul, providing pathways of communication to the higher self._

_**We know how difficult the last seven months have been for you and we pray that you remain the strong, grounded young woman we've come to love so much.**_

_**RUBY**__ is the "The Stone of the Star of Fire." It carries the full spectrum of light believed to bring enlightenment to humanity. It encourages passion for life and provides a powerful shield during controversy. _

___A strong healer for the heart, rubies bring about a positive and courageous state of mind._

_Ana, you have such a passion for life and you deserve only the best. For the last four years we have loved you like a daughter and __you will always hold a very special place in our hearts._

_With love, _

_Brad and Lillian_

I'm practically sobbing by the time I finish the letter. Brad's mom and I have talked several times since the break-up and she knows exactly what her son did to me and has always been supportive of my decision to end things, even if it breaks her heart. She is a strong, independent woman and she understands what it is like to have your self-esteem and trust destroyed. I know that she only wants what's best for me and that will never be her son. Not after what he did.

The final gift is from Kate. She sent it to me so I could open it today.

_Ana,_

_I was hoping this might inspire you to be open the possibilities of a second try with Brad. I know he loves you. The second gift is for a day of pampering that I hope we can enjoy together. I'm so glad you are back in Washington!_

_Love,_

_Kate_

Reading the card, I'm slightly afraid of what I might find inside. I pull it out to find a t-shirt for _Bradology, The Study of Brad_. When will she give this up? We are not getting back together and I'd rather use this to clean toilets than wear it. The second gift isn't much better, though I know she had the best intentions with this one. It's a gift certificate for a day of pampering at Esclava, Elena Lincoln's salon. Great. That should be fun. She'd probably put poison ivy in my body scrub if she thought she could get away with it.

After thanking everyone again and a much needed glass of wine, my parents depart for the day and Paige starts talking about our plans for the evening. Joe and Christian are quietly talking amongst themselves and half paying attention to our conversation. Frankly, I'd rather go home and sleep, but apparently that isn't an option. I'm only half listening as she rattles off our options, none of which are very appealing. Thankfully, Sam steps in with an alternative, which piques my interest.

"Ana, don't you love The Depths?"

"They've always been one of my favorite bands."

"They're playing tonight at the Crucible. I think I can get us all guest passes if you want to go."

Joe and Christian are only half listening and I'm not expecting either of them to join us, but I can't say I would mind if they did.

"The Crucible? Isn't that the private BDSM club we went to with Trevor last fall?" Christian practically spits his drink out when he hears this, probably wondering if we're all into some sort of BDSM kink. Great, just what I need. My boss, who I nearly kissed a couple of hours ago, now thinks I'm into some bizarre sadomasochism. Just great.

"Yes. That place is a mess, but it's entertaining as hell and they always have a good band." Sam actually manages to say this with a straight face. I'm still trying to figure out how to convince Christian I'm not some kinky sex fiend, when he recovers his equilibrium and asks me himself.

"So BDSM, huh? I can't say that I every pegged you for that lifestyle, Ana." Asshole. He's smirking at me again and he knows I hate that. Time to turn the tables and see if I can make him squirm for once.

"Yeah, it's not really my thing. At all. Don't get me wrong. I'm all for a person exploring their sexuality, but the whole submission and punishment thing is not for me. To each his own, but I guess I have other preferences." I can't believe I just said that out loud. Could I have been any more obvious? I seem to have a special knack for opening my mouth and inserting my foot around this man. Gah! It's maddening! If I'm not mistaken, his face registers shock and another emotion I can't quite place. Before I can give it too much thought, Sam interrupts my thoughts as we try to finalize plans for my last evening out in DC – at least for a while.

"So do you want me to try to get passes? It's your night, Steele, you decide."

"Christian, Joe, what do you guys think? I don't want you to feel obligated." Joe is the first to respond.

"You guys go have fun. I'd like to go through some things at my house, since I haven't been there for a while, but I don't think it would be a good thing for a high profile U.S. Senate candidate to be seen at a DC BDSM club. That's probably not the image we want to portray to voters." He says pointedly, while staring at Christian willing him not to argue. Christian nods politely and Joe and says that he has some GEH business he needs to attend to, so he'll be spending the night in his suite. Almost instantly, he is out of his seat and announcing his goodbyes to everyone. And he's gone. The rest of us make our exit as well, with Joe heading home and Sam, Paige, and I agreeing to meet later for a quiet evening out on the Hill instead of at DC's exclusive BDSM club. I decide to walk home and enjoy the beauty of springtime in DC. Before I turn the corner, my phone beeps, alerting me to a new text. I smile seeing that it's from Christian.

***Still up for the tour tomorrow if you're willing. * **He still wants to spend the day touring. Maybe things won't be awkward after all. I quickly type my reply.

*** Sure. I'm meeting my parents for brunch at 10, how about if we meet at around 11:30? I can come to your hotel.***

*** Great. Have fun tonight. But not too much fun. Be careful.* **What is he my father? Though I must admit, I kind of like that he seems to worry about me. I type my reply and head towards my apartment with a smile on my face.

*** Yes, sir. I'll see you tomorrow. * **His reply is almost instantaneous.

_*****_** It's a date. * **It's a date, huh? We'll see, Mr. Grey. We'll see.

~oo0oo~

The morning went by in a blur with Ray and my mom and Bob heading to the airport shortly after brunch to catch their flights. It was so good to see them and spend quality time together. When I was younger, I often wished that my mom and Ray had stayed together. Now I see that they are better apart. I only hope that Ray eventually finds the kind of happiness my mom has found with Bob. I guess for her the fourth time is the charm. They really are good together and I couldn't be happier for her. Marriage to Bob has brought my mom peace and clarity that she never had before him and he's been so kind and supportive to me. If it weren't for Bob, I'd probably be working as an editorial assistant at some publishing firm in Georgia or Washington. I certainly wouldn't have had the experience of working on Capitol Hill or a Presidential campaign without his help. For that, I am eternally grateful. Politics is definitely my calling and he helped my discover that.

I smile to myself as my cab reaches the Ritz Carlton. "It's a date," Christian wrote in his text. I'm still not sure what to make of that, but I'm hoping I'll have a much better idea when the day is over.

**Christian's POV**

I feel like a fucking high school kid, I'm so nervous for this outing with Ana. I debated for at least fifteen minutes before sending her that text after our awkward near kiss in the car yesterday. Then that fucking conversation about the BDSM club about did me in. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. _'__I'm all for a person exploring their sexuality, but the whole submission and punishment thing is not for me. To each his own, but I guess I have other preferences.' _Oh baby, I bet I could make you want to submit to me and I promise you it would bring you pleasure you'd never forget. You'd be begging me for more. Fuck! Just the thought of her in my playroom makes my cock twitch. _Stop it, Grey, she'll never be your submissive and you were bored with that life anyway. You don't want a fucking sub, you want Ana._

In the end, I decided that I want to see her, to spend time with her outside of the campaign trail. I've given the Taylor the day off, as we both agreed that I should be relatively safe touring the various monuments, etc. in the city, as we'll be surrounded by the Capital Police, National Park Service Police and Secret Service virtually everywhere we go. I doubt there are any kidnappers lurking on the off chance I'm sightseeing today. Who would have thought I'd be in DC sightseeing, let alone be as excited as a kid in a candy store to do it? I've been sitting in the lobby of the Ritz Carlton for at least a half an hour waiting for her to arrive and when she finally does, I'm frozen in place for a moment, taking her in. She's wearing a long, navy and white striped sundress with a short denim jacket and yellow accessories. She looks young and casual and…hot. _Calm down, Grey, she's not yours…yet. _

"G...G...Good morning, Ana." Christ, I'm fucking stuttering now. What is this woman doing to me?

"Good morning, Christian." I fucking love when she says my name. It sounds so sexy when she says it. Step out of fantasyland, Grey. Talk to her.

"Did your parents get off to the airport okay?" Well you know they did, you arranged for a car service for them.

"Yes. Thank you for arranging the car service and thank you again for bringing Ray and for being here and for everything else yesterday. It meant so much to me to have both of you here."

"It was truly my pleasure, Anastasia. By the way, your speech was incredible."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. I'm much more effective from behind the scenes."

"I'm not sure about that. I think you held your own on that stage and with the President in the audience no less." She fucking owned the stage. How can she not know that? Everyone in that auditorium was hanging on her every word.

"Well, I'm just glad it's over. Now, let me introduce myself." Introduce herself? What is she playing it? I nod in acquiescence as she extends her hand.

"My name is Ana and I'll be your personal tour guide today," she says enthusiastically as she extends her hand. Personal indeed. And there it is. Our hands touch and that fucking jolt that is present every damn time we touch. Yep, she felt it too. That brings a huge smile to my face.

"Thank you, Ana. I'm delighted to have you as my guide. Shall we go?"

"Will anyone be accompanying us today?"

"No. It's just the two of us." I can see the surprise register in her eyes and I love it.

"Okay then," she murmurs as she swallows, "Let's get going."

"After you," I reply as we head toward the door. I can tell this is going to be fun.

Our first stop is a private tour of the U.S. Capitol and the Dome. To go up in the Dome, you have to be accompanied by a Member of Congress, so Ana arranged for Congressman Joe Ryan from Georgia to take us on the tour. She tells me just as he's approaching that at twenty-seven, he is the youngest Member of the House of Representatives. And it's clear from the moment he arrives he wants in her fucking panties. Prick. The tour was nice enough, but I was glad to be away from that fucking Congressman. Every fucking guy who meets Ana wants her. I get why, but it still fucking pisses me off and she's oblivious, swearing they're all just nice or only friends. Bullshit. I don't think she realizes she's absolutely gorgeous, stunning.

We spend some time walking the Mall and wander into a couple of museums including the Air and Space Museum and the Smithsonian Castle. It's unbelievable that these museums don't cost a dime to visit. They accept donations, but no admission is required. I make a mental note to make a sizable contribution, as the exhibits are amazing and it must cost a fortune to maintain. Next, we head to the White House, were we are greeted at the East Gate by the White House General Counsel, who is another close friend of Ana's. Oddly, this one doesn't seem to want in her panties and I'm betting it's because he's gay. He takes us into his office and introduces us to his intern, who gives us a private tour of the West Wing. I have to say I was impressed. Not just by the tour, but by the fact that Ana was able to pull all of this off in less than twenty-four hours and on a Sunday, no less. She is good and everyone we see fucking loves her.

Since it's impossible to see everything on Ana's list and still make it to the Gridiron Club dinner, we end the day visiting the Jefferson Memorial and riding the paddleboats around the Tidal Basin. Ana slips as I'm helping her into the boat and she falls right into me. I don't panic like I did yesterday, but she isn't touching me, but her body is pressed into mine and it feels…right. Like she's meant to be in my arms. I struggle to remind myself once again that she isn't mine – not yet anyway. It was a perfect day and I've honestly never felt so carefree in my life. I held Ana's hand a couple of times and caught her smiling at me on several occasions, but we still haven't discussed what happened yesterday in the car. I don't want to spoil our day, but I decide maybe I'll bring it up when we get back to her place, as I've insisted on bringing her home and then taking a cab back to the hotel. I let her come to me this morning, but that was only to give her some private time with her parents. Now I want to do things the right way.

The cab stops down the road from her apartment, as a truck is blocking the roadway. Could these streets in Georgetown be any narrower? It's a fucking safety hazard and they're all brick so you feel like you're riding a horse there's so much damn bouncing. Ana says it's fine she can walk the rest of the way and she tells me I can go on back to the hotel. _Oh no baby, this __**is**__ a date and I intend to walk to you to your door. Christ, what is happening to me?_

I pay the cab fare and take Ana's hand to help her out of the cab. As she stands, I take her other hand. God, she's fucking breathtaking.

"Ana, thank you for today. It was one of the best days I've ever had. I can't believe you put all of this together on such short notice. It was spectacular." My heart feels like it's about the beat out of my chest, why in the hell am I so nervous? _Probably because you've never done anything remotely like this with a woman._

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I did too. And I wanted to do something special for you after everything you did for me. Thank you again for being here, for bringing my dad, for a wonderful lunch yesterday, for my beautiful watch…." She looks down and smiles at her watch. She really does like it. Good. "You are amazing, Christian. Oh shit! We only have an hour and a half to get ready. We better get back. Paige is supposed to meet me soon so we can get ready together." She's flustered and it's cute as hell.

"Alright Ana, lead the way."

We walk the short distance to Ana's apartment and I notice her stop and shake her head, obviously frustrated by something. I look at what I assume to be her apartment and see the source of her frustration. Fucking Bradley Preston Whitman III is sitting on her front porch. Mother fucking prick. Can't he take a hint? Obviously I need to have words with this fucker – again. I start to head towards him and Ana pulls me back. What the fuck?

"Christian, please let me handle this. This is my _problem._" Is she fucking serious? This asshole is fucking stalking her.

"Ana…" Before I can say another word she walks up and starts shouting.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Brad?"

"Ana, I just wanted to talk to you and to give you your graduation gift."

"I told Sam to give it back to you, Brad. I don't want anything from you or to do with you."

"Ana, please. We need to talk. I love you."

"Brad, I have nothing more to say to you. You need to leave now."

"Ana, please just talk to me. Please."

"Brad, we said everything that needed to be said seven months ago. There's nothing more to say. Please leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

"Ana, you don't mean that. I know you're still hurt and angry and I'm sorry for that, but we need to talk. We belong together. You can't just give up on us."

"Brad, I didn't give up on us. You destroyed us. There is no us. Get that through your head because I'm really tired of repeating it." Ana moves past him to make her way to the front door.

I feel like I am intruding on a private conversation, which I suppose I am, but there is no way in hell I am leaving Ana alone with this prick. I'm about to say something, when he goes to fucking grab her arm. That does it. I grab him and push him up against the brick wall.

"Listen, asshole, I think the lady made it clear she wants you to leave her the fuck alone, now get out of her and don't bother her again. Do you understand me, Whitman?"

"Look, she may still be upset, but she'll come around, she loves me."

"All evidence to the contrary, Mr. Whitman, now get the fuck away from here."

"Brad, just go. Please. If you really care about me, just go," Ana pleads. The fucker finally gets the message and leaves looking like a fucking dejected puppy with his tail between his legs. Good riddance. Ana turns to me and she is visibly shaking she's so upset. I could kill that asshole for upsetting her like this. Well there goes our talk about us. That fucker ruined that too.

"Ana, is there anything I can do? I hate to see you so upset."

"I'll be fine. I just wish he would get it through his head that we are done and there is no going back."

"Ana, I don't mean to pry, but what in the hell did that fucker to you?"

"It's a long story. We need to get ready for the Gridiron and we've had such a great day, I don't want to ruin it talking about Brad Whitman." I guess I understand that, but I hate not knowing what happened between them. It was obviously pretty bad, but Joe said he didn't cheat on her or hurt her physically, so I have no idea what went down. I guess I'll have to wait until Ana is ready to talk about it.

"Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk. Look, I'm not comfortable leaving you here alone, why don't you grab your things and you can get ready at the hotel. I can even arrange for another suite if you like."

"Thank you, that's really sweet, but Paige will be here any minute and it's kind of our tradition to get ready for black tie, or in this case white tie, events together. It's kind of our girl time. I'll be fine. Why don't you head back to the hotel so you can get ready?" Just as I'm about to protest, her phone rings. Apparently it's Paige and she has some sort of a problem and won't be able to come over. Good. That's settled. She's coming back with me. Perfect.

"That was Paige, the zipper on her dress was torn and she's borrowing a dress from another friend of ours, so she won't have time to come over to get ready."

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with me. Why don't you grab your things and we can head to the hotel."

"Christian, that's insane. I'll be fine. I've lived on my own for a while now. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Ana, I know that, but the guy is stalking you. I just want you to be safe and I don't want him upsetting you again. Please just come back to the hotel and get ready."

"Fine. It's not worth arguing. Let me grab my things."

"Great. Shall I go hail a cab?"

"No, I can drive us. My car is around the corner." I don't really like being driven by anyone other than Taylor or Sawyer, but thankfully it's only a short distance, how bad can it be?

"Okay, if you're sure." I look around her apartment, which is small, but very quaint and comfortable and mostly filled with boxes headed to Seattle.

"I'll be just a minute. I set everything out this morning so it won't take me long." She returns quickly with a long garment bag and a duffle bag filled with god knows what and we head out. We turn the corner and I'm trying to guess which car is hers. Hmmm…maybe the Volvo, that's not bad. It's not an Audi, but it's a safe car. Then she clicks her remote and I see the lights flash. Oh hell no. That's not a car. That's a fucking toy for a toddler. It looks smaller than those things they drive around Home Depot to move stacks of wood. What the fuck? She can't seriously drive that thing. Is it even legal for the roadway? I don't even think I'll fit in that…thing. Fuck! We reach the car and she puts her things in the back... Trunk? Hatch? I don't know what in the fuck to call it. All I know is if anyone hit you in this…thing, you'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Ana, is this thing even safe? I mean can it go on the regular road?" If looks could kill, I'd most definitely be six feet under right now. I guess she didn't like my questions.

"Christian, this _**car**_ is perfectly safe. It's a Smart car, an eco-friendly, electric car. I would think you of all people would appreciate that, Mr. Pro-Environment!" Well, she's pissed. Great.

"Ana, I didn't mean to insult you and yes, I certainly support the environment, but this looks like something that should be operated by a remote control or a toddler, not a licensed driver."

"Maybe you should get a cab, Mr. Grey, if my car isn't good enough for you." Fuck, I've offended her. That's the last thing I want to do, but there is now fucking way this thing is safe. Actually, a motorcycle might be safer, but I'm smart enough not to make another comment. Looks like I have no choice but to ride in the monster matchbox death trap. I feel like it should come with helmets. Wordlessly, I climb in and fasten my seat belt with a silent prayer to god to get us to the hotel, so I can make arrangements to dispose of this thing. That shouldn't be hard, it would probably fit into the dumpster. I'm about to apologize for my careless remarks when Ana pushes a button and the fucking top comes down. Great, a fucking convertible matchbox! I feel much safer now. My fists are clenched so tightly they are turning whiter than a cloud. It doesn't help matters when Ana turns on the radio and it's an old song by Green Day called Time of Your Life. Please don't let this be an omen.

Ana doesn't say a word during the drive and I have to say I'm grateful, as I don't think I could form a coherent sentence at this point. Thankfully, we make it to the hotel in one piece and even the valet gives us a questioning look when we pull up to the main entrance of the Ritz Carlton. Don't ask buddy. It's a car. A _Smart_ car.

As we make our way to the elevators, Ana smirks – and she's laughing at me.

"Something funny, Ana?"

"Oh no, Mr. Grey, I'm just glad you survived your ride in my toy car."

"I'm sorry, Ana. That was very rude of me. It's a _**Smart**_ car. I'll remember that next time." I'm doing my absolute best to keep a straight face, but if she seriously thinks either of us is riding in that fucking death trap again she's smoking something commercially unavailable to the rest of us.

"Next time? Who says I'll let you ride in her again?" _Oh baby, no one is fucking riding in that __**thing**__ again._

"Her?" Are you kidding me the car has a gender? This time I can't contain my laughter.

"Yes, her name is Bugsy." This has to be a joke. Maybe we're on Punk'd or something.

"Fitting name," is all I can get out and she scowls at my reply. I try to ignore it and open the door to the suite. "Here we are. There is an extra bedroom and bath through that door. Why don't you get ready in there? I've got to make a few calls and we can meet in the living room when you're ready."

She gives a curt thank you and stalks off towards the bedroom. She's so damn cute when she is mad. I head in my room to make some calls and take a quick shower. When I finish, I head for the living room and am surprised when Taylor tells me that Ana was meeting up with Joe and some other friends and they would be meeting us at the Renaissance Washington, where the dinner will be held. I try not to put too much thought into the fact that she's left and hope that she isn't seriously upset with me.

As we head to the elevators, Taylor hands me a briefing packet, prepared by Ana, on the Gridiron Club and tonight's event. _When in the fuck did she have time to do this? We were only invited yesterday. Only Ana._ I'm grateful for the information and quickly scan the documents to learn more about the event we are heading to.

The Gridiron Club is an elite group whose membership is comprised of top journalists and is by invitation only.

Active members of the Gridiron Club represent broadcast networks, major newspapers, news services, and news magazines.

The annual dinner, held in the spring each year, is one of the few remaining white-tie events in DC and always features members of the press corps, top elected officials from both parties, cabinet secretaries, political operatives and celebrities, and often the President of the United States.

With the exception of Grover Cleveland, every President since 1885 has spoken at the dinner.

It's an evening where political differences are put aside and self-deprecation is a must.

The United States Marine Band plays at the event, which also features top entertainers. Tonight's featured artist is Michael Buble.

President Chambers, and the House and Senate Leadership from both parties will be speaking tonight, along with the US Commerce and Treasury Secretaries.

Please try to keep talk about issues to a minimum and don't agree to any interviews. Ask members of the press to follow up with me at a later date.

Yes Ana, I'll follow instructions. _What am I her fucking submissive?_ That just won't do. At the bottom of the page, there is a handwritten note that makes me smile.

_Joe will meet you at the entrance and I will be along later, as I'm meeting with some press before the event to try and get some favorable publicity on your visit to DC. See you soon. Glad you survived the Bugsy experience!_

_Ana_

Fuck, she had to bring up Bugsy. I had successfully blocked _her_ out of my mind. Oh well, at least it gives me a chance to inform Taylor of my plans for Bugsy. I still can't get over the fact that she named her fucking car. I shake my head, smiling at memories of our great day and head out of the car and into a sea of flashbulbs as we arrive at the event. Joe is instantly at my side, as we make our way through the press, stopping only briefly to speak to a couple of reporters. Senator Dwyer is one of the first people we see and he immediately takes me around to work the room.

I'm talking to the Chairman of the Senate Armed Services Committee about another round of base closures when my world stops. I happen to look up just as a gorgeous brunette is entering and notice the room has stilled and all eyes are on the beautiful woman as she descends the stairs. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Her hair is pulled back into a tight chignon, so you can focus on her face. Her bright blue eyes glisten. She's wearing a sheer black lace dress, with satin underneath covering only the most private places. The dress has a full side slit that showcases her long toned legs and high heel stilettos. She looks fucking hot as hell and everyone in the place is taking notice.

I quickly excuse myself from the Senator and make my way towards her. People keep stopping me and trying to talk, but I have a singular focus. I have to get to her, but she is working the room like a pro, talking animatedly with her head tilting back in laughter, as her smile lights up the room. People are falling all over themselves to get to her. I recognize some as TV personalities, others are Senators and Congressman, and they all touch her and hug her and it's making me fucking crazy. Just as I'm about to reach her, the MC announces that it is time to take our seats, as the President will be arriving soon. Joe informs me that I am at a table with Senator Dwyer and his wife Nan, as well as another Senator and two television journalists and their wives. He tells me that he will be sitting with some political operatives and members of the White House Press Corps.

"Joe, where is Ana sitting? I need her with me."

"Ana will be at another table with some press and a couple of other politicos, she'll be fine." What the fuck? Doesn't he understand that she needs to be with me?

"Joe, I need her with me. She handles the press and she needs to sit with me if I'm going to have journalists at the table."

"Christian, we can't do that. The seating assignments are made up and they don't usually blend staff and members at these events." Staff? She's more than fucking staff. She's mine. Or she will be soon and I want her, I need her by my side. Before I can argue, Senator Dwyer is dragging me off to our table and I watch Ana make her way to another table on the opposite side of the room. Fuck, that dress should be illegal.

We sit through nearly two hours of speeches and roasts and bad jokes before we are allowed to move. The music has started and people are making their way to the dance floor. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of Ana. She's always beautiful, but tonight she is perfection magnified. As I finally make my way to her I see that she is talking to someone and he's putting his hands on her. She has a forced smile, but I can tell she is uncomfortable and then he turns. FUCK! When is that goddamn fucking prick going to leave her alone? I turn to find Taylor, who I know is not far behind me and inform him that this fucker might be trouble again. When I reach her, I hear him trying to talk her into dancing with him. Fuck, can't he take a clue? He's begging and it's fucking embarrassing for him.

"Ana please, just one dance, for old time's sake?"

"I'm sorry, Brad…" she begins to say, but I step between them and take her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Whitman, but Ana promised me the next dance and I'm here to collect." I turn to her and see her stunned expression. That's right baby, no one else is getting your first dance tonight. I raise a brow at her and smile. She smiles back and turns toward Whitman.

"I'm sorry, Brad, my dance is taken. Enjoy your evening." I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As we reach the parquet floor, a new song begins and it's perfect. I lead her across the floor and it's like she is meant to be in my arms. We are perfectly in sync with one another. I softly sing the words to her, because they reflect exactly how I feel in this moment.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight.

As the song ends, we are staring at each other, not saying a word, but conveying so much with our eyes. I feel like she can see right through me. I gently move a stray tendril of hair and tuck it behind her ear and then we are both brought out of our bubble by the sound of camera flashes and an announcement that the President is leaving for the night. Joe pulls me aside to tell me that he wants me to meet some people and that the President has agreed to come to Washington the following week for the State Party Fundraiser and I'll get a private meeting to pitch my campaign. By the time I get a chance to breathe, Ana is gone – again.

I'm like a fish out of water. I have no idea how to pursue a girl, but I need to figure it out, because half of the men in this room would jump at the chance to be with Ana and I can't let that happen. I finally find her talking with Sam and Paige and several reporters. She excuses herself and explains that Joe has asked her to meet with some reporters tonight to try to get some traction on my tax plan. I reluctantly say goodbye, but she calls out to me.

"Christian?"

"Yes, Ana."

"I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to go for a run with me tomorrow morning. We could see a few more of the sights we missed today."

"I'd love to. What time would you like to go?"

"How about 6am. It should be getting light out by then."

"It's a date. I'll meet you at your apartment at 6."

"I'll see you then. Goodnight, Christian."

"Goodnight, Ana."

For the first time in years, I have no nightmares, only dreams of Ana and peeling her out of that sinful dress. Too bad that didn't happen. But it will. Soon. I have Taylor drop me at her apartment just before 6 and he insists that I wear a tracking device on my shoe since I won't let him accompany us. Ana is wearing short running shorts and a skintight Nike tank top. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and once again she looks delectable. We run about four miles, talking about the Gridiron Dinner, her meeting with the reporters and if she's ready for the big move before the humidity gets to both of us. We're close to the Ritz, so I convince her to come up and join me for breakfast. As we enter my suite, a furious looking Joe sitting at the dining room table greets us. The table is covered with what appears to be every major newspaper in the country, featuring pictures of Ana and me sightseeing yesterday and dancing at the Gridiron Club Dinner. The headlines range from

"Grey Falling for Campaign Aid?"

"Love on the Campaign Trail"

"Sorry Girls, Looks Like He's Off the Market"

"A Picture Is Worth 1,000 Words and This One Says Love Is In the Air"

"A Grey Romance"

"Looks like Love"

"A Steele-Grey Match in Political Heaven" and my personal favorite, "He's Not Gay!"

Joe is pissed as hell and as soon as Ana and I meet his hard gaze he spats out, "It looks like you two made headlines, is there something you'd like to tell me?" It's clear he's not happy with this development.

_**To see Ana's dresses, car and graduation gifts, please visit my Pinterest page Greytosteele Fanfiction.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - What's going on with us?

_**Author's note: My apologies for the delay in getting this posted. I blame work, kids, husband and travel. **_

_**If any of you are looking for a great book to read, my good friend and fabulous author, WordRunner has just published her first book, Young Lies by W.R. Kimble, on Amazon. It's only $5.99 and you'll love it! **_

**Ana's POV**

Oh no, I can't believe these pictures and the headlines – oh this is not good. Not good at all. Damn! Joe is livid and he has every right to be. I know better than this. I can't have a relationship with Christian. He's my boss. He's a candidate for the United States Senate; this is the last thing he needs to deal with right now. I'm trying to gauge what he is thinking, but I can't tell. He's just sifting through the various papers and his face is completely unreadable.

Most of the papers feature a close-up shot of us dancing at the Gridiron. Christian is touching my face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear and we are looking into each other's eyes. If I were an outsider looking at the photo, I would assume we were involved. Then there are the other pictures from our tour, where he is taking my hand to help me out of the paddleboat and another of us laughing as we walk around Georgetown. _Who took these photos? Was someone following us all day? _I am torn from my thoughts by Joe's cold voice and accompanying harsh glare.

"Ana, you need to prepare a statement right away and then we need to focus on damage control. I need you to call your contacts at the Post and the AP. I'd also like to do a preemptive strike with the network entertainment shows, so make sure the approved statement is sent to them as well. I know you planned on finishing up with your packing today, but this is a top priority right now."

"Joe, I'll take care of it. It's not a problem. I need to head back to my apartment, and I'll make some calls and get a statement drafted. I'll have it to you before you leave for your first appointment." He nods, but doesn't say a word. He doesn't have to. Looking in his eyes, I can tell that he is more than just angry, he's disappointed…disappointed in me. Without risking another glance at Christian, I quickly leave the suite and head back to my apartment to write the press statement that is sure to shatter my heart – again.

Once both Joe and Christian have approved the statement, I email it out to all of the national press, as well as the Washington State media, under Joe's signature. I'm going through the motions, trying not to put too much thought into the fact that it was a five minute approval process. I guess deep down I was hoping that Christian would reject it, change it, something…but it's obvious his feelings for me are nothing more than friendship and I need to get over whatever it is I'm feeling for him. God help me, I'm not sure how on earth to do that. How could someone grow to mean so much to me in such a short time and how could I completely misinterpret his feelings for me?

The remainder of the day is spent packing up the rest of my apartment and turning the boxes and Bugsy over to the movers. I declined Christian's offer to fly back to Seattle on the GEH jet, as I had plans to meet Brad's sister Jessica for drinks before my flight. I'm sure the flight would have been tense at best; especially given Joe's mood this morning and I really want to catch up with Jessica and get an update on Brad's mother's health. Lillian Whitman is one of the most amazing women I've ever known and the fact that she is dying of terminal cancer honestly makes me question god's plan. She is good, generous, kind, and fair and she doesn't deserve to suffer.

Jessica is warm and friendly like always and I'm so grateful that hasn't changed since Brad and I broke up. Although she's made no secret that she hopes we'll reconcile, she's never pushed the subject and has remained a good friend. She tells me about how Lillian has good days and bad days, but she's doing better since she stopped all of her treatments, as they made her so sick. Knowing that the end is near, she wanted to go on her own terms, so she's settled into the family's summer house on Martha's Vineyard and is enjoying her time as much as possible. I promise Jessica that I'll call to check in with Lillian myself and perhaps work a visit in when I come back east for Paige and Sam's wedding.

A short time later, I am ensconced on the plane to Seattle and once again uncertain of what the future holds. Less than twenty-four hours ago, the future seemed uncertain, but so full of promise, now it simply seems uncertain, and frankly, a little depressing. I decide to take two Advil PM tablets and give in to my exhaustion. Once I return to Seattle, the rest of the week goes by in a blur. Christian is definitely avoiding me, preferring to take Joe or one of the advance guys with him to most of the events he's attending. While that doesn't surprise me, I can't say that I'm not hurt. If nothing else, we work well together and it's a shame that is being affected by what ultimately is a non-issue.

Thankfully, preparations for the state party fundraiser on Sunday evening have kept me occupied. Since the White House and the national party have targeted the Senate race, as well as two congressional races in the state, the President is flying in to serve as the keynote speaker for the event, which is being held at the Salish Lodge and Spa in Snoqualmie, Washington. I've been busy setting up interviews with key members of the press, as well as meetings with state and national party officials, along with preparing talking points for Christian since he'll be making brief remarks before the President takes the stage. It's shaping up to be a great event and should provide an excellent back drop for the President to endorse Christian, which hasn't been confirmed yet, but it's been in the works for weeks. I'm just hoping Brad won't be accompanying the President, though I'm sure that's wishful thinking on my part.

The highlight of the week is a phone call from Mia announcing that she is having a pool party on Saturday and it's a command performance for yours truly. Mia and I have become good friends over the past few weeks. She reminds me a lot of Paige; she's fun, energetic, and much smarter than she seems. And she always brings treat from her pastry shop, which is an added bonus. We've hung out a lot, doing simple things like going to the movies, running, making dinner, and even clubbing with Elliot on a couple of occasions. I can't help but think that a relaxing day by the pool tomorrow sounds perfect after such a crazy week.

**Christian's POV**

As I pull into my parents' driveway to drop off a check for a local charity that my mom asked me to support, I think about how much my life has changed over the last seven months. I no longer own a fleet of Audi's, as apparently it's considered very poor form to drive a foreign car when running for office. Joe said it's a perception issue - something about buy American and Americans work. In theory it makes sense, though most foreign auto manufacturers now have plants in the U.S. I guess that's not enough as the profit is still going to a foreign entity, so I now drive a vintage 1960 silver Corvette Convertible. It's a great car, but it's no Audi R8. I fucking hated to give that car up. Taylor and the rest of my security detail now drive Yukon Denali SUV's, because apparently Escalades would be considered too flashy. I actually find the Yukons to be fairly comfortable and we were able to have the necessary safety features like bulletproof glass and a privacy screen added with little effort.

Of course that's just one of the major changes, that on top of no subs – hell no fucking sex period for over nine months. Honestly, I was busy enough with the campaign and GEH that it was bearable – until a certain brunette walked into my office wearing jeans and Ugg boots. Ever since Anastasia Steele walked into my life, sex is on my mind constantly. At first I thought it was because she fits the profile for my subs, but it's much more than that. It's her blue eyes that seem to see right through me, her smart mouth, the spark that's present every single time we touch. She's beautiful, brilliant, witty, fun, kind, generous…she's perfect. And she doesn't want me.

I thought we had really made progress in DC. After that disastrous near kiss, we managed to enjoy lunch with her family and friends and she seemed to really like the watch I gave her. Our day of sightseeing was nothing short of perfect and the dance at the Gridiron had me in a trance. She looked so beautiful that night and I felt like we were in our own bubble as we moved across the dance floor. It took every ounce of my will power not to drag her back to my hotel room. We went for a run the next morning and I planned to talk to her about what was going on between us over breakfast, but that was when all hell broke loose with Joe over those damn headlines. It's been four days and I still can't get the press release she wrote out of my head.

"_Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele are in no way romantically involved. Spending countless hours together on the campaign trail, they have formed a friendship. These pictures merely reflect two friends enjoying the sites of our nation's capital together and sharing a dance at an event. Nothing more, nothing less. We hope that this will be the last mention of this and the focus can return to the important issues of the campaign."_

And there it was, in black and white for all the world to see. It certainly leaves no doubt about how she feels about me. _Two friends. Nothing more, nothing less._ I feel like a fucking fool. Granted, I'm not familiar with relationships, or feelings for that matter, but I honestly thought there was something between us. Obviously I was mistaken. I've spent the last several days avoiding Ana like the plague. I hate the thought that she doesn't want me and I'm trying my best to suppress my desire for her – and it's not fucking easy. More than once, I've thought about acting on Elena's suggestion to call one of my previous subs for a casual night of play and a hard fuck. Maybe that's exactly what I need right now. Unfortunately, every time I come close to acting on the urge, Joe's recent comments echo in my thoughts.

"_We don't fucking need any personal issues right now, Grey. We're doing well in the polls and if they find out you're involved with someone; they'll start digging into your past. I didn't spend my first three weeks on this campaign sitting through nonstop meetings with your fucking submissive whores getting them to sign updated, notarized NDAs and gag orders to deal with this bullshit now. I realize that you trust these ska… er…women… not to sell their story to the highest bidder, but I don't. It needs to go away. Ana will never sub for you. So you need to get her out of your head. Now!" _

When he said the words after Ana walked out of my suite in DC, I was frozen to the spot, unable to respond. It wasn't the comments about the subs that got me, but that he thought that was what I wanted from Ana. I can't deny that I want her in my playroom, but somehow that's not all I want. I'm not sure what to make out of these… feelings… but I know she isn't true submissive material. That was clear enough the first time I met her. I don't even know why I'm bothering to analyze this because it's clear we're nothing more than two fucking friends. Well that's not true, because we certainly aren't fucking.

Pulling myself from my depressing thoughts, I notice there are several cars in the driveway, as well as on the street. Mia must have friends over. _Great._ Too late to turn around now, I promised my mother I would get the check to her before the fundraiser this evening, as I won't be attending the event. I make my way into the house and vow to get in and out as quickly as possible. And then I hear it. Her distinctive giggle, as the door closes to the pool. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Ana is here? It's like I'm fucking cursed. I can't get away from her…in my mind or reality. Elliot introduced Ana and Mia shortly after Ana arrived in Seattle. They became fast friends and "hang out" whenever possible, according to Mia.

She must have just walked out back. I look out the window and Mia appears to be having a pool party. The music is blaring and the drinks are flowing. It looks like they are in the midst of a volleyball game and I can see most of the guys are staring at some girl in the pool and then I realize it's Ana_. Of course._ And she's wearing a fucking barely there bikini…baby blue…brings out her eyes and I can feel my pants tightening at the sight of her. _Fucking great. _Without thinking, I head out to the pool deck and make eye contact with her. She quickly makes her way out of the pool and walks towards me.

Once again, it's taking every bit of will power that I have not to throw her over my shoulder and carry her upstairs to fuck her senseless. That's what I would do if she were mine. _But she's not yours, is she Grey?_ I try to focus on something other than her amazing body in those blue scraps of material as she comes closer, but my self-control is slipping as I notice all of the fuckers once again ogling her body. _Fucking hell! And what a perfect body it is._ I'm trying desperately not to stare and maintain at least some level of composure, but it's a struggle, especially as she gets closer. _What the fuck? I'm worse than a fucking puppy._

"Christian, hi. I…I didn't expect you to be here." Hmmm…she's flustered. I wonder why. _Well, you technically are her boss and she is standing in front of you soaking wet and barely decent._

"I needed to drop something off for my parents. I didn't realize you'd be here." Keep it simple. Try not to give anything away and stop staring at her.

"Oh, well Mia called and said she was inviting a few people over and I didn't have plans so…"

"I guess I didn't make the invite list. Apparently my sister doesn't like to hang out with me."

"Well, I like to hang out with you." What the fuck? Christ, she is going to be the death of me.

"Yes, well we are _friends_, aren't we?" I try very had to curb the bitterness in my tone and I think it works when she moves closer to me and smirks.

"Oh, I think we're very good _friends_, Christian." Just as I'm about to reply, Mia bursts between us with her normal enthusiasm. Perfect timing as always, little sister. I notice Ana's smile and I can't help but to return it. Mia may be irritating as hell at times, but I love her.

"Christian! It's so good to see you. Why don't you join us? It'll be so much fun!" And then she barrels into me, but only for a moment. While Mia is virtually the only person I can tolerate touch from, even that has to be brief. She knows this so she gives me a brief hug and then quickly backs away. I notice Ana watching the exchange and she seems…uncomfortable. Then it dawns on me that it's probably brought back memories of our almost kiss. Well fuck, I just can't seem to catch a break.

"Uh Mia, I'm not staying for your little…party. I just came to drop off something for Mom and Dad." I don't mean to sound rude, but the last thing I want to do on a Saturday night is hang out with my sister and a bunch of twenty-something Brat Pack kids living off their trust funds. _But Ana is here in that hot bikini_.

"Well then you should at least meet us and go clubbing tonight. Ana and Elliot are going to hear that new band at _your_ club. Come on, it will be fun. You never hang out with us." Is she fucking serious? Like that's my idea of a good time. Wait, did she just say that Ana is going clubbing? Shit!

"Mia, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really a hang-out type of guy." As Mia opens her mouth to reply, Ana chimes in.

"Christian, you should come with us. It will be fun. Who knows, maybe it will help you with the youth vote? Show them how hip you are." I'm still processing the fact that she's suggesting I'm 'hip' when Mia asks me again to join them and then heads off to visit with her guests, leaving Ana and I alone, with four not so large strategically placed triangles covering her privates.

"I'll think about it, you know, just so I can get the hip vote, Ms. Steele." Just as I finish speaking, she stands on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. I can feel the heat from her body radiating through my t-shirt and I feel like I might combust as she holds onto my arm and her mouth brushes along my ear.

"I'm pretty sure you've got a lock on the hip vote, Mr. Grey." She pulls back and takes a deep breath and licks her fucking lips and I've now got a raging hard-on. "But I still think you should _come _tonight." I'm not sure if it's my imagination or if she actually emphasized the word come, but in this moment, I'm not sure I can survive much longer without doing exactly that. I shift my position and try to adjust myself without her noticing the bulge in my pants.

"Maybe I will come tonight, Ms. Steele. I guess we'll see."

"Good. I hope you do. I…uh…guess I should get back to the party. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

"I will. See you soon." And she turns and makes her way back to the pool, where some fucker is trying to get her on his volleyball team. I can't fucking take this. I need to get her out of that pool somehow. I turn to head back into the house then stop myself and turn around, calling out to her.

"Ana? I forgot to ask you about the talking points for the party fundraiser." Of course, Ana being Ana, she's already emailed them to me, but she doesn't know if I received the email. She climbs out of the pool again and I'm about to burst at the site of her. It's like a scene out of a movie, her skin glistening from the suntan oil and water and that bikini – oh how I'd like to pull the strings on that bikini and see it fall to the floor, preferably right beside my bed. _What the hell, I've never wanted a woman in my bed. Hell, I've never wanted a woman the way I want Ana._

"I emailed it to you last night before I left, you didn't get it?" Now I feel bad, she's upset that I don't have it and I can't possibly tell her I just wanted to get her away from that prick in the pool.

"Sorry. I don't recall seeing it, but I did have several emails to get through, so maybe I missed it."

"Oh no! Let me dry off and I should be able to pull up the email I sent from my phone and I can send it through it again. Would you mind waiting with me for a minute to make sure that it goes through this time?" _Oh baby, you have no idea what I'd be willing to do to be with you._

"Sure. I'm just heading to GEH to do some work, so it's no problem." _Yep, no sub to flog and fuck tonight, so I'm good to sit here with you. In fact, there's no place I'd rather be…well that's not exactly true now is it, Grey?_

"You work so hard, what do you do to unwind?" Tell me she didn't just ask me that.

"Well these days, there's really not much opportunity to unwind. I kick box, run, soar, sail when I can…" _All things we could do together_…Christ, what in the hell is she doing to me? Since when do I like to unwind? Let alone with another human being?

"All the more reason you should meet us at your club tonight. It could be fun. Okay, I just sent the email again. Do you want to check your phone and see if it came through this time? I'm really sorry you didn't get it last night." Yes, I'm an ass. But it got her out of the pool…

"Let me check. Yes, it's here. Thank you for sending it again. I guess I'll let you get back to the party. Who knows, maybe I'll see you tonight."

"I'd like that. I'll see you later. Bye, Christian."

"Goodbye, Ana." And she's back outside. Watching her strut out to the pool and remove her towel, I feel myself hardening again. Granted, I'm certainly no expert on the dating game, but what we were just doing sure as hell felt like flirting to me, but if she's interested, why in the fuck did she write that statement? _Maybe because she thought that's what you wanted, dumbass. _

After nearly two hours of staring at my computer screen at GEH without accomplishing any work, I decide to head home, shower, change and meet up with Ana, Elliot and Mia at my club. I haven't been able to get Ana in that fucking bikini or our conversation out of my head. I'm still not sure what's going on between us and as much as I'd like to be able to let it go, I just can't seem to do that. I realize now that I need to figure out how Ana really feels before I'll get any kind resolution one way or the other. Avoiding her all week hasn't helped much and it's been miserable on the campaign trail without her. Even if there really isn't anything between us, being with her today, albeit briefly, reminded me of how good we are together.

As I'm about to head out of the office, I realize that I still need to break the news of Bugsy's demise to Ana. I'm sure that she won't take the fact that her toy car met it's maker on the way out here well, but hopefully the new Audi A5 Cabriolet convertible I've purchased her will soften the blow. Just because I can't drive an Audi, doesn't mean she can't. I need to keep her safe and Bugsy was a fucking deathtrap, not a car. Now, let's hope I can convince Ana of that.

Just as we're about to enter the parking garage at Escala, I notice Elliot's SUV is in front of us. He pulls into the garage and parks in one of my guest spots. As he climbs out of the car, I notice that Mia is with him and she's wearing a barely there turquoise dress that doesn't leave near enough to the imagination. As usual, Mia barrels over to me and gives me an embrace as she squeals out my name.

"Christian, I'm so glad that you're here. Did you decide to come out with us? We're here to pick up Ana, but now we can all ride together." Christ, you can't get a word in edgewise with her. I gently extract myself from her and shake Elliot's hand. Thankfully he's not nearly as enthusiastic as our sister.

"Hey bro, are you really going out with us?" Is it that hard to believe that I can be social? _Come on, Grey, this is you we're talking about. _

"I thought I might join you for a drink, but I've got a long day tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be _hanging out_ for long." Mia rolls her eyes, noting my not so subtle reference to her hanging out comment this afternoon, while Elliot simply laughs as we head to the elevator.

"Christian, we're going to Ana's apartment to pick her up. Do you want us to come up and get you when we're ready to leave?"

"Sure. I need to change, but why don't you come up and we can have a drink before we head out." The elevator doors open to Ana's floor and Mia and Elliot step off, announcing that they'll be up in a few minutes with Ana. God, I hope tonight gives me some clarity on where things stand between us. I'm not sure how much more of this guessing game I can take.

I take a very quick shower and throw on a pair of jeans, a charcoal gray V-neck t-shirt and a black blazer. Just as I'm heading out to the great room, Taylor lets me know that Ana, Mia and Elliot are on their way up. They're laughing about something as they step out of the elevator and I swear I have an out of body experience when I see Ana. She's wearing a tight, short red dress that barely covers her ass, or anything else, with black sandals that have probably a six-inch heel. The dress drapes in the front and is held up by silver balls. As she turns to reply to something Elliot's said, I notice that the balls continue to the back and make a 'T' with a scrap of the red material. Looking at her in that dress, showing off her amazing legs and pale, creamy skin makes my cock twitch and those silver balls bring some x-rated thoughts to mind. _Baby, I've got some silver balls that would do a lot more for you than those ever can. _Trying to free my mind of lustful images of Ana spread over my whipping bench as I pull the balls out of her mid-orgasm, I move to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of champagne.

"Would everyone like a glass of champagne before we head out?" They all nod in agreement and I pop the cork and offer everyone a glass. Mia toasts to a 'fun night on the town' and then pulls Elliot into the great room to show him the type of bookshelves she wants built in the townhouse she's renovating, leaving Ana and I alone in the kitchen. She's smiling at me, but it's a shy smile, like she's not sure what to say. Join the club, baby. _God she's beautiful._

"Ana you look beautiful." She is clearly taken aback by my comment, as I notice her sharp intake of breath.

"Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself."

"Thank you, Ms. Steele." I reply, as I move closer to her, breathing in her amazing scent. "These silver balls are very…interesting." I slip my hand under the strap and she squirms from the touch. That spark is most definitely there and this time I know she felt it too. She turns to me with a raised brow as she bites that damn lip.

"I take it you like my balls, Mr. Grey?" Game on, Ms. Steele. We are going to solve this mystery tonight.

"I like them very much, but I think I have some you'd like better." And there it is. Deer in the headlights. I fucking love shocking her. Her expression is priceless and she is blushing from head to toe, speechless. I love it. I can't hold back my laughter and I can tell she is struggling to find her voice or to work out an appropriate response. It's nice to be back in control. I turn my body so I am directly in front of her and tilt my head to the side as I smirk.

"Cat got your tongue, Ms. Steele?" She tries to look angry, but I can tell she's not. Then she punches me in the arm. What the hell was that?

"Not nice, Mr. Grey. Not nice at all." Soon we're both laughing, but the reality is you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I know she must feel it too. Before we can continue or conversation, Elliot and Mia are returning with their empty champagne glasses announcing it's time to go. Just as we are about to step in the elevator, my phone buzzes. It's Ros, and she wouldn't be calling at nine o'clock on a Saturday night if it weren't important.

"This is Ros, I need to take the call. Go ahead down and I'll meet you in the garage." They head into the elevator as I answer the call.

**Ana's POV**

What in the world was that? _I think I have some you'd like better._ His words alone made wet with desire and when he put his hand under the strap of my dress, I almost lost it. I couldn't even formulate a response. I've spent the entire week trying to let go of my feelings for this man and today has thrown me into a complete tailspin. Granted, I was shamelessly flirting with him at the Grey's house this afternoon, but if I'm not mistaken, he was flirting right back. This has to stop. All of this back and forth is about to give me whiplash. We need to settle this once and for all and move forward. Before I can spend any more time thinking and analyzing, Elliot's voice echoes through the garage.

"Hey Ana, you look like you're deep in thought over there, anything you'd like to share?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking. We've got a big event with the President tomorrow night, just making sure everything is covered." _Yeah right, Steele, that's about the farthest thing from your mind right now._

"Well, tonight is about fun, not work. So let's get those thoughts out of your head, okay?"

"You've got it. It's taking Christian a long time, I hope everything is okay."

"Yeah, maybe I'll call up and check." Just as Elliot is about to dial the number, Christian steps off the elevator. I can tell from his expression something is wrong.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We've had a chemical explosion at one of our plants in Taiwan. There were casualties, so I need to get a translator on the line and make some calls to the families. I won't be able to join you. I hope you understand." He looks so distraught when just a few minutes ago he was happy and playful. I hate seeing him like this. We all express our understanding and our condolences for his employees. Elliot indicates that we should go so Christian can deal with this situation and we start to walk to the car when Christian calls out to me.

"Ana, can I talk to you for just a minute?"

"Of course. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I may need you or Joe to speak at the Veteran's breakfast tomorrow morning, I'm not sure I'll be able to attend."

"Absolutely, just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Have a good time tonight. I'm sorry I can't be with you."

"Me too." I turn to walk to the car and catch my heel in one of the parking grates and Christian grabs me to save me from falling. Our faces are less than three inches apart and it's another moment just like in the car after my graduation. Only this time, I won't make the mistake of touching him. We stand there, our breathing labored and I'm dying for him to kiss me. Just as he moves closer, Elliot pulls out of the parking space and up to get me. Christian quickly releases his hold on me and plays it off like nothing happened. I straighten my dress and check my heel as he opens the car door for me. Just before I climb in I turn to face him. I offer him a small smile. He leans down and kisses my cheek, whispering in my ear.

"Please don't enjoy yourself too much tonight, Anastasia. I'll see you tomorrow night at the lodge." All I can do is nod my head yes and climb into the car. He stands rooted to his spot as we drive away and for the first time in nearly six weeks, I know for certain there is something between us.

The next day is crazy. As expected, Christian wasn't able to make the Veteran's breakfast, so I spoke in his place. Hurrying home after the breakfast and more than three hours of listening to various speeches and fielding no less than a hundred questions from disgruntled veterans, I packed my bag and waited for Joe to pick me up. From what I understand, Christian is still dealing with the Taiwan explosion, so he'll be travelling by helicopter to the event later today, while Joe and I wanted to get there early to check out the set-up and meet with some of the state party officials.

The Salish Lodge and Spa is beautiful. It overlooks the Snoqualmie Falls, which is a short drive from Seattle, yet it feels like you're a world away. You can hear the waterfall in the distance and the views are breathtaking from every direction. The lodge itself has a very rustic feel with a modern edge. There is a flurry of activity, as they work to install the metal detectors and seal off all secondary entry points in anticipation of the President's arrival. Our bags are scanned and searched and we are required to walk through a scanner before entering the building. As soon as we enter, we must provide identification in order to receive our credentials. It's a tedious process, but one Joe and I are very familiar with. I'll never forget the day when Jim Chambers went from being a presidential candidate to the party's nominee. Within minutes, our headquarters was swarming with Secret Service agents and we were all subjected to intense background checks complete with fingerprinting and DNA sampling. After that, we were awarded a prized lapel pin and could make our way through the chaos at such events with relative ease.

Unfortunately once you no longer work for the government or the president, those privileges become null and void and we are subject to the searches and lines just like everyone else. Apparently even Christian Grey is subject to the rules, as we've just been informed that he won't be able to land his helicopter, as the air space will be closed, with no exceptions. He'll have to drive just like the mere mortals and I'm sure he is about to pull his hair out in sheer frustration. The thought makes me giggle and I suddenly realize how much I miss spending time with him. Once we get checked in, I make my way to my room, check my email, and then take a long, hot shower before dressing for the evening.

Making my way to the lobby, I'm immediately greeted by Joe and we head into the bar area to visit with the state party chairman and staff before the event gets underway. Joe mentions that Christian will be late, and isn't likely to arrive in time to make the reception. Thankfully, I was able to move his press interviews to tomorrow morning. Most of the press corps is staying over, as the President will be giving a speech in the morning at the falls announcing a new environmental initiative. We've also set up a fifteen-minute meeting for Christian with the President Chambers prior to the speech, so we'll all be staying the night as well.

Even after five years of working in politics, I still get butterflies in my stomach when the President enters the room. There's just something surreal about being in the same room as the most powerful man in the world. And even though I know him well, things changed immediately once he became Mr. President and I couldn't be happier to call him that. The lights are dimmed and everyone is asked to take their seats, indicating that the President has arrived on the property. And Christian is still nowhere in sight. _I sure hope he makes it._

Soon the band is playing Hail to the Chief and the National Guard presents the colors, as President Chambers enters. He works the room, visiting tables, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. I notice several familiar faces have joined us. Secret Service agents on the President's detail, various members of the White House Press Corps, Ron Wilder, the White House Communications Director, who will forever hold a special place in my heart, as he was the one who finally brought Brad's misdeeds to light and, of course, Brad himself. I knew he would be here, though I was hoping that he might have the decency to stay away after our last conversation. No such luck. I quickly chug my wine and hope I can avoid him for the night. Just as dinner is served, Christian walks in, with Taylor not far behind. He looks like sex on legs. Wow, that man looks good in a tux. Well, actually, he looks good in damn near anything. _And I bet he looks amazing in nothing._

The cameras go crazy trying to get a shot of him as he makes his way to the head table. The President, Senator Dwyer, the State Party Chairman and several other dignitaries greet him. I watch from a distance any finally our eyes meet. We exchange smiles and soon he is deep in conversation with the people around him.

**Christian's POV**

What a fucking miserable twenty-four hours. I hated telling Ana I couldn't go to the club with them last night, but when Ros called, I knew immediately that the situation was dire. The chemical blast at my plant in Taiwan killed twelve people and left thirty people with critical injuries. I've spent the last day making bereavement calls to the families of those we lost, which had to be done through a translator, as most of them don't speak English. We also set up education accounts for their children and worked with the local officials who are leading the investigation. As of now, it looks like an accident, but it's too soon to say for certain. I had planned to fly Charlie Tango to this event, but apparently the airspace is closed while the President is at the lodge. So Taylor and I drove and my pilot will fly over in the morning so that I can go back via helicopter. It's not that I mind the drive, I just don't get much of a chance to fly anymore, and I miss it.

Unfortunately, we get caught up in traffic on the way here, so I missed the President's arrival. As I make my way into the room, the press is out in full force, blinding me with flashes as they try to get a good shot. I make my way to the head table and greet the President, Senator and Mrs. Dwyer, and several other dignitaries. I'm seated next to the Ron Gross, the State Party Chairman and I can't stand him. He's a pretentious prick who is always looking to make a deal. He makes my skin crawl, but I have to play nice, at least until this election is over. When I win, I think I'll push for new leadership at the State Party. I glance around the room and quickly find Joe, seated with some of the Microsoft people, as well as the head lobbyist for the Washington State Chamber of Commerce. He's another lazy prick. Got his job through his father-in-law and spends far more time out hunting and golfing than actually working.

I finally spot Ana, and she's seated with a couple of people I recognize, but most of the faces are unfamiliar. That pisses me off. She belongs at a better table with top people. Our eyes look for a moment and we smile at each other briefly before Senator Dwyer asks about the race. The rest of the night is spent working the room, which I fucking despise. I'm stuck in a conversation about farm subsidies with Senator Dwyer and the President of the Washington State Apple Growers Association, when I finally see Ana. She's laughing and talking to some tall blond fucker like they're old friends. _Who in the hell is he?_ She's wearing another deep red dress that hugs every one of her curves to perfection and when she turns around, I see that it has a deep v in the back and accentuates her beautiful skin. Her hair is up in another one of those braided twist styles and once again she looks fucking amazing.

I'm half listening the conversation between Senator Dwyer and the apple farmer, but mostly watching Ana. She suddenly looks very uncomfortable and I've just watched her down two glasses of champagne in rapid succession. I'm trying to get out of this conversation and make my way to her, but now the Governor has joined us and I can't get away. I finally see what has her so upset. That mother fucker Brad Whitman is here. He's moving towards Ana and she looks pissed, really pissed. Just as I move to make my way to her, the Governor stops and me and tells me he wants to introduce me to some people. Before I know it, he's leading me in the opposite direction of Ana. Fucking hell. I hate not knowing if she is okay and I can't get to the Taylor to have him check, as he's standing near across the room.

It's probably fifteen minutes before I make my way towards the exit, scanning the room for Ana as I go. And she's nowhere to be seen. When I finally make my way to Taylor, he tells me that Ana and Whitman walked out about five minutes ago and headed towards the back hallway. What in the hell is going on? I can't imagine her leaving with him willingly. Christ, did he threaten her in some way? My mind is on overdrive and I don't like the thoughts that are forming. I head in the direction Taylor points to, with him right behind me. As we make our way down the hallway, I can hear voices coming from one of the meeting rooms, and one of them is definitely Ana's.

"Are you serious, Brad? How many times do I have to tell you it's over? I don't love you. I don't trust you. I don't want you! We can't keep having this conversation. You need to understand that I. AM. DONE!" Well, I think she made her feelings pretty damn clear. I can't hear what Whitman is saying, but as I get closer to the room, I can finally make out the words.

"Are you fucking him, Ana?" he asks just as I walk in the room…and Ana fucking backhands him so hard he actually loses his balance. Damn. Who knew she had it in her? Fucking hot as hell. When she finally sees me, she lets out a deep breath and smiles. I smile back and move towards her. I can see that she is shaking her hand out, it must be stinging from the blow she just delivered. I gently lift her hand and kiss it.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

"I am now. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and you looked upset, I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"I would love that."

I take her hand and lead her out of the room, completely ignoring the fact that Whitman is still on the floor. What a fucking wuss. I make a mental note to deal with him later, when Ana's not present and return my focus to her. I've never really held a woman's hand before, but with Ana it feels so right. It's as if we just fit together. Just like when we were in DC, we are smiling, quiet, and content. As we step into the elevator, the atmosphere between us charges, overwhelming all of my senses as I hold her close to me. She's not fighting me, so maybe she feels it too. We step off of the elevator and into my suite. I lead her to the sofa in the sitting area and offer her a glass of champagne.

We sit in silence for a few minutes as we drink our champagne and I can't help but stare at her. She's gorgeous from head to toe. Beautiful silky hair, flawless skin, a slender neck, crystal clear baby blue eyes that pierce your soul, full breasts, a perfect tight ass, long legs…the whole package.

"So do you want to talk about what happened with Whitman?"

"Not really. Same old, same old. He just can't take a clue."

"So it seems. Ana, what happened between you two?"

"Christian…I…I don't really want to talk about it. He betrayed me. He betrayed my trust and he lied about it for over a year while he watched me second-guess myself and wonder what I did wrong, when all along it was him. He nearly destroyed me personally and professionally and he claims it was all done out of love." Okay, still a little clueless on exactly what he did, but we're getting closer.

"I'm sorry, Ana."

"Thank you. It's not your fault. It is what it is at this point. I'm just glad that I found out when I did. Before it was too late. I'm happy here and I have to just believe that fate had a hand in that; that I'm where I'm supposed to be right now." She looking down and playing with her glass, almost as if she's embarrassed at having said that. I move a little closer to her and lift her chin so she is looking right into my eyes.

"You're exactly where you're supposed to be." I lean in to kiss her just as my fucking blackberry goes off. Fucking hell! Can a guy get a break here? Christ! I look down and it's Ros. I apologize to Ana that I have to take the call and pour her another glass of champagne as I answer the call. I walk away to find something to write on and also so that I don't bore Ana with having to listen to my conversation.

By the time I finish, nearly forty minutes have passed and I find Ana sound asleep on the sofa. She's kicked her shoes off and taken her hair down and she looks even more beautiful as she sleeps. I contemplate waking her, but she looks so peaceful, I don't want to disturb her rest. I'm hesitant to leave her on the sofa in fear that she'll roll off and get hurt, so I make a decision that could make or break whatever is between us and carry her to my bed.

I lay her down gently and smile as she says my name in her sleep. I hate to leave her in her gown, so ever so carefully, I lift her and unzip it, sliding it down her body as I go. Fuck me! Underneath this red dress, she's wearing nothing but a red lace thong. As I peel the dress down and place it over a chair, I take in her beautiful body. Absofuckinglutely perfect. She moves a little and snuggles into the pillow, so fucking adorable. Worried that she might get cold, I pull a t-shirt from my suitcase and slide it over her head and onto her body. It's big enough that it falls to her thighs. I pull the covers up and kiss her forehead before getting ready for bed myself. I'm not sure how long I lie and watch her sleep, but eventually I surrender to exhaustion and close my eyes.

**Ana's POV**

I wake with a start, uncertain of where I am. Turning my head, I see Christian sleeping soundly next to me. I'm in his bed, what in the hell happened last night? I realize I'm wearing an oversized t-shirt that must be his and my panties. Oh. My. God. Did he undress me? I'm mortified. This can't be happening. I look at the clock and see that it's just after five o'clock in the morning.

I climb out of the bed as quietly as possible and make my way to the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I wash my face, wiping away the raccoon eyes that have formed from my smeared mascara. I realize that I need to brush my teeth and the only toothbrush in here must belong to Christian. Oh well, hopefully he won't mind. I brush my teeth and attempt to smooth down my hair and figure out what to do next. Do I stay? Do I go? Do I let him sleep? Do I wake him? This is not how last night was supposed to go. We were supposed to talk.

Since it's so early, I decide to climb back into his bed. For the longest time, I just watch him sleep. He looks so young and peaceful. He might be even more gorgeous when he sleeps, who would have thought? I am dying to touch him, to feel him, to be closer to him. I gently wipe a stray peace of hair from his eyes and caress his face. He startles me when he opens his eyes. I can't help but smile at his look of bewilderment.

"Good morning..." he starts to speak, but I cut him off as my lips cover his. It takes him a moment, but soon he is kissing me back with everything he has. He pushes me down on my back and climbs on top of me as I move my hands to his hair. He nips at my bottom lip and the second my lips part, his tongue is in my mouth, twisting furiously with mine. I let out a soft moan as I feel his growing erection against my stomach. His lips move to my neck, as one of his hands snakes up my shirt and caresses my breast. Careful not to touch his chest, I slide one of my hands down into his boxers and begin to stroke him. He lets out a growl and begins to peel off my shirt…and the phone rings.

You can see pictures of Ana's dresses, etc. on my Pinterest page.

pinterest**dot**com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Taking flight and letting go

_**Author's note: My apologies for the long wait between chapters. Writing has been a challenge the last couple of weeks. I will do my best to get the next one out much sooner.**_

**Christian's POV**

I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm waking up to the most amazing sight. Ana is smiling and Ana caressing my face, as she pushes a stray hair from my eyes. I'm sure I must be dreaming as I recount the events of last night. At first I'm unable to make a sound; uncertain this is real. When I finally find my bearings and begin to speak, Ana lunges towards me and begins kissing me. I'm obviously shocked and still trying to sort out if this is just another dream. Whatever the fuck it is, I'm not about to sit here like a fucking lame duck.

Without another thought, I begin to kiss her back as if my life depends on the kiss and roll her body back so she is below me, gently nipping at her bottom lip, something I've wanted to do for weeks. The minute she opens her mouth I slide my tongue in. Our tongues begin an erotic dance and I am growing hard as a rock. I begin to nuzzle and nip at her neck as I caress her breasts. She lets out a moan and then slides her hands into my boxers and begins to stroke me. Oh fucking hell! I think I'm going to combust it's been so long. This is really happening and the reality is far better than anything I could have dreamt. Just as I'm about to remove my t-shirt from her body – my fucking phone rings.

"Ignore it." I whisper as I continue to kiss my way down her neck, but apparently she has other ideas.

"Christian, what if it's about Taiwan, don't you need to answer it?" Is she fucking kidding me? GEH could be on fire right now and I don't think I would stop what I am doing. Does she not understand how long I've waited for this moment? How much I want her?

"Baby, Taiwan can wait. I think we've been interrupted enough, don't you?" I take the phone, turn it to silent and throw it across the room. She purrs her approval as she continues to stroke me and that's all it takes to urge me on. _So fucking hot_. I finally pull her shirt over her head and roam my eyes down her body, naked with the exception of her red lace thong. I feel like I could explode just from the sight of her. As I take in the sight of her and think about what is about to happen, it hits me just how different this experience is. I've never been intimate in this fashion with a woman before. Then again, everything with Ana is different. She's different. She's…more. And at this moment I'm positive I've never wanted anything or anyone more in my life.

Just as we begin to resume our activities there is a fucking knock at the door…not the door to the suite, the door to the bedroom. I realize it must be Taylor and just as I'm about to tell him to fuck off, I hear him begin to speak.

"Uh…Sir…Mr. Grey, we've just received a call from the White House Deputy Political Director." _Are you fucking kidding me? Whitman? This has got to be a fucking joke. What in the hell does this asshole want now?_

"Just a minute Taylor." I kiss Ana's forehead and mumble an apology and then scramble to find the hotel issue robe to cover my throbbing erection and blue balls.

As I open the door, I can only imagine the look of utter irritation my face must bear. This couldn't have come at a fucking worse time. We were finally getting somewhere.

"Sir, I'm very sorry to bother you, but it seems that the President needs to depart earlier than expected, so your meeting had to moved up. They need you in the Presidential Suite in twenty minutes. Mr. Price is going to accompany you, but he also asked that Ms. Steele be nearby in case there is a press issue. I've been….uh…unsuccessful in reaching Ms. Steele so far."

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll convey the message to Ms. Steele and I'll see you in just a few minutes."

"Yes, sir. I'll meet you in the hallway. Please let me know if there is anything you need."

What in the fuck would I need to get ready?

I close the door and turn towards Ana, who is wrapped tightly in a sheet, trying not to trip as she makes her way across the room to where her dress is draped across the chair. She's absolutely adorable and blushing from head to toe. I walk towards her and place a hand on each of her arms, and hold her chin up, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry about this. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's….it's okay. It's not your fault. Hell, if I didn't know better, I would swear Brad arranged this to interrupt us. I better go, so I can get ready. It looks like I'll be doing the walk of shame in my scarlet dress." She puts her head down and it looks like she is going to cry. _Is she sorry she stayed here last night?_

"No, no walk of shame. Nothing at all to be ashamed of, Ana, but I have a better idea. Do you have your room key?"

"Of course."

"Let me call Taylor and he can go to your room and get your bag. You can get ready in here."

"But then Taylor will know, and I…I need a quick shower."

"Baby, Taylor's going to know anyway. In fact, I think he's got a pretty good idea already and there's another bathroom off the other bedroom in the suite, you can use that one. Now, let me call him and you can go and get your shower, okay?"

"Uh…okay. Thank you."

"My pleasure," I whisper as I lean down to capture her lips, fully cognizant of the fact that we now have less than fifteen minutes to make it upstairs, but I want to make sure she's not having any second thoughts. "No regrets, right?" She looks up with those big blue eyes and I swear she can see into my soul.

She smiles and wraps her hands around my neck and whispers back. "No regrets whatsoever." And she kisses my lips. _God, I want to haul her back to my bed. This fucking sucks._

"But if we don't get moving, I have a feeling you're going to miss a very important meeting with the President of the United States and we can't have that. We can talk later."

"Oh, we're going to be doing a lot more than talking later." _You have no idea, Ms. Steele. I am going to take you to places you've never dreamed of._

"I look forward to it, now get in the shower!" She shakes her head and laughs as she heads towards the other bathroom; and for perhaps the first time ever, I have what feels like a permanent smile etched across my face. What a great start to the day, even it was rife with interruptions. _But we won't be interrupted the next time. I'll make sure of that._

In just over ten minutes, I'm showered, shaved, and ready to go. After a moment conferring with Taylor on arrangements for the trip home, I'm surprised to see Ana exit her side of the suite soon and looking gorgeous as always. I know that some women take hours to get ready, but Ana is such a natural beauty, she doesn't have to do much. Her hair is pulled back into a bun or twist style and she's wearing a light blue three-quarter length sleeve sweater with a cream pencil skirt and chunky gold jewelry and six inch heels that showcase her amazing legs. Her make-up is natural and perfect. We exchange knowing smiles and make our way towards the door. Taylor is waiting in the hallway.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele." I nod and Ana softly mutters a greeting.

"Good morning, Taylor." Her voice is barely above a whisper and she doesn't make eye contact. Not her usual cheerful and confident persona at all. The walk to the elevator is spent in silence, with Ana looking away as if embarrassed. When we finally step into the elevator I take her arm and force her to face me.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head and she cocks it towards Taylor, not wanting him to hear.

"Ana, don't worry about Taylor. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just…I guess I'm used to a little more privacy," she announces, once again with bulging eyes silently beseeching me to shut my mouth, which I find amusing as hell. I can't stop the laugh that escapes my mouth and I'm certain if looks could kill, I would be six feet under in no time from the harsh glare she is shooting me.

The minute we step off the elevator, six armed secret service agents meet us. We are scanned and patted down, and sent to wait in a hotel room that is apparently set up as a temporary holding space until the President is ready for us. Joe is already waiting, along with a very smug looking Bradley Preston Whitman, III. He extends his hand to and greets me, and looks Ana up and down with hunger in his eyes. I wish I could knock the fucker down, but since that isn't an option right now, I have to settle for the fact that Ana woke up in my bed this morning, not his. And I intend to keep it that way. _What the fuck, Grey? You want her in your bed?_ He moves around me and tries to get closer to Ana, but she steps back, clearly uncomfortable with his proximity. I swear if he lays a fucking hand on her, he's going down and I don't care if he's the President's guy. This fucker needs to get a clue.

Soon an aide comes in and tells us the President is ready for the meeting. Only Joe and I will be going in with the President, but we are hoping he will agree to a formal endorsement of my candidacy today. Ana is here in case that happens, so she can handle the press, which she excels at. _Then again, she seems to excel at everything, Grey. _ Fuck! I need to clear my head of the X-Rated thoughts I'm having and focus or I'll be walking into this meeting with a fucking hard-on. Thankfully the meeting goes well and it looks like the President will be giving me his endorsement. He spent the first five minutes raving about my team what a treasure I have in Joe… and Ana. _As if I need to be reminded of that. _He wanted a few minutes alone with Joe, but I was fairly certain we sealed the deal. Heading back to the room where Ana was waiting and mercifully, Whitman is nowhere to be seen. Thank fuck for that. Ana is talking animatedly with an attractive blonde woman who is probably around the same age as her. The woman stops talking and blatantly stares when I enter the room and I can tell that it's making Ana uncomfortable_. It's just a pretty face, baby and I only have eyes for you. _I smile, focusing my eyes solely on Ana.

"Ana, we're all set. The President wanted some time with Joe. He'll be driving back with Taylor. I'd like you to come with me, if that's alright." She looks puzzled, but true to Ana form, she quickly regains her composure and walks towards me.

"Of course. I just need to grab by bag and check out."

"Taylor has taken care of that. We'll have breakfast and then head out, alright?"

"Sure. Christian, this is Amy Anderson, she works in the White House Communications Office." Ms. Anderson stands tall and squares her shoulders and flips her hair back as she makes her way towards me. I can see from Ana's body language and narrowed eyes that she is annoyed by these mannerisms, but her own intrinsic manners take over and she resumes the introductions.

"Amy, this is Christian Grey." I extend my hand and Ms. Anderson's breath hitches. _Christ, get a grip. I have no interest in you._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anderson."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey. I'm a huge fan." _What in the fuck is she a fan of? I'm a businessman for god's sake. _

"Thank you. Ana, we really should get going. Have a safe trip back to DC, Ms. Anderson." Ana says her goodbyes and we are once again in the elevator where the ever present charge between us surges. I'm struggling to keep my hands off of her, especially after that wakeup call this morning and I can tell from her breathing and the way she keeps shifting her stance she is struggling too. _Focus Grey, anticipation is the key to seduction. _

We have a quick breakfast in a private dining room and then make the quick drive to the building where Charlie Tango is waiting. Granted, it's a reasonably short drive back to Seattle, but for some reason, I wanted to share this with Ana. Show her the city from a different perspective, while sharing something that I love…with her. Yes, it's flashy and over the top, and that's part of who I am; but it's also more than that. When I'm flying is when I feel the most at peace. I love being up in the sky where I'm free from demons and distractions and completely in control of my destiny. I hope Ana enjoys it as much as I do. _When did I start caring about someone whether or not someone else enjoyed anything?_

When we arrive at the building, Taylor reminds me that I will need to land at Boeing Field, as Escala is having repairs done to the roof. Ryan will be waiting to bring us home. I ask him to let Ros know I will not be going into GEH as planned today and to have anything that needs my signature couriered to Escala. Ana is still in the car with some sort of a reporter looking for details on my meeting with President Chambers. She does such a good job handling the vultures I barely pay attention anymore. She tells me when I need to talk with someone and otherwise she takes care of it. Much like with Ros, I trust her judgment. As Ana finishes the call, I help her climb out of the car and thoroughly enjoy the questioning expression on her face.

"Uh…where are we?"

"Well, this is a hotel." The shocked expression on her face is absolutely priceless.

"Why are we at another hotel? We just left a hotel, Christian." Oh shit. She thinks I'm bringing her here to fuck her. I can't help the laugh that escapes, much to her annoyance.

"Ana, we're going up to the roof, we aren't staying at the hotel."

"Why in the hell are we going to the roof?" I guess I haven't used Charlie Tango much, if at all, since Ana came to Seattle. No time like the present.

"Because that is where our ride is. I thought I'd give you an aerial tour of Seattle."

She raises her brows in confusion, and it's so cute.

"Ana, we're taking Charlie Tango II, my helicopter, back to Seattle."

"Oh…okay."

"Okay?" She smiles brightly and I take her hand and lead her to the elevator, which is filled with a young family. One of the young girls looks up at Ana and smiles. Ana smiles back and says hello and the little girl beams in reply.

"You're very pretty. I like your necklace," the young girl announces.

"Thank you so much. I like your necklace too. It's very pretty, like you," Ana replies. Before the little girl can reply the elevator pings and her mother announces it is their floor. They get off and she waves goodbye and smiles brightly at Ana. Ana returns the smile and wave and I can tell it made her day. She's good with kids too. Hell, what isn't she good at?

"It seems even the young are captivated by your beauty, Ms. Steele."

"Really? Well it's certainly more than the young who are captivated by your beauty, Mr. Grey."

"Haven't you worked it out yet that you're the one I want?" I push her hair back, let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her waist and bring my lips to hers. Our lips mold together and it's like we just fit together, yin and yang, milk and cookies, sand and water, Ana and me. _Seriously, Grey?_

I give her a small smile and caress her face as I pull away to look into her eyes. Her answering smile tells me she feels exactly the same way. I take her hand again and lead her out of the elevator and we climb the short flight of stairs to the roof. I hold her close to me as the wind is blowing. I greet Stephen and let him know that Taylor is waiting for him downstairs and tell him I'll see him soon. I help Ana get settled into her seat and ensure that she is strapped tightly. She's beaming. _God, I can't wait to get her back to Escala._

"You're flying us?" She looks genuinely frightened.

"Yes, Ana, I'm flying us."

"And you've done this before, right?" Oh, Ana!

"Ana, I've been flying for nearly eight years. I promise you are perfectly safe with me. I even had an engine fire years ago and still managed to land safely." She nods and I proceed with the preflight checks and soon we are up in the air. The flight plan I've filed allows me to fly over Vancouver and give her an aerial tour of her alma mater. She's thrilled_. See, you're not so bad at this after all, Grey_. I point out some sites around Seattle and soon we are landing at Boeing Field. I get out first and then help Ana out.

"Oh my god, Christian, that was amazing! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. And here we are safe and sound, just as I promised."

"I'm sorry for doubting you. Yet another impressive skill to add to your long list of achievements." I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her.

"Impressive, eh? Such flattery from you, I'm not quite sure how to react, Ms. Steele. This is a very rare occurrence."

"Oh, there are a lot of things about you that impress me, Mr. Grey."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, sir." Fuck! I can't believe she just said that, oh Ms. Steele...

"Well, I intend to impress you in many more ways, if you'll let me."

"I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot." Now she's biting that fucking lip again. I can't hold back anymore.

I pull her to me and kiss her with all I've got right here in the air hangar. Her hands move up to my hair and mine move down to her ass. I'd be happy taking her right here, right now, but I need to control myself. Reluctantly, I break our kiss; nibble her ear and whisper, "later." It's a single word, but it conveys so much promise of what's to come.

Ryan is waiting patiently, with a stoic expression that gives nothing away, even though I know he just witnessed what happened in the hangar. Smart man. As we drive, I hold Ana's hand and gently caress her knuckles. All of the sudden she fucking squeals in my ear. _What the fuck?_

"Oh my gosh, Christian! I just realized today is Monday. I can't wait to get home." Granted, I'm not exactly normal, but I don't think I've known many people who are excited about Mondays. What on earth is she so excited about? I mean I know what I'm excited about, but this is like a kid in a candy store.

"Bugsy is arriving today! I'll finally have my little car back!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Of course, the Audi A5 is already waiting in the garage; but now I have to break the news about fucking Bugsy's demise while keeping a straight face. _God help me._

"Uh Ana, I meant to tell you this last night, but we, well, we got a little carried away…there was an accident and Bugsy..." Oh Christ, did I really just say that? She's looking at me with wide eyes and I force myself to continue no matter how crazy this seems.

"….There was an accident, the car was not attached properly to the truck, and it came loose and was…crushed."

"Crushed? Bugsy was crushed?" She has tears in her eyes. I can't believe she's actually crying over that death trap.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I've had a replacement delivered already and it's waiting at Escala. It's no Bugsy, but hopefully you'll like it."

"Oh, Christian! You didn't have to do that. I have insurance, I can buy a new car."

"Ana, the move was covered by the campaign and there was insurance for the transport. I know how much you've missed your...car...so I arranged for a replacement yesterday. Please let me do this. I feel…responsible for the accident and I want to make it right." _Maybe you feel responsible because you arranged for the accident._

"Thank you. I just can't believe she was gone. That was the first car I bought. It was my first major purchase with my own money." Now this I understand. Maybe it's not so much about the car, but about buying it on her own. I can relate to this.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I really hope you'll like the new car too. The title is in your name, so it's yours free and clear."

"Christian, I need to pay you back. I make a decent living. You of all people know this. I don't need nor want you to buy me a car." I need to shut this off now.

"You know, this is not what I want to talk about right now…" I say as I nuzzle her neck. Kiss. "I can think of much better things to discuss…" Kiss. "or we could just not talk at all." Kiss. When I hear her moan in pleasure I know the discussion about Bugsy is over, at least for now. I move to her lips and she responds instantly. Soon we are pulling into Escala. I don't wait for Ryan to open the door. I pull her out of the car and we practically sprint to the elevator. We are all over each other the minute the door closes; lips, tongues, hands. Kissing, sucking, nipping, biting, caressing. I feel like I'm going to explode. I pull the stop button, hike her skirt up and caress her through her panties. She's soaking wet.

"Baby, you're so wet for me. I want you so much."

"Oh god, Christian, I want you too." Just as I'm about to pull off her panties, I realize I don't want this. Not like this. Not in an elevator. I gently put her on her feet and pull her face to mine. I kiss her softly and fix her skirt.

"No. Not here, baby. Not like this. I want you in my bed. I don't want our first time together to be in this elevator."

She smiles and nods her agreement and I release the stop hold on the elevator. We are holding hands as we get off the elevator to the penthouse. As ever, Taylor is right there to greet us.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele."

"Taylor."

"Sir, Ms. Bailey is waiting in your study. She has some important documents for you to look over and sign. She says it can't wait." Fucking hell. Not again.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. Hopefully this won't take long."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, please. Do what you need to do." I kiss her temple and just as I'm about to head to my study, her phone rings. Apparently it's Joe. She signals for me to wait and I have a brief word with Taylor as she finishes her conversation.

When she hangs up the phone, she runs to where we are standing and nearly trips in her heals. I step away from Taylor and she runs into my arms.

"Oh my god, we got the endorsement. It's official. Your candidacy has been endorsed by the President of the United States!" I'm spinning her in the air and we are both laughing like teenagers, so much so that Ros comes out to see what all of the excitement is about.

I quickly put Ana down and share the news with Ros. She offers her congratulations and Ana explains that she needs to get to the headquarters and work on the press release, as well as some new ads touting the endorsement. I ask Ros to wait for me in my study and tell Ana that Taylor will drive her and I will pick her up later. I give her a chaste kiss and walk her to the elevator.

After finishing my business with Ros, I send a few emails before picking up Ana. My phone rings and I'm tempted to ignore it when I see that it's Elena, but she is hosting a fundraiser tomorrow night, so I better take the call.

"Hello Elena."

"Christian, how are you? I saw you on the news last night with President Chambers and Senator Dwyer. I really think you're going to win this thing."

"I certainly hope so. What can I do for you, Elena?"

"Well, I was expecting to see you at the headquarters this morning, but Joe said you were flying back with _**Ana**_. I certainly hope there is no truth to those rumors from a few weeks ago. Christian, you need to control yourself. That girl will never be able to give you what you need."

"Elena. I'm not discussing this with you. I really don't understand why you seem to have it out for Ana."

"Darling, I don't have it out for her. Quite the opposite, really. I just know your needs and it's obvious that girl is not submissive material."

"Elena, I've already told you, I am done with the subs. Even if I wanted to go that route, it's not an option with the campaign."

"Just don't go thinking you can all of the sudden have a normal relationship, Christian. Think of that poor girl, you'll destroy her. Nothing good can come of it, surely you can see that."

"I need to go Elena. I'll see you tomorrow at the fundraiser. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Christian. Think about what I've said. You know I only have your best interests at heart."

As we get closer to the campaign headquarters, I replay my conversation with Elena in my head. _What if what she is saying is true? What if I'm not capable of a normal relationship? _The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt Ana. Maybe this is a big mistake. I try to rid my head of those thoughts as I enter the building and make my way to Ana.

As usual, everyone stops what they are doing the minute I walk in the door, falling all over themselves to see if I need anything. After a few greetings, I head towards Ana's office. Joe stops me and asks for a word. I step in his office and he moves to close the door.

"Great news on the endorsement. The President likes you."

"Thank you. But I think your relationship with the President had a lot to do with the endorsement. How was your meeting after we finished?"

"It was good. He wanted to talk about his reelection campaign. Get some plans in motion."

"I take you'll be at the helm again?"

"It seems so. Nothing is final yet, but that is the plan."

"Congratulations.

"Thanks. Now what in the hell is going on with you and Ana?"

"Jesus Joe, don't mince words, whatever you do."

"Look, I get that you are both adults, but she is like a sister to me. She's been hurt before and I won't sit back and watch her get hurt again."

"What in the fuck are you talking about, Joe?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We've had this conversation before. She's not like the women you're used to. Ana has one of the kindest, purest hearts I've ever seen. If you can't be honest with her, then do her a favor and let her go. I don't know she could handle being lied to again." Just as I'm about to respond, we are interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Ana.

"Oh uh, hi Christian. I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, Joe I just spoke with Amy, she said they'll have a statement for us later this evening and the President would be willing to pose for some pictures with Christian if we have another trip to DC on the horizon. Of course, they'll need proper notice, but I'm confident we can make it happen. Maybe we can try to schedule the PAC meetings we missed out on during the last trip and kill two birds with one stone."

"That sounds good. Let's see what we can schedule. Aren't you headed back up there soon for Sam and Paige's wedding?" Shit, I forgot about that. Maybe we can go together…make good use of the GEH jet.

"Yes, I'm leaving a week from Wednesday and coming back on Monday. I can extend on either end if need be."

"Great. Check the schedule and see what you can do to make that work."

"Done. Here is the draft statement. All of the quotes have been approved by the White House."

"Great. How did you get that through so quickly?"

"I swallowed my pride and asked Brad for a favor. I figure it's the least he could do and I want to get this out before the Allen endorsement tomorrow."

Damn, I forgot about that. I need to make sure Ana is otherwise occupied during that event. No need to put the fucking 'free pass' right at her fingertips. And I can't believe she fucking called in a favor from Whitman. There was no need to do that. I'd rather have the endorsement announcement stalled than have her indebted to that fucker. Joe hands me the press release to look over and of course, it looks great. Ana is a true professional and an excellent writer. Joe types something into his computer as I read over the quotes once again.

"Did the President actually say these things about me?" Ana's face turns crimson and he entire body turns pink.

"Uh no, not exactly. I wrote the quotes and the White House signed off on them. That's usually how it works. Sorry."

"No, no problem. It looks great. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Joe, is it okay with you?"

"It's great, but I would like to add the other endorsements as a tag and maybe make mention of Eric Allen's upcoming endorsement that includes his work with underprivileged youth, literacy and the environment. It can be generic, as we'll go into more detail after the event, but I want to draw some more attention to his efforts in those areas before tomorrow in the hopes that it will help drive some of the questions at the press conference. Can you also make sure the Facebook and webpages are updated, maybe pull a couple of the photos from last night."

"Sure, no problem. That's a great idea. I'll take care of it." She leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

"She's good isn't she?" Joe asks.

"The best. Joe, what in the hell did Whitman do to her?"

"That's Ana's story to tell. For whatever reason, she's chosen to keep it quiet, which wouldn't have been my reaction, but it was her decision to make. I need to respect that."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"What in the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just don't hurt her." Wordlessly, I leave his office. I need to figure this out. I knock on Ana's door and she turns around from her computer and smiles at me.

"I'll just be a few more minutes, do you mind waiting?"

"Ana, I'm sorry, I need to go to GEH and take care of some things. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Fuck no, everything is not okay. I woke up in paradise this morning and now I feel like I'm in hell.

"Everything is fine. I just need to handle a few matters since tomorrow will be a busy campaign day. I'll talk to you later." I can't go near her right now. I know if I touch her again, I'll be a goner. I need to figure out what to do first.

"Okay. I'll uh…talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Ana." I don't wait for her reply. I head straight to the SUV and order Taylor to take me back to Escala. After more than three hours of staring at my computer screen, I decide to call her. She sounds surprised when she answers. _Of course she is, you fucking walked out on her with no explanation and left her hanging for over three hours._

"Christian, hi. I wasn't sure I would hear from you."

"I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly this afternoon."

"No, it's fine. I understand. It just seemed like something was wrong."

"Can we talk? I can come down in just a moment."

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

"I'll see you soon."

I grab a bottle of 2009 Opus One and make my way to Ana's apartment. She answers the door wearing a long gray and white stripe skirt with a white tank and flip flops. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She looks gorgeous.

"Hi."

"Hi. Come on in."

"Thank you. I brought some wine."

"Great. I'll get the opener and glasses. Please make yourself comfortable."

I sit on the sofa and she returns quickly with the opener, glasses, and a small plate of grapes, cheese, and crackers.

"I wasn't sure if you had a chance to eat at GEH, so I thought you might like a snack." _You're lying to her already, Grey. You never even went to GEH. You're no good for her. She deserves better._

"Thank you." I manage to choke out. She takes a seat next to me and sits on top of one her legs. I open the wine and pour us each a glass. We clink our glasses and simply say cheers. I remember that I have her car keys and pull them from my pocket.

"These are your keys to your new car. It's parked downstairs in bay 3."

"Christian, these are to an Audi. I had a Smart Car."

"I…I know. But Ana, that…car…was a deathtrap. I just want you safe. Please just accept this."

"I've already told you I don't need you to buy me a car."

"Fuck, Ana, can't you just accept the car and be done with this?" I didn't meant to snap at her, but I need her in a safe car. Why can't she just take it and be done? My subs always loved their Audis and the model I got her is a hell of a step up from anything car I ever bought for them. _But she's not your sub, is she Grey? You can't control her like the others. Ana is different._

"Fine. But I am paying for it. This is not over, Christian."

"We'll talk about it later. Let's change the subject, okay?"

"Deal. You know we never actually talked about your meeting with the President. Obviously it went well, but what did he say about the campaign?"

"After spending several minutes discussing how lucky I am to have you and Joe running the show, we talked about my tax plan and his plans for minimum wage, what I would like to see in terms of environmental incentives, and then he told me again how wonderful you and Joe are. He also said that he was really sorry you weren't part of his team anymore."

"Really, he said that?"

"Uh huh. Ana, why didn't you want to work in the White House?" I almost regret asking the question when I see the myriad of emotions that play across her beautiful face. Confusion, sadness, regret, anger.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I just hadn't thought about that in a while."

"What do you mean, working in the White House?"

She nods sadly and takes a large drink of wine.

"Ana, what happened? I didn't mean to upset you. Please tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm just thinking about how there was a time when I wanted nothing more than to work in the White House. It was my dream from the minute Senator Chambers entered the presidential race."

"So what happened? The man obviously adores you."

"Brad Whitman happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know I worked on the press team during the campaign and I thought I had done a good job and would be heading to the White House after the Inaugural."

"I have no doubt you did a great job. What did Whitman do?"

"After the election, everything moves to the transition team, comprised of people from the campaign, supporters, business leaders, and former government officials. They staff the White House first, presidential personnel and then work on the cabinet secretaries, White House liaisons for the various agencies and finally the party committee. When the party controls the White House, the President staffs the party headquarters as well.

"As the announcements trickled down and offers were made, I didn't have one. When I was eventually called in, I was asked to oversee communications and field operations for the party. Don't get me wrong, it's a great job, pays better than government, but it wasn't the White House. I figured that I must have done something wrong, but I didn't want to embarrass myself and question it, and Brad kept telling me what a huge job I was being offered, how we'd still work together and I just accepted it. Then I got to sit and watch while my boyfriend, friends, and former colleagues moved into the White House."

"Why didn't you talk to Joe?"

"Joe was on the transition team and he was also helping to close down the Senate office, and then Kelly was killed…there just wasn't an opportunity."

"So what really happened? Why weren't you put in the White House?"

"Brad cut a deal."

"What in the fuck do you mean he cut a deal?"

"He was afraid we would advance at different rates, compete with one another, grow apart, so he cut a deal with the director of presidential personnel to have me removed from the list. He gave her nephew a job in the White House Political Office and then told his direct boss it was all in the name of love and he knew if I ended up at the White House, our relationship would be destroyed. And then he lied about it for over a year. Every single day he lied to me and told me he had no idea why I wasn't at the White House and how it was their loss and what a better job I would do than the person in the job I likely would have filled. Every time I cried or got upset he told me I obviously couldn't trust Joe and the others who made the final decisions, but that he would always be there for me. He said that he loved me and we were going to have our own family one day and none of this would matter."

"Ana, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. I've made with peace with it now. I'm just glad that I found out when I did."

"How did you find out?"

"I found out at a party. Brad was travelling with the President and running late. I was talking with his boss, who was drunk off his ass and he can't stand the girl in the job I would have had, so he apologized for his part in keeping me out of the White House. I confronted Brad later that night and he told me everything. The worst part was he tried to turn me against people like Joe who had nothing to do with his manipulations. I left him that night and I've never looked back. I could never be with him after that. Not after all the lies and broken trust. He didn't give a second thought to destroying my dreams and then he tried to blame other people for his actions. It's unconscionable. There's just no way back from that."

Fuck, this is it. I know what I have to do. "Ana, you deserve better than Brad Whitman. You deserve better than me. I'm not the man for you."

"Christian, what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with us."

"Ana, it has to do with you. You are everything good and honest. You need to be with someone who can give that back to you in spades. I'm not that man. I'm letting you go." Fuck, this hurts. I feel a pain coursing through me unlike anything I've ever experienced in my life. I stand up and make my way to the door as she stares open-mouthed with tears coursing down her beautiful face. She runs towards me and grabs my arm.

"Christian, please don't do this. Talk to me, please."

"Ana, whatever this is," I say, gesturing my hand between us, "it was doomed from the start. You work for me and that's the only relationship we should have. A professional one."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Last night, this morning, the air hangar— hell, the elevator! You can't tell me you weren't feeling something. I know you felt something. I know you did."

"Ana, I don't want to hurt you. You deserve so much more."

"What if I want you? Doesn't that matter?"

"I'm sorry, Ana. I never intended to hurt you."

"Go to hell, Mr. Grey. I understand the road leading there is paved with good intentions."

I walk out the door without looking back, though I can hear her sobs. Once I am back in my penthouse, I pour a stiff drink and cast everything on my desk to the floor, glass shattering and papers flying. Finally, I give into the emotions I am feeling and let tears flow from my eyes for the first time in over twenty-five years.

Please visit my Pinterest board for visuals of the chapter. pinterest**dot**com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **_


	10. Chapter 10 - Free pass or more?

_**Author's note: A million thanks to Michelle for editing. The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James**_

_**Ana's POV**_

What in the hell just happened? I can't believe he just left like that. I take another very large drink of wine and continue drinking, hoping it will numb the pain I'm feeling. I never realized that it was possible to mourn something that wasn't really yours to lose in the first place. How is it possible to feel such an overwhelming emptiness for something you barely experienced? I spent nearly four years in a relationship with Brad, and I'm not sure I felt this level of devastation when things ended between us.

How in the world did we go from_….No regrets…__Oh, we're going to be doing a lot more than talking later...__Haven't you worked it out yet that you're the one I want?...I want you so much... __I want you in my bed…_to_ …You deserve better than me. I'm not the man for you…I'm letting you go….__ it was doomed from the start… You work for me and that's the only relationship we should have…A professional one_ all within a span of less than ten hours? I could tell something was up this afternoon when he was at the headquarters, but nothing could have prepared me for this, especially after our time together today. I don't understand what I did wrong and I feel like a fool for putting all of my cards on the table.

So what happens now? I can only imagine how awkward it will be on the campaign trail and I certainly have no desire to spend the next five months of my life working to get him elected to the US Senate. Then again, leaving the campaign would mean leaving Joe in a lurch, and he certainly doesn't deserve that. And now everything I own, minus my beloved Bugsy, is here. Of course this has to happen the day my things arrived from DC. Fabulous. What a nightmare.

After consuming the entire bottle of wine, plus another couple of glasses of a much cheaper vintage, I let sleep take me. Unfortunately, it was a fitful sleep haunted by gray eyes, helicopters, passionate kisses, elevators, and goodbyes. I finally gave up on getting any rest at dawn and went for a run. Thankfully, I had made a great playlist of upbeat music after Brad and I broke up and that helped me push through today as well. Returning to Escala, I pull my iPhone from my armband to see that I have a voicemail and two text messages from Joe. _Great_.

_**A – Have to attend an early breakfast meeting with CG tomorrow. Need you to advance Eric Allen event. CenturyLink Field – Press Room – 8am. Jared has the literature and press packets in his car. Call him to coordinate. Thanks. JP**_

Looking at my watch, I realize that I have just over an hour until I need to be there. I send Joe a quick reply and call Jared, our best intern, who offers to give me a ride to the field since he has all of the materials for the press conference in his car. Hell, if I am driving _that_ car. Mr. Grey can take his Audi and shove it up his ass for all I care. I'll buy my own damn car.

Given everything that transpired last night, I completely forgot about this event. _What in the hell do you wear to meet the guy you've crushed on for years and to say screw you to the asshole who tossed you away like a piece of garbage? _ After a few minutes of pondering, I decide on a red knit dress with a v neckline and bell sleeves. It's short and fitted, yet still appropriate for work. I select a chunky red and gold beaded necklace and gold ankle-strap stiletto sandals. I take three Motrin tablets for my pounding headache, pull my hair back, and pray that heavy concealer will mask the dark circles under my eyes, which I also douse with several drops of Visine to reduce the redness. Grabbing a banana and a bottle of water, I head downstairs to meet Jared and the man my friends refer to as my free pass.

Eric Allen is unquestionably a man who seems all too good to be true. A real living legend throughout the nation, he was a Heisman trophy winner in college, a first round draft pick in the NFL, and an all-star quarterback who carried the Chicago Bears to multiple Super Bowl victories before returning home to Washington State to play for the Seattle Seahawks. He's very active in Big Brothers and Sisters, as well as promoting literacy and environmental initiatives. He also puts his money where his mouth is, sponsoring and helping to build a Habitat for Humanity house every year during the off-season. He's known as an all-around good guy who also happens to be single and gorgeous, with one of the sexiest smiles I've ever seen in my life.

Apparently, he also attends church every Sunday. Mr. Boy Scout extraordinaire. He's the guy that every girl dreams of marrying and every boy wants to be when he grows up – and I'm meeting him in less than an hour. Frankly, if I didn't know better, I'd think he might be gay. He recently broke up with his longtime girlfriend when she accepted a job at the Louvre in Paris. Hot, sexy, single football player. Maybe today won't be so bad after all, at least he's easy on the eyes.

It's a short drive from Escala to CenturyLink Field and thankfully, Jared is relatively shy and very quiet. I'm not really in the mood for conversation and I'm dreading being in the same room with Christian Grey. I'm getting to the point where I am angry now. Frankly, I'm mad as hell that he didn't have the balls to tell me what prompted his abrupt change of heart last night and even more upset with myself for believing he actually had genuine feelings for me. Oh well, no time to dwell; maybe Eric Allen will provide just the distraction I need to get through this event.

Arriving at the field, we are directed to the Press Room, where Ellen Cramer, the Director of Communications for the Seahawks is waiting, along with Lauren Meier, Eric Allen's publicist. After brief introductions and a quick walk through of the program, we put up a Grey for Senate banner, set out the press packets and scatter campaign literature and buttons around the room. The press should be arriving any minute and we are expecting a large turnout, as Eric Allen and Christian Grey are each big draws in their own right, but together they're a dream team, sure to sell newspapers and magazines. We move to the holding room to wait for Christian and Eric and prep them on the event. My eyes dart towards the door just as Eric Allen makes his entrance. He's so much taller than I expected and even more good looking.

He's wearing a button down shirt, sport coat, jeans and casual loafers with no socks. His dark hair is tousled and his tan makes his teeth look as white as pearls. He's perfect. As Paige would say, positively yummy in every way. I'm staring and quite possibly drooling a bit when Lauren walks over to introduce us.

"Ana, this is Eric Allen." I notice him quickly scan me up and down, seemingly trying to get a good look at my left hand. _Nothing there to see, Mr. Allen._

"Eric, this is Ana Steele, the press secretary for Mr. Grey's campaign." He takes my hand and I'm expecting him to shake it and he brings it to his lips instead. _Oh my!_ His voice isn't what I'm expecting at all. It's strong, but velvety and soft at the same time.

"Ms. Steele. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise, Mr. Allen. Thank you for doing this. It's a big coup for the campaign."

"My pleasure. Mr. Grey and I share similar perspectives on a lot of issues. I'd really like to see him win this race."

"We're certainly doing everything that we can to make that happen and your endorsement today should certainly help."

"I'm glad. The polls look good for you guys right now. The President's endorsement is huge."

"Yes, it is. That should be very helpful indeed."

"So are you from Seattle?"

"No, I actually grew up in Montesano and UWV, but I've been living in DC for the last four years. I only recently relocated to work on the campaign."

"I see. Well, welcome to Seattle. I'm a native, but I've obviously been gone for several years as well. It's good to be home."

"It's a wonderful city, especially when it isn't raining." He laughs and his smile shines. _Get a grip, Steele._

"I'd love to show you around if you'd like. I could take you to all of my favorite old haunts."

"I'd love that, thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Can I…" Just as he is about to speak, we are interrupted by the sound of flashbulbs alerting us to the grand entrance of the megalomaniac Christian Grey. His eyes are darkened and he is shooting glares back and forth between Eric and me. As he gets closer, he essentially wedges himself in between us and introduces himself to Eric, ignoring Lauren and Ellen's attempts to handle the introductions.

"Mr. Allen, Christian Grey. Thank you so much for your support. I see you've met _my _Ana." What the hell is he playing at? _**My Ana**_? That's right up there with all of the times he called me baby yesterday and we know exactly how much that was worth. What an ass.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Eric. Yes, Ana is delightful. I was just offering to give her a tour of Seattle, show her some of my favorite parts of the city."

"Really? Well Eric, as I'm sure you can imagine, we've been very busy on the campaign trail, running all over Seattle. I bet she's already seen most of the sights." He actually sounds irritated. _Are you kidding me?_ Thank god Lauren interrupts and tells us the press is assembled and we are ready to go. She runs Eric and Christian through the introductions and mentions that the Seahawks owner, who is a big support of Christian's candidacy, will be making an unscheduled appearance and remarks as well. The program will run about twenty minutes and we'll have a fifteen-minute Q & A with press immediately following.

Ellen is running the event since it is on her turf and thankfully everything is going along smoothly. The program went off without a hitch and the press questions have been reasonable so far. As things wind down, I visit with a couple of reporters covering the event, including Kate. We quickly make plans to get together over the weekend and hug goodbye. As I'm gathering up the campaign materials, I feel someone tug at my arm. I'm startled to see that it's Christian.

"Ana, can we please talk?"

"Is it a campaign issue, Mr. Grey?"

"No, Ana, it's not. And cut the Mr. Grey shit."

"Well, then I don't think we have anything to discuss. In fact, you made it quite clear that the only relationship we should have is a professional one, so if doesn't concern work, there's nothing to say."

"Ana, please…." I don't let him finish. I turn to face him straight on and look directly in his eyes.

"Mr. Grey, when I begged you not to leave my apartment last night and to talk to me you had no problem walking out the door without so much as a glance in my direction. You made it clear what happened between us was a mistake. You said you were letting me go, so do it. Now if you'll excuse me please, I have work to do." With that, I turned around and walked away. Christian and Eric were asked to pose for a few press shots, while Joe and I talked with a couple of lingering reporters.

As they finished, Eric made his way to me with a bright and very disarming smile on his face.

"Ana, hey. Great job with everything, I think it well."

"I can't take credit, it was mostly Lauren, but yes, everything went very well. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Grey seems like a nice guy, but very intense. He'll be good in the Senate."

"Yes, he will."

"Look, I wanted to see if I could get your number. I'd love to take you out and if you've already seen most of the sights, maybe you'd agree to dinner with me?" Who could possible resist his face? Maybe this is exactly what I need to get over one Christian Grey. Maybe this day is getting better.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much. Do you have a pen?"

He reaches in his pocket and hands me a Mont Blanc pen. I quickly write my number on a campaign brochure and he promises to call or text soon. _Oh my god, I might have a date with Eric Allen. I have to call Paige! _ We say our goodbyes and I pack away the remaining materials, while keeping an eye out for Jared. I finally decide to interrupt Joe, who is in a conversation with Christian and the Seahawks owner.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, gentlemen." Christian's eyes immediately focus on me and I can see some unnamed emotion in them, but I can't worry about that. Not anymore. "Joe, could I borrow you for just a moment."

"Of course, excuse me."

"Hey, I've looked all over for Jared. Do you know where he went?"

"Sorry. I sent him to the printer to pick up the brochures and yard signs for the event at Mrs. Lincoln's house tonight." Damn! I forgot that was tonight. Great, more fun…and we've arranged for a one-on-one interview with Seattle Magazine so I have to be there. So much for this day getting better.

"Great. He was my ride."

"Oh, no problem. We're heading back to the campaign headquarters anyway, you can ride with us." Of course I can. That won't be awkward at all. Shoot me now.

As we make our way to the car, I notice that Taylor is holding a large bag and grinning uncharacteristically. I've never really seen the man smile and it's…odd. I can feel Christian's eyes on me, but I'm doing everything I can to avoid looking in his direction. As Taylor holds the door open for me, I'm inwardly cursing at Joe for volunteering to ride shotgun. When Christian climbs in next to me, he bumps my arm and that current that's always present when we touch is there once again. His eyes widen in recognition and I quickly snatch my arm away. He has the audacity to look at me like I've somehow wounded him. Whatever. You made your bed, Mr. Grey, now you get to lie in it.

I pull out my phone and start scrolling through emails to distract myself when my text alert pings.

_**Ana - Hey. I miss you already. How about that dinner…maybe tomorrow night if you are free? I know it's Wednesday, but I don't think I can wait until the weekend to see you again. Eric **_

Without a second thought, I type out my reply.

_**Well, I'm usually pretty busy on Wednesday nights, washing my hair and all, but I think I can make an exception. Dinner sounds great. – A**_

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I have a date with Eric Allen! Squeeeeeeeee! Oh no, did I just do that out loud? Considering the car is deathly quiet and everyone is looking at me, I'm guessing I did. _Smooth, Ana, really smooth._

"Something exciting that you'd like to share, _Miss Steele_?" Christian spats, making sure to enunciate Ms. Steele. Very mature, Mr. Grey. _Okay, you did just squeal in reply to a text, so maybe maturity isn't a strong suit for either of you._

"No, nothing I'd _care_ to share, Mr. Grey." His eyes darken in annoyance and he turns to look out his window. Well, this is going well. I cannot do this for five months. Gah! As if things aren't uncomfortable enough, Joe decides to join the conversation. _Thanks, Joe._

"So Crush, I'm guessing that text has something to do with your free pass, am I right?" Tell me he did not just say that. I can feel my skin heating and have no doubt it is bright crimson right now. And he doesn't stop.

"I heard him ask for your number, so do you have a hot date?"

"We're having dinner, Joe. Can we please drop it now?" I shoot him an evil glare and he is smart enough to turn back around. Yes, I guess I do have a hot date tomorrow. Not bad for a Wednesday night.

_**Christian's POV**_

Suffering from lack of sleep, a hangover, and a foul mood, I nearly exploded this morning when Joe told me Ana was already at the Seahawks field advancing the event with Allen. I'd intended to ensure she was otherwise engaged, but forgot with everything that happened yesterday. Christ, what a difference a day makes. Waking up in bed with Ana yesterday was like a dream and now I'm trapped in a nightmare. A never-ending nightmare where I get to see her every day knowing that she'll never be mine.

When we arrive at the field, I sprint to the holding room knowing I'm going to see her, wanting to see her. Maybe we can talk, maybe things can be different. The minute I walk in, I can feel her presence and hear her unmistakable giggle. And then I see _him_. She and Allen are standing talking and he's making her laugh, making her smile. I'm the one who should be doing that. Fuck this. I will have her. I don't care what I said last night; he's not going to get a chance to take what's mine.

I stride over with the intention of staking my claim. She's mine. _My Ana_. The fucker has the nerve to talk about taking her sightseeing. What the fuck? Not gonna happen, asshole. Soon we are in the midst of press conference and I keep watching Ana. She looks beautiful, as usual. When the owner of the Seahawks takes over the podium to introduce us, he spends a little too much time going on about the saintly Eric Allen for my liking. This event is about me. My campaign. Allen's endorsement of me. I glance in his direction, plastering my best fake smile on my face. Hell if the prick isn't eye-fucking Ana from the stage.

As soon as we finish, I make my way to Ana. When I try to get her to talk to me, she basically hands me my balls on a silver platter, reminding me of my harsh words last night. _Fucking great._ My mood doesn't improve when I notice that Taylor is the happiest I've ever seen him. What in the hell? Are you fucking kidding me? Even Taylor has bought into this Eric Allen Boy Scout of the Year bullshit. It looks like he's bought jerseys for his entire family to have him autograph and now they're taking a fucking picture together. Is there anyone who doesn't think he's god's gift to humanity? I need to get out of here. I need air…I fucking need Ana. _Yeah, well you threw that one away didn't you Grey? She doesn't even want to look at you now._

"Taylor, are you alright? Did you take some sort of a happy pill this morning? I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this."

"My apologies, _Sir_. I guess it's just reassuring to know that guys like Allen exist. He's really a great guy. I didn't realize how active he is in the community until I read his bio. I don't think I've ever seen a more stand-up athlete. It's amazing how much of his money and time he gives back to worthy causes. He's right up there with you, Mr. Grey. I'm glad we've got him in Seattle. We can use more of the good guys."

Fucking hell. Apparently everyone in Seattle is drinking the Eric Allen Kool-Aid. The only bright spot is that Ana is riding back with us. Maybe I can get her to talk to me. I bump into her as I slide into my seat and she snaps her arm away like I've got some kind of disease. _Maybe not so ready to talk yet. _I'm watching her as she tries to distract herself scrolling through emails, when she suddenly lets out a fucking squeal to loud it could cause a person to go deaf. What the fuck? She makes it clear she's not sharing anything with me and then Joe asks if it has anything to do with her _free pass. _Her bright red blush makes it clear that it does and she admits they're having dinner. Fucking great.

The rest of the day just gets worse when I'm reminded I committed to an interview with Seattle Magazine at Elena's fundraiser tonight. Apparently Ana will be there for the interview, so her big date must not be tonight. As Taylor pulls up the drive to Elena's house, I realize I'd rather be anywhere but here right now. I'm not in the mood to fucking mingle with contributors, Elena, or my family. I'd much rather drown my sorrows in a big drink.

Of course, we are amongst the first to arrive since the event, a cocktail reception, is in my honor. My parents, Mia, Elliot and his date are already here, as are Joe and Ana. Holy Christ! She's wearing a skin tight hot pink, off-the-shoulder cocktail dress with six-inch fuck me heels and her hair is pulled back into a tight bun showcasing her face and those beautiful blue eyes. She looks gorgeous. Obviously this day has been a lot harder on me than it has on her, she's certainly not showing any signs of distress. Maybe nipping things in the bud was for the best. But as she walks towards me, my chest constricts and I know that's not true. I still want her. She smiles tightly and tells me that the reporter is already here, so we decide to do the interview before the fundraiser gets underway. Elena offers us her study and the interview is relatively quick and surprisingly painless.

As we make our way back to the crowd, which is mostly gathered on the back terrace, I notice that there is a large group of people around someone or something. Elena makes a beeline for us and announces that Eric Allen is here and he wrote a personal check for the event. Just fucking great. Ana's face lights up and we make our way to Mr. Perfect. He shakes my hand and I thank him for coming and then fucker has the nerve to lean in and kiss Ana's cheek. In that moment, I want to kill him. Elena has other plans, as she takes hold of my arm and escorts me around to everyone like I'm her fucking lap dog. _Well, she did have you collared for a time, didn't she?_ All the while, I keep my eyes on Ana and Allen, who seems to be glued to her side.

At some point, I get sucked into a conversation with a couple of my father's law partners. By the time I break free, I can't seem to locate Ana. Before I can go inside to search for her, Mia barrels towards me and wraps me in a huge hug. She quickly releases me, as she is the only one who can touch me like that, but even then I can only stand it in very small doses. Of course, the second she releases me, her mouth starts going a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, Christian, this is the best event ever! I can't believe Eric Allen was actually here. I swear he's like a Greek God. Can you believe Ana has a date with him tomorrow night? She's so lucky!"

"Yes, I heard. Have you seen Ana?"

"She left a few minutes ago. Eric is taking her home. I just walked them out. Oh, and guess what? He has a black R8 just like your old one, but I think his is the newer model. I bet you guys have so much in common. Maybe you'll become great friends since he's dating Ana and she's always with you. That would be so great." I think my head is going to explode or I am going to smash someone else's head if I don't get the fuck out of here. I can't even process everything she just said. All I know is _my_ Ana left with Allen and they drove off into the sunset in the fucking car I should be driving, but isn't appropriate for a U.S. Senate candidate. Once again I wonder what in the fuck I was thinking running for office. _If you weren't running for Senate, you never would have met Ana. _Maybe life would be better if I hadn't met her and had a nice brunette sub waiting for me on Friday at Escala. _Yeah right, Grey. You were getting tired of the subs long before Ana arrived on the scene. _

It's late when we arrive home from the fundraiser and I find my mind wandering to Ana. I wonder what she's doing. Is she sleeping? Is she alone? Trying not to dwell on the possibility that she isn't alone, I decide to once again drown my sorrows in a bottle of alcohol. After about four very stiff drinks, I collapse on my bed and quickly fall asleep. But sleep doesn't last long, as I'm haunted by nightmares, the usual ones about the pimp and the crack whore, and new ones about leaving Ana sobbing and then watching her smile as Eric Allen kisses her. Giving up on sleep, I climb out of my bed at 3:00 a.m. and find solace the only place I can, sitting at my piano.

The next day goes by in a blur. I have nonstop meetings all day at GEH, with barely a moment to breathe…or think about Ana and her date tonight. I'm on my way to meet Joe at the campaign headquarters later, as we're have dinner with my pollster tonight. It's been strange not having Ana with me these last couple of days. I've grown so accustomed to having her by my side, I feel like something is missing without her. As we enter the building, I know that Ana has probably already left for her date. I have to admit that part of me is dreading the thought of seeing her knowing that she is moving on and the other part doesn't know how to function anymore without her. I guess I'll have to figure that one out.

It's half past six, so most of the staff is gone for the evening. I'm walking towards Joe's office when I hear Ana's giggle and then she starts to speak. Hearing her soft voice instantly makes my chest constrict. Apparently, denying my feelings for her is not a viable option. I have no idea what she is doing here. Maybe she changed her mind about tonight. I follow her voice and when I see her, I swear the air leaves my lungs. She's wearing a plum dress that is almost like a second skin, hugging her tightly in all the right places. The color is amazing with her brown hair and pale skin. She's wearing matching six-inch sandals that accentuate her long, toned legs. She is a vision. As I hear her conversation with Joe, my body becomes filled with rage.

"Okay, Joe. I'm off. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ana, you look beautiful. As your pseudo-brother, I feel like I should impose a curfew on you tonight otherwise you aren't likely to make it home looking like that."

"Nice, Joe. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think you know I'm not that kind of a girl."

"I know. But it's my job to give you a hard time."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Have a good time tonight…but not too good of a time."

"Goodnight Joe."

"Night Ana." She walks out of the office shaking her head and laughing. _I didn't find the conversation very funny myself._

As I begin to make my way towards her, she turns and flashes a beaming smile and the heart I swore I didn't have starts beating so rapidly I fear it might escape my chest. Her eyes are trained on the door and as I follow her gaze, I see what's captured her attention and drawn that smile. When she begins to speak, I feel like a part of me is dying and I'm helpless to stop it.

"Eric, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm all set. Let's get going."

And just like that she is gone; and I feel like a part of me just walked out the door with her and I'll probably never get it back.

_**Thank you for taking time to read. Reviews are very much appreciated. **_


	11. Chapter 11 - Dances and Confessions

_**Three chapters in eight days. Enjoy! Many thanks to Michelle for editing. The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James**_

_**Christian's POV**_

Fuck! I can't believe she just left with that asshole. There's no fucking way he's as good as everyone thinks he is. It's not fucking possible. He's probably gay or hiding something. _Gee Grey, who else does that?_ Without thinking, I put my fist through the wall, punching a huge hole in the drywall just outside of Joe's office.

"What the hell Grey? What's up your ass?" Is he fucking joking?

"Joe, you know better than anyone what my fucking problem is and don't pretend you weren't in here doing a fucking happy dance about Ana going out with that prick."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know. You made your views pretty clear the other day."

"Look, I'm happy if Ana is happy. Period. I love that girl like a sister and I watched her crumble last year because of fucking Brad Whitman. If you make her happy, so be it. If Allen makes her happy, so be it. I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"That's not what you told me. In fact, you were pretty damn clear that if I should let her go."

"That is not what I said, Grey. I said you need to be honest with her before things go too far. Let her make her make her own choice. If you can't do that, you do need to let her go, but the fact is, I think you are good for each other."

"What?"

"You two are good for each other and anyone can tell you're crazy about each other. But you need to tell her everything. Look, if you two get together and she finds out the truth about the subs, about Elena Lincoln from someone else, she'll never forgive you. She'll never trust you again."

"Joe, I never told you about Elena Lincoln."

"You didn't have to. You told me you were fifteen when a friend of your mother's seduced you into the BDSM lifestyle. Knowing that and watching you two together and the amount of influence she has over you, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together."

"She doesn't have any influence over me."

"Really? I must be mistaken. Look, I don't give a flying fuck about Elena Lincoln, but I do care about Ana. If you care about her like I think you do, be honest with her."

"What if she walks away from me like she did with Whitman?"

"Give her a chance. She's smart and she's strong. She's sure as hell not submissive, but she cares about you."

"You think she cares about me?"

"Grey, anyone with half a brain can tell she's crazy about you. Look, I wasn't trying to discourage anything between you two, even if it will make my life a living hell. You're both important me and I know all too well that life is too short not to follow your heart. I'd give anything to have more time with Kelly. Don't waste the time you have. That said, don't fucking go off half-cocked and make decisions based on thinking you know what's best for Ana. Let Ana decide that. I think you might be surprised."

"What do I do now?"

"Jesus Grey, you really are fucking clueless when it comes to relationships. Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you're scared that when you tell her about your past she'll walk away. Tell her you're falling in love with her."

"What the fuck, Joe? I….I… I'm not falling in love with her."

"Then you're already gone. Trust me, I know the symptoms and you can fight it all you want, but you've got them. And you better fucking do something about it or you're going to lose her before you have her."

"She's already with _him_. It's too late."

"Fuck Grey, the only reason she's with him is because you fucking told her you were letting her go. Now, you can either tell her how you feel and start fighting for what you want or you will lose her. As I said, I love her like a sister, but she's a great girl, I mean any guy would be crazy to let her go."

"She told you what happened?"

"Not willingly. She was a mess when we got back here after the Allen event. I was surprised she wasn't jumping up and down about getting with her free pass and when I made a joke, she burst into tears. I forced her to tell me what happened and then I told her to go out with Allen."

"Thanks, Joe. Great to know you're on my side."

"Look, she was hurting. You hurt her. I didn't know what was up your ass, so I told her to go out and have a good time. See what happens. She deserves to be happy. Whitman really fucked with her head."

"I know. She told me everything. That's why I figured I was no good for her."

"You're nothing like Whitman, Grey. He's a fucking pansy who was threatened because he knew his girl was smarter and better than him. Instead of encouraging her and cheering her on, he lied to her and manipulated her and tried to turn her against her real friends. He doesn't deserve someone like her. He never did."

"Why is he still at the White House? It's obvious the President adores Ana, does he know what happened?"

"He does now. I told him just before I came to work for you. Brad's parents are huge supporters of the President and the party. His mother has terminal cancer and Ana loves her. She asked me not to make waves for him, because she knew it hurt and embarrass his parents, so I didn't. And even though he's a fucking lying asshole, he's good at his job. I guess he can thank Ana that he still has it, because if I had my choice he would have been out on his ass the day I found out."

"I don't get why she would care what happens to him after what he did to her."

"Because that's Ana. She puts everyone else before herself. She's got a heart of gold."

"Yeah, I guess she does." And I want it. I want it. I want it all.

"So what are you going to do, Grey?"

"Fuck Joe, I don't know what to do. My head tells me that I'm no good for her, that I don't deserve her."

"For starters, how about you quit with this woe is me bullshit and stop feeling sorry for yourself and go get your girl."

"How do I do that? I've never chased a girl in my life."

"Look, you owe her an apology and then you need to have an honest conversation about how you feel and decide what you both want. If I were you, I'd set up a romantic scene, apologize, and then see how she reacts."

"What if she leaves?"

"Fuck Grey, find your goddamned balls or I'll cut them off and solve this problem for you! Man up, tell the girl how you feel and see what happens. If she leaves, which I can't imagine she will, then she leaves and you go back to being the selfish prick you were before you met her. But if she stays….well then, the ball is in your court. Take it and run with it with all you've got."

"What if she's already moved on with him?"

"She just left fifteen minutes ago, you know, right before you put that hole in the wall over there."

"But..."

"You are worse than a fucking teenager. Look, you saw what she looked like when she left; if you want her, get your ass out of here and go get her before there's a chance for anything to happen with Allen."

He makes a good point. She looked absolutely gorgeous, stunning. Then again she always does. Okay, I need to get out of here and figure out some kind of a plan to apologize.

"You realize I know nothing about hearts and flowers, right?"

"Fuck Grey, order some flowers, play some music and have some champagne on hand. It's not that difficult. Now get the fuck out of my office."

"Thank you, Joe…can you handle the dinner with the pollsters on your own?"

"No problem. Go get your girl…and for the love of god, be safe. The last thing I need right now is a hormonal deputy."

Christ, did he really just say that. Of course that would mean sex was involved. Sex with Ana. _Fuck Grey, focus. This is not the time._

I run out to the SUV where Taylor is waiting and tell him to go to Escala. Once we arrive, I quickly find Gail and tell her what I need, then I phone Luke Sawyer, who has been discreetly following Ana when she was out alone for the last several weeks. Even if we haven't been together, I needed to know she was safe.

"Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"Sawyer, where is Ms. Steele?"

"Ughh…she is out to dinner, sir."

"Sawyer, I know she's with Allen. Where is she?"

"They are at the Mile High Club, sir."

"They're at my fucking club?" Are you fucking kidding me? First the asshole is driving a goddamn black R8 and now he's with _my_ girl at _my_ fucking club?

"Yes, sir."

"Are they eating?"

"I can't say for certain, sir."

"What in the fuck do you mean you can't say for sure?"

"I…uh…they're in a private dining room, sir."

Fucking great. I've taken Ana to the club a number of times; including the first day we met and we've almost always eaten in a private room. I don't like dealing with people when I don't have to. I fucking hate the fact that she's there with him. It's time to put my plan in motion.

"Sawyer, I need you do something for me."

_**Ana's POV**_

Just as I was heading out the door, I saw him. The truth is, I could tell he was there. I can always tell when he's nearby. He looked…confused, maybe even sad, though I have no idea why. I'm still trying to make sense of what happened between us and still horrified by how I conducted myself in his hotel room, in the elevator, etc. That's just not me. I hate the way my body seems to react on its own when he's near, it's as if I have no control. And as much I wanted to talk to him tonight, to find out what was wrong, to be near him, I forced myself out the door with Eric. Even climbing into his car made me think of Christian. It's an Audi R8 Spyder, the car that Christian was forced to give up when he decided to run for office, because it's bad form to run for office and drive a foreign car. He's told me a number of times how much he misses that car, even though he drives a gorgeous vintage Corvette convertible now….on the rare occasions that he drives himself anywhere. I've only seen it in the garage at Escala, but it's a sweet car.

So here I am, at one of the most exclusive clubs in Seattle sipping champagne with a gorgeous man whom I have crushed on for years and I can't stop thinking about….my boss. This very room is where we had our first meal together the day of my interview. Since then, we've shared many meals in this club, _his club_, often in this or another private room to avoid prying eyes. He can certainly be an ass sometimes, but somehow he was usually…softer with me. We just seemed to work very well together, like we were always in sync and I know it wasn't just work, there was something more there. I'm not sure how things will work out now with this awkwardness between us, but I know that after only two days, I not only miss the man I was falling hard for, I miss the man who has become one of my best friends.

"Hey, earth to Ana…you look like you were lost in thought."

"Oh sorry, I was…uh…just thinking about work. Busy week."

"I guess it won't slow down much until November, eh?"

"Not too much, but July and August tend to be somewhat quiet, then it's a countdown from Labor Day to victory."

"Makes for an intense couple of months."

"Yes, it does, but I love every minute of it."

"I can tell. Did you always want to work in politics?"

"Oh my gosh, no! Up until the summer before my senior year of college, I wanted to work in publishing. I kind of just fell into politics and discovered I love it. Did you always want to play football?"

"From the minute I held my first football. It's all I ever wanted and I love that I can finally play for the hometown team."

"I can imagine. They're lucky to have you."

"Well, thank you. Just as Christian Grey is lucky to have you."

"Uh…yeah…I guess."

"Ana, is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No! Why do you ask?"

"Well, when we met at the stadium, he came over and referred to you as his Ana and the way he was looking at you…it just seemed like maybe…" I don't let him finish.

"No Eric, there's nothing going on between us, really."

"Okay. Good. Let change the subject, shall we?"

"Sounds great."

"May I have this dance?" I don't even think I noticed that there was music playing. I can't believe I'm here with one of the most eligible bachelors in the US, yet I can't seem to stop thing about another man. Eric offers me his hand and gives me a beautiful smile. Maybe I just need to look at him and I'll be able to stop thinking about Christian. _Good luck with that one. _

I notice immediately that we don't have that charge that always seems to be present between Christian and me. As we start to dance, I immediately recognize the song, it's _The Way You Look Tonight_, the song Christian and I danced to at the Gridiron Club Dinner. It was as if we were in our own bubble, after a fabulous day of sightseeing in DC. It was magical….and then we dealt with the press aftermath the following morning. It's seems like we've had a series of outside forces working against us from the start. Maybe he was right, the only relationship we are meant to have is a professional one. There really is no _us_, yet somehow, as easy as it is to think that is for the best, I still have a nagging feeling inside of me that it's not.

I'm desperately trying to will myself to want to be here, in this beautiful man's arms, but I can't stop longing for the electricity that exists when Christian and I touch, dance, kiss. I've never experienced that with anyone else, not even with Brad. I've got to put him out of my mind and focus on Eric. He deserves my attention, if only for tonight. And Christian made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want me. I look up and smile, and he smiles in return and leans down to kiss me. The kiss is gentle and sweet and I find myself returning it, willing this kiss to make me want him. Just as I begin to move my hand to his chest and allow him to deepen the kiss, there is a knock at the door. It's a man that I recognize as a member of Christian's security detail. _Oh god, what if something has happened to him?_ He walks towards us and I can tell he's nervous and uncomfortable. _Why?_

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Allen, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I'm Luke Sawyer, a member of Mr. Grey's personal security team. Ms. Steele, there's some of emergency that requires your…assistance. I've been asked to bring you back to Escala at once."

"Escala, why isn't everyone at the headquarters? What is the emergency?"

"Ma'am, I'm really not privy to that information, but my orders are to bring you back to Escala." What in the hell is going on? Oh god, what if it's Joe? What if something happened to him and Christian has to tell me? No, I can't lose him too, not after Kelly. Oh god. I need to go. I look up at Eric and can feel the panic starting to seep through my body.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I need to go."

"It's okay, Ana, I can drive you if you like."

"Eric, that's sweet of you, but Luke is already here and we've already ordered, you should at least eat. I'm so sorry. Please let me buy you dinner for all the inconvenience."

"Ana, don't worry about it. It's nothing and you can't help this. I get it. Take care of the emergency and we'll talk tomorrow." God, he's not even mad. His voice and eyes are brimming with sincerity. I feel awful for leaving him like this, but I need to find out what's wrong.

"Alright. We'll talk tomorrow."

He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and holds the door open as Sawyer and I exit the room.

Luke leads me to the SUV. Once he is settled into the driver's seat, I begin my interrogation.

"Luke, uh…Mr. Sawyer, is everyone okay? I mean, do you know if anyone was hurt or what the nature of the emergency is?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry I don't have those details, but we'll be at Escala in just a few moments and I know Mr. Grey is waiting in the penthouse." Of course he is. Where else would he be? God forbid he goes slumming downstairs with the common folk. Okay, that was bitchy and unnecessary, but I'm still so angry with him. I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on whatever this emergency is. When we pull into the garage, I don't wait for Luke to open my door. I bolt out of the car and quickly walk towards the elevators, holding the door open for Luke to come and enter the code. Christian gave it to me once, but I can't recall it for the life of me and I've never really needed it, as anytime I was entering the penthouse, I was always with him.

When the elevator stops, Luke holds the door open for me, but remains in the elevator. I give him a questioning look and he makes a lame excuse about securing the vehicles or something. _Strange_. As I walk towards the great room, the sight before me stops me in my tracks. The room is bathed in candlelight and there are white flowers, my favorite, on every available surface, as well as a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the console. A beautiful piece of classical music is playing softly in the background and Christian is standing in the center of the room looking beautiful, but completely uncomfortable and perhaps…nervous. I'm at a complete loss, I have no idea what to do here or what in the hell this means. I think he is actually enjoying my discomfort, as I open and close my mouth several times while trying to find the right words to utter.

"Christian, what is all of this? What's going on? I thought there was some kind of an emergency."

"There is an emergency. I have an urgent need to apologize for my appalling behavior and try to make things right between us."

"What are you talking about?" I'm trying to keep my distance, but he's moving towards me and it's difficult to keep focused with him in such close proximity.

"I'm talking about us, Ana. I'm talking about owing you a huge apology for my outrageous behavior on Monday night."

"I…I don't understand. You made it pretty clear there is no us. In fact, I'm pretty sure you said we were doomed from the start just before you reminded me that I work for you and the only relationship we should have is a professional one. You remember, right after I begged you to stay and you humiliated me and walked out the door without giving me a second glance. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well guess what, it's a little too late for that. And now you interrupt my date to apologize when you made it pretty damn clear that you don't want me. Help me understand, because right now I'm at a complete loss."

He's now standing right in front of me. He's too close. I cannot focus when he's this close to me. I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to think. He places his hands on either side of my face and I physically startle from his touch, from the ever- present electricity between us.

"Ana," he whispers as he kisses my lips. "I made a huge mistake thinking I could walk away from you. I care more about you than I would like to admit…" He kisses my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks. "….even to myself." I can feel the tears forming as he pulls away and looks me directly in the eye. "I care so much about you and I've tried to fight it. I've tried so hard and seeing you leave with _him_ tonight, I felt like a part of me walked out that door with you. I've never felt so…empty and angry. I punched a hole in the wall and had a long talk with Joe, and I knew I had to try to make things work between us."

"Let me get this straight. You walked away and left me crying because I deserve better. Yet, when I met someone and went out a date, you realized you were sorry, punched a hole in the wall, talked with Joe, and had Sawyer interrupt my date so we could make things work between us. Does that about sum it up?"

"Not exactly. I knew I wanted you the whole time I was telling you I was letting you go, but I thought I was doing what was right for you. I was trying to put your needs first. I tried to talk to you yesterday at the event, but you wouldn't give me the time of day, then you scheduled your date with Allen and I looked for you at the fundraiser last night, but you had already left, _with_ _him_. Ana, I…I don't know how to do the whole relationship thing. I've never had a girlfriend, but I've never wanted anyone like I want you. I want us to be together..." He pauses awkwardly and I know there is more that he wants to say.

"Why do I feel like there's a but at the end of that sentence?" I can't stop the tears from flowing. I heard him, but I know there is more and I can't keep going round and round with him. "Christian, you have to understand that I basically threw myself at you the other day. I made it clear that I wanted you and you were responding just as enthusiastically and then not six hours later, you're telling me what a mistake it was and how we couldn't be together. I can't go through that again. I can't give in…" I utter through a choked sob as I gesture between us, "only to have you push me away for a second time. I just can't."

He pulls me close and kisses my hair. "Shhhh…don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry and I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, but I need to tell you something." I look up nodding at him. "We should sit down." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them I can see the fear and uncertainty. "Ana, I want to tell you about my past."

oooOooo

I've been sitting in the same position for over two hours, listening to this beautiful, damaged man tell me about his hidden past. My mind is reeling from his revelations: seduced into BDSM at the age of 15, was a submissive until the age of twenty-one, then became a Dominant. He's had seventeen submissives, all bound by rules and contracts and now he wants me...I'm not sure what to make of this. Not that I knew what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. I've barely said a word, other than trying to offer him comfort in any way possible. One of the most interesting revelations is that Joe has known since before he took the job as campaign manager and has met all of Christian's former submissives in order to get them to sign notarized gag orders. How messed up is that?

"Ana, please say something." I can tell he is nervous. His body is tense, his eyes are tired and frightened and I'm not sure how to make it better or if that's even possible.

"How old was this woman when she seduced you?"

"She was in her early thirties."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? Christian, she's a pedophile! She committed statutory rape!"

"Ana, stop. She saved me. If it weren't for Elena…."

"ELENA! ELENA FUCKING LINCOLN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That woman is your mother's best friend!"

"Ana, stop. I know how this must look, but…"

"There are no buts, Christian! That woman is a sick, twisted child-molesting whore. I knew there was something off about her and I noticed her looking at you, but I never dreamt…oh my god! She belongs in jail, Christian! How can you not see that?" Oh no, he's angry now. Well, he can just get over it, because that horrible women is a pedophile and I certainly won't apologize for saying so.

"Ana, I'm warning you, don't go there."

"Christian, I'm just trying to make you see what she did was wrong. Very wrong."

"Ana, she saved me. I was a hormonal, out of control teenage boy who couldn't bear to be touched. I was drinking, getting in fights all the time, and doing terrible in school. She stopped all of that; got me to focus on school, kept me out of trouble, allowed me to release all of those raging hormones in a way I could tolerate."

"I don't see that, Christian. I see a vile woman who took advantage of a trouble young boy, of her best friend's son. Exactly how did she stop all of that?"

"Ana, she physically punished me when I got in trouble and withheld…sex. I'm not suggesting it was ideal, but it was effective." Oh god, I think I might be sick. It's obvious he's not going to budge on Elena, at least not now, but I have to change the subject. I don't think I can bear to hear anymore about Elena the Savior.

"Look, let's not talk about her anymore right now, okay. Can you tell me more about your issues with touch? How did it come about? Please help me to understand." I can tell he's having an internal battle on whether or not he can share this, but if there is any hope of us being together, I need to know.

"Ana…this isn't easy." _Has any part of this conversation been easy?_ He pauses, takes a deep breath and continues. "My birth mother was a crack whore. She cared more about getting her next fix than she did about me. Her pimp was….rough." Wow, once again, not at all what I was expected.

"Oh Christian, I am so sorry. Was she abusive?"

"She was more neglectful, but her pimp, he was… and that's the touch I remember. She overdosed when I was four and I was left with her dead body in a rundown apartment for four days before I was discovered. I was nearly dead from hunger and dehydration. Grace was the attending physician in the ER when I came in. She and Carrick adopted me and that's how I became a part of the perfect family."

"So Grace and Carrick saved you, not Elena."

"Ana, please. No more about Elena. Yes, Grace and Carrick saved me, but I never fit in. I didn't deserve them or their love. I still don't"

"Christian, how can you say that? They love you and are so proud of you. How can you question their love after all of these years?"

"Because Ana, I'm a monster. Can't you see that? I can't bear to be touched, not even by my own family and for years I've gotten off on being beaten or beating someone. I don't deserve love."

"Christian, everyone deserves love. You were a four-year old boy, who never should have experienced such abuse and deprivation, but you deserve to be loved. And that lifestyle, well it's becoming more accepted and from what you've said all of these women were….experienced and willing participants."

"Yes, they were. They had contractually defined limits and rules to follow. I never forced them into anything." _Yes, contracts and rules. Perfectly normal 'relationships.'_

"But that's not what you want from me, right?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Ana, I've spent nearly every day of the last two months with you, and trust me when I say that you are about as far from submissive as I've ever seen."

"Good. Will you show me the contract and rules?"

"Why? I've already told you that I don't want that with you."

"I know, but I want to understand better. Please."

"Please don't run."

"Christian, I've sat here for the past two and a half hours listening to you tell me about your fucked up past. Have a little faith."

"Always such a smart mouth, Ms. Steele. I do believe tonight is the first time I've ever heard you drop the F-bomb. Quite the potty mouth," he sneers.

"Must be the undue influence of my boss and my boss's boss." He leans over and kisses me softly, tucking a stray hair behind my ear and smiling, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"It must be," he says dryly. Standing, he takes my hand and leads me to his study where he unlocks a file cabinet and pulls out a blank contract and list of rules. Holy shit! I can't believe people actually want to do this. Genital clips, hanging, suspension, anal and vaginal fisting. How will I ever be enough for him?

It only gets worse from there. The Rules. Obeying without hesitation. He controls their exercise regime, what they wear, what they eat, how much they sleep. This is insane._ God, I need a glass – no make that a bottle, of wine. Take a deep breath, Ana. He's already said he doesn't want that from you._

"Ana, baby, I need you to say something. Your eyes look like they might pop out of your head."

"I…I'm just not sure how I will ever be enough for you. I can't do these things and I'm sure as hell not going to obey your every command without hesitation. I have no desire to ever know what a genital clip is and I'll never want to be beaten with a cane, belt, or whip." He closes his eyes briefly and walks towards me. I instinctively turn away as he touches my face and the tears once again fall freely.

"Ana, I haven't had a sub in nearly a year and even then it felt somewhat…empty." _Gee, I can't imagine why. Wham, bam, punishment and slam. Sounds so fulfilling. _"I haven't gone near my playroom in months and to be honest I don't have that urge right now." I gaze at him skeptically and he places his hand on my knee, as if willing me to stay put. The playroom. He offered to show me that right after he told me about the subs. I politely declined the tour until a later date. Somehow, I don't think I could stomach that tonight.

"Please believe me when I tell you the desires I've had for you over the last six weeks far supersede any desire for a sub in playroom."

"How can you be sure that won't change?"

"I can't tell you for certain, but I can tell you that's not something I'm focused on right now. I'm focused on you and me and how to make us work. I want to try. I want more and you're the only person I want it with. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'd really like to try." He pulls me up and tilts my chin up so I am looking into his eyes and leans down to kiss me. The kiss is beseeching me to let go of my reservations. He pulls me closer, as his tongue caresses my lips and begs for entrance. As soon as my mouth opens, our tongues tango together and I instinctively move my hands to his hair, not knowing where else is safe for me to touch. I find myself pulling his hair and his answering moan tells me he is enjoying it. His hands skim down my body and pull me close and I can feel his erection against my stomach. When we pull apart, we are both breathless. He smiles his dazzling smile and this time it most definitely meets his eyes.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'd like to try, see where things go."

"Really? You'll try, even after hearing all of this?"

"I'll try. I can't make any promises, but I'll try. Joe is going to have a fit and I think we should keep things under the radar for a while with the campaign."

"I suppose that makes sense. And I don't think Joe will be surprised. You'll need to lead the way sometimes and we already know I'll fuck up, so I'll need your patience."

"I can do that."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I think after a night of such startling revelations, I would like a very large glass of wine and some mindless TV."

"Mindless TV. Okay. You'll have to take the lead there, I rarely watch television, unless it's the news."

"I can do that, but first, I'd really like to go home and change."

"You want to leave?" he asks, visibly panicked.

"I want to go downstairs to my apartment and change clothes and then come right back."

"Can I go with you?"

"Nice try, but I think I can manage. Why don't you get the wine ready and maybe some snacks? Some lunatic had me dragged over here before my dinner arrived." I wink at him and smile so he knows for certain I am joking and he smiles back.

"Oh, I'll be happy to feed you."

"Great. I'll be back shortly." I reach up and give him a quick kiss, grab my purse and head for the elevator. He insists on walking me to the elevator and seeing me off. As the doors close, I sag against the wall and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Christian Grey, the Dom. Who would have thought? Ugh! How are we going to keep this from coming out and ruining him?

_**Christian's POV**_

Watching the elevator doors close, I begin to panic. What if she decides not to come back? That this was all more than she can handle? _Grey, if she didn't bolt out the door the minute Elena's name came up, she'll be back. _ I quickly select a bottle of wine and rummage for some snacks, as she requested. _Where in the fuck is Gail when I need her? _I settle on some muffins, raw vegetables, assorted cheese and fruit. Once that is done, I quickly change into jeans and a black t-shirt. Another five minutes pass and I begin pacing the room. _What is taking her so long?_

I'm about to head down to her apartment when I hear the elevator. _Thank fuck. _She's wearing black leggings and a white tank top with a grey v-neck t-shirt over it and black flip flops and her hair tied back into a ponytail. She looks adorable.

"Hi."

"Hi. You look much more comfortable"

"Thanks, you too." I quickly take her hand and lead her to the breakfast bar, where our snacks and wine are waiting. I pass her a glass and offer a toast.

"To new beginnings." She smiles and we clink our glasses together. After we each pick at some vegetables and cheese, I take her to the game room. She quickly plops on the couch and grabs the remote control. I take a seat next to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. She leans into me and it just feels…right. She settles on an old episode of Friends, a show I actually do remember from high school and college. We talk about the show, Brad Pitt, whom Ana declares to be a total douche, and the other actors who have failed to find much success since the show ended.

Eventually Ana is stretched out on the couch with her head in my lap, which I am softly massaging. It's not long before she is sound asleep. She's so beautiful in her sleep. She looks so peaceful and innocent – like an angel. I turn the television off and watch her sleep, as I continue to play with her. This beautiful girl cares enough about me to give me a chance despite hearing about all of the baggage in my fucked up past. Christian Grey is embarking on a normal, albeit secret, relationship and it feels amazing. I chuckle to myself, who would have thought this would ever happen?

After quite a while watching her sleep, I decide to move her. I lift her head off of my lap and onto the sofa and carefully get up. I lift her bridal style and carry her to my bed. She's the first woman who has ever been in my bed, my first….girlfriend? I guess we'll have to work that out later. All I know is seeing her in my bed, I feel like it's undoubtedly where she belongs. I strip my clothes off and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and slide in behind her, wrapping her in my arms. I take in her amazing scent, kiss her head and whisper, "Good night, baby. Thank you for giving me another chance."

pinterest_**dot**_com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/

_**Yes, I suspect the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, but this needed to come first. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Piano in the dark

_He holds me close like a thief of the heart__  
__He plays a melody__  
__Born to tear me all apart__  
__The silence is broken__  
__And no words are spoken but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door__  
__I can feel your emotion__  
__It's pullin' me back__  
__Back to love you_

_I know I'm caught up in the middle__  
__I cry just a little__  
__When I think of letting go__  
__Oh no, gave up on the riddle__  
__I cry just a little__  
__When he plays piano in the dark_

**Ana's POV**

I wake up disoriented, uncertain of where I am. I'm in a beautiful driftwood bed with luxuriously soft pale blue and white linens. This must be Christian's bed, but where is he? I'm still dressed in my leggings, tank, and t-shirt and the last thing I remember is watching _Friends_ in his game room. I was lying on the couch with my head in Christian's lap, as he massaged my scalp. I must have fallen asleep – again, but I was mentally and physically exhausted after learning about Christians harrowing past. God, he must think I'm pretty lame, seeing as though I can't seem to stay awake when we're together. I finally focus on the clock, it's one o'clock in the morning and I can't hear the faint sounds of music playing down the hall. Surely he's not playing the piano at this hour.

It's like déjà vu all over again. I climb out of bed and make my way to his massive bathroom, where I do my business, wash my face, and borrow his toothbrush yet again. I look at myself over in the mirror and sigh before going in search of the beautiful, tortured man I've come to care so much about.

Following the complex melody coming from the piano, I head towards the great room where I see him. He's not wearing a shirt and I swallow taking in his toned physique for the first time. He is perfection. A floorboard creaks as I make my way to him and he turns and sees me. He doesn't stop playing, but offers me a small smile, which I happily return. He slides over to make room for me to sit next to him on the piano bench and I am mesmerized watching his strong hands as he plays. _Is there anything this man can't do? _

I rest my head on his shoulder and he turns to kiss my head. I tilt my head up to look at him and it is like fireworks on the Fourth of July. He leans down to kiss me and it's not gentle and sweet, but begging, almost desperate and feral. He licks and nibbles at my bottom lip and drives his tongue into my mouth. I can't control the moan that escapes as we entwine ourselves together. He pulls me onto his lap and I can feel his rock hard erection, which is practically poking out of his pajamas. He takes both of my arms and holds them behind my back with one of his hands, as the other tangles in my hair. He pulls away from my mouth and nibbles and sucks at my ears and neck, causing me to arch my back over the piano.

He moves his free hand to my breasts and takes turns kneading each one. I turn uncomfortably trying to steady myself on his lap while managing my response to his ministrations. As if sensing my discomfort, he shifts me and releases my hands, giving me a pleading look not to touch him as he does so. _Oh my poor, broken man._

I smile in reassurance and whisper as tears form in my eyes, "I want to touch your face, is that okay."

He nods his head in acceptance looking like a broken little boy. I place a hand on either side of his face and move them to his head, tangling them in his hair as I softly place kisses all over his face. I pull away and look directly into his eyes.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Christian. Not ever. I need you to show me," I sob. "Show me where I can touch you without bringing back those fears. Can you do that?"

He gently wipes my tears a way and kisses me softly. He takes both of my hands is his and I can see that he eyes are glassy with tears as well. He kisses the palms of each of my hands and brings them up to his head, he continues down his neck, he tenses a bit as we get to his shoulders, but continues down both arms. He moves them back up under his arms and gently takes them down his sides. He wraps them around his waist and puts them on his buttocks and then brings them back around to his arousal. Taking my hand in his, he moves it up and down his hard shaft. He takes a deep breath and tilts his head back as a moan escapes his mouth. When he brings his head forward, I can see a small tear escape. Because he's still holding my hands, I can't wipe it away, so I move forward and kiss it. Whispering once again, "I won't hurt you. Please trust me, Christian."

He lets go of my hands and crashes his mouth over mine. I'm kissing him back with everything I have as I move my hands back to his hair, pulling and twisting and tugging as we both moan in ecstasy, knowing exactly where this is leading. As he pulls away in order to lift my tank and t-shirt over my head, I grab hold of his arms. He tenses for a second then smiles. I smirk as I move my hands down.

"So I take it everything below the waist is fair game?"

He moans as I raise my arms and my shirts come off, leaving me in my plum lace bra and leggings.

"Mmmmm" he sighs as he moves to my breasts. KISS. "Everything" KISS. "below" KISS. "the" KISS. "waist" KISS. "is" NIP "most" KISS. "definitely" NIP. KISS. SUCK. "fair" Kiss. "game." He pinches my nipples and I feel like I am going to explode. He kisses my shoulders as he pulls my bra straps down and unhooks it. He throws it to the floor.

"I want you, Ana, so much," he whispers as he nibbles on my ear. "Here, now."

"I want you too. Here, now," I reply as I move off of his lap and to a standing position. He looks at me with questioning eyes, until I pull him up and reach for the drawstring tie on his pajama pants. He mouth forms an O and he crushes me to him, giving me a searing kiss as he removes my leggings and panties. We are both completely naked and pull apart taking each other in. He takes my face in his hands and peppers my face with small kisses. He pulls away and looks me up and down. I turn away, embarrassed to be standing completely naked in front of this gorgeous man, but somehow his touch and smile make put me at ease.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispers and in this moment, I actually feel that way.

"So are you." He's quite possibly the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. So beautiful, yet at the same time, so damaged. I only hope I can help to heal him.

"Ana, I….I've never done this before." I quirk my brow wondering exactly what he's referring to, the piano? Making love? Before I can question him he continues, "I've never made love to a woman before. It's always been subs and contracts. This is all new to me."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first," I whisper as I kiss his neck and lick the inside of his ear lobe. "I've never made love on an piano, so it's a first for me too." He groans in reply and pulls me on top of him.

"You and I" KISS "are giving each other many firsts," KISS "aren't we?" He asks softly.

KISS "Yes, I think we are." I reply softly. KISS

"Ana, I don't want to spoil the mood, but are you on birth control?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Thank god." He looks at me and a slow smirk plays on his mouth as his eyes darken. He sets me on the bench and gets up to close the piano lid. He comes back and gives me such a passionate kiss I almost feel faint. He lifts me up to the piano and gently lays me back. As he lifts me onto the top, my feet brush across the keys, making an awful sound. We both laugh and he takes my foot in his hands and begins sucking my toes and licking my arch, while he stands at the front of the piano. He continues up my legs with kisses, licks, and nibbles. He passes over my sex, leaving wanting and bereft. I'm literally panting with need and dripping wet. Finally, he climbs up and spreads my legs further apart, kneeling between them as he leans down and kisses me. It's a kiss filled with want and need, and it's making me burn with desire and I'm not sure how much more I can take before I explode.

He lays his head on my chest, looks into my eyes and simply says, "Thank you." Not what I was expecting to hear.

"For what?"

**Christian's POV**

"For what?" she asks. How can I begin to explain to her how much it's for?

I still can't believe the way this night has turned out. It started with me feeling my heart shatter as Ana walked out the door with Allen and it ended with me putting her to bed – in _my_ bed – which is exactly where she belongs. I unloaded so much shit about my fucked up past to her tonight and amazingly, she didn't run for the hills. She stayed and we agreed to try a relationship, a real relationship; yet another first for me. And now I'm about to add to that list by making love to her – on my piano no less.

"For everything. For being you. For staying. For taking a chance on me. I.. I… care so much about you. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you right now."

"Then take me, Mr. Grey." Fuck. Did she really just say that? _Oh baby, I intend to do exactly that. _She is so beautiful, exquisite really, _and all mine_. I want to savor every inch of her and show her just how special she is. W_hat in the hell has she done to me?_

I kiss her softly on the lips and move down to kiss along her jaw line, neck and finally, her beautiful breasts. I pinch both of her nipples as I pepper her chest with light kisses and soft nips. Her hips thrust up involuntarily as I alternate between each breast, twirling my tongue around her nipples while kissing, sucking, and nipping. I take my knee and caress her folds, which are dripping wet. It's been nine long months of celibacy and I'm doing everything I can to make this last, as I'm sure I won't be able to hold out long once I'm inside of her.

I kiss my way down her flat, toned abs and tease her belly button with my tongue. Her moans spur me on as I knead her thighs on my way to my destination. As I slip my finger into her soaking wet folds, she nearly convulses off the piano.

"So wet baby, but you need to keep still or I'm going to stop."

"Oh my god! Christian!" I can't help but chuckle at her outburst as I continue to lick around her navel and tease her with my fingers. I can smell her arousal and it's making me crazy with need. When I finally make my way down to her dripping core, I inhale her scent. It's the scent of arousal, of sex. A scent that I've gone far too long without and her scent is as unique and intoxicating as she is. I give her one long lick up her folds and I'm about to explode. She bucks her hips towards my mouth and I thrust my tongue inside of her and my fingers continue to tease her clit. I lick, suck, kiss, bite, and repeat until I can know she's ready. Her hands are twisting and pulling my hair and her moans are becoming more desperate. My girl is ready.

"Come for me,

baby." She explodes in my mouth and I lap up every drop before moving back up to her gorgeous face. I kiss her deeply and our tongues dance together, giving her taste of her own sweetness. I pull away and look into her eyes, searching for any doubt or hesitation.

"Ana, are you sure you want this? We can stop if you've changed my mind_." Please don't say you want to stop_. Without hesitation she pulls me to her and her tongue dives straight into my mouth as her arms travel down the safe zones of my body. She grabs my ass and squeezes hard.

She pulls her mouth from away and whispers huskily, "I want this. I want you. Please, Christian."

I look into her eyes and I know she means it. That's all it takes and I enter her, savoring the moment, the feeling. She feels like velvet around me, so soft and tight and wet. It's a perfect fit. I'm trying to live in the moment and enjoy this feeling, forge it into my memory – the first time I've ever made love to a woman.

"Oh fuck, Ana, you feel so good, baby." As I really begin to move it dawns on me that I've never felt so…connected to someone as I do to her. She caresses my cheek and I kiss her hand. It's so intimate and right. I seal my mouth over hers and kiss her deeply as she wraps her legs tightly around me, digging her heels into my ass and spurring me on, while tugging at my hair.

"I don't think I can last much longer, baby, give it to me." She looks into my eyes and I can feel her muscles tighten around me, which is my undoing as we climax together.

"Christian," she mewls.

"Oh Ana."

I pull her into my arms and kiss her hair. She's still breathing heavily, but smiling. _God, I hope she enjoyed that as much as I did._

"There's a lot to be said for piano sex, Mr. Grey."

"Indeed there is, Ms. Steele. I thought we were well past the formalities."

"Oh, I think that's pretty clear, don't you?"

"I certainly hope so, because I am very much looking forward to getting to know you in the most intimate of ways, Ana." She smiles and kisses me softly on the lips. She takes her finger into her mouth and licks it, then runs it up and down my length. _Fucking hot as hell. _I can't help the involuntary twitch in response to her touch.

"I think we should continue this in the bedroom. What do you think?" _Is she fucking kidding me? She could literally lead me anywhere she wants to go right now and I'd follow like a fucking dog._

I climb off the piano and take Ana into my arms and practically sprint to my bedroom.

"What about our clothes, Christian? We need to clean up that mess."

"Ana, I could care less about that right now," I say as I lay her on my bed and begin to kiss her face, ears, and neck after every word I speak. "But what I do care about is us continuing to become much more familiar with each other." And that is all it takes for us to get lost in each other again and again. The rest of the night – well, early morning – is spent making love until we fall asleep naked and spooning, another first for me.

It's nearly eight o'clock in the morning when I wake. I _never_ sleep this late. Once again, I didn't have a nightmare. It's clearly the Ana effect. I can't stop staring at her. She's so beautiful. And she's mine. I still can't believe everything that transpired last night. All I know is it was nothing short of amazing and vanilla has most definitely become my new favorite flavor. What's also amazing is Ana's stamina. She easily kept up with me and never once seemed less than enthusiastic. God, she feels amazing around me. Hell, she is amazing – in every way. Her hair is fanned out on her pillow and she looks so peaceful with her lips turned into a small smile. I can't help but to touch her. I run a finger down her cheek and her smile widens as her eyes open_. Her eyes are so beautiful and I swear, they can see right into my dark, twisted soul._

"Good morning," she murmurs, her voice throaty and sexy.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. It seems to happen only when I sleep with you."

"Hmmm…I guess you'll have to do that more often, huh_?" _

_Baby, welcome to your new bed, because I don't think I'll ever let you go._

"Oh, I fully intend to."

"Well, I certainly hope you plan to do more than just sleep." Fuck! She's killing me. I cannot believe she just said that. I move closer, wrap her in my arms and start licking and biting her ear.

"How about we start on that right now?"

"Oh my god! Is it really eight o'clock? I need to go home and get ready for work."

"No work today, Ana."

"Christian, we both have commitments today. Come on, you have…." I don't let her finish, I climb over her and force her onto her back, my erection digging into her stomach.

"No, today I have to cancel all of my appointments in order to deal with a personal emergency."

"A personal emergency, really? What type of emergency might that be?"

"Well, I desperately need to become for familiar with every delectable inch of my girlfriend's body."

"Your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yep, first one I've had."

"Well, I'm sure her boss might have an issue with her staying in bed all day, don't you think?"

"Then I guess her boss' boss may need to step in." I can't keep my hands off of her.

"Is that so, Mr. Grey?"

"It's a fact, Ms. Steele, but that will definitely have to wait until later, because he is very preoccupied with the task at hand right now." I state as I slip a finger inside of her. Oh yes, my girl is ready. I have a feeling it's going to be a good day – a _very_ good day.

_**As many of you know, lemons are not my strong suit. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. **_

_**The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James. The lyrics at the top are from the song Piano in the Dark, by Brenda Russell. Check out the Pinterest board for new pictures.**_

_ pinterest__**dot**__com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics__**/**_


	13. Chapter 13 - You Are Mine

_**Author's note: A long transitional chapter that leads us into lots of drama for the next one. I'm leaving on vacation on Saturday and will try my best to update before then, but it may be over a week until the next chapter. Thanks for your understanding. The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James**_

_**Ana's POV**_

Waking up, I almost have to pinch myself to be convinced that that last thirty-six hours haven't been a dream. Turning around, I see Christian's beautiful sleeping and completely naked form and I know it's real. He looks so young when he sleeps. I'm struggling to come to terms with my feelings for this man. This man, whom I've spent countless hours over the last two months, with whom I care so very much about, more than I ever thought possible.

Making love to him for the first time was like something out of a dream. I swear I feel a jolt every time we kiss, but making love to him was on an entirely different stratosphere. Granted, having been intimate with only one other man in my life, I don't have a lot of basis for comparison, and sex with Brad certainly wasn't bad, but sex with Christian is beyond anything I could have imagined. It's as if we connect on a whole different level. Like two halves becoming whole together.

At his insistence, we played hooky from work yesterday and have spent nearly every moment in his bed, alternating between talking and sexing, getting up only briefly to eat and shower – together. Between the piano the first time, and all of sexing since, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk when I finally get up this morning, but alas, playing hooky again today is not an option. We've got to decide on final layouts for a couple of mail pieces and make a couple of edits to our new cable ad. I also need to firm up plans for DC next week, assuming Christian wants to proceed with the trip. Either way, I'm going, as Paige and Sam's wedding is next weekend.

I can't wait for the wedding, but I'm certainly not looking forward to so much time with Brad. The two of us introduced Sam and Paige and will be serving as Maid of Honor and Best Man for the wedding, so there is no avoiding him this time around. Hopefully we can manage to remain civil for the sake of the bride and groom. _Days of fun with Brad, __**joy**__. _Having Christian there would make things so much easier. _Or much more complicated, given that the two of you decided to keep your relationship secret for the time being._

In light of our very recent public denial to being romantically involved, I feel it's best to keep things quiet for now. I think that a part of me is also afraid that he'll decide this isn't what he wants, that I'm not enough for him, especially after his revelations about his past submissives and that god awful Lincoln woman. God help her the next time we are in the same room together. Preying on a damaged, vulnerable fifteen-year-old boy is unforgiveable, not to mention demented and illegal. That woman deserves to rot in hell, but I'd settle for a jail cell until the day Satan comes calling for her evil soul.

Of course Christian disagrees with me on both of these thoughts. He thinks we should announce our relationship to the world. I think the only thing that made him agree to keep things quiet is his fear for my safety following such public disclosure. He also thinks Elena saved him, though, so I'm not putting too much credence in his opinion on relationships. I know we can make this work and when and if things progress, we can reevaluate going public. _You're already in love with him, Ana. How much further do they need to progress._ Is it love? How could it possibly be love after such a short time? No, it's not. Not yet, but maybe someday. _Keep telling yourself that. Whatever works, Ana._

Deciding that I've spent enough time thinking about all of this, I finally pull the covers back and stretch as I climb out of bed. Before I can stand, I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down to the bed.

"Going somewhere, baby?"

"Yes, home. I need to get ready for work, Christian." Before I can say another word, he's straddling me and holding my arms above my head, with his erection rubbing against my stomach.

"Not yet, please…" Oh god, he's making puppy dog eyes, licking my ear and nibbling down my neck. I'm not going to win this one.

"You don't play fair, Grey." I try to sound stern, but I know he can tell I'm not angry. He's moved down to my breasts and I've given in. I run my fingers through his hair and then grab his shoulders as he moves down my body.

"Definitely not where you're concerned." I can feel his smile against my breast and I can see the mischief in his eyes as he looks up at me and winks. Gah! This man is going to be the death of me.

After another hour of foreplay and two rounds of morning sex, as well as a tiff about why I needed to shower at home, I finally made it to my apartment and scrambled to get out the door quickly. My cell phone died while I was at Christian's and to be honest, it was the last thing on my mind. Once it finally had a charge, I was inundated with texts and voicemails. Three messages from the media guys about the cable buy and a possible network buy for the southern part of the state; four new press inquiries on the president's endorsement, a message from Kate confirming drinks for tonight, three voicemails and four texts from Eric making sure everything was okay, one from my mom just checking in, and two messages from Joe. The first message was telling me he hoped everything worked out okay and he knows how much Christian and I care about each other and the second telling me he assumed things had gone well, but I better have my ass at work today and be practicing safe sex. _Gee thanks, Joe._

When I arrive at Grey for Senate, my office is filled with white flowers. There are white roses, lilies and tulips, all beautifully arranged in gorgeous crystal vases. The card reads:

_My beautiful Ana, _

_I miss you already. Thank you for the best thirty-two hours of my life. See you tonight._

_C_

Oh! Could he be any more perfect? I know he was heading to a meeting at GEH this morning, so I decide to send him a quick text.

_***Thank you for the beautiful flowers. I miss you too. I'm meeting Kate for drinks tonight, but maybe we can get together after? xoxo - Ana ***_

I don't expect a reply, as I know he's in a meeting, so I focus on getting all of my work calls returned, finalize plans for Kate and then return the one message I don't want to deal with – Eric. I feel terrible about leaving him the way I did and then not replying to him for a day and a half. It was beyond rude and he doesn't deserve that. I sent him a quick text apologizing and asking if he was by chance free for lunch. To my surprise he is. I'll feel better after telling him the truth, or at least a limited version of the truth, in person. Finally, I make what feels like the walk of shame to Joe's office, dreading his inquisition.

As I walk towards his office, I'm relieved to hear him on the phone. Maybe we can avoid the awkward conversation for a while. Unfortunately, no such luck. He sees me walk by and calls me in.

"Crush! Come on in, have a seat. We need to catch up. I'll be done in just a minute." _Oh great, can't wait._ He ends the call quickly; puts his hands behind his head, leans back in his chair, puts his feet on the desk and smiles, indicating this is not going to be quick – or painless. I walk in and close the door behind me and take a seat in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"So Crush, you and Grey, eh? I take it things went well the other night?" Oh god, do we really have to talk about this? Not exactly the conversation one wants to have with her boss/mentor/pseudo big brother.

"Yes, things went well." I'm can feel my whole body heating up and I'm sure my face is bright crimson.

"Good. I can tell you both care a lot about each other. I hope it works out." Wow, somehow that was not what I was expecting at all.

"Thanks, Joe. That means a lot. You should know we've decided to keep our relationship quiet, at least for now." I can see that he's surprised by this, but hopefully he'll understand my rationale.

"Why would you want to keep it secret? It's pretty to clear to most of us that you guys are crazy about each other."

"Really?"

He rolls his eyes. "Really, Ana. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Look, I just want to make sure things are…"

"You're scared." God, why does he have to know me so well?

"I'm scared. But I'm also worried about us going public when we just publicly denied we were involved romantically."

"But you weren't involved romantically at that point."

"No, but you know that's not what the press will write. I just want to be sure that things are…serious before we go public."

"I can see that, but now that you are…involved, it may be hard to hide. I just need to know when you're ready to go public so we can have a strategy in place here. Things will definitely change."

"That's part of what I'm afraid of. I love my job, Joe."

"Oh, you're not getting out of your job, but you have to realize the dynamics will change considerably. You'll go from being Ana the colleague to Ana, the boss's girl. But don't expect any special treatment from me, because you won't get it."

"Joe, that's just it. I don't want any special treatment at all. What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does? Try to be positive. You know the worst there is now, and you gave him a chance. That says a lot about how strong your feelings are."

"It terrifies me how strong my feelings are, Joe. I don't want to get burned again."

"Look, if Grey burns you, he'll have me to answer to. Just remember, this is all new to him. You're his first real relationship, so he'll need your guidance."

"Yeah. I can't believe what he's been through." Fucking Elena Lincoln. I'll figure out some way to exact revenge on her if it's the last thing I do. She's a sick, twisted pedophile.

"It's pretty amazing that he's turned out the way he has, isn't it?"

"It really is, but I'm worried about it all coming out. Aren't you? It's Illinois in 2004 all over again, only a lot worse. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but it wasn't my story to tell. I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried about it coming out, but we've taken every possible precaution to prevent that from happening. That said, nothing is 100%, so all we can do is hope that these women honor their NDA's and gag orders. If they don't, we'll destroy them."

"But it will be too late."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, but if it happens, we'll fight back."

"I guess, but it's one hell of a risk to take."

"It is, but Grey knew that going in. It was his call."

"I know. And he'll make a great senator."

"He will. Hey, what happened with Allen the other night?"

"You mean before or after or date was interrupted for me to deal with a campaign emergency?"

"I kind of figured he'd interrupt the date."

"Yeah. Well, I didn't talk to him until this morning. I left in such a rush and then my phone died and I just got his messages. We're having lunch today, so I can tell him I can't see him again."

"Wow, it must be more serious with Grey than you're letting on if you're letting your free pass go, Crush."

"Nice, Joe. Thanks a lot."

"I'm just saying…" I don't give him the chance to finish, as I desperately want to change the subject.

"Look, I've got everything set with the White House for next week. Are you planning to come along?"

"I don't think so. With you gone for an extended period between the meetings and the wedding, I feel like I need to be here in case something comes up."

"Probably a good idea. I'll go over the meetings with Christian tonight so we can finalize the schedule."

"Enjoy your lunch. Happy crushing."

"You can be a real ass, Joe."

"I know, but you love it."

"Not so sure about that." I can hear him laughing as I walk back to my office. It's so good to hear him laugh. After Kelly was killed, I wasn't sure he'd ever laugh freely again. He deserves a to be happy. I hope he finds it one day soon. The rest of the morning flies by, as I work to finalize the DC meetings and approve the final layout of our next mail piece. The receptionist buzzes me to let me know that Eric is here as I make my way to the lobby, I hear a very familiar voice. Oh crap!

"Mr. Allen, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Oh, hello, Christian. Please, call me Eric. I'm here to take Ana to lunch."

"Really?" Yep, he's pissed. _So not what I need right now_. I take a deep breath and head out into the line of fire.

"Christian, hi. I didn't expect to see you this afternoon."

"Yes, obviously. I was actually hoping to take you to lunch to discuss those cable ads you were so worried about this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was heading to lunch with Eric since I had to leave our dinner so abruptly the other night to focus on our emergency. Hello, Eric." He smiles at me and I swear I hear Christian groan.

"Hi, Ana. Are you ready to go?" Christian doesn't allow me to answer.

"Eric, would you mind if I speak with Ana privately for a moment? We have a couple of issues that need to be resolved immediately."

"No, take your time. I'll make a couple of phone calls while I wait." Christian doesn't respond, but gestures for me to head back towards my office. I can feel the anger radiating off his skin. Gah!

"Thank you, Eric. I'll be right out," I say in my cheeriest voice. As soon as we are out of sight, Christian takes my hand and practically drags me to my office. As soon as we are inside, he closes the door and locks it. _What the hell?_ He pushes me up against the wall and traps my head with his hands. He's so angry, he's literally trembling, and I'm frightened.

"What the fuck, Ana? Do you want him?" He backs away and puts his hands on his knees. "I thought…I thought we had something." What? He thinks I want Eric? _Of course he thinks that. He watched you head out with him the other night and you're about to do it again, what is he supposed to think? _

"Christian, no! I don't want Eric. I want you." He won't even look at me. I move towards him and gently lift his head, forcing him to look at me. "When I looked at my phone this morning, I had several missed calls and texts from him worrying about the emergency that took me away the other night. I called him and asked him to go to lunch so I could tell him in person how sorry I am about the other night, but that I can't see him anymore. I felt like he deserved to hear that in person, Christian. I don't want him. I want you. You're the only one I want."

"You're sure. No regrets, no second thoughts?" I can see the trepidation in his eyes and it tears at my heart.

"None whatsoever. No regrets, no doubts, no second thoughts."

He gives me a shy smile and pushes me against the wall, kissing me until we are both breathless. He begins to suck and nibble at my neck and I moan in pleasure as I pull at his hair. He reaches under my dress and caresses my folds through my panties as he whispers in my ear.

"So wet already, what are we going to do about that?" I moan again and he slips two finger inside, teasing and pulling at my clit with his thumb and forefinger, all the while kissing my neck, ears and chest. He pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes.

"**You. Are. Mine**," he growls, as his fingers begin to move faster. I can feel my body tensing. Just as I'm about to explode, he pulls out and licks his fingers, placing he thumb in my mouth. I suck and lick it until he pulls it out, a huge smile on his face. _What the hell?_

"Why don't you make your lunch quick so we can finish what we started?" He kisses my lips softly and walks out as if nothing ever happened. Ughh! I take a moment to compose myself and quickly dart into the ladies' to check my appearance. As I make my way to the lobby, I'm shocked to see Christian and Eric exchanging friendly banter. I feel like I'm entering the twilight zone as I hear their conversation.

"Eric, do you think you can have Ana back in an hour? We were just discussing an issue and we need to _come_ to a mutual agreement. Isn't that right, Ana? I know you're frustrated with how we left things and I'd really like to _come_ to a conclusion this afternoon." Oh. My. God. Did he really just say that? I can't seem to find my voice. Thankfully, Eric answers him.

"I'll be sure to have her back in an hour. I wouldn't want to keep the two of you from finishing your work." If only you knew. This cannot be real. This cannot be happening. I glance at Christian and he is smirking. Ass.

"Eric, let's get going. Christian, I'll see you when I return."

"Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you in an hour." He and Eric shake hands and he touches my shoulder lightly as we head out the door. Well, that was different.

Eric was very understanding when I told him I couldn't see him anymore and surprisingly receptive to the idea of being set-up with Mia. I introduced them at the pedophile's fundraiser and they seemed to hit it off. After talking with him more, I think they would make a great couple. It's funny how things work out sometimes. I jot down Mia's number for him and make a mental note to give her a heads up that he'll be calling. He drives me back to the headquarters and gives me a kiss on the cheek and wishes me well as I head inside to find my _boyfriend_.

Walking into the headquarters, I'm met with an unusually and eerie calm; even Rachel the receptionist is quiet. Before I can question what's going on, I hear the distinctive roar of my favorite candidate/megalomaniac/boyfriend. Oh boy, he is definitely not happy. As I inch closer to Joe's office, he roars again and I instantly feel sorry for Joe being on the receiving end of his tirade. I've witnessed them a couple of times, but this is by far the worst I've seen or heard.

"Just fucking fix it, Price. That bitch needs to be stopped," he yells at Joe. Who in the world is he talking about?

"Look Grey, I get it. Unfortunately, there's not a lot we can do to curtail the press. Maybe Ana can talk to her. They're good friends." Oh no. What in the hell did Kate do now?

"Fuck, I forgot Ana and that vile woman are friends. I think she's actually meeting up with her later today. That woman is pure evil. I can't believe she actually went to Elena looking for dirt on me. She has no shame." My blood boils at the mere mention of that woman's name. I wish she would step out in front of the bus. It would certainly leave the world a much better place. I decide this is as good a time as any for me to join the conversation. I knock softly on the doorframe to Joe's office and walk on in.

"Hey. Did I hear my name?" I ask as sweetly as possible, hoping some of my calmness will wear off on Christian and Joe.

"Yes. Close the door, please, and have a seat," Joe orders calmly. I take a seat next to Christian, who looks like he is ready to explode.

"What happened? I heard the two of you screaming from the lobby." Christian just sits calmly and nods to Joe to tell the story.

"It seems that your dear friend Kate is trying to dig up some dirt for a story. She reached out to Elena this morning." I cringe at the mention of that…bitch's name. I look at Christian and he has his eyes closed, probably because he doesn't want to face me knowing the visceral reaction I have to _her._

"Did she tell Kate anything?" Christian snaps out of his trance and turns towards me.

"Of course, she didn't tell her anything. Elena would never betray me, Ana, despite what you may think about her." Yeah right, that woman would sell her soul to the devil in a heartbeat.

"Fine. So what's the problem?" I know I sound like a bitch, but his loyalty to her really pisses me off. How can he be such a brilliant man, yet so blind when it comes to her?

"The problem is that she digging around and we'd like it to stop. Christian said you'll be seeing her later today, is that right?"

"Yes, we're having drinks after work. I'll try to talk her and see what she's found out so far."

"Thanks, Ana."

"Sure. If you don't need anything else, I'll get back to work."

"No, that's it. Let me know what you find out."

"I will." Without so much as a glance back, I walk to my office and take solace in the pile of work awaiting me. I'm so engrossed in writing a speech that Christian will be giving next week, I don't even notice that he's walked into my office until he stands behind me nibbling at my ear. Startled, I look up to see that my office door is closed and locked. How did he manage that without me noticing?

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know you don't like hearing about Elena," he whispers in my ear as he nips and kisses my neck.

"Can we please not talk about her?" His hands have moved to cup my breasts and he's still nipping at my neck. Very distracting.

"Baby, we don't have to _talk_ about anything."

"Christian, not here. I'm not having sex with you in this office."

"Really? You seemed pretty ready before your lunch date."

"Excuse me? I seem to remember you holding my hands and pinning me to the wall."

"You didn't like that?"

"I never said that. I'm just not having sex with you in the office. Not happening, Grey."

He backs away from me and takes my hand, pulling me up out of my chair. "Let's go," he commands.

"Christian, I'm not leaving. I've got a mountain of work to get through and press calls to return."

"You can do it when you get back. Come."

"Christian, I'm not leaving with you right now. It's the middle of the day and I have a lot of work to finish up if I want to stay out of here for the weekend."

"You are most definitely staying out of here for the weekend." I raise my eyebrows in question and he just smirks and says, "I've got plans for us this weekend," as he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"What kind of plans?"

"The surprise kind."

"Not even a hint?" He puts his index finger on his mouth and seems to be pondering whether or not he should give me a hint.

"No hints. You'll just have to wait and see."

"You know, I hate surprises."

"I'm fairly confident you'll like this one." He pulls me into a deep kiss and we are both breathless when we part.

"I need to get back to GEH and then Joe and I are meeting with one of the union heads for drinks."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. I think I'll need it. Will you come to the penthouse after you finish with Kate?"

"How about if I call you after I'm done in case you're still out with Joe?"

"Promise you'll call?"

"I promise, now go."

"I'll see you later, baby."

"Goodbye, Christian."

I don't hear from him the rest of the afternoon, which allows me to focus on work, thank god. At six o'clock on the dot, Kate calls to say she is on her way to pick me up. I shut my computer down and grab a few files that will need attention over the weekend and head the door to Kate's waiting BMW. Kate's on some sort of work call, so we don't talk until we reach Tavern Law, our favorite local bar. We both order a 'Garden in a Glass' and toast to good friends.

"Damn Steele, you look good. Really good," she says this as if she's surprised.

I'm not really sure how to take it, so I decide on the high road and use my manners to say thanks. "Thanks, Kate."

"No, I mean it. Brad and DC really transformed you. I remember how hard it was to get you out of your jeans and Converse. Now, you look good."

"Kate, Brad and DC didn't transform me, I just started dressing for the job I had. In college I worked at a hardware store and went to class, there wasn't really a need to dress up. Now there is. I grew up, that's all."

"I guess. I'm sorry, Ana, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that sometimes feel like I don't know you anymore. I know you've become really close with a lot of your DC friends and I just feel like we've grown apart. I miss you. You're finally back in the same city and I barely talk to you."

"Kate, I'm sorry. I'll try to make more of an effort. It's just been crazy with work, graduation, moving all of my things out her, and now getting ready for another trip to DC and Paige's wedding."

"I can't believe Paige and Sam are getting married. When I visited, I never understood what he sees in her. He could have anyone he wants." I can't believe she just said that. How dare she? She barely knows Paige.

"Kate, that's an awful thing to say. They love each other, and for your information, Paige is a real catch. She's smart, witty, friendly, successful, down to earth, well-educated, from a great family, and she's beautiful." I know I'm raising my voice, and I really don't care. I'm not going to sit here and let her insult my best friend.

"Whoa, Ana, calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure Paige is everything you say and I hope they're very happy," she murmurs and then rolls her eyes, telling me her apology is anything but sincere.

"Look Kate, let's not talk about Sam and Paige or Brad, okay? I've missed you too and I'd like to hear what's going on in your life. How is your family doing?"

She smiles brightly. Kate has always loved talking about herself. I take a large gulp of my drink and settle in, knowing this will probably take a while.

"Well, work is going great. I'm loving covering the elections and still writing my little column. I've been on a ton of dates recently. No one really special, but I'm sure Mr. Perfect is right around the corner. I'm heading to Tahiti with my parents in August and Ethan and Laura are trying to have a baby! Can you believe it? I might be an auntie soon."

"That's so great. Please give everyone my best. I'm so happy for Ethan and Laura. She seems like a great girl."

"She's okay, I guess. I mean they seem happy enough." Okay, Debbie Downer. Was she always this negative?

"So I heard you went to see Elena Lincoln. Looking for some information on my boss? Why didn't you call me?" I manage to swallow down the bile that saying that woman's name brings and wait anxiously for Kate's answer.

"Oh Ana, I know that man has some skeletons. No one is that perfect and he's always been such a pompous ass. When I was dating Elliott, he barely gave me the time of day. I know you're working for him, but he's a really cold-hearted bastard."

"Kate, you don't know him. He's a wonderful man, who happens to be very generous and kind hearted. As for skeletons, some people don't have any worth finding. Why are you pursuing this so strongly?"

"Ana, it's just a feeling that I have. He's hiding something. I just know it. I only hope he doesn't bring you down with him. God, as much as I love having you here, I wish you weren't working on his campaign." Is she serious? I may not like the Seattle Times, but I'd never tell her I wished she worked somewhere else. This is insane.

"Kate, I love my job and I believe in his candidacy. I think we should change the subject. It's obvious we have a difference of opinion here."

"You're right. So what are your plans for the weekend, maybe we can hang out tomorrow or Sunday?" Sorry, I have plans. No idea what they are, but definitely plans.

"Oh Kate, I can't this weekend, I'm sorry. I've got some commitments with Christian."

"Wow, he's a real slave driver. I can't believe you're working weekends already. The election isn't for another five months."

"I don't mind. I love my job and I don't mind spending time with him. It's fine." Kate looks shocked by my statement. What is her problem? Thankfully, my phone buzzes and I look to see that it's a text message from Christian.

_**Just got back to Escala. Waiting anxiously for your arrival. Did you already have dinner? If not, would you please join me? C**_

I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face as I type my reply.

_**Still at Tavern Law. I would love to join you for dinner. Leaving soon. A**_

"Wow, Steele, that's some smile. Anyone I know?"

"What? No."

"Steele, you're still a terrible liar. It's a man isn't it?"

"It is, but it's new and I don't want to talk about it until I know where things are headed."

"Fine, but I expect all the details when the time comes. Are you hungry? We could order some food."

"You know what, I really need to get home. I had a really early morning and I had to bring some work home. Would you mind if we called it a night?"

"Not at all. I'm exhausted too, though I may call James and see what he's up to tonight."

"Who's James?"

"He's one of the nobody special guys, but he's pretty hot." God, some things never change.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home? Drinks are on me."

"Not at all, let's go." She drives me home and we talk more about work, getting together with her parents and maybe Jose, who is also in Seattle, though I have yet to see him. I feel much better when we part. Kate is Kate. She'll probably never change, but I have changed. While we'll never be as close as we used to be, I know she always has my back and I have hers. That's what friends are for.

Walking into the lobby at Escala, I notice Sawyer standing guard. Strange.

"Good evening, Ms. Steele."

"Hi, Luke."

As I step into the elevator, a strong and familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

"I missed you." I turn in his arms so I can see his beautiful face.

"I missed you too. What are you doing in the elevator?"

"I was waiting for you. I had Sawyer call when you pulled up with Ms. Kavanagh."

"Wow. You must have it bad," I tease

"I'm pretty sure I do," he whispers as he claims my mouth. We are kissing like we've been apart for weeks, not hours. He presses the stop button on the elevator and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and he hikes my dress up, never breaking our kiss. He shreds my panties and undoes his jeans, dropping them to the floor and slams into me. This is not making love, this is animalistic sex and I love it. He begins to really move as I arch my back and moan in ecstasy.

He whispers, "Come with me, Ana," and that is my undoing and I give into the pleasure and ride out my orgasm, squeezing my pelvic muscles tightly around him as he empties himself into me. He removes a handkerchief from his pocket and cleans up both off and then lowers me back to the floor, as he wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck.

"Wow," I whisper.

"I'll say. I've wanted to do that for so long. Being alone in an elevator with you makes me crazy. I've never experienced anything like it."

"Me either. Yet another first."

"Mmmm….another first," he says as he restarts the elevator.

"Can you press my floor?" He looks at me quizzically. "I need to change."

"Can I come with you?"

I raise my eyebrows and smile. "Of course, it will just take a minute." He presses the button and soon we are at my floor. He carries my briefcase, while I dig my keys out of my purse. We walk into my apartment and I turn to give him a quick kiss, but he pulls me to him and deepens the kiss. I pull away and shake my head.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" I walk towards my room shaking my head at him.

"Only when it comes to you."

"I should hope so or I'd be terribly jealous." He looks surprised by my words. Why? Doesn't he realize how much I care about him? "Hey, I mean it. I don't want you incorrigible over anyone else."

He smiles his shy smile and kisses my forehead. "Only you, Ana. You're the only one I want." Oh….He picks me up and carries me to my bedroom, where he makes sweet love to me.

The rest of the weekend is absolutely incredible. We spend Friday night watching movies at Escala and talking about all of our favorite things. Foods, books, movies, colors, cities, everything we could think of. We realize we have a lot in common, especially when it comes to books and films. We also enjoy some of the same cities and talked about the ones we'd most like to visit in the future, hopefully together. On Saturday morning, he takes me soaring at sunrise. I fought him at first, as I've never been much of a morning person, but it was so worth it. When we finished, we made out like teenagers in the middle of the airfield. On Sunday, we go sailing on his catamaran, _The Grace_. It's an incredible boat that he helped design and build. It's seems there is nothing this man doesn't do well. Well, that's not true, I discovered that he can't cook, which actually really pleases me, as it's something I love to do and enjoy doing for him.

Monday and most of the day today has flown by, with Christian giving speeches before various groups, as well as cramming in a ton of GEH business before we head to DC tonight. We were originally planning to leave tomorrow morning, but Senator Dwyer insisted on meeting with Christian before his White House and Hill visits, so we decided to fly overnight, with the hope that we could sleep on the plane. We've barely spent any time apart this past week and it's been great. Thankfully we work very well together and the constant togetherness hasn't caused any discord – yet. DC should be interesting, to say the least.

We're scheduled to meet with Senator Dwyer in the morning; then Christian has two conference calls for GEH business and will be attending the U.S. Capitol Historical Society Gala tomorrow night with the Dwyers. I'll be attending as well, though we won't be seated together. The following day, we have the photo shoot with President Chambers at the White House and various meetings with leading Political Action Committees, as well as House and Senate Leadership. From Thursday night on, I am committed to Paige and wedding mania. I've told Christian he should go back to Seattle without me, but he insists that he wants to stay in DC so we can fly home together. I hate that he won't be with me for the wedding festivities, but I still want to keep our relationship quiet for the time being. I'm not so sure he agrees at this point, so we'll see how long it lasts.

**Christian's POV**

I'm still afraid I'm going to wake up and find that the last several days – unquestionably the best of my life thus far – have all been a dream. Ana and I have spent nearly every moment together and it's felt so incredibly right, like she belongs by my side. We start and end every day making love, and waking up to her beautiful face every morning is the best part of my day. For the first time in my life, I feel complete, whole, _normal_. Ana has given me that. She's accepted all of my baggage without hesitation and chose to be with me when she could have someone so much better. I know I don't deserve her, but god help me, I don't think I could ever go back to living without her.

I hate the fact that we are keeping our relationship secret and if I have my way, it won't remain secret for long. This is surprising, considering the only relationships I've ever had with women have been secret contractual ones consisting of rules and hard and soft limits, yet that's not what Ana and I have and it's not what I want anymore. I want to buy her everything her heart desires, make her dreams come true and have her by my side. I don't ever want her to feel like a dirty secret. She means so much more to me than any of my subs or even Elena. She is my more. She is mine and I want everyone to know it. And I fucking hate the thought of her spending the weekend with Whitman without me by her side.

I can't help but smile as we pull in front of the campaign headquarters to pick Ana up and head for the airport. I told her we were flying out tonight to enable me to meet with Senator Dwyer in the morning, which is partially true, but I also can't fucking wait to take her in my plane and join the mile high club. It will mark yet another first to add to our growing list.

It's hard to believe we've only been _together_ for such a short time. Maybe it feels like longer because we spend so much time together between the campaign and our relationship. I feel so comfortable with her and I trust her completely. I love that she knows where to touch me and respects my boundaries without question. She just gets me.

It's also amazing how we can be so different in so many ways, yet have so much in common. The other night we talked for hours about all of our favorite things and found that we both have very eclectic tastes when it comes to music, films, and art, yet we share many of the same preferences. The way I feel about her absolutely terrifies me. It's like a double-edged sword. She brings so much light into my life, yet I know for certain if things turn sour, I would very likely end up in eternal darkness. She is the one person who has the power to truly break me. I've let her in, shown her my dark soul, trusted her with my secrets, and given her the heart I never thought I had.

I text her to let her know we are almost there and she is waiting outside when we arrive. I know she's anxious to get to DC and see all of her friends. She's truly in her element there, which sometimes frightens me, as I want her to feel equally as comfortable in Seattle. As soon as she is in the SUV and we are protected by the tinted window and privacy screen, I kiss her soundly.

"I missed you today," I tell her, as I reach across her to buckle her seat belt.

"I missed you too."

"I'm looking forward to having you to myself for a couple of days before you take on your Maid of Honor responsibilities."

"Hmmm… me too. It will be nice to have a change of scenery for a few days," she says as she yawns.

"Tired, baby?"

"A little, someone kept me up very late." But what a night – _and morning_ – it was.

"I can't imagine who that could be," I tease.

"Me either. Must have been my other boyfriend." I know she's joking, but I've seen the way other men look at her. That want her. They want what's mine.

"Very funny," I say, trying to hide my annoyance at the mere suggestion of her being with anyone else.

"I thought you'd like that. Hopefully we can sleep on the plane_." Oh baby, we aren't going to be doing a lot of sleeping._

"Baby, I've got plans for us first. Then you can sleep."

"What kind of plans might those be, Mr. Grey?" Her tone is seductive, as her hand runs along my arms and squeezes my biceps.

"The kinds that involve the two of us joining the ranks of a very exclusive club."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Grey."

Arriving at the airport, we can barely keep our hands off of one another. I pick her up and carry her up the stairs to the plane. She's laughing and squealing and I realize how happy I feel in this moment. We take our seats on the plane and the flight attendant offers us both a drink and a snack, and we make small talk until take off.

Once Stephen, my pilot, announces it's safe to move about the cabin, I practically drag Ana to the bedroom. I asked Natalia, the flight attendant, to have a chilled bottle of champagne ready, along with a selection of cheeses and fruit. I close the door to the cabin and ravage Ana with sensual kisses all over her body. I worship her in every way I know how and try to convey to her how I feel without words. We make love for hours until we finally give way to sleep, not waking until Stephen announces we are thirty minutes outside of DC. I wake Ana and we each take a quick shower before landing.

We're staying in the Presidential Suite at the Mandarin Oriental, as Sam and Paige's wedding will take place here on Saturday. I know that Ana is uncomfortable with the opulence of the suite, but I like to have plenty of space when I travel. Small hotel rooms feel unnecessarily cramped and I can certainly afford luxurious accommodations. I want my girl to have the best, so she'll just have to get used to it. Upon arriving at the suite, we quickly change clothes and freshen up before departing for Capitol Hill to meet with Senator Dwyer.

Walking into his office, I'm reminded of the last time I was here, more than eight months ago, when he encouraged me to run for the Senate. There have been so many times I've wondered whether taking his advice was a blessing or a curse. However, as I look at Ana sitting beside me, I realize for the first time it was most definitely a blessing. Had I not entered the Senate race, I never would have met Ana and I already can't imagine my life without her.

As we are ushered into Dwyer's private office, it dawns on me that I could be sitting in that chair a few months from now. The thought is both daunting and exciting. Of course Ana has already reminded me that being a freshmen senator is much like being a freshman in college. You get the smaller offices, low rank committee assignments and less respect. She also told me that I need to prepare myself for going from being master of my universe - her words, not mine - to being one of one hundred senators in a sea of five hundred and thirty five members of congress. I have to admit, that doesn't sound very appealing, though I do like the sound of Senator Grey.

"Christian, Ana, come on in. Have a seat." We both thank him and take our seats on the blue leather couch. He sits in one of the wingback leather chairs and we talk about the recent polling data in my race, the media coverage and the strategy he thinks we should follow. I already know that Ana doesn't agree with some of his advice, but he gives it anyway.

"Ana, you're doing a great job with the media."

"Thank you, Senator."

"But I think you need to manage your relationships a little better, with the Times in particular. Their coverage hasn't been very favorable and you need them on your side."

"Yes sir, we are working on that. We're also going up with a large cable buy that's a positive biographic piece that will run continuously for the next two months. We want people to understand Christian's background and that he is a self-made man, not just another rich kid who decided to run for office."

"Excellent, I'd love to see a copy of the ad."

"Of course, I'll email to your personal account right away."

"Very well, thank you. You and Joe are doing a good job, but I understand they miss you over at the Party." Of course they miss her, but it's too damn bad, they aren't getting her back.

"Thank you, sir, it's nice to be missed."

"Christian, I want to talk about your image. We need to soften it a bit. You come across as very gruff and cold-hearted. That doesn't win over voters. Now, you're coming with us to the gala tonight, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for including me. I've also written a check for the Society."

"Good man. I've arranged for a date for you for the event." What the fuck? Is he kidding me? I look at Ana and can see the tension radiating from her body.

"Excuse me, sir?" What in the fuck is he playing at?

"Christian those gay rumors are still running rampant. We need to nip this in the bud. Having a lovely young woman on your arm tonight will go a long way in improving your image. Her name is Lacye Kaplan and she's a lobbyist, late twenties, very attractive and very well connected. Her father, James, is a former White House Chief of Staff and he runs one of the most sought after lobbying firms in the city. I don't want any arguments. She'll meet you at the event and I think you'll enjoy her company this evening."

I'm stunned into silence, unable to form a coherent sentence to refuse his well-intentioned meddling. _It's all for show, Grey. It's only one night. No, no, I can't do this. I have a girlfriend for god's sake. _Just as I'm about to argue, his phone buzzes and the receptionist announces he's due at a committee hearing in five minutes.

"Well, duty calls. You'll understand soon enough, son. I've got to get to this committee hearing, but we'll see you tonight. I really think you'll enjoy yourself. Ana, good to see you as always. Keep this one in line, will you?"

"I'll do my best, Senator." He shakes both of our hands and he's gone. Fuck. I try to touch Ana and she immediately pulls away and walks out the door, practically running in six inch heels towards the building exit. She climbs in the car slides as far away from me as possible. Just great. Taylor is trying to tell me something and I can't focus on what he's saying. I'm only concerned about one person right now and she wants nothing to do with me.

Ana spent the car ride back to the hotel typing furiously on her iPad and then talking on the phone to finalize arrangements for the White House photo shoot. Basically, anything she could do to avoid looking at or speaking to me. I can't say that I blame her. What in the fuck was Dwyer thinking getting me a date for tonight? He of all people should know that I don't date – well, not until Ana. It was her idea that we keep things quiet and out of the press for now, but frankly for the first time in my life, I am more than willing to scream from the rooftop that she is mine. I _want _everyone to know that we're together. I guess that's what we need to do to end all of this nonsense straight away. I don't think I can keep this secret anymore, especially now. Why didn't I say no to this fucking date?

Before I get a chance to speak to her, Taylor is pulling into the circle at the Mandarin Oriental and Ana bolts out of the car. She's walking so fast that I barely make it onto the same elevator, which of course is jam-packed with people. Once we stop at our floor, she barely gives me a second glance and storms towards the suite. She pulls out her key and heads straight into the bedroom, where she starts packing a bag_. Fuck, is she leaving me?_

My chest constricts and I feel the panic setting in.

"You're leaving me? Ana…I…I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say."

"Christian, I'm not leaving you. I just need to take care of some things."

"Why are you packing a bag?"

"Look, you have your conference calls for GEH soon, I need to run a couple of errands and pick up a dress for tonight. I think it will be easier if I get ready at Paige's. That way you can focus on your work and meet up with your date."

_Fuck, why in the hell didn't I put a stop to this the minute that Dwyer started up with this date bullshit?_

"Ana…"

"It's fine, Christian. I need to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Ana, please talk to me. It's just a date. You know you're the only one I want. You're the one I'll be going to bed with tonight." Okay, based on the appalled look on her face, that didn't come out the way I meant it. Before I can dig the hole deeper, she moves closer to the door. I can tell from her tone of voice that she's upset, but she also can't seem get out of here fast enough.

"Christian, you need to get on your call and I need to head up to the Hill. I'll see you later." She gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and she's gone. It's clear things are anything but fine.

_**Ana's POV**_

_It's just a date…You're the one I'll be going to bed with tonight._ Way to make me feel like nothing more than a cheap piece of ass. Well, two can play at that game, Mr. Grey. _Tit for tat._

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. I love to know what you are thinking!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Tit for tat

_**Author's note:**__** Okay, this really is the last chapter for a while, as we are leaving on vacation tomorrow. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, PMs, follows and favorites. I am so sorry if I did not get a chance to respond to your review, but I figured you would prefer the next chapter instead. I know many of you were upset by Ana's reaction in the last chapter, hopefully this will explain why she acted the way she did. Thanks for reading, please take a moment to review.**_

_**The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James**_

_**Ana's POV**_

Riding in a cab to Capitol Hill, his thoughtless words continue to echo in my ears, and they are every bit as irritating as fingernails on a chalkboard.

_It's just a date…You're the one I'll be going to bed with tonight._

Once again, I feel like nothing more than his plaything. I know that's not how he sees me, but for the life of me, I don't understand why he agreed to this date. And it has to be with flipping Lacye Kaplan of all people. She's one of the biggest sluts on the Hill. People refer to her as Lacye "Legs Wide Open" Kaplan. She was always after Brad and even tried to hit on Sam after he and Paige were engaged. The girl has no class and has only succeeded because she constantly trades on her father's connections and good name. No one respects her and yet she'll be the one sitting next to Christian all night trying to get her claws into him. I know it was my decision to keep our relationship secret for a while, but he made it clear that I'm his girlfriend. He's a smart man; he damn well should have refused to go along with the date, whether our relationship is public knowledge or not.

Well, two can play at that game, Mr. Grey. _Tit for tat. We'll see how you feel when I'm someone else's date for the night. It's only a date, you're the one I'll be going to bed with tonight. _Ughh!

Heading into the Rayburn House Office Building, I make my way through security and head straight to Congressman Daniels' office. Jeff Daniels is considered the most eligible bachelor on Capitol Hill. He's in his forties, drop dead gorgeous by any standards, divorced, no children, and chairs the powerful Ways and Means Committee. He is from a wealthy and well-known Pennsylvania family and very popular with voters. Only a handful of us are aware that he is also very much in the closet.

"Hi. I'm Ana Steele. I wanted to see if the Congressman might be available."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Steele. The Congressman only sees people with scheduled appointments." Oh, they've trained her well. I remember these days of playing the gate keeper.

"Well, we're old friends. Would you mind checking to see if he's available?"

"He's in a meeting, Ms. Steele. I really can't disturb him."

"Okay, is James available?"

"Let me check for you, Ms. Steele." She's rolling her eyes like I've asked her to walk a mile, all she has to do is buzz him. Instead, she answers the next call and gives me a fake smile as she talks away to the person on the telephone.

"Thank you very much," I manage to get out in a sickeningly sweet voice. It the meantime, I decided to text Jeff myself and see if we can get things moving a bit faster.

_**Jeff, It's Ana. I'm in DC for a couple of days. Wanted to catch up. In your office lobby now. AS**___

Mere seconds after I hit send, the door to his office barrels open and his boisterous voice greets me.

"Anastasia Steele, how are you?"

"I'm good Congressman, how are you?"

"Have you been out here long? Why didn't anyone let me know you're here?"

"It was a last minute visit. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"You never disturb me, Ana. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"That's not true, Jeff."

"It is; you saved my ass and I'll never forget it."

"In that case I could use a favor…." The vote buzzer goes off before I can finish my sentence. Great.

"Hey, I need to get over to the chamber and vote. Will you walk with me and we can talk?"

"Of course."

Given the June heat and humidity, we opt to take the underground train to the Capitol. Much to my relief, Jeff is more than willing to help me tonight and I couldn't be happier. After making our final arrangements for the evening, I call Paige for her help and hop on the Metro towards Mazza Gallerie, an upscale shopping center in the Chevy Chase neighborhood of DC. Since Paige is off for the rest of the week to take care of final wedding plans, she is more than happy to meet me at Neiman's. I've never been much of a shopper, but thankfully I've learned what looks good on me and how to get the most for my money. On a sheer stroke of luck, it's the First Call sale at Neiman's and I find a perfect auqa, one-shoulder silk chiffon Monique Lhuillier gown with a fitted bodice and side slit that stops mid-thigh. It's perfect.

"Oh my god, Ana. That dress is perfect. I wish we were the same height, I'd give anything to borrow it," Paige squeals.

"Thanks, Paige. You're sure it looks okay?"

"Ana, it's beautiful and it brings out the color of your eyes perfectly. All eyes will be on you tonight."

"I don't want all eyes on me, Paige. You know I hate being the center of attention, but I do want to look good."

"Oh trust me, you'll look sensational. Now let's get back to my place so we can get you all primped and ready. And you need to tell me about this mystery man that has you in such a tailspin."

"Who said there's a mystery man?"

"Ana, I'm your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, now spill."

"God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But you're here now, so let's head back to my place and get you all dolled up and you can tell me everything. Oh my god, I'm getting married in three days!"

We both let out a squeal at that statement and I can't help but be thrilled for Sam and Paige. They are so in love and so perfect for one another. It's wonderful to see them getting their happily ever after. On the way to Paige's apartment, I manage to make several work calls and respond to a couple of emails as Paige talks to her mother over the Bluetooth regarding arrangements for hair and make-up before the wedding. Belatedly, I realize I have two missed calls and one text message from Christian. He must have called when I was on the metro or in the Capitol tunnels with no cell reception.

_**Ana, please call me. I need to know that you are okay. Please. C**_

As I'm about to return the call, I get an email from Kate, saying that the Times has learned that Christian will be bringing a date to tonight's gala and she expects the inside scoop. Just great. _It's just a date. You're the one I'll be going to bed with tonight. Yeah right. _

I'm afraid I'll fall apart if I have to talk to him right now, so I decide on a text instead.

_**Sorry, no cell signal in the Capitol tunnels. I'm heading to Paige's now. Got an inquiry from the Seattle Times on your date for this evening. I'll send a draft statement for your approval shortly. See you at the gala. A**_

I get an instant reply.

_**Ana, can we please talk about this? I'm sorry.**_

I decide to ignore the message as I don't want to embarrass myself any further and I also know this is my fault. It was my idea to keep our relationship secret in the first place and now I'm paying for it. But he still didn't have to agree to the damn date. I pull my iPad out and furiously type out a quick statement.

_U.S. Senate candidate Christian Grey is proud to attend and sponsor the United States Capitol Historical Society's Annual Charity Gala. The society is dedicated to furthering the history and heritage of the U.S. Capitol building, its institutions and the people who have served our nation in the U.S. Congress._

_Ms. Lacye Kaplan, a government affairs specialist for the Kaplan Group, founded by her father, Louis Kaplan, will be accompanying Mr. Grey to the event, which will be held at the Library of Congress. _

I quickly forward the statement to Christian for approval and copy Joe to keep him in the loop. My phone instantly rings. It's Joe.

"Hey, Joe. How are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. I got your press release. What in the hell in going on out there?"

"Senator Dwyer thought it would be a good idea for Christian to have a date tonight to improve his image and dispel the gay rumors, so he arranged for Lacye to accompany him."

"Fuck. Lacye 'Legs Wide Open' Kaplan?' Why in the hell did Grey agree to that?

"I'm not really sure; you'll have to ask him that question."

"Ana, are you okay? I knew you guys keeping things secret was a bad idea."

"I'm fine Joe. Listen, I don't really want to talk about this right now. I've got to go and get ready for the gala. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"You're going to the gala? Well, that should be…interesting. Ana, you know how much he cares about you, right?"

"Oh Joe, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Bye, Ana."

"Bye, Joe." I no sooner click the end button on my phone and Paige's inquisition begins.

"Okay, spill girlfriend. What's going on?"

"Oh Paige, I've made such a mess of things."

"What things, Ana. I need all the details."

"Christian and I are dating. It's a relatively new development and I decided we should keep things quiet since we only recently denied we were romantically involved. We weren't involved then, but I felt like it would like we had lied and reflect poorly on him…"

"You're dating Christian Grey? Seriously?"

"Yes, but it's new and…" Paige cuts me off mid sentence.

"I knew it! I knew at your graduation lunch there was something going on between you two. I knew it. No one gives a friend/employee a nine thousand dollar watch and flies her dad out for the ceremony if there is something more between them."

"Paige, it's complicated."

"What is so complicated? He's single, you're single, you're into each other; why is that complicated?"

"For one thing, I work for him. And he's…he's Christian Grey, that's a whole different set of complications."

"Oh my god! You're dating Christian Grey. That really makes Brad Whitman look like chopped liver."

"Yeah, it really does, doesn't it? Paige, I don't know what to do. I really care about him. I'm not even sure how it's possible to have such strong feelings in such a short time, but they're there."

"Tell me about him. I want to know everything."

"I don't even know where to start. He's gorgeous and brilliant and complicated, yet he's the most passionate person I've ever met. We seem to have this crazy connection and every time we touch I swear I feel a spark. I know that probably sounds crazy, but I never had that with Brad. With Christian everything is on a completely different level and it terrifies me."

"You're in love with him."

"Paige, I…I don't know. It's too soon."

"Ana, there's not really a timetable for love. You just have to go with what you feel. Now tell me what's going on tonight with this event. Why in the hell are you going with Jeff Daniels if you're with Christian?"

"You heard my conversation with Joe. Senator Dwyer set up this date with Christian and he didn't really fight it. I got mad…and jealous and decided to fight fire with fire."

"Well, I'm all for fighting fire with fire and Lacye Kaplan is a slutty bitch, but just make sure things don't go too far with Daniels." I forgot Paige doesn't know his secret. No chance of things going anywhere with Daniels and besides, the only person I want is Christian.

"No chance of that happening. I just want Christian to see how I'm feeling."

"Well, in that case, we will make sure you look irresistible tonight."

"Thanks, Paige."

"Anytime. That's what friends are for."

Thank god for Paige. She is the best friend I've ever had. She's loyal to a fault, always supportive and never judgmental. Her mother owns a dance studio in northwest DC, so Paige often helps with hair and make-up for performances. She's a pro at it and has helped me become more adept over the years. In less than two hours, I'm showered, shaved, dressed and ready. She did my make-up and put my hair in a sexy updo with tendrils framing my face. Thankfully, we finish in just enough time for a glass of wine before Jeff arrives.

"So why aren't you bringing Christian to the rehearsal dinner and wedding?"

"Paige, we were trying to keep our relationship quiet, remember?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that's not going to last very long."

"I'm just saying…he's going to go crazy when he sees you tonight."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You look gorgeous."

"All thanks to you."

"Well, I am brilliant."

"And so modest."

"Eh, listen just get this resolved with Christian. If you care about him as much as you say, don't worry about the press."

"I know. I've just made a mess of things."

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Have fun tonight, okay, because come tomorrow night you are mine through Saturday."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I'm getting married!" Her excitement is contagious. I can't help but share in her joy. We laugh and joke about her family and Sam's sister, who is a true diva in every sense of the word. Soon, there's a knock at the door. Knowing it's Jeff, I answer, with Paige right behind me.

"Hi, Jeff."

"Ana, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Congressman. Shall we go?"

"Absolutely." I hug Paige goodbye and thank her again for all of her help. Jeff holds his hand out and helps me down the steps and we are on our way. Once we are driving, he turns towards me and smiles as he shakes his head.

"You know the press is going to be all over us tonight, are you ready for that?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for doing this, Jeff."

"My pleasure. I'm happy to help and it will be good for my image being seen with a beautiful woman on my arm. So this thing with Grey, is it serious?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Do you want it to be?" How do I answer that? What do I want? I want him, plain and simple. Even with all of his fucked up baggage, I want him. I need him. I'm startled from my thoughts when Jeff laughs.

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

"I think I do."

"Well, then I hope tonight brings you both some much needed clarity on your relationship. You know, I'm pretty good at gauging the feelings of my fellow males, so I'll let you know how into you he is."

"Ugh…thanks, Jeff. I think." He squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"It will all be okay, Ana. We're here. Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He hands his keys to the valet and walks around to help me out of the car. The moment we enter the Library of Congress, the blinding lights of a sea of cameras greet us. It takes a moment for my sight to readjust after the flashbulbs and then I see him, with _her_.

_**Christian's POV**_

What a shit day this has turned out to be. It's hard to believe it started off joining the mile high club on our flight to DC and then went to hell in a hand basket in the blink of an eye. What in the fuck was I thinking not declining this date in the first place? I have no fucking interest in this Kaplan woman. The only woman I want is Ana and she's been avoiding me like the plague since we left Dwyer's office late this morning.

I arrived at this event thirty minutes early hoping we could talk and resolved things between us, but she hasn't arrived yet and the fucking Kaplan woman was all over me the minute I stepped through the door. Christ, she's annoying and she keeps fucking trying to touch me. I've already made it clear that I don't like to be touched and she fucking laughed like she thought I was joking. Her laugh sounds like the wicked witch of the west and her voice is similar to a high pitched shrill. Thankfully, the Dwyers arrived soon after me and we've been engaged in conversation ever since.

Mrs. Dwyer is all worked up over some powerful Congressman who is apparently Capitol Hill's most eligible bachelor and it's a big deal that he's bringing a date tonight. This seemed to perk Lacye's interest as well. Big fucking deal. The trivial things these people get worked up over never cease to amaze me. I can't stop thinking about Ana and find myself continuously scanning the room for her. Maybe she decided not to come tonight after all. I can't say I'd blame her. If I were forced to watch her with someone else for the evening, I'd lose my fucking mind. Hell, I lost my mind just watching her leave on a date with Allen, I can't imagine watching her on a date, even it was all for show.

I need to call her and try to work this out. Just as I'm about to excuse myself, Mrs. Dwyer lets out a gasp as all of the press in the room moves to capture the couple entering the room. Mrs. Dwyer puts her hand on my arm and whispers.

"Oh my, Christian, isn't that your Ana with Congressman Daniels? They do make a stunning couple."

No. Fucking. Way. For the second time today, all of the air leaves my lungs as I stare at the sight before me. Ana is standing at the top of the stairs looking utterly gorgeous, accompanied by a man whom I assume is the powerful Congressman everyone keeps talking about and they look like something out of a movie. She is absolutely stunning, even more so than usual, as the dress she's wearing brings out her beautiful blue eyes and he's a good looking fucker too. Looks cocky as hell and he's touching her. He's touching what's mine. I'm brought out of my trance by the shrill sound of Lacye's voice in my ear.

"Oh my god, that's Anastasia Steele. It seems she always gets the good ones. I don't know what these men see in her. How on earth did she get a date with Congressman Daniels, he never brings a date anywhere? She's not all that special."

"Oh, I beg to differ. She's one of a kind." Her eyes bulge at my words and she looks as though she just swallowed a bug. It's incredibly unattractive. She rolls her eyes and mumbles something about needing another drink. I'm frozen to my spot, watching Ana as she greets the press with ease, all the while, the fucking Congressman keeps his hand on the small of her back.

She looks amazing. That dress, her hair, her make-up. He's whispering in her ear and I want to fucking kill him with my bare hands. What in the fuck was she thinking coming here with him? She finally turns and looks me straight in the eye, just as fucking Lacye comes and entwines her arm with mine. Could this fucking day get any worse?

I want to punch someone, no I want to punch the fucking Congressman who has his hands all over _my_ girlfriend. I have never felt so out of control in my life. I am so fucking out of my element right now I don't know what to do. People are fucking swarming around this guy like he's some kind of god. What's worse is that he and Ana seem so comfortable with one another. They are smiling and perfectly in sync. Is this it? Have I lost her? What if this fucker who she really wants? I have to talk to her and find out what in the hell is going on.

"Miss Kaplan, I need to speak with Anastasia regarding a campaign issue, if you'll excuse me for just a moment." I state urgently as I pull my arm away from hers.

"Oh, I'll come with you. I'd love to say hello to Anastasia and Congressman Daniels. I'm dying to know how they got together." _That makes two of us and it's about the only thing we have in common_. What a nightmare. How am I going to talk to Ana with this bimbo glued to my hip?

As we finally make our way to over to Ana and fucking Barbie's Ken, some reporter from the Associated Press stops us and asks if he can get a picture of the four of us together. You've got to be fucking kidding me. I can see that Ana is equally uncomfortable, but fucking Lacye answers for us and agrees wholeheartedly. I haven't even officially met Ken doll and I'm posing for a picture with him. Fucking great.

The photographer positions us and decides that I should stand next to Ana as we're a good height match. That's right, Ken doll, she belongs next to me. Why don't you spend the night with fucking Lacye and I'll take care of my girl? I place my hand on her back and draw circles with my fingers. I can hear her breath hitch as I whisper in her ear.

"We need to talk. Now." I'm not waiting another minute to get this resolved. I need to know where we stand. She looks startled at first, but in true Ana form, she quickly regains her composure.

"Christian, allow me to introduce you to Congressman Daniels. Jeff, this is Christian Grey, my boss. Christian, this is Congressman Jeff Daniels, Chairman of the House Ways and Means Committee and my _date_ this evening." Is she fucking kidding me? I know he's her fucking date. What I want to know is why. The Congressman and I shake hands, and it's all I can do not to fucking punch him in the face. Then Lacye decides to enter the conversation.

"Ana, it's so good to see you. I heard about you and Brad. I thought for sure you two were headed down the aisle. But now it seems you've snagged another big catch. Lucky girl. I didn't realize you and Jeff were seeing each other." It's somewhat reassuring that Ana looks like a deer in the headlights, but fucking Ken decides to answer the question.

"Good to see you as always, Lacye. Ana and I have been close for years. When I found out she was in town, I decided to see if she would join me tonight. Lucky for me, with her boss taken care of for the evening, she was free to accompany me here." Rage. Unadulterated blind rage is what I am feeling right now.

"Ana, could I please speak to you in private for a moment. There's a campaign issue we need to discuss." She politely excuses herself and takes my proffered hand. Of course, the ever-present spark between us doesn't fail. I lead her to an empty corner in the back of the room and turn to face her. I can see a myriad of emotions on her face. Hurt, sadness, confusion.

"What the fuck, Ana? What in the hell are you doing her with Barbie's fucking Ken doll?"

"Barbie's Ken doll? Really? Mature, Christian."

"I don't give a fuck about being mature, Ana. I want to know what in the fuck my girlfriend is doing her with another man."

"Are you kidding me? Christian, it's just a date…you're the one I'll be going to bed with tonight. Sound familiar?"

Touché, Ms. Steele. I knew those were a bad choice of words the minute they were out of my mouth, but I sure as hell didn't expect to have them thrown back at me. What a cluster fuck this is.

"Ana, you know I had no choice. Do you think I want to be here with that annoying woman? Need I remind you that you're the one who wanted to keep our relationship secret or we would be here together?" She closes her eyes as if she's in pain. I hate to see her like this. All I want to do right now is throw her over my shoulder and get out of here.

"I know that. I'm sorry, Christian."

"Ana, please, can we just…" Just as I'm about to ask her to leave Senator and Mrs. Dwyer interrupt us. Christ, can we just catch a fucking break here?

"Christian, Ana. No work talk tonight. This is supposed to be a fun evening." Nan Dwyer is a wonderful woman, but right now I'd like to strangle her. Of course, she doesn't leave it there. "Ana, you look absolutely gorgeous and you and Jeff make a lovely couple. It looks like romance is in the air this evening." I'm about to explode and Ana manages a tight smile and excuses herself as _Ken_ comes looking for his _date. _

We are seated at neighboring tables and it's all I can do to stay in my chair. The few times our eyes meet she smiles, but it's a sad smile. I know she feels guilty about this because it was she who wanted to keep our relationship quiet, but I agreed to it. I never told her I wanted everyone to know we are together, so I'm as much to blame as she is. I know she only wanted to keep things quiet to protect me. What a mess we've made of things.

The dinner is absolutely excruciating. It's fucking painful listening to Lacye talk about anything, Dwyer is stuck on a tax bill that that's going nowhere, and Nan keeps going on and on about how fucking good Ana and Barbie Ken look together. I'm mere seconds from exploding when dessert is served, and the band starts to play. As I try to contemplate an exit plan, Nan insists that I dance with her. She's one of my mother's best friends and it would be rude to refuse her. I agree and lead her to the dance floor. The song playing is 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones and Mrs. Dwyer is a pretty good dancer. We talk about Elliott and Mia and her children as well as my parents. It's a pleasant distraction until Senator Dwyer comes up with Lacye and asks if he can cut in, forcing me to dance with fucking Lacye.

The song changes to 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' and my eyes are locked on Ana as she and Barbie Ken move to the dance floor. I make up my mind that this has to end and try to lead Lacye over to where Ana and Daniels are dancing. I decide I'll take a play from Dwyer's book and cut in on their dance. Just as I'm about to approach them fucking Lacye takes her hand and runs it through my hair and makes some comment about where else she'd like to touch me. I couldn't make this shit up if I tried. I yank her hand down and tell her to get her fucking paws off me and am about to drag Ana away from Daniels when I hear him say, "Let's get out of here," to her and she nods in agreement and fucking leaves with him. I let go of Lacye so fast I'm surprised she doesn't fall on her ass. I quickly walk over to thank Senator and Mrs. Dwyer for their hospitality, tell Lacye it was nice to meet her, and make my way to the exit, where Taylor is waiting. What a fucking day from hell.

"Where in the fuck is Ana, Taylor?"

"She just left with the Congressman, sir. She seemed quite upset. I asked her if she needed assistance and she said she would fine. I'm not certain where they are headed, but I can track her phone if you would like."

"Yes, track her phone."

"Yes, sir." I lay my head back against the seat, close my eyes and will this night to end on a good note. I'm not sure I can handle losing Ana.

"Sir, it appears that Ms. Steele is back at the hotel."

"Thank you Taylor, head there, please."

"Yes, sir."

Thank fuck she's at the hotel. God willing, we can sort this mess out. Wait, what if she's there in a room with him or packing her things to leave with him?

"Taylor, we need to get back there as quickly as possible."

_**Ana's POV**_

I can't believe she just ran her hand through his hair. I can't watch this anymore I need to go back to the hotel and figure out how to make this right. We can't continue like this.

"Jeff, I can't be here anymore. Would you mind taking me back to my hotel?"

"Of course, let's get out of here." I nod my head in agreement and we head towards the exit, where I promptly run right into Taylor.

"Sorry, Taylor."

"Ms. Steele, may I be of assistance in any way?" I can tell he's holding back, but I really just want to get back to the hotel now.

"No thank you, Taylor. I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Ms. Steele." It's obvious he wants to say more once, but once again he holds back. As Jeff and I sit on the steps of the Library while we wait for the valet to bring the car around.

"You know Ana, that man is crazy about you."

"You think?"

"Ana, I know. I'm good at reading men, remember? He couldn't take his eyes off of you the entire night and every time our eyes met, he shot me a death glare. I've also never seen someone less attentive to his date."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Look, I know you're worried about the press and you're also afraid of getting hurt again, but it's obvious that you two care a lot about each other. You need to trust that everything will fall into place. Just…go with it. Take a chance. I have to admit, I always hoped he was gay, but if he has to be straight, I'm glad he's with you. You deserve to be happy, Ana. Now it's time to let it happen."

"Thanks, Jeff."

"Anytime. Let's get you back to your hotel." We drive in silence and Jeff gives me a friendly goodbye hug when we arrive at the hotel. Once I arrive inside of the empty suite, I decide to change and go for a quick run to clear my head.

I quickly change clothes, wash my face and do a few stretches to prepare for my run. Running always helps me put things into perspective and I never tire of looking at the beautiful and historic scenery in DC. As I reach for the door, in walks Christian, looking irate, but sexy as can be. He's obviously been running his hands through his hair and he looks exhausted. The moment he sees me, he lets out a deep breath and sighs.

"Ana, thank god you're here."

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. Where did he think I would be? "I don't know. I thought maybe you'd be with…_him_."

"Christian, Jeff is just a friend. We've been friends for years. There's nothing more between us."

"It didn't look like nothing from the front row seat I had to the show."

"Says the man who let Lacye 'Legs Wide Open' Kaplan run her hands through his hair in the middle of the dance floor."

"Legs wide open?" He's snickering at me. The asshole is actually laughing at me. I didn't give her that name. From what I understand, she earned the title all on her own. I have to get out of here before I say or do something else I'll regret.

"Look Christian, I need to clear my head. I know a lot of this is my fault and I'm sorry. I'm going to go for a quick run and then maybe we can talk, okay."

"Ana, it's ten o'clock at night. You're not fucking going for a run in the middle of DC. It's not safe."

"Christian, it's tourist season. I'm going for a run on the Mall. I know the Capitol Police patrol areas, I'll be fine."

"Ana, this is not up for discussion. You aren't going out alone." Not up for discussion? Does he understand I'm an adult?

"Christian, you don't get to decide that for me. I'm going for a run. Please, I just need to clear my head so we can talk about everything that's happened today."

"Fine. I'm going with you." Is he joking? Which part of need to clear my head and then we'll talk did he not understand. Oh boy!

"Christian, that isn't going to help me clear my head."

"You don't have to talk to me, but I'm going with you. Give me a minute to change." _Calm down, Ana. He's worried about you. He came back for you and he wants to be with you. _True to his word, he quickly changes and comes out looking like he belongs on the cover of Runner's World. The man is like a Greek God. He's a true Adonis.

Walking out of the suite, I ask him if Taylor is coming along and he replies that he thinks we'll be fine, so he didn't alert him that we were leaving. We don't speak in the elevator and we get outside of the hotel he asks if I mind if he stretches a bit. I nod in acquiescence and stretch along side of him. We trade tentative glances at each other and offer small smiles, but no words are exchanged. Once he's finished and stretched he tells me to lead the way.

I set a punishing pace as we exit the hotel grounds and head north on 12th Street towards Independence Avenue and the National Mall. I turn east on the Mall and we pass the Smithsonian Institution, the U.S. Botanic Gardens, the Air and Space Museum and the U.S. Capitol. As we head back west we pass the National Gallery of Art, the Museums of Natural and American History and finally, the Washington Monument. As we pass each of these amazing places, memories fill my head.

I lived in this city for four years in addition to the summer before my senior year in college, yet the memories that invade my mind tonight are of my sightseeing day with Christian. It's hard to believe that was only a few weeks ago. We had such a good time. It was the first time we were really just Christian and Ana together. So much has happened since that fateful day and I can't help but chuckle as I think of the long list of firsts we are racking up. That was the day everything started becoming real between us. We've had so many starts and stops in such a short time and I'm ready to move forward. He's what I want and it's time to let go of my fears and come clean with him and the press.

As we reach the Lincoln Memorial, I realize I'm tired. Tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of worrying about what people think, and being fearful of losing this beautiful man beside me if I don't start showing him exactly how I feel. I stop abruptly and turn to face him, putting my hands on his face and tracing his stubble. At first he looks bewildered, but after a beat, he leans into my touch, closes his eyes, and exhales deeply.

"I'm so sorry," I say, my voice barely a whisper and so full of emotion.

"Me too." He whispers back. "Ana, I hated seeing you with Daniels. I've never felt so out of control in my life. I've never had more to lose." He voice is strained and his eyes are shining with sincerity.

"You're not going to lose me, Christian. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and I'm so sorry for putting you through that tonight. It was immature and stupid and wrong on so many levels."

"We both made mistakes today. I'm sorry too. But Ana, I saw you two together. You looked like something out of a movie. I'm sure he doesn't have half of the baggage I do. You deserve so much better than me."

"Stop! Just stop with this what I deserve B.S. and the self-loathing. First of all, and you will have to promise to keep this secret." He nods in acceptance before I continue. "Jeff Daniels is gay and very much still in the closet. We've been friends for years and he lives with his longtime lover, who poses as a friend and roommate. Second, you are what I want. Only you, Christian Grey and if you still want me, then I think it's time we let everyone know that we're together because I sure as hell don't ever want to experience another night like tonight again."

"Daniels is gay." It's more of a statement than a question as understanding finally sets in.

Without a word, he moves towards me and crushes his lips to mine. He tugs at my bottom lip and our teeth clash as his tongue darts into my mouth. We are doing a sensual tango and my hands instinctively move to his hair. I'm tugging and pulling and he lets out a pleasurable moan in response, spurring on my desire.

I pull apart from him and take his hand, leading him to the right side of the monument, which is surrounded by large shrubs. _Sex on the Mall._ Catching onto my motivation he presses me against the exterior wall and kisses me long and hard. He presses his erection against my stomach and I move my arms down to his behind to pull him closer as he peppers my neck and chest with wet kisses. He brings his head up and licks along my ear as he whispers breathlessly, "I want you." I lift one leg up and wrap it around him pulling him closer and reach inside of his shorts, trailing my index finger around his tip. He growls in response and reaches under my skort. The spell is momentarily broken, as he growls, "what in the fuck is this?" I can't help that laugh that escapes my throat as I try to respond.

"It's a skort."

"What in the fuck is a skort? It looks like a fucking skirt. A _very_ short skirt." I roll my eyes and smirk as I shake my head.

"It's a skirt with built in shorts underneath." He narrows his eyes, reaches under my _skort_ and literally rips the shorts right out.

"What the hell? That was a seventy dollar _skort_."

"Baby, I'll buy you the entire store if you want, but those shorts were impeding our activities."

He kisses my neck and rubs circles with his knuckles along the outside of my panties as he says this and I immediately forget about the skort, as I grind against his hand. His fingers shred through the lace of my panties and decimate them. Without warning he pulls his own shorts down and slams into me, causing me to moan loudly. He quickly covers my mouth with his to shroud out the sounds of my pleasure. He pulls my other leg up and wraps it around him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I meet each of his thrusts and wrap my legs tighter around him, pressing my heels into his buttocks. I know I'm not going to last much longer when he takes one of his hands and palms my breast and pulls at my nipple. He moves his hand to the other one and repeats his actions. I release a strangled moan into his mouth and we explode together, small moans and whimpers escaping through our searing kisses. We continue to make out for several more minutes until I peel my legs off of him and slide to a standing position. He pulls up his shorts and presses his forehead against mine.

"No more hiding our relationship?" he asks shyly.

"No more hiding," I reply, smiling.

"I guess that was make-up sex, huh?"

"I guess it was. Another first."

"I think we covered a couple of those with this one," he says with a large grin.

"I think you're right." He picks up my shredded shorts and panties and takes my hand and we walk toward the front of the memorial. He throws them in a nearby trashcan, wraps his arm around me, and whispers in my ear.

"I think you should wear this skirt when we run together."

I smack his arm and feign outrage as he holds me closer and gives me a soft kiss on the lips, all the while smiling brightly. Tomorrow should be interesting, to say the least.

_**Thank you for reading. Please review.**_

_**Check out the new pics on the Pinterest board. **_

_ pinterest__**dot**__com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/_


	15. Chapter 15 - Coming Out

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for delay in getting this chapter to you. As you know I was on vacation that first week, which was great. Unfortunately, I came back sick, had a work crisis that is still in progress, and then developed a sinus infection. Not fun. I apologize for not responding to your reviews, but I figured you would rather have another chapter. I have tried to respond to PM's, but if I missed any I am sorry. I truly appreciate every follow, favorite, review and PM. You're the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Thank you to Michelle for editing, you're the best!  
**_

_**Christian**_

As I watch Ana sleep, I can't help but think of how far we've come together in such a short time. How much she's changed me...how many firsts we've shared together…how I can't imagine my life without her...how she's mine and I can't wait for the whole world to know. So much happened last night; it's hard to wrap my head around it all. I felt physically sick after Ana left the hotel yesterday. I thought for sure I had lost her because of Dwyer's fucked up matchmaking attempt. She wouldn't take my calls and her texts were curt and lacking her usual wit and playful banter.

I had no idea whether or not she was going to show up to the Gala or not and when she walked in, I could swear all of the air left my lungs – again. I can't even describe the level of rage I felt at that moment. Seeing her on the arms of that fucker Daniels had me seeing red. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. Ana looking fucking amazing, as she always does, and all I could think of was how badly I wanted to peel that sexy dress off of her.

And fucking Lacye Kaplan kept thwarting my attempts to get to her.

She couldn't take the hint that she is not at all my type and even she was, I'm not interested. Lacye Kaplan couldn't begin to compare to Ana. Ana has more poise and class in her little finger than that woman has in her entire being. What in the fuck was Dwyer thinking and why in the hell didn't I just say no in his office and go to that fucking event with Ana on my arm?

_Because Ana was worried going public would have a negative effect on your campaign, that's why._

Thank god she's finally changed her mind about that. That was certainly one good thing that came out of last night. _Yes, but then there were many, many other good things too._ Amazing, actually. I still shudder when I recall hearing Daniels utter: "lets get out of here," to Ana as he kissed her forehead. I was shocked when we found out she was here at the hotel. Then she was prepared to go out for a run at ten o'clock at night – by herself. _Fucking crazy. _As if I would ever let that happen in DC – or anywhere else for that matter.

So we went on a run and what a workout it turned out to be. I've never experienced anything like that in my life. I mostly ran alongside Ana, but occasionally fell behind just so I could stare at her legs and ass in that skirt – _skort_ – whatever the fuck it was. All I know is that it's a skirt now and that's one experience I will never forget. I still can't believe that we fucked against the Lincoln Memorial. Of course, I pray to god that our illicit activities weren't captured by some security camera or paparazzi. Even if it was, I'm not sure I'd regret it. When we returned to the hotel, we were both much calmer and I worshiped Ana's body with all that I have and made love to her throughout the night. Who knew vanilla was so exquisite?

We also spent some time talking about security and the need to have someone with her at all times going forward, now that we are going public with our relationship. She wasn't particularly receptive to the idea, and of course, she has no idea that she's had covert security in place for weeks. I need to keep her safe and that isn't something we can compromise on. We agreed to talk about it more this morning, so I'll have to get her in the right frame of mind to see things from my perspective.

Unable to resist her any longer, nor ignore my morning erection, I start a trail of butterfly kisses from her forehead to her neck and rub circles on her back. She smiles as she begins to wake and rolls onto her back. I shift and hover over her as I continue my sensual assault. _I don't think I'll ever get enough of this woman._

"Good morning, baby," I whisper in her ear.

"Mmmmm."

"Miss Steele, are you coherent?"

"Mmmmmmm."

I chuckle and move down to her breasts, as I lick around her nipple, her hips start to buck under me and her hands move to my hair. I look up and see her smile and those beautiful blue eyes gazing down at me. _God, she's beautiful. I am a lucky man. _

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmmm Hmmm."

I can't help but laugh at her limited vocabulary this morning. After a few more ministrations, I move up to her lips and kiss her deeply. I move my hand down and run my finger across her folds. She's soaking wet.

"Baby, you're so wet. Are you ready for me?" I already know the answer, but I want to hear her say it.

"Please, Christian." I love it when she begs.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I tease as I stroke my erection along her folds.

"You, I want you. I always want you." With that I enter her and really start moving. It doesn't take long for us to find our release together. What a way to start the day. I'm holding her in my arms, kissing her softly, when she starts to pull away.

"I need to get up." **Kiss.**

"Not yet, we've got plenty of time." **Kiss.**

"I know, but I need to get my stuff packed for tonight." This gets me up. What in the hell is she packing for?

"Packed?" What in the hell is she talking about? The wedding is here, that's why we stayed here. Where in the fuck does she think she's going?

"Remember, I'm on maid of honor duty starting at six o'clock this evening and you have your GEH dinner with the Lockheed Martin people tonight."

"Don't remind me. Can't you come back here to sleep?" I fully realize that I sound like a child, but I can't imagine sleeping without her. It's like she has this magical power to keep the nightmares away. Aside from that, there's nothing better than holding her in my arms as we fall asleep and waking up to her beside me, or rather entwined with me in bed.

"Mr. Grey, I'm obligated to my best friend, but I'll see what I can do. I have no idea what time we'll be back. Paige is dead set on painting the town red tonight."

What the fuck? Where in the hell are they going?

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Nope. I definitely don't like the sound of it. A group of attractive, single women drinking and partying all over DC. Not going to happen.

"Christian, we'll be fine. We're just going to have a nice dinner, hit some of our favorite spots, have a few drinks, dance and have fun. It's all girls. No need to worry."

"I always worry about you. Sawyer is getting in around lunchtime. He'll accompany you this evening."

Her head whips around to face me and her eyes are dark and full of fury. I guess she doesn't like that idea. Well, she'll have to get used to it. "You're joking, right? Christian that's insane. I'm just going out with the girls, I don't need security."

"Ana, now that we are going public, you could be targeted. I can't risk your safety. Please don't fight me on this, baby. I need to know you're safe. Please, baby." I caress her face and look directly into her eyes, willing her to understand how important this is to me. I won't compromise on her safety. I can't.

"Speaking of going public, I wanted to see if you would like to be my date for the rehearsal dinner and wedding. What do you think?"

I'm fully aware of her attempt at a subject change, but right now I'm distracted by the pleasant shock I feel at hearing her proposition. "I'd be honored, Miss Steele. Besides, it will give me the opportunity to show Whitman you are mine." Yes, that will be fun. Ana rolls her eyes and I clench my fist to calm my twitching palm, reminding myself she is far from a sub and I never want to hurt her.

"I'm not a possession, Christian," she replies seriously. Is that what she thinks?

"No baby, but you are my beautiful girlfriend and I want the world to know that we are together. But that also puts you at risk. Please don't fight me on Sawyer."

"Christian, does he really need to go with me everywhere?"

"I'm afraid so, baby. Ana, you mean so much to me. I feel like I've come alive since you came into my life. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Sawyer will be discreet, but he needs to be with you." Please just accept this.

"Fine. But he needs to be discreet. My friends are going to have a field day with this. I can't wait to hear Paige and Lei's reaction. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Thank you, baby. This means so much to me. I promise he'll be discreet. When is your friend Lei arriving? She's the one from New York, right?"

"Yes, she's arriving this afternoon, I can't wait to see her. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I spoke with her yesterday when I was at Paige's and she wants to do a documentary on the campaign. She has family in Seattle and would love to come out for the remainder of the campaign. She's doing a master's degree at Columbia and this can count as school credit for her. I emailed Joe and he thinks it's a great idea. She could also help with media relations, which might be helpful once word of our relationship spreads."

"A documentary? I'm not sure I like the sound of that. It sounds very…invasive."

"Christian, you're running for the U.S. Senate. You said goodbye to a certain amount of your privacy the day you announced your candidacy."

"Yes, but we've worked so hard to keep my past…private."

"I know that. This would be a documentary of the campaign. Some behind the scenes interviews with you, Joe, me, maybe your family if they are willing, nothing controversial per se, but really showing the nuts and bolts of the Grey for Senate campaign. She's a great filmmaker and I think she'll do an amazing job for you. We worked together in Chambers' Senate office and on the presidential campaign. I really think you'll like her. You can meet her tomorrow at the rehearsal. Please just think about it, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm not committing to anything yet." She's so fucking hard to refuse. Who am I kidding? If she wants this, I'm sure I'll end up giving in, but I can't make it too easy for her. She gives me a beautiful smile and leans down to kiss me.

"Thank you," she whispers as she kisses me again. I quickly deepen the kiss and roll on top of her, pushing my erection into her.

"Round two?" she asks with a smirk.

"I think we have time, don't you?" I ask as I slowly enter her, knowing fully she wants this as much as I do.

It's another hour before we're dressed, fed and ready to head to K Street for several meeting with top Political Action Committees. We are meeting with the Realtors PAC, the American Medical PAC and the Business and Industry Pac. We are having lunch with the President of the U.S. Chamber of Commerce, followed by a meeting with the Business Roundtable and finally, we'll head to the White House for the photo shoot with the President.

After an insanely busy day of successful meetings with PACs and commitments for over $300,000 in individual, PAC and bundled contributions to my campaign, we are headed to our last stop of the day, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue – better known as The White House. As we arrive at the Northwest Entrance, I have to admit, I'm nervous. Even now that I've met the President on several occasions, he's still the President and there's a certain amount of intimidation with that title even if I am a powerful businessman and one of the wealthiest men in the world. This man can give a single order to obliterate another nation in the blink of an eye. Ana's history and close relationship with President Chambers have her nearly immune to the awe of the White House. I still hate thinking about how Whitman destroyed her dreams of working here; yet I know if he hadn't, we wouldn't be here now, together. Perhaps I should thank him.

As soon as we get through security, Amy Anderson, the communications person Ana introduce me to in Washington, is waiting to escort us into the west wing. She shakes Ana's hand and then turns her attention to me, raking her eyes up and down my body as she extends her hand. I roll my eyes, shake her hand, and turn to see a look of annoyance on Ana's face. Ms. Anderson is oblivious, as she is still checking me out. _Christ, it's annoying. _In a calculated move, I take Ana's hand and ask her to lead the way. She raises her brows and smirks, knowing exactly what I'm doing. _Oh baby, we agreed, no more hiding._ Ms. Anderson's eyes bulge and she shakes her head quickly as if ridding herself of a bad thought. _Perfect._ I give her a curt smile and keep hold of Ana's hand as she leads us to the waiting area outside of the oval office.

"Smooth, Mr. Grey. Really, smooth." Thankfully, she's not mad. Good.

"No more hiding, Miss Steele; it felt like a good time to come out." I cock my head to the side and give her a shy smile.

"Let's try not come out in front of the President, okay?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" I feign hurt and place my hand over my heart as we whisper back and forth. Ana laughs in reply, clearly still amused by my antics this morning. _Who would have thought I could ever act this way? Furthermore, who would have ever dreamt I'd enjoy it? _

"Never. But I would like to maintain some level of professionalism with my former boss, who also happens to be the most powerful man in the world." Her face tells me she's serious about this, so I won't push anymore.

"If you insist, but all bets are off when we walk out that door." She rolls her eyes again and swats my arm lightly.

"You're terrible."

"I know, but you love me." _Fuck. Did I really just say that? _Ana's eyes widen in shock and I can tell she's struggling to formulate a response. Fuck. Just as she opens her mouth to reply, the door to the oval office swings open and an older woman, probably in her mid fifties, comes out and greets Ana with a warm embrace. Yes, someone else who loves Ana_. _

_Just like me. _

"Christian, this is Sara Benson, the President's executive assistant."

"Sara, this is Christian Grey, my boss." Ms. Benson takes my hand in both of hers and looks me straight in the eye and smiles warmly.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you. You've got quite a team out there working for you. Ana and Joe are two of my favorite people in the entire world. You take good care of them out there and keep that Senate seat in our column."

"Ms. Benson, It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm a very lucky man to have Ana – and Joe – on my team and I have every intention of winning in November."

She smiles warmly once again and turns her attention back to Ana. It's clear that she cares about her a great deal. Then again, who doesn't care about Ana? As it will be a few more minutes before President Chambers is ready for the photo shoot, Ms. Benson instructs us to have a seat once again. She takes a seat in the chair closest to Ana and they spend a few minutes catching up. Apparently she'll also be attending the wedding on Saturday. I perk up when she tells Ana how good it is to see her looking so well and that Seattle must agree with her_. Indeed it does, Ms. Benson. _

They spend a few more minutes talking, as I check my email. Soon, we are called in for the photo shoot. Of course, Ana already knows everyone. It's surreal to be in the oval office. The President is in his personal office, just off the side of the oval office. He pokes his head out to let us know he'll be just another moment or two. Ana introduces me to Chris Jenkins, from the political office, Brian Moorehouse, the official White House photographer and…Sandy, the make-up artist, who puts some concealer under my eyes and fucking powders my nose. How humiliating. It's only marginally comforting to see them do the same to the President, who is still on the phone with some Ambassador. Ana gets a good laugh at my expense during my make-up application. _Hmmm… I'll have to figure out a way to make her pay for that later. _

As soon as the President joins us, Brian puts us in position for the photos as we talk about my race and the latest polling numbers. The shoot lasts no more than ten minutes. I thank the President for his time and once again for his endorsement. He tells me to let him know if he can do anything for the campaign and gives Ana a quick hug before we are escorted out of the office. Brian tells Ana he will email the photos later today. As we walk out, I see a group of Congressman heading in. The man doesn't get a break. We say goodbye to Sara and head towards the exit, with Ana exchanging pleasantries with several staff members along the way. _Christ, I thought I was good with names. How in the fuck does she remember who all of these people are?_

As we head out, I place my hand on the small of her back. She turns and smiles at me as we reach the sidewalk just outside the northwest entrance. I can't resist her anymore. I take her in my arms and dip her down as I give her a passionate kiss with the White House and a beautiful sunset as our backdrop. As soon as we come up for air, we realize much of the White House Press Corps, along with their cameramen, witnessed our very public display of affection.

I quickly move Ana towards the exit where Taylor is waiting with our driver. I notice that Ana is turning a very bright shade of red all over her body and I can't help but laugh as the cameras continue to flash. I pull her into an embrace and lift her chin so she is looking at me and I kiss her once again.

Reporters are trying to get in our face, and I push my hand out to let them know that their intrusion is not welcome. Thankfully, a couple of Secret Service agents step in and instruct them to stay back as we make our way to the exit and climb into the waiting SUV. I let Taylor know we are heading back to the hotel and then put up the privacy screen and pull Ana onto my lap. I know she should be buckled in, but I need to know she is okay with what just happened.

"I guess we've just gone public, huh?"

She rolls her eyes dramatically and shakes her head. "Gee, you think? If I didn't know better, I might think you planned for that to be caught on camera, Mr. Grey."

"Ms. Steele, I'd never be so intentionally brazen; surely you know me better than that, but I can't say I'm sorry. Are you?"

"No, not really." What in the fuck does that mean?

"Not really? Are you having doubts?"

"No doubts. But as someone who has worked with the press for a number of years, you always want to release information on your terms, that's all. I'll need to get with Joe and release a statement." Thank god for that. I don't know if I could handle it if she was beginning to have doubts.

"I'm sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist you any longer," I whisper in her ear, as I kiss her neck.

"Really. How are you going to survive without me tonight, Mr. Grey?" She asks as she moves to straddle me and begins to nip at my bottom lip. _Oh baby, you'll be sleeping with me tonight; one way or another._

"I'm not sure I'll make it. I might have to track you down and bring you back to our suite." I begin to kiss her just as the SUV pulls into the parking garage of the hotel. We quickly pull apart and straighten our clothes.

"What time are you meeting the girls?" _Please tell me we have time to take care of the ache in my pants before you go._

"Not for about another hour and a half. I thought I would leave when you head out for your dinner. Is that okay?" Ninety minutes, I can definitely work with that.

"Baby, that's perfect. Let's get upstairs. I have plans for you."

"Lead the way, Mr. Grey."

"With pleasure, Miss Steele," I reply as I take her hand and lead her towards the elevators.

_**Ana**_

Good lord, that man is a sex god! Thank god I work out now or I'm not sure I'd have the stamina to keep up. I had to shower in another bathroom or I knew we would both be late for our plans this evening. We've already had four rounds of amazing sex today and its not even dinnertime. Good thing we didn't meet when I was still in college and despised all forms of exercise. Moving to DC helped change my perspective on a lot of things. Paige is fitness obsessed, mostly because working out constantly allows her to eat anything she wants. When we became roommates, we started running together and walking to and from work most days, weather permitting. We also joined a local gym and started taking yoga and pilates, along with, much to my horror, zumba and belly dancing. The belly dancing was actually a lot of fun, but I'm still not a big fan of zumba.

Paige's mom owns a dance studio, so Paige is incredibly graceful and an expert dancer and zumba participant. I'm admittedly much less coordinated, but I'd like to think I've come into my own over the years and am not nearly the klutz I used to be, though that side of me does make an appearance every so often. Hopefully I'll manage to remain graceful tonight, as I'm wearing five-inch heels with a fun mini dress. It has a pale pink pleated chiffon top that ties at the neck and a short, silver sequined skirt.

Just as I'm putting the finishing touches on my makeup and slipping my dress on, there's a soft knock at the door.

"Hey baby, it's me. Are you about ready?"

I tie the top of my dress and open the door. "I'm all set. Do you want to go downstairs together?" His eyes look like they might bulge out of his head as looks me up and down, not saying a word. "Christian, are you alright?"

"Ana, you look amazing, but you are _not_ wearing that out tonight."

"Excuse me? I thought I just heard you tell me I'm not wearing this dress."

"That smart mouth of yours, Anastasia." Oh…full name. Here we go.

"Christian, we're both going to be late. Let's go."

"Ana, you cannot wear that dress." Is he joking? I don't have the patience for this. No man is going to tell me what I can wear. Not happening.

"I can and I am. Let's go, Christian. I don't want to fight with you over this."

"Ana, every man who sees you tonight is going to be ogling you. Ogling what is mine." Good god. _Just remember Ana, he's never had a girlfriend before_. I take a deep breath and force a smile onto my face.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'll have my bodyguard along, isn't it?" He scowls, but doesn't say anything. I move closer to him, give him a soft kiss on the lips and continue to make my case.

"Christian, I'm going out with six girls and a bodyguard. No one is going to get close to me. Luke will make sure of it. Besides, you're the only one I want." This seems to soften him a bit.

"Ms. Steele, I think you've stolen my line."

"I prefer to think of it as reciprocating the feeling, Mr. Grey." I raise my brows in challenge and thankfully he laughs. Crisis averted, thank goodness. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"Please be careful tonight. Keep Sawyer with you, okay?"

"I promise. We'll be fine, Christian."

"Will you come back tonight, please?"

"I'll see what Paige wants to do. She's in her suite here now, so I don't think she'll mind if I come back here, but we'll see, okay?" He gives me an adorable pout and a big sigh before moving to my lips. He kisses me softly then tugs at my bottom lip with his teeth. The minute I open my mouth, his tongue darts inside. The kiss is needy and rough. When we pull apart, he whispers softly in my ear.

"Please come back to me tonight." Awww...that's certainly what I want to do, but Paige is my best friend and she is getting married in forty-eight hours. I promised her I was hers until then and I intend to keep that promise, though I doubt she really cares where I sleep.

"Tell you what, I'll leave my things here and if Paige wants me to stay with her tonight, I'll come back up for them later. Does that work for you?"

"I'll take you any way I can get you, Ms. Steele. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Let's go." He takes my hand and we make our way to the elevators.

Sawyer and Taylor are waiting at the elevators when we arrive on the lobby level. We greet them and begin walking through the lobby when I hear a loud squeak and my name being called.

"Ana!" I turn quickly and see Lei, Jessica, Peyton, Erica and Paige. Without a second thought, I let go of Christian's hand and run to my girlfriends. We are a mess of hugs, squeals and laughter when I hear a throat clearing behind me and all of my friends fall silent. Of course I know why and I soon feel a very familiar hand wrap around my waist.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Care to introduce me to your friends, baby?" I turn and smile, take a deep breath and move closer to him.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Christian Grey, my boss…" As I say that he pinches me subtly with the hand wrapped around my waist at my hesitation. "…and boyfriend." Lei squeals again, Paige smiles knowingly, Jessica looks shocked and the rest of the girls are still drooling at him. "Christian, this is Lei Cho, Jessica Whitman, Peyton Turner, Erica Soder and, of course, you already know Paige. He leans and gives Paige a kiss on the cheek and tells her how much he's looking forward to the rehearsal and wedding and thanks her for allowing him to accompany me on such late notice. Of course Paige melts and he shakes the other girls hands and tells him how nice it is to meet all of them.

"Ladies, have a wonderful evening. Ana, could I speak to you for a moment in private?" I nod in acquiescence and walk with him toward the door. "Thank you for introducing me to your friends."

"It was my pleasure. Good luck with your meeting. I'll miss you tonight."

He eyes widen briefly and he looks…shocked. "You'll miss me?"

"Of course I will. I always miss you when you're gone." His face softens and he smiles. He looks happy, but also somewhat perplexed. Strange. _First girlfriend, remember Ana?_

"I'll miss you too, baby. Have fun tonight. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yes. I'll see you later. Bye, Christian." He pulls me to him and gives me a passionate kiss that was surely noticed by everyone in the lobby, yet somehow that doesn't bother me in the least anymore.

"Goodnight, Ana." He kisses my forehead, gives me a quick wink and he's gone. When I turn around, I notice Sawyer standing stoically a safe distance away and all of my friends standing and staring at me in shock. As I may my way back over to them, Lei grabs me playfully and announces, "Girlfriend's got some explaining to do. Let's get this show on the road, I am in need of some serious scoop."

As we are heading out to catch cabs, Sawyer gently pulls me aside and informs me that Christian has hired a limo and driver to take us wherever we need to go this evening. _Of course he has._ The girls have stopped to look for me and when they see me talking to Sawyer, another good-looking man in a nice suit, they all have raised brows wondering what is going on. I motion for them to come over and cringe, as I know I'll never hear the end of this.

"Girls, this is Luke Sawyer. He works for Christian and will be accompanying us tonight. Apparently Christian has arranged for a limousine as well, so no need to get cabs."

Paige smiles brightly and amazingly, the other girls don't say a word. Sawyer leads us to the stretch limo, where John, our driver for the evening, is holding the door open. As soon as we are piled in the limo, John tells us the bar is fully stocked and there is also a tray of cheese and crackers, garnished with apples, pears, and fresh figs. Sawyer climbs into the front passenger seat and John asks where he can take us. Paige announces that we have reservations at Fiola, one of my favorite restaurants in DC. John confirms the location and slides the privacy window up.

Lei passes me a glass of champagne, looks me straight in the eye and says, "Okay, spill. I need details, Steele. I sent you an email after those Gridiron pictures broke and you said nothing was going on between you two. What gives?" Everyone else chimes in and I just shake my head and give in.

"Nothing was going on then, I swear. Look, everything is relatively new. We only decided to go public with our relationship last night, but it's good. Really good."

"How new?" The question comes from Jessica.

"Just a couple of weeks, really."

"But it's been building a lot longer than that. He gave her a nine thousand dollar Cartier watch for graduation and flew out here with her dad for the ceremony."

"Gee, thanks Paige."

Paige quickly grabs my arm to see the watch. "The man has good taste, that's for sure." Everyone nods in agreement and I'd really like to crawl into a dark hole.

"Wait. You were all over the Washington Post today with Jeff Daniels and Grey was with Lacye Kaplan. What's up with that?" Great, here we go again.

"We were trying to keep things quiet for the sake of the campaign and Senator Dwyer decided it would be good for Christian to be seen with a date, so he arranged for him to go with Lacye. Christian was blindsided by the whole thing and when he didn't refuse, I got angry and...a little jealous. I asked Jeff to go with me and the whole evening was a nightmare. We decided afterwards that we needed to stop worrying and go public with our relationship. So, you girls, along with the White House Press corps are the first to know."

"What do you mean the press corps?"

"We were at the White House this afternoon to get some photos with the President now that he's endorsed Christian. When we were leaving, Christian decided to give me a rather heated kiss. Unfortunately, it was right off the northwest entrance and several members of the press caught it on camera. I'm sure it's all over the news. I honestly haven't had the courage to look yet. I figure I can deal with that drama tomorrow."

Peyton and Paige are already Googling it and sure enough, the pictures are there. I'm mortified by the various headlines, even though they aren't negative, but the girls convince me going public was the right thing to do and Lei agrees to help me draft a press release for the campaign tomorrow, as I'm not sure how to appropriately spin my own relationship.

We enjoy a wonderful dinner, several bellinis, and two bottles of Cristal champagne, all in a beautiful private dining room, arranged by Luke en route to the restaurant, courtesy of my over the top boyfriend. It was great catching up with everyone and even Jessica was supportive of my relationship with Christian. I know it's been hard on her trying to maintain the close friendship we've built over the years, while remaining true to her big brother. I'm glad it's worked out so far and I appreciate the fact that Brad has never asked her to choose. It shows me that there is still good in him.

After dinner we decide to go to Lux Lounge. Of course, Paige knew it was Seventies Night and she loves disco music, as do the rest of us. We continue with the champagne, along with kamikaze shots – not an ideal mixture. When I head to the ladies room, I realize I have two missed texts from Christian.

**I miss you already. Hope you are having a good time with the girls. X Christian**

That one was sent about fifteen minutes after we left the hotel. How sweet.

**Hey, baby. Sawyer says you are enjoying yourself at disco night. Stay safe and save the last dance for me, okay? See you soon. X Christian **

Could he be any sweeter? It's hard to believe this is a man who has survived such terrible abuse. A man who believes he is unworthy of love. If it's the last thing I do, I intend to change that perspective. Realizing just how much I miss him, I decide to call instead of replying via text. He picks up on the first ring.

"Ana. Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, Chri…Christian. I just….I just…I just missed you."

"I miss you too. Baby, are you still at the club?"

"Yes, we're still here. Are you f…f…finished with your dinner?"

"Baby, are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little. Butam…butam…but I'm not driving."

"Thank god for that."

"Mr. Grey, are you going to come and dance with me?"

"Do you want me to come and dance with you?"

"You told me to save the last dance for...for you."

"Hmmm. Yes I did. But I thought we could dance when you got back to the hotel so you could enjoy your girl's night."

"You don't want to come and see me?" Even though I know he can't see me, I pout.

"Of course, I want to see you. I just don't want to intrude on your time with your friends."

"You wouldn't be intruding. They want to get to know you. Pl….Pl….Please."

"Okay, baby, I'll be there shortly."

"I love you. You're the best." And I hang up the phone. Holy shit! Did I just tell him I love him? _Surely not. I think I need another drink._

_**Christian **_

Did she just tell me she loves me? What the hell? _Grey, she's drunk. She didn't mean it. It was the alcohol talking. _Still, I like the sound of it.

"Taylor, we'll be meeting Ana out. Sawyer said they are at Lux Lounge on New York Avenue."

"Yes, sir." He consults with the driver briefly and within minutes we are pulling up at the bar. This should be interesting.

Thankfully, the bar isn't overly crowded, as apparently Seventies Night is not too popular. I immediately spot Sawyer, standing on the perimeter of the dance floor. He is grinning and appears to be trying to suppress a laugh. When I see what he is watching, I can't help the laugh that escapes from my mouth. Standing, and I use that word loosely as it's more like swaying or struggling to stand, are Ana and her friends belting out "We Are Family" at the top of their lungs. It's clear that they are all drunk off their asses and they sound terrible, but it's funny as hell to watch. That's my girl, who would've thought…

I sit down at a nearby table and order a drink, as I relax and enjoy the show. It's not long before Ana spots me. She nearly falls over trying to get to me and I leap from my seat to catch her and make sure she's okay. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. Christ, she smells like a liquor store, but she's laughing, so I don't think she's hurt.

"Christian! Oh my god, you're here. How did you know we were here?" Oh boy, drunker than I thought, but so damn cute.

"Uh baby, you called me, don't you remember?" I tilt my head to the side and smirk at her. Nope, she has no recollection. Okay, another first.

"I c…c..called you?"

"Yes, baby. You asked me to come and dance with you." That seems to perk her up. Odd, but I'm not really sure what to do at this point, so I'll just go with it.

"Let's dance."

"Ana, are you sure you don't want to go home? You seem a little….wrecked." That's an understatement. It's amazing she can still stand.

"Christian, I'm fine. Let's dance. Come on, you can meet everyone." Christ, I'm surprised she knows my name at this point.

"I met them earlier, remember?"

"Well, come and meet them again. It'll be fun."

We make our way to the dance floor and Ana once again introduces me to everyone as her boyfriend. I love the sound of that, even if she is ten sheets to the wind right now. At least her friends are all equally drunk. We dance for quite a while and I'm still amazed by how right it feels to have her in my arms. We're talking with her friends as we dance, and they all seem really nice; drunk, but nice.

When they announce last call, I chuckle as "Last Dance" begins to play. I pull Ana into my arms and kiss her soundly, not caring who might be watching. We are in our own bubble on the dance floor and enjoying every minute of it. When it's time to leave, the girls announce that we have to go to Bob and Edith's. _Who in the fuck are they?_ I've never heard Ana mention them. Everyone seems to be in agreement that we are, in fact, going to Bob and Edith's at one o'clock in the morning. As we pile into the limo, I finally ask the questions on my mind.

"Uh, who are Bob and Edith and why are we going to see them…now?" The girls all burst into laughter. Ana is laughing so hard she is practically crying. _What in the fuck is so funny? _

Not the least bit amused, I whisper in her ear, "What in the fuck is so funny? Mind letting me in on the joke?" She fucking laughs harder. She keeps trying to speak and she can't form words. I look out the window and notice we are going across some bridge heading towards Arlington, Virginia. After about five more minutes of hysterical laughter, we pull into the parking lot of Bob and Edith's Diner. Paige explains that this is where "everyone" in DC goes after a night of drinking to soak up the alcohol.

_Well ladies, I hope you're hungry, because there's a lot alcohol to be soaked up. _

Sure enough, the place is crowded. I can see Taylor and Sawyer are uncomfortable, but amused. They're probably talking about how I would have never set foot in this place two months ago. And they're right, but then, I will go just about anywhere with Ana.

I have to admit, the food was good and eating did seem to sober the girls up quite a bit. They're actually all very animated, accomplished and friendly, without being annoying. It's refreshing. It's also obvious how close they are to one another. They interrupt and finish one another's sentences, laugh at inside jokes, and openly threaten bodily harm to me if I ever hurt Ana, and it's clear they are not joking. The presence of two bodyguards doesn't seem to intimidate them at all. Good. I'm glad that Ana has such good friends; though I have to admit I'm a bit envious as well. It's something I've never had and frankly never thought much about until now.

We arrive back at the hotel and escort everyone to Paige's suite. Ana is barely able to keep her eyes open, so I tell Paige I'll take her to our room ask when she should be down in the morning. Thankfully, their first spa appointment isn't until noon, so hopefully they can all sleep this off. Ana hugs everyone goodbye and we make our way to our suite. I put her down on the bench in the bathroom and gather her make-up remover and a warm washcloth, and start washing her face.

"Thank you, Christian."

"For what, baby?"

She looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "For everything. For tonight, for taking such good care of me all of the time." Doesn't she understand that's all I want to do?

"Ana, I always want to take care of you." And I mean that. Always.

"Thank you." No baby, you don't ever have to thank me. You're the one who deserves the gratitude.

"No Ana, thank you. You've brought me to life." She smiles and starts to say something, but a huge yawn escapes. "You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

"I'll be in in just a moment. I need to use the restroom and brush my teeth." I kiss her forehead; grab my own toothbrush and head towards the other bathroom to give her some privacy. By the time I return, she is out cold in our bed. I chuckle to myself and climb in next to her, wrapping her in my arms and inhaling her scent as I fall asleep dreaming of our future together.

The next morning while my sleeping beauty dreams away her hangover, I make several calls related to GEH and the campaign. The first order of business is to return Joe's call regarding the pictures that are all over the internet of Ana and me kissing at the White House and even a few snapshots in the hotel lobby last night. There are also reports of our time at Lux Lounge and the infamous Bob and Edith's, but no pictures from either of those outings. We crafted a brief statement that says Ana and I are in a committed relationship that we chose to keep private initially, but have recently decided to take public to avoid unnecessary speculation. We also included that no further information will be given about our personal relationship. Hopefully Ana is okay with the statement, but we really needed to get something out and I didn't want to wake her.

Just as I'm finishing up a call with Ros, Ana walks in, apparently fresh out of the shower wearing a gray, sheer lace camisole and matching panties with her hair wrapped up turban-style in a towel. My cock immediately stands at attention. Christ, I can't even focus on this conversation. She comes over and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and mouths good morning, as she bites that delectable lip and then bends over giving me a prime view of her perfect ass. That's it, game on.

"Ros, I'm going to need to call you back. There's something here that needs my immediate attention." I press the end button and reach over and grab Ana. She squeals as I throw her over my shoulder and carry her back to the bedroom.

"Ms. Steele, as much I love your delectable derriere, I think you were intentionally goading me out there in this sexy little ensemble." She flutters her eyelashes innocently and tries to withhold her smile, but I know her game.

"Mr. Grey, I have no idea what you mean. I was simply looking for my purse."

"Uh huh. And I was on the phone with Ros trying to buy Disneyland."

"I love Disneyland."

"You and that smart mouth, Ms. Steele."

"Oh, you know you love my smart mouth." Just as I'm about to reply, there's a knock at the door. Shit. I forgot that I ordered room service.

"Who is that, Taylor?"

"No, think it's probably room service. I ordered breakfast. You need to eat after all of the drinking last night."

"Hey, I ate at Bob and Edith's."

"True, but you need to eat again. Come on, let's get you fed."

"I was hoping to satisfy a different appetite, Mr. Grey." Me too, baby, me too.

"Ana – come on, let's eat."

"Okay, give me just a moment. I need to get dressed."

"Yes, probably a good idea."

A few minutes later, Ana emerges wearing a very short gray sleeveless dress. Her legs look amazing, but I hate the thought of her wearing that when I'm not around, especially after that dress she wore last night. Fuck, this is not going to go over well, but I have to say something.

"Baby, don't you think that dress is a little short?"

"Uh no. Why? Does it look bad?"

"No baby, it looks great, but every fucker on the street is going to be looking at your long, sexy legs." She rolls her eyes dramatically at me and it's fucking annoying as hell. At least she's eating. That's something.

"Christian, I already made it clear that I'm not going anywhere. All of our treatments are right here at the hotel spa and then I'll come back up to get ready for the rehearsal." Her tone tells me to leave this, but I'm not about to do that again. I gave in last night and that was enough. I change tactics and use my Dominant voice, keeping my tone low and fearful.

"You know, Anastasia, I let you go out in that short, sexy dress last night without me. I'm not so sure I want to chance that again."

"Really? I didn't realize being my boyfriend gave you right of refusal with regard to my wardrobe."

"Anastasia, you look amazing in everything you wear, but I don't want any other fuckers looking at what's mine. You. Are. Mine." I reach under her dress and grab her ass. I take my other hand and trace the outline of her panties and whisper as her eyes widen, "this is mine."

"Yes, yours," she pants.

"I just want to be clear. I don't share, baby. I won't ever share you. Do you understand that, baby?"

"I understand," she whimpers as I run my finger along her folds.

"Good. You won't leave the hotel in this dress will you?"

"I _already_ told you we aren't leaving the hotel until tonight." That's it. I lift her dress and spank her ass. "Owww. What in the hell was that?" she asks indignantly, rubbing her stinging skin.

"That was a reminder that smart mouth of yours isn't always entertaining." Fuck, she's pissed. She scowls at me, goes back to the bedroom to get her purse and comes back out looking like she's about to explode. _Great._ She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I can tell she is working hard to compose herself. _Fuck._

"Do you want to meet me at the cathedral or would it be easier to just meet at the restaurant?" I don't want her to be with Whitman any longer than necessary without me by her side. I fucking hate that they'll be spending so much time together over the next couple of days and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

She glares for a moment and opens her mouth to speak, but changes her mind with a minute shake of her head. "I can meet you at the cathedral. I've got several conference calls this afternoon and then a meeting at the EPA. I can head to the cathedral right after that."

"Is this about the power plant?"

"Yes, it is. I know how much you love to hear about the power plant." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, but she isn't biting. _Shit_.

"One of my favorites," she scoffs sarcastically. "Is your contract lobbyist going with you?"

"Yes, Brett Heller, do you know him?" Please talk to me. I don't really care what it's about at this point; just let me know that we are okay.

"We met a couple of times at events when I was working for party, but I can't say I really know him." Her reply is curt, but she's still here. That has to be a good sign.

Before we can finish the discussion, Ana's phone rings. It's Paige and she's in some sort of a panic about her dress for tonight. Ana hangs up and tells me she must tend to the bride. She tries to walk past me to leave, but I pull her to me and kiss her. She doesn't respond at first, but soon she is kissing me back. When we pull apart, I tilt her head up to look at me. She looks sad and I hate it.

"Are we okay, baby?"

"We're fine, Christian. I need to go."

"Are you sure?" She gives me a small smile and I kiss her again, trying to convey how I feel. When we break apart, she seems better, but it's hard to tell for sure.

"Mr. Grey, you're making it very hard for me to leave you."

"I wish I could say I was sorry."

"You are terrible. I need to go help my best friend before she turns into a bridezilla."

"Well, I wouldn't want that. Enjoy your day, baby. I'll see you at the cathedral tonight." She gives me a beautiful smile and a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Why does my chest ache every time she leaves?

I spend the rest of the afternoon dealing with GEH business and changing our plans for Sunday. I have a surprise for Ana that will require us to stay in the DC area for an extra night. I've worked out everything with the campaign and the logistics with the flight home. I only hope she's excited when she sees what I have planned.

The meeting at the EPA goes well and we are finally making some progress on this Environmental Impact Study. God willing, this power plant will finally move forward. It's been harder to get through than most hostile takeovers. I'm pulled from my thoughts when my phone buzzes. Looking at the caller id, I know I need to take it. I've been avoiding this call for almost two weeks.

"Hello, Elena."

"Christian, how are you darling? I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Just very busy, Elena. I'm actually in DC right now. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I think the whole world is aware that you're in DC right now. Those pictures have made quite a splash."

"Elena, is there a reason you're calling?"

"Christian, I've tried to warn you about this thing you have going on with Ana. It won't end well. That girl cannot give you what you need."

I snap. "Enough, Elena! Anastasia is everything I need. I am not going to discuss my relationship with you."

"Alright dear, whatever you say. Just know when this... _relationship_ runs its course, I'll be happy to help you get what you need."

"Goodbye, Elena." I don't wait for her reply and turn my phone off. Christ, that woman knows how to push my buttons. I'm going to have to figure out some way for Ana and Elena to get along. Not quite sure how I'm going to pull that off, but it will sure as hell make my life easier. Trying to shake these thoughts from my mind, I picture Ana in that gray lingerie from this morning, looking hot as hell. Just the memory makes my cock twitch. Fuck, I hope she's still wearing that.

I feel myself begin to relax once we get closer to the National Cathedral, where the rehearsal and wedding are taking place. I realize that I've become so used to being with Ana every day that it's like there is something missing when we are apart. It's also hard not to worry about her, especially now that our relationship is out in the open. I've spoken with Sawyer and there were no problems at the spa and he said the ladies seemed to enjoy the day. I know spending the day at the spa isn't exactly Sawyer's cup of tea, but I pay him well enough that he can deal with it. As the car pulls up to the cathedral, I nearly sprint out of the car and up the stairs; anxious to see Ana and show Whitman we are together. As I enter the church, I can hear the distinctive sound of Ana's giggle. As I get closer to the sound, her giggle fades. I stop cold and the sight before me has me seeing red.

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**The Pinterest board has been updated. **_

_ pinterest__**dot**__com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/_


	16. Chapter 16 - Confessions

_**Author's note: Thank you Netzel for that fabulous one-shot that restored my mojo and Showdog for the incentive to finish the chapter. As always, special thanks to Michelle for editing.**_

_**The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James**_

_**Ana**_

What in the world was with Christian's bizarre behavior this morning? His crazy, possessive behavior, while flattering and hot, had me ready to explode and then that spank about sent me over the edge. We'll definitely have to talk about that later. I'm not sure what to think. All I know is I'm a grown, educated, professional woman and I'll be damned if I'm going to put up with being spanked for my dress length, smart mouth, or eye rolling. _Not gonna happen_.

If he still needs that, we need to have a serious discussion about our relationship. I've got to stop thinking about this; it's driving me crazy. My mom, Kate, and Paige have always said I that I have a tendency to over think things. I don't want to do that with Christian. I want to talk to him and find out what he's thinking and what he expects from me. It really seems like we continuously take two steps forward and two steps back.

A day with my friends was exactly what I needed to unwind and reenergize. We've spent the last five hours having facials, massages, manicures, and pedicures; as well as waxing where needed. In between treatments, we've lounged by the indoor pool, had lunch and just enjoyed our time together. All of the girls like Christian, which means a lot to me. The six of us have been the closest of friends for over four years. We were practically inseparable and when one of us was hurting, we were all hurting. Paige and Lei were both there when I met Brad, and of course Jessica, as Brad's sister, was part of our beginning too. Peyton and Erica weren't far behind, but we met them a couple of months later.

As a result, they were also all there when everything fell apart...when I questioned whether I'd ever be able to love or trust a man again. Then along came Christian Grey, who has turned my world upside down - and I wouldn't want it any other way. Even Jessica commented that I was the happiest she's ever seen me. And I am.

It was Brad and I who introduced Sam and Paige and they've been together ever since. Their relationship is one that gives you hope for a happily ever after. They love each other deeply and have so much fun together. It's a joy to watch two of my closest friends commit their lives to one another. I have no doubt that they will have a long and happy marriage.

Marriage. It's something I didn't really think much about until I met Brad. I only knew I didn't want to be like my mother, who is on her fourth marriage. I guess for her, the fourth time was the charm. She's happier with Bob than I've ever seen her and I'm happy for them. Bob's a great guy and he's been very supportive of me and helpful with my career. For a long time, it seemed like Brad and I would be together forever. Then everything fell apart. In the months that followed, I put all of my energy into finishing graduate school and my career.

I have no idea if Christian ever wants to get married and that's certainly not something I'm looking for now. It's hard to believe we've only been in a relationship together for a few weeks. It feels like so much longer; but that's probably because we've spent nearly every waking moment –and even the non-waking moments recently – together for over two months. I've learned how to read his moods, anticipate his needs, calm him and challenge him when necessary. It would seem like being in a relationship and spending so much time together would be a problem, but so far that's not the case. In fact, when we're apart, I find myself constantly wondering what he's doing and if he's missing me too.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Paige and Liz emerge, having finished their last appointments for the day. We spend a few minutes waiting for everyone else and head to the hotel bar for a quick drink before getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. We've decided to get ready together in Paige's suite, knowing that that tomorrow will be utter chaos. We are having a great time drinking champagne, doing each other's hair and makeup and just talking. Soon it's time to leave and I can't deny I'm nervous at the thought of dealing with Brad tonight and tomorrow. I've made a promise to myself to not let him get to me. I want to enjoy my best friend's wedding and I won't let Brad ruin that for me or for Paige and Sam. I'm wearing a strapless satin champagne colored dress that is very fitted with beaded sandals and a small clutch. We are all wearing short cocktail dress and sandals. At Paige's insistence, we've emailed and talked for weeks to ensure we are all on the same page.

Arriving at the Cathedral, it suddenly becomes real that my best friend is getting married in less than twenty-four hours. Paige's parents are waiting outside and we all exchange hugs and greetings before heading into the church. Sawyer follows a safe distance behind us, allowing some privacy, while remaining watchful. _Thank god he's discreet. _When we enter the church, we are greeted with excited squeals from Sam and Paige's families and a bright smile from the groom-to-be, who promptly gives Paige a passionate kiss and then moves on to greet the rest of us.

"Crush! It's so good to see you." He gives me a big hug and then lifts me up and spins me around.

"It's good to see you too, Sam. How does it feel to be getting married in less than twenty-four hours?"

"It feels like something that's been in the making for three years." He's beaming. It's so good to see.

"I'm so happy for both of you. Would you mind putting me down?" He laughs as he lowers me to the ground. As he's doing so, he loses his balance and has to grab my ass to keep from dropping me. _Nice._ And in the National Cathedral of all places. How embarrassing. Sam, Mr. Practical Joker, is laughing hysterically and so is everyone else, even Brad.

After everyone says their hellos, we begin the rehearsal. I can't help but to continue glancing at the back of the church looking for Christian. He should be here anytime and I can't wait to see him, despite our tense encounter this morning. Paige decided at the last minute hat I would walk down the aisle alone. I know she did this to help me avoid Brad as much as possible and I love her for that. Reverend Hill walks us through the ceremony and it's time for us to walk back up the aisle. Brad and I stand together and bow at the altar, and turn around and link our arms as we begin the recession.

"You look beautiful, Ana." Ugh. I promised to be nice. I promised to be nice.

"Thank you."

"It's crazy that they're getting married tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I think it's great."

"Me too. I remember when we set them up. I don't think they've been apart since." I laugh. It's true, Paige and Sam were joined at the hip from day one.

"I know. They're meant for each other."

"Ana…I…" Good god, not now. We finally reach the back of the church and Sam is once again laughing hysterically, while Paige shakes her head. As the rest of the bridal party assembles in the vestibule, they're all laughing too. What the hell?

"Does someone want to let me in on the joke?"

"Oh Crush, I finally got you." Oh no. Sam is always playing practical jokes on everyone, but I've somehow managed to stay ahead of the game – most of the time.

"What did you do?" Now even Paige is laughing. She stops long enough to inform me that Sam has placed a sticker on my backside. I reach around and pull it off and I can't help the giggle that escapes. It's a round sticker that reads 'Brides #1 Bitch aka Crush.' So not exactly church appropriate, but funny. We all share a laugh and then Brad reaches around and puts his hand on my rear end. That does it and I snap. I grab his arm and turn to face him.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me. NOW!"

"Ana…there was still part of the sticker, I was just trying..." He pauses and his eyes look fearful. I turn to see why and Christian quickly wraps a protective arm around my waist and whispers to Brad in a menacing voice:

"I believe she had to get your hands off of her. Don't fucking touch her, Whitman. I mean it." The look of shock on Brad's face is priceless. He looks back and forth from Christian to me, focusing on our arms, which are wrapped around each other. Clearly staking his claim and ignoring Brad entirely, Christian turns so we are facing each other. He gently caresses my face and gives me a soft kiss. When he pulls back, he speaks in a tone loud enough for Brad to hear.

"You look beautiful, baby. I missed you. How was your day?" I guess I'll go with honesty and forget about Brad too.

"It was good, but I missed you too. I'm glad you're here." I notice Brad turn and walk away and I'm glad. I don't want to deal with him any more than necessary.

"Well, that was interesting. If we weren't in a church, I might have killed him."

"Thank you for restraining yourself. I'm sure Sam and Paige also appreciate your efforts."

"You and that smart mouth." He smiles and shakes his head, and I know we are good.

Sam's father announces that it is time to head for the rehearsal dinner, which will be held at the nearby Columbia Country Club, and we all make our way out of the church.

_**Christian**_

As I enter the church, I can hear the distinctive sound of Ana's giggle. As I get closer to the sound, her giggle fades. I stop cold and the sight before me has me seeing red. Whitman has just put his hand on Ana's ass and she now has his arm in a strong hold telling him to get his hands off of her. My blood is boiling and I want nothing more than to kill the bastard. Just as I approach them, the church bells start ringing. I guess I had forgotten we are in a church. Fucking hell, there goes that idea. Instead, I wrap my arm protectively around Ana and tell him to get the fuck away from her. Then, in a calculated move, I turn her to face me and touch her face. I give her a chaste kiss and tell her how much I missed her today and ask how her day was. I make sure it's loud enough for Whitman to hear. I want to make it clear that we are together. She. Is. Mine.

We are finally heading back to the hotel. Ana's is resting her head on my shoulder, as I make circles on her thighs. The rehearsal dinner was a blur. I was introduced to no less than a hundred people, all of whom told me how wonderful Ana is and how lucky I am to have her. _Tell me something I don't already know._ Thankfully, Whitman sat on the opposite side of the room and didn't try to approach Ana again. Good thing, as I'm not sure I could have restrained myself a second time.

Fuck, she looks amazing tonight. She's such a natural beauty all the time, but tonight she is a goddess. Her dress, shoes, hair, make-up – absolute perfection. I can't wait to get her back to our suite and peel her out of that dress. Just thinking about it is making me hard. I begin to nuzzle her neck and she lets out a sexy moan. I quickly raise the privacy window and whisper in her ear.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmmm..."

"Really? I'm sure you can do better than that."

She looks up at me and bats her long lashes as she sinks her teeth into her delectable bottom lip, her eyes clouded with lust. In a surprise move, she begins to stroke me through my pants and unbuckles my belt. _Whoa, wasn't expecting that, but I'm certainly not complaining._ She drops to her knees and makes quick work of pulling my pants down. Her hand wraps around my cock and she strokes up and down, just the way I like it. She brings her mouth to the head and slowly licks the pre cum, teasing my hole as her hands knead my thighs. My cock jerks in response. _Fuck. _She licks up and down and then takes me into her mouth so deep I can immediately feel the back of her throat. I let out a feral groan and she starts moving at a fierce pace, up and down, all the while working her tongue around me. It's not long before I explode and she swallows every drop. _Fucking perfect in every way._

I quickly pull her up and kiss her with all I have. I praying this kiss conveys my feelings for her. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. I'm not sure where we are headed in the future, if I'll win or lose this election, but I know that I could survive either way if I have Ana by my side. Even though it's only been a few weeks since this relationship began, I don't think I could survive losing her. We're together nearly every moment of the day and when we aren't together, I'm thinking about her, worrying about her, wanting to be with her. I pull her even closer to me as my hands roam across her body. Her hands are tangling in my hair and I'm getting hard again already. When we pull apart we're both breathless.

"We're almost to the hotel." _Oh fuck no, I am not stopping now_. I shake my head at her and pull my phone out.

"Taylor, we'd like to drive by the monuments. Can you take us past the Jefferson Memorial first?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like to stop and get out at any of the locations?"

"I'll let you know."

"Yes, sir." I hit end and begin kissing along Ana's jaw, neck and chest. This dress definitely has advantages. I hike her dress up and rub along her soaking folds and reach around to grab her ass and move her to sit on my now throbbing erection. Fuck, she's wearing a thong.

"I hope you're not too attached to this, baby." Not waiting for an answer, I shred the thong with my fingers and throw it on the seat. Ana quickly moves up and slams down on me. _ Hmmm…I guess she's taking charge tonight and it's hot as hell. _We are a mess of tongues, lips, and hands. She is moving frantically, chasing her release and I know I can't hold out much longer.

"Oh my god, Christian!"

"I know, baby, I know. You feel fucking amazing." It's not long before we are both coming undone and I kiss her soundly to absorb her moans. No need for Taylor and Sawyer to hear everything, even if they know exactly what we're up to. We adjust our clothing and I instruct Taylor to head back to the hotel.

We both walk through the lobby with that _I've got a secret _look and I love it. As the elevator doors close, the atmosphere between us charges. I can tell that she feels it too. I have to have her. Right here, right now. I glance around the elevator to check for cameras and upon seeing none; I quickly pull the emergency stop button and press her against the wall.

I begin kissing her and running my tongue up and down her neck. She instinctively wraps her legs around me and I undo my pants and slam into her. She is nipping and sucking my ear and neck and I'm nuzzling her breasts, which I've pulled out of her dress. She's not wearing a bra – or panties at this point – and it's amazing. She begins digging her heels into my ass. It's fucking painful, yet arousing at the same time. _Pleasure and pain, Grey. It's a fine line. You of all people should know this._ We climax together, both completely sated and spent. We put ourselves back together and continue the ride to the suite, not speaking a word, but holding hands and exchanging glances and smiles.

Taylor and Sawyer are waiting outside the suite, each maintaining a stoic expression, though I'm sure they know exactly what we were up to.

"Sir, will you be needing anything else this evening?" Oh yes, but nothing you can help with, Taylor.

"No. Thank you, Taylor. We'll be fine until morning."

"Very well, sir. Goodnight."

Ana mutters a goodnight and we make our way into the suite. I quickly take her into my arms and kiss her. We're both smiling when we pull apart. Fuck, she's amazing. I don't think I'll ever get enough of her. She takes off her shoes and heads for the bedroom and I follow closely behind.

"I think I need a shower. Care to join me, Mr. Grey?"

"Oh Miss Steele, I would love to join you." Love. There's that word again.

"Would you unzip me, please?"

"With pleasure, baby." I trail my finger along her back following the line of her strapless dress. As I slowly unzip it, I leave soft kisses on the back of her neck, her shoulders and back. I can feel her shudder in reaction to my touch and I feel myself hardening again_. How is that fucking possible? _Once her dress is off she turns and stands before me, completely naked. She's absolutely gorgeous.

"I think you're over dressed, Mr. Grey."

"Care to help me rectify that?"

"With pleasure," she repeats. She slides my jacket off and quickly unbuttons my shirt. I remove my cufflinks and slide the shirt off, as she makes removes my pants and boxers. She grazes her fingertip along my cock and puts her finger in her mouth, sucking hard. _Oh my naughty girl…_ We step into the shower and ravage each other yet again. When we are finally clean after getting very dirty once more, we dry off and collapse into bed.

"Tired, baby?"

"Exhausted, but we still need to talk about this morning, or rather, yesterday morning." Fuck, I knew she was still pissed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She turns and gives me look like I must be crazy if I don't know. Of course I know, but I'd rather not discuss it.

"Christian, I did not like what you did this morning. I'm a grown woman. You cannot dictate how I dress, nor can you spank me when you don't like my reply. I saw your contract and rules. I know you liked to control everything with your subs, but I'm not a sub. I won't be controlled and I won't allow you to punish me when we disagree. If you still need that, we need to have a serious discussion." Fuck! Is that what she thinks? That I consider her like my subs? That I still need that?

"Ana….I….I'm sorry. I just can't seem to control my….feelings when it comes to you. I'm jealous…and insecure. I just don't want to lose you."

"Christian, I'm not planning on going anywhere, but you have to stop trying to control what I where, where I go."

"Ana, I wasn't trying to do that…" She doesn't let me finish.

"Christian, come on."

"Ana, you always look beautiful. I don't want to change a thing about how you look and everything you wear looks amazing on you. I just don't like other fuckers getting such a close-up of what's mine."

"Christian, seriously? I had Luke with me the entire time and today I never left the hotel. I was with my girlfriends, Paige and Sam's mothers and grandmothers, for god's sake. This is crazy."

"Ana, I'm trying. This is all new to me. Please try to be patient, please."

"I know that, Christian, and I will try too. But you can't just spank me."

"I get that. I'm sorry, baby."

"Look, I…I'm willing to try some…things…with you, but I won't be punished. You're not my father and I'm a grown woman. Punishments are off the table. Hard limit, to put it in your terms." She's willing to try…things. Oh Ms. Steele, I'm more than willing to be your teacher.

"I get that." I can't keep the distance between us anymore. I pull her into my arms and pepper kisses all along her face, her jaw, her neck. "I'm sorry, forgive me?" _Please say you forgive me._

"Of course I forgive you. We're both still learning about each other and I meant what I said about trying some of the things you like too." God, she's incredible.

"Oh baby, I'll be happy to show you." You have no idea how happy I will be.

"But right now, I need sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Sleep, baby." I pull her to me, her back to my front and nuzzle her hair. After a few minutes, I can tell from the change in her breathing that she is already asleep, but I'm still lost in my thoughts, replaying our conversation in my head. I need to make sure she knows I don't think of her like a sub. I don't want to control her, do I? No, not like a sub. I just want everyone to know she is mine. _**I **_want to know she is mine. And I certainly don't want to punish her, but I can't deny that I'd love to see her ass turn pink under my hand. I think she'd enjoy it if she would just try. She said she would try, maybe we can find a middle road, introduce a little kink. I fall asleep thinking about things that I can try with Ana without scaring her away. I never want to hurt her and I have to make sure she understands that.

The next morning, after some incredible sex that assured me we are okay, we enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and bath together before Ana headed out to meet the girls and get ready for pictures and the wedding. I fucking hate that she has to spend the day with Whitman, but there isn't a damn thing I can do about it and she made it clear I couldn't accompany her for pictures. Sawyer will still be there. I'm not fucking compromising on her safety. That is non-negotiable.

I've spent the afternoon finalizing the detail on a GEH takeover, tweaking a campaign speech for the Washington State Small Business Association and finalizing the details for my surprise for Ana. I arrive at the Cathedral with plenty of time, hoping to steal a moment with Ana before the ceremony. Unfortunately, she is nowhere in sight, so I decide to take my seat, ensuring that I am up close so I can watch her during the wedding. I can't recall the last time I was at an actual wedding. I usually just send the obligatory gift and blow it off.

It's not long before the Cathedral is packed with people, many of them dignitaries and well-known businessman. Several of them acknowledge me as we wait for the ceremony to begin. Soon, Sam and his groomsmen are taking their place at the altar. Fucking Whitman with a big smile on his face. We lock stares and some point and the fucker has the audacity to smirk at me. Asshole. I don't give him the satisfaction of a reaction and turn my gaze to the back of the church where the bridesmaids have begun to assemble. As Pachelbel's Canon in D begins to play, the two flower girls and the ring bearer walk down the long aisle, tossing rose petals as they go. I have to admit they are cute, though I've never been much for small children.

Lei, Jessica, Peyton, and Erica all walk down the aisle, with a groomsmen meeting them at the halfway point. I fucking hate the thought of Whitman touching Ana. As she makes her way down the aisle, I'm in awe. She looks absolutely beautiful. And she's mine. Her gown has a black lace top that goes over one shoulder, the bottom of the dress is ivory and it fits her perfectly. She's smiling and happy, but when our eyes meet, her smile changes. It becomes bigger, happier, if that's possible. It's breathtaking. She's breathtaking. I can't deny that I am pleased to see Whitman does not meet her midway and she completes the procession on her own. _Good._

As the music changes and Paige walks down the aisle, I find myself thinking about Ana in a white dress walking to meet me at the altar. She will make a beautiful bride. _What the fuck Grey? Marriage? Are you really thinking about marriage?_ Am I? All I know is I don't ever want another man to touch Ana. She is mine and I can't imagine that changing. Ever. I stare at her throughout the ceremony, watching closely as she holds Paige's bouquet, adjusts the train of her dress and occasionally wipes tears from her eyes. Once the ceremony is over, I clench my teeth and fist my hands as I watch her walking down the aisle with Whitman. I fucking hate it.

Apparently as the guests were ushered out the church, the bridal party went back in for photos. It feels like forever before they emerge and in the meantime, I'm approached by several people looking to consult on my campaign, do business with GEH or get a fucking picture with me. It's annoying as hell. Then someone passes out balloons that are supposed to be released when the bride and groom walk out. No thanks. I'm sure as hell not standing her holding a fucking balloon. Finally, Sam and Paige exit the church to hoots and applause and a thousand balloons released into the air. What's the point of that? When I see Ana with Brad, I once again want to kill him, but she quickly pulls away from him and makes her way to me. That's right, asshole, she's coming to me. Mine.

I wrap my arms around her and lift her in the air, not caring who is watching. Let them all know that we are together and that's not about to change. As I bring her down to the ground, I dip her in my arms and give her a passionate kiss. I can hear people talking and cameras flashing and I don't give a fuck. Let them get a picture of me kissing my girl.

Ana tells me that the bridal party has been cleared to go to the White House for a photo with President and Mrs. Chambers. Apparently Joe arranged this as a gift for Sam and Paige. I hate that I can't go with her and begrudgingly let her go as she makes her way to the waiting limousine. Instead of sitting at the reception by myself, I decide to go back up to the suite and do some work. I instruct Sawyer to call me when Ana arrives back at the hotel, so I can meet her downstairs, where the reception is being held.

I can't seem to focus on work, as all I can think about is Ana in a limousine with Brad, Ana taking pictures with Brad. _Fucking Brad Whitman._ I know that Ana has no interest in reconciling with him, she's made that clear time and again, yet the prick won't leave her alone. I really think I may need to force his hand at some point in the near future. I've let this go on far too long and he can't seem to take a fucking hint. Hell, she backhanded him the last time they were together, you would think by now he would realize she's over him. I nearly jump when my phone rings. It's Sawyer letting me know the bridal party has arrived and they are about to make introductions. I sprint towards the elevator and make it to the ballroom just as the introductions are starting.

Some woman, maybe the wedding planner, knows exactly who I am and quickly escorts me to my table. Thank fuck there's no head table, so Ana will be sitting with me where she belongs. I've had enough of Whitman this weekend. Once I'm seated, I meet Peyton's boyfriend Rick and Erica's date, Ryan and Lei's date, Dylan. They all seem nice enough and gush about how wonderful Ana is. _Tell me something I don't know_. I about have a fucking coronary when Ana and Brad are introduced. I'm fucking over this best man/maid of honor bullshit. Enough is enough. Instead of joining us at the table, the entire bridal party has formed a semi-circle around the dance floor. What in the fuck is that about? Christ, how much more of this shit is there?

As we all rise from our seats to applaud the bride and groom, the MC announces that that Sam and Paige have decided to start the dancing right away. The band begins to play _At Last_, as the happy couple begins to dance. The band is actually pretty good, but I'm focused on my beautiful girlfriend. She's talking to Lei and watching Sam and Paige with a happy smile on her face. When they finish their dance, everyone applauds again and the MC announces it is time for the bridal party to join them on the dance floor. Fucking hell, I wasn't expecting that. That fucking prick is going to put his hands all over _my_ _Ana_.

You've got to be fucking kidding me…_Unchained Melody_? If I didn't know better, I'd swear fucking Whitman picked the song. It's taking every shred of will power I possess not to storm the dance floor and pull Ana from him. I'm in hell.

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time_

If he fucking moves his hand an inch lower, I'll fucking kill him.

_And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?_

Christ, could this night get any worse?

_I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me!_

Apparently so, as I hear a shrill voice I recognize very well.

"Hello, Christian. It's so good to see you again." _Fuck, I'm sure I must be being punished for something._

"Hello, Lacye. I didn't expect to see you here." _That's certainly an understatement._

"Oh, didn't you know, I'm here as Brad's date." _Well, thank fuck for that. She can keep him occupied all night._

"How nice." _Now leave me the fuck alone._

"I saw the papers. So, you and Ana, huh?" _God dammit, she's annoying._

"Yes." _Now leave, please leave._

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea

How long is this damn song?

"They look good together, don't they?" _I could strangle her now. Fucking bitch._

"Ana can make anyone look good." _And it's true. Her beauty and good nature radiate onto others. Unlike Lacye fucking Kaplan._

Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me!

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Kaplan, I'm going to dance with my girlfriend. I hope you enjoy your evening with Mr. Whitman." _Fuck Ana out of his brain for me, will you?_

I politely tap on Whitman's shoulder and it's almost fucking painful being nice to the fucker, but knowing he has a date helps, at least marginally.

"Excuse me, but I think it's my turn to dance with _my _beautiful girl." That's right asshole, _mine. _The look on his face is priceless.

"I think your date is waiting for you over there. I tilt my head in Lacye's direction and quickly take Ana into my arms as the band begins to play _Unforgettable_. She's certainly that, unforgettable in every way.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today, baby?"

"Maybe once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"You look gorgeous. You take my breath away, Ana." She looks confused by my words. She really has no idea how gorgeous she is; how every man looks at her in awe.

"Thank you, Christian. I missed you today."

"Not half as much as I missed you." I have to kiss her. Show her how much I missed her. I bring my lips to hers and give her a heated kiss, oblivious to who is watching; yet I can't deny I'm hoping Whitman gets an eyeful. It takes Ana a few seconds to respond, but soon she is kissing me back with just as much passion. We pull apart and put our foreheads together as we share a laugh.

"Was that you showing me how much you missed me?" She smirks.

"It was. How did I do?" I cock my head to the side and raise my brow in question.

"I'm not sure I got the full gist. I may need another reminder later."

"With pleasure, baby. Did you have a good day?"

"I did. It's so good to see Paige and Sam so happy. I know they'll have a great marriage."

"Yes, they do seem very happy together."

"They really are."

We sway to the music in a comfortable silence, before returning to the table where the first course is being served. The talk is casual and comfortable – more comfortable than I've ever been at a social event. It must be the Ana effect. I find that I really like Lei and she think she might be good for the campaign. I spoke with Joe this afternoon and he is worried about Ana dealing with the press now that our relationship is public knowledge. He thinks Lei could assist in that capacity and now that I've spent some time with her, I'm inclined to agree. Plus, that will free up Ana's time. _More time to spend with me._

The music starts again as dinner finishes and I lead Ana onto the dance floor. Our movements are smooth and fluid, it's like we just fit together perfectly. Ana warned me that Paige had eclectic taste in music, but I didn't think much of it, as I have the same tastes. However, we've certainly danced to a wide genre this evening. The band has played everything from Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines, to Frank Sinatra, Etta James and Bobby Darin and that's on top of the Cupid Shuffle and the Hustle. We haven't missed a dance, though we did switch partners once for Ana to dance with Sam while I danced with Paige. I figure I can trust the guy on his wedding night. They've just started playing an old Beach Boys song that I quite like, _Wouldn't It Be Nice_.

I find myself singing in Ana's ear as she laughs and smiles. It's the most fun I think I've ever had at a major social event. As I take in the words, I find that they reflect exactly what I'm feeling.

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope  
And pray it might come true  
Run, run, run  
Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married  
We could be, we could be married and happy  
And then we'd be happy_

_Wouldn't it be nice?_

Ana looks so happy and carefree and I want nothing more than to keep her like that for the rest of her life_. The rest of her life, what the fuck, Grey? You're singing about marriage now? You've been in this relationship, your first real relationship, for less than a month. _When the song concludes, Paige interrupts and asks Ana if she can help her with something. I tell her it's fine and that I need to check in with Taylor anyway. Taylor is in charge of upgrading security at the campaign headquarters now that everyone knows Ana and I are together. They are also putting a tracker on her car and additional security measures in her apartment, though I hope she'll be moving in with me soon. I want to make sure all of the upgrades are complete before we return to Seattle. I can't take risk her safety; that is part of why I'm surprising her with a detour tomorrow.

By the time I return to the reception, Paige is back on the dance floor sharing a dance with her new father-in-law and Ana is nowhere in sight. What the fuck? I check around the room and quickly spot Lacye talking with someone, but Whitman isn't with her. If he's bothering Ana again, I'll fucking kill him. I walk out to the terrace and am stopped in my tracks by what I see. Unable to move, I simply listen.

**Ana**

I've been searching all over for Christian, but can't find him anywhere. I decide to check the terrace to see if maybe he stepped outside for some fresh air, but instead I come face to face with the one person I hoped to avoid for the remainder of the evening – Brad.

"Ana, can we please talk? It will only take a minute, I promise." Is he crazy?

"Brad, you should know by know that your word means very little to me." Very little, indeed.

"Ana, please." I'm in no mood to argue. Maybe if I talk to him he'll leave me alone.

"Fine, two minutes."

"Thank you." He moves over to one of the chairs and sits down, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I move the chair a little further from him and sit down, begrudgingly.

"I've been carrying this around with me for months." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. When he opens it I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth. This has to be a joke. I feel nauseous. Thank god I'm sitting.

"Your grandmother's engagement ring? Wh…why?…." He looks up at me and nods sadly.

I know all about this ring. Jessica told me about it last year when it looked like Brad and I would be getting engaged soon. It's a six-carat emerald cut diamond surrounded by emerald baguettes and small accent diamonds on the band. It's worth nearly a million dollars. I'd be scared to wear the damn thing. Ridding my mind of those thoughts, I focus my attention back on Brad. He looks miserable.

"That night when everything fell apart between us, I planned to take you to the rose garden at The White House and propose. Obviously things took a much different turn."

"I'm sorry, Brad."

"Ana, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that ruined everything. I just kept hoping that somehow I could win you back. That you'd still love me and would become my wife someday. I think carrying this with me kept that dream alive." He clears his throat, closes his eyes and rubs his hands across his face. I can see how hard this is for him to get out, but it seems like something he needs to do, so I am doing my best to give him the opportunity. I'm not really sure what to say, so I don't say anything at first.

"Brad, it's been almost a year. It's over."

"I know that, Ana, I…I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Brad." And that's the truth. I really don't hate him. I hate what he did to me, but I know he's a good person who made some really bad choices. It's been almost a year and it's time to move on.

"But you don't love me." It's a statement, a realization and I know that he needs me to confirm it.

"Brad, you were my first love and you'll always hold a special place in my heart because of that..." He doesn't let me finish and I can tell how hard this is for him and while I feel bad about that, I know that we need to get this out once and for all.

"But you're in love with Grey now." I pause, not yet having admitted this truth, even to myself. For a moment, I'm uncertain of how to answer and then I look at Brad and see the man that I fell in love with years ago and I want him to be happy. I need to tell him the truth with the hope that it will finally set him free.

"Yes, I am. I'm in love with Christian." I close my eyes briefly not wanting to see the devastation in his eyes. When I open them, he is looking at the ground. He swallows hard and wipes the tears from his eyes. He stands and looks into my eyes, but maintains the distance between us.

"It's different with him than it was with us, isn't it?" I don't hesitate with my reply, because it's a simple truth, one that has been clear since the first time Christian and I touched.

"It is."

"Be happy, Ana." He forces himself to smile and I smile back.

"I am Brad. I want you to be happy too." He doesn't say anything, he simply nods and takes my hand. He brings it to his mouth and kisses it softly. When he lets my hand go, he faces me again, his eyes filled with tears that have now started to run down his cheeks.

"I finally get it, Ana. I won't bother you anymore." I nod, but don't say a word. I watch as he walks away and silently say goodbye to that chapter of my life; which ended so badly nine months ago, but at long last has closure. I take a deep breath and rest my hands on the balcony for a moment to gather myself and head off to find the man I love.

**Christian**

I certainly wasn't expecting that. I actually feel bad for the guy and somewhat guilty for eavesdropping as he poured his heart out, though I can't deny the elation I felt when Ana admitted that she loves me. I've never felt worthy of love from anyone, but with Ana, everything is different. I still don't feel worthy, but I want to be. I want to be the man she deserves and I want her to love me. It just feels…right. I move out of their line of sight. It would be poor form to show my elated smile when the poor fucker's heart just got stomped on. Instead, I stay back behind a topiary watching Ana as appears to process what just happened. As soon she turns around, I can see that she seems lighter, happy. I step out of the shadows to claim my woman.

"Hey baby, I was looking all over for you. I just saw Whitman walking in, is everything okay?"

"Everything is good. Really good."

"Would you like to dance some more?"

"Sure, baby, anything you want."

We move to the dance floor and dance several more times, before the band announces the last song of the evening. We dance slowly together and kiss softly as it ends. It takes a while saying our goodbyes to everyone, but after about twenty minutes, we are finally heading up to the suite. I can tell Ana is exhausted, but I desperately want to make love to her tonight. Yes, make love, yet another thing I never thought would be possible in my life.

We enter the suite and I have to have her. I pull her to me and kiss her with an urgency I've never felt before. I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. Placing her on her feet, I unzip her dress, as I shed my jacket and tie. She is standing in a rather fetching strapless bra and thong with black lace heels that make her legs look incredible. She undoes my pants, as I take off my shirt and remove her bra and panties. Once my clothes are off, I bend down and unstrap and remove her sandals, massaging and kissing her feet as I move my way up her body, kissing, sucking and licking as I go. Bypassing her core, I move to her face, grasping it between my hands and looking into her eyes. I need to see her right now. I kiss all along her face and gently slide into her. Never breaking eye contact, I begin to move, taking it slower than ever before. I want to feel everything. I need to feel everything. Nothing else in the world matters but us. As we merge together and come undone, I kiss her softly wanting so badly to say the words that are burning a hole in my chest, but I can't seem to form them. It's not long before she's sound asleep in my arms. As I watch her sleep I find my voice and whisper hoarsely in her ear.

"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

To see pictures of Ana's dresses, the reception, etc. please visit my pinterest page

pinterest**dot**com/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/


	17. Chapter 17 - Declarations

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. The influx of angst-filled stories has made it hard to find my mojo, so I really appreciate your support. The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James.**_

_**Christian**_

"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

It's the first time I've said the words out loud and it scares the hell out of me to admit how I feel. _Maybe that's why you waited until she was asleep to say them, eh, Grey? _ No, that's not it. I…I think I just needed to test them out first. It feels foreign, yet so right to say the words. Somehow hearing her confirm her love for me to Whitman has made it easier for me to admit my own feelings.

I'm not sure exactly when I fell in love with her, but one thing is certain, this beautiful, smart, sexy, spirited, amazing woman holds my fate in her hands. I love her, something I never thought was possible and that I've never expressed to anyone in my life. We've known each other for just over two months and I honestly can't imagine my life without her. Everything before Ana seems dull in comparison to times spent with her. I will do everything in my power to keep her in my life, to keep her safe and happy.

As I lie and watch her sleep, it's hard to believe that I've never been able – hell, never had any _desire_ – to sleep with anyone before Ana. It's amazing how she keeps the nightmares away. I've never been so well-rested in my entire life. One thing is for certain; I don't want her to leave – ever. A huge part of me is dreading our return to Seattle, in fear that she will want to return to her apartment. The mere thought of not waking up beside her fills me with dread. I want her to be with me. _Mine_. _In my bed. Every night_. I'm not sure how Ana will react to that, especially since she loves her independence, but things are going to be different now that our relationship is out in the open. I need to keep her safe and the easiest way to do that is to keep her with me. _Surely she'll understand that. Won't she?_

I hope that she enjoys the surprise I've planned for tomorrow. Apparently, we are obligated to attend another wedding event, a send-off brunch here at the hotel. After that, I'm hoping to fit in a little more sightseeing and then we are heading to the world-renowned Inn at Little Washington. I've arranged for us to have dinner at one of the kitchen tables, followed by a stay in the Mayor's House, a historical cottage that dates back to the 1700's and was once the residence of the Mayor of the town of Washington, VA. I'm sure that Ana will love the political history and the antique charm of the cottage. Hearts and flowers. Who would have ever thought that was something I'm capable of?

I finally drift off to sleep smiling as I recall Ana's admission. _Yes, I am. I'm in love with Christian_.

_**Ana**_

I wake up with Christian's arm wrapped tightly around me. I chuckle at the realization that one of his hands is cupping my breast. The man is like the energizer bunny, he's truly insatiable when it comes to sex, even in his sleep. The funny thing is, I've discovered I suffer from the same affliction when it comes to him. I realize I've become quite daring too, as delicious memories of the last several days flood my mind. _Who would have thought?_ In the last several days alone, we've had sex on the National Mall, in a limousine and elevator, not to mention countless times all around this fabulous suite.

Despite the rocky start, our trip has been nothing short of amazing. On the campaign front, we've broadened our industry and PAC support, had a successful photo shoot with the president and added Lei to the staff. I'm so excited that Lei will be in Seattle and I know she'll be a tremendous asset to the campaign. On a personal front, Christian and I have progressed so much this week. His "date" with Lacye did wonders for us. It made me realize how crazy it was to keep our relationship secret and proved how much we care about each other. My friends all love Christian and I think he was shocked to discover how much he enjoyed hanging out with all of them.

The rehearsal dinner and wedding were amazing. It was the most fun I've ever had at a wedding or similar event, all thanks to one Christian Grey. I can't help but smile when I think about all of the dances we shared together. My god, I can't believe I danced in those heels all night, but we were having so much fun together. And Brad… I guess I was expecting some sort of confrontation, but I certainly wasn't expecting him pull an engagement ring out of his pocket. Thankfully, we were able to have a civil and heartfelt conversation. I know it was hard for him to see me with another man and I hated having to tell him that I'm in love with Christian, especially since I haven't even said the words to Christian yet, but I think that finally gave us the closure we both needed. Hopefully now he can move on. I really want him to be happy. Who knows, maybe Lacye "Legs Wide Open" Kaplan will wind up being his forever. _Now that would be interesting. Something tells me Lillian and Jessica Whitman would be less than thrilled with that development. _

I'm still amazed by how quickly everything has happened with Christian. Of course, Joe told me weeks ago that I was in love with Christian, but I refused to admit it at the time, even to myself. Paige also knew right away, she's always been able to read me so well, and I was a little more forthcoming with her, confessing my fear that he doesn't feel the same. Last night, she pulled me away from the reception to tell me that everyone was commenting on Christian and me, and how obvious it is that we are crazy about each other. That obviously made me feel better, but I'm still afraid to bare my soul. My feelings have grown so strong that I don't think I could withstand the heartbreak if he doesn't feel that same way.

Before I can put much more thought into Christian's feelings or lack thereof, his warm hand moves from my breast and slides down my body, making small circles and leaving me feeling soft tingles in its wake.

"Good morning, Christian." I smile as he turns my body to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful. How long have you been awake?"

"How do you know I've been awake?"

"Your breathing changes and you shift your back when you wake up."

"Really?"

He pushes me flat against the bed and moves over me, just inches from my face, holding himself up with his arms in a perfect plank, as his morning erection pokes at my abdomen. "Yes, really. You know, I've come to know your body very well, Anastasia."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, _sir_."

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me this morning, Miss Steele?"

I wiggle a bit underneath him, his erection moving with me. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I've already gotten a rise out of you, Mr. Grey." I smirk, as I raise my pelvis to rub along his length, eliciting a low growl from him. _Perfect_.

We are a mess of lips, tongues, hands, and moans; completely lost in one another, yet again. What a way to start the morning. We decided on separate showers, knowing we'll never make it to the brunch on time if we shower together.

Soon, we are leaving the hotel to do a little sightseeing before it's time for the surprise Christian has prepared. As we drive away from the hotel, I find myself thinking over the last few hours and saying goodbye to DC and my friends once more. The brunch was lovely, but very emotional, as I realized I was saying goodbye to my friends, and for the first time, I have no idea when I will see my girls again, with the exception of Lei. Thankfully, Sam and Paige have promised to visit sometime before the election and Jessica and Peyton said they would try to visit soon as well. I think having Lei there will help to entice them to come out. At least I hope so. Christian was very gracious as always, even though people were practically waiting in line to talk to him. We managed to avoid Brad, though I did see him arrive with Lacye, looking quite hung over. _Interesting_. I'm torn from my thoughts as we pull up near the Lincoln Memorial. I shoot a questioning look at Christian, who gives me a sly smirk in response.

"The Lincoln Memorial – surely you're not looking for a repeat performance in broad daylight?"

"Are you implying my intentions in bringing you here are less than honorable? That hurts."

"Never, Mr. Grey, but then I do believe that often times your libido overrides your intentions."

"You wound me." He actually looks hurt. Strange.

"That wasn't my intention…"

He doesn't let me finish. Instead, he opens the door and helps me out of the car, pulling me to him, as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Surely you know my intentions with you go far beyond my libido."

"I'd like to think so." He's upset. I smirk and raise my brow, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. I grab his other hand and rise up to kiss him. His expression softens marginally, but I can tell he's mulling something over in his mind. As we climb up the steps, I can feel the tension radiating from him and I hate it. I was only joking with him about our very active sex life. Surely he's not upset over that, or is he?

We walk over to the statue of President Lincoln and read the inscription, both clearly lost in our thoughts. Christian moves behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my head as he sighs deeply. What did I do? Unable to take the tension any longer, I turn around in his arms, feeling the tears well in my eyes. I look up to him and whisper softly as I caress his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I never meant to upset you. I only meant it as a joke."

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again, I can raw emotion staring back at me. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ana. I just hate the thought of you feeling like that's all I care about."

"That wasn't what I was implying, Christian, it really wasn't. I'm so sorry I've made you feel this way. Please forgive me."

There is a crowd of foreign tourists gathering around us to read the inscription above the statue, so Christian takes my hand and leads me over to the pillars by the steps overlooking the mall. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. We don't say anything for a moment as we both turn to admire the beautiful view before us.

"Ana, there's nothing to forgive you for. You've done nothing wrong. Nothing at all. In fact, you've done everything right. I don't ever want you to feel like sex is the driving force of our relationship. I can't deny that it's amazing with you, but it's also more, so much more." He looks like he's on the verge of tears. I can tell he's nervous and I hate that I've made him feel this way. Me and my big mouth.

"Christian, please don't worry about it. That's not what I…"

"Ana, please. Let me finish, okay?"

I nod in reply and he pulls me a little closer and kisses me softly before he begins to speak again.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, the day you came into my life, it was like a tornado blew through. I wasn't sure what hit me, but I couldn't deny there was something about you, something that drew me to you. Over the last two months and more specifically, over the last few weeks, that draw has magnified ten-fold. You are my more, my light, my everything."

Oh! I can feel the tears begin to course down my cheek. He smiles and reaches down to wipe them away with his thumb and I could swear his own eyes look moist. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"When I am with you, nothing else matters. Only us. I love you, Ana."

I feel like the air has left my lungs. Did he really just say that he loves me? Oh god. I give him a huge smile, as I reach up to kiss his lips.

"I love you too, Christian."

He lifts me up and spins me around, laughing and smiling, happier than I've ever seen him. Without lowering me to the ground, he brings his lips to mine. This kiss is soft and sensual, but it is so much more. It's an outpouring of passion, reverence…and love.

_**Thanks so much to Michelle for editing and keeping me sane (or at least trying to).**_

_**pinterestdotcom**__/greytosteeleff/alls-fair-in-sex-and-politics/_


	18. Chapter 18 - Revelations

I realize the updates have not been as frequent lately and apologize for that. Real life happens, but I will finish the story. The last chapter is already written, so I know exactly how it will end. In the meantime, enjoy! As always thanks to Michelle for editing. The Fifty Shades Trilogy and characters belong to E.L. James.

**Ana**

I still have a smile on my face as I recall our heartfelt declarations to each other yesterday. _I love you, Ana. I love you too, Christian_. We haven't stopped saying it since. It was several minutes before our make-out session at the Lincoln Memorial ceased and we emerged from our 'I love you' bubble and neither one of us could care less. I'm quite certain this is the happiest I've ever been in my life. Christian Grey loves me and I love him. We left the memorial hand in hand with huge smiles on our faces, ready to face the world – together. Christian refused to tell me where we were going until we were well on our way, in a new Corvette convertible. I've learned not to question how he arranged for the car to be dropped at the Memorial and how it will get back, etc. Christian Grey works his magic yet again. We took the scenic route along Skyline Drive, with the Blue Ridge Mountains in the background, stopping at the Shenandoah National Park, where Taylor had a beautiful picnic lunch ready and waiting for us.

From there, we headed to the renowned Inn at Little Washington, a five-star resort located in Washington, Virginia. Christian rented the luxurious Mayor's House, a private cottage that dates back to the 1700's and was once home to the Mayor of Washington. It was amazing. We were all over each other the minute we were inside, making love on nearly every available surface and then showering together before dinner. We dined at one of the exclusive kitchen tables, where we could watch the chef prepare the meals. I was mesmerized. Even Christian was in awe watching them at work. _Hmmm…Maybe it will encourage him to learn how to cook. As if. _

The rest of the evening was sheer bliss; most of it spent talking and making love in the large bed as the fireplace roared beside us. We must have said I love you to each other a hundred times, it was almost as if we were reassuring each other it was real and then basking in the joy that it is. I have to admit, waking up knowing we were heading home was hard. We've had such an amazing journey this past week and overcome so many obstacles in our relationship over such a short time; the thought of returning to Seattle frightens me. I'm afraid to leave our bubble. Afraid of the press hounding both of us everywhere we go, afraid of our relationship having a negative impact on Christian's approval rating and polling numbers. Afraid things will change. Knowing things will change. We're together constantly as it is between work and dating. How will that change once we're home? Will we still spend all of our nights together? Will we be as affectionate in Seattle as we've become in DC? Or will the newness fade?

_Stop over-thinking Ana. You've just professed your love to each other; it's only going to get better. _

As I try to stop over-thinking things, Christian rolls over and reaches for me, wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. It's so rare for me to be up before him, but I love how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. He's told me he's never slept as well as when he's with me. The thought warms my heart and brings a smile to my face. Looking at the scars marring his otherwise perfect body, my heart breaks for this beautiful man who has suffered so much in his life. First at the hands of his birth mother and her pimp, and later, from Elena's abuse. I know he doesn't see it as abuse, but that's exactly what it was, plain and simple. The woman is a pedophile. And her victim was her best friend's fifteen year-old son. Disgusting. I wonder how many others there were. I dread the moment when I come face to face with her, as I'm certain I won't be able to control my rage. The woman belongs in jail, or better yet, in the fiery pits of hell.

I hate that I can't touch him freely. I so want to love and kiss his pain away. Hopefully someday we'll get there. Until then, I'll try to remain content with telling him how I feel and sticking within his boundaries when it comes to touch. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel him making small circles on my back. Smiling, I move my head and look into his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"Just a little while."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful I wanted to let you rest."

"You seem a little preoccupied. What you are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking that I wish we didn't have to go back to reality so soon."

"Me too. This week has been amazing, hasn't it?"

"It really has."

"I love you, Ana."

"And I love you, Christian."

He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me softly. Soon we are lost in each other. What a way to start the day! As we lie in our post-coital bliss, my back to his front, Christian runs his hands up and down my legs, scratching lightly as he goes. He turns me to face him and smiles. Suddenly his look turns serious, almost as if he is pondering some sort of question in his head. So mercurial. I watch him for a few moments, waiting for him to say something. Finally, he speaks.

"So, we've been together for several weeks now and we usually shower or take a bath together…"

_Oh God, where is he going with this?_

"Yes?" I respond questioningly.

"Well, it's just…your legs and your bikini area are always so… smooth….and…I… I've never seen you shave and I don't remember you having any waxing appointments…"

I can't stop myself from bursting out laughing. Actually, it's more like snorting uncontrollably, in a most unladylike manner. Christian tries to look put-off, but even he's failing miserably. Surely even he can see the humor in that question as we're lying in bed after sex.

"Care to let me in on the joke, Ms. Steele?" he asks with a smirk as he climbs on top of me, holding my arms above my head.

"I…I'm sorry. It was just funny that you asked that now…."

"Well, I was just thinking about it, as I was rubbing your legs."

"I had laser hair removal on my legs, underarms, and bikini."

"Really. And it never grows back?"

"It does, but not quickly and it's much lighter. I get touch-ups a couple of times a year. I had one just before my graduation."

"Interesting. What made you do it?"

"I had a friend who was working for a dermatologist. She gave me a big discount. I love it. It saves so much time not having to shave every day." Christian is now rubbing all over my body, checking for…I don't know what. "Do you approve, Mr. Grey?"

"Most definitely. It's fascinating_." _

_Fascinating? Uh, okay…_

"I'm glad you approve." He's now kissing and nibbling at my neck and ear and I can feel his erection against my thigh. _My god, we are worse than rabbits!_ He's now moved up to my arms and is kissing along them, done my neck, and across my chest, while still holding my wrists.

"I. Want. To. Tie. You. Up." he says, punctuating each word with a kiss _Oh._

He moves back to my face and kisses my lips, carefully scrutinizing my face for my reaction. I'm not giving anything away – yet.

"What do you say, do you want to play?"

_Oh my! _Wetness pools between my thighs and I squirm a bit, trying to find some relief, without replying. Of course, Christian doesn't miss a thing. He quirks a brow and smirks knowingly at me, trailing a finger along my fold and bringing it to his lips.

"I think you want to play... Is it a yes or a no Ana?" How could I possibly resist this man and why would I want to?

"Yes."

He gives me his panty-busting smile and quickly jumps off the bed. He goes to his suitcase and removes a silver tie. He gets back on the bed and crawls over me, meticulously binding my hands with the tie. His task completed, he sits back on his heels in all his naked glory, smiling like that cat that ate the canary, with his rock-hard erection standing at attention. It's clear he's loving this.

"I think you like this." _Yeah, that's kind of obvious._

"I think I can tell."

"I love you, Ana. You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"I know that. I love you too. And I trust you - completely." That's all the encouragement he needs. He is nipping and sucking and kissing all along my body as I writhe in pleasure.

"You. _KISS_ Have. _NIP_ To. _SUCK_ Learn. _KISS_ To. _NIP _Stay. _LICK_ Still. _KISS_ Ana." _How in the hell am I supposed to do that?_

Deciding that I've seen too much, Christian takes another tie and blindfolds me, telling me to relax and enjoy the heightened sensations I am feeling as he worships my body. _I think I like a bit of kink. Who would have thought?_

I'm completely spent after three mind blowing orgasms, lying in Christian's arms, feeling safer and more at peace than I've ever felt in my life.

"We should probably get up and get some breakfast before we head to the airport."

"I suppose. I'm actually starving."

"I can't imagine why, Ms. Steele."

"Me either. It's not like I've done much this morning."

"You and that smart mouth. I'm sorry you weren't more entertained this morning. "

"I never said I wasn't entertained, I just said I didn't do much. It seems that you did most of the work."

"Are you complaining?" _Is he serious?_

"Not a bit." In fact, I'd like to do it again…soon.

"Good, because you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself." That's definitely an understatement; as evidenced by my screams, which could probably be heard in the main lodge.

"Oh I did, _Sir._" He groans in reply. _Good. _"Will you take me into your playroom when we get back to Seattle?" He looks shocked, scared even. "Christian?"

"Ana…I…I don't…that's not what I want for you, for us."

"Christian, I know that. But I also know how long that room has been a part of your life and this morning….I could see how much you enjoyed what we did…"

"Ana…"

"Let me finish, please?" He nods in acquiescence. "Christian, I enjoyed it too…" He smirks at me. Bastard. "Look, I liked it and I just want you to know I'm open to trying some of it. Like I told you in DC, as long as we're clear on no punishments, I think I'll enjoy it."

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Ana."

"And you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that you love me. You said this morning you would never hurt me."

"Never intentionally, but in the playroom…it's just…different."

"Looks, let's not spoil our time here. We can talk about this later, okay?" He nods and I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to mine. I give him a soft kiss and smile.

"I love you, Christian. Please don't worry about this." He crushes me to him and kisses my hair over and over whispering I love you with each kiss. When we finally part, we head toward the bathroom where we shower together and savor each other once more. We have a quiet breakfast and say goodbye to Little Washington and our time on the east coast as we head home to Seattle.

Our return to Seattle is nothing short of a circus. The paparazzi has been relentless, hounding us for details on our relationship and future plans. There's already been speculation of a secret engagement and a baby on the way. Nothing is off limits. I'm thankful that Lei will be arriving next week. She'll be a big help in managing the press. My workload is insane; as we are dropping three targeted mail pieces later this week and going live with two new television ads. We've also got two Federal Election Commission reports due to be filed.

We've been hauling Christian all around the state for various speeches and appearances, much to his displeasure, but we are in the final push before the primary. The current polls show us leading by as much as six percentage points with a margin of error of +/- five points. Either way, we are still ahead in every poll. We've also discovered that the public likes having confirmation that Christian is not gay, though most would prefer he did not have a girlfriend. In the last week, over five hundred women have sent X-rated photos and even panties to the campaign. It's disgusting. Christian just laughs it off and tells me it means nothing. I believe him, but it doesn't make it any easier.

I'm thrilled when Friday rolls around, even though our weekend will also be filled with campaign events. Today, I'm having lunch with Jose Rodriguez, an old college friend. We haven't been able to get together since I returned to Washington, so I can't wait to catch up. Of course, Sawyer will be accompanying us to keep the paparazzi at bay, but Christian was none too enthusiastic about me meeting up with a male friend. He finally relented when I told him that I know he had lunch with Elena-bitch troll-Lincoln on Wednesday. We've still not crossed paths since Christian told me about his past and I'm sure he's helped to ensure they won't cross anytime soon.

I walk down the hall to say hello to Christian as he was gone before I woke up this morning and notice his door is closed. _Strange. _He always says hello when he arrives. I continue on to Joe's office to go over a couple of questions that popped up while I was reviewing the campaign disclosures report. Of course, Joe being Joe, he can't resist giving me a hard time about today's press reports.

"Good morning, _Mrs. Grey_. How are you this morning?"

"Always the comedian, Joe. Good morning to you too." He holds his hands up in mock defense, smiling the entire time. It's good to see him smiling again. I know he misses Kelly every day, but I think he's finally moving forward.

"Hey, I read this morning that you and Grey eloped after being swept up by the romance at Sam and Paige's wedding last weekend."

"Don't forget that it's to give my unborn child legitimacy or that I've forced Christian into marriage. These people never cease to amaze me."

He nods understandingly. "I think having Lei here will help a lot. She'll put them in their place. It's hard for you to do that under the circumstances without putting yourself in the line of fire."

"I know. I can't wait for her to get here. Thank you for making that happen, Joe. And thank you for being so supportive and understanding of the whole situation."

"Ana, you and Grey both deserve happiness. I know firsthand how great it is to have and how quickly you can lose it. I just want you to both enjoy it while you have it. As for Lei, she'll be a great asset to the team and having her here will allow you to focus more on the speeches and ads. Grey doesn't trust anyone else to write his speeches and we have a lot of them coming up." That's true. I pity the GEH staff when they have to do talking points for him. He's so damn anal-retentive.

"I know. His schedule is packed from now until the primary. He's going to hate every minute of it. But it will give Lei some great material for the documentary. I know she'll do it well and I really think it will give us some positive exposure." That's if Christian cooperates and lets it see the light of day, of course.

"I agree, but let's get through the disclosures; you said you had some concerns."

We spend the next half hour going over the report. When we finish, I realize it's almost time for my lunch with Jose. Walking through the lobby, I see Christian talking to someone and I can tell immediately from his posture, he's not happy. As I make my way around the corner, I see him speaking in a hushed tone to the evil Bitch Troll. _Great, just what I need today_. As I get closer, I can see Jose standing off to the side, his eyes are downcast, and something is most definitely wrong. What is going on? In the blink of an eye, Christian is moving toward me at lightning speed.

"Ana!" He grabs my arms and rotates my body so I am facing away from Elena and Jose. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. "I missed you this morning," he whispers.

"I missed you too. I came by your office to say hello, but your door was closed. Look, my friend Jose is here, why don't you come over so you can say hello?"

"Why don't we talk for a minute first, in my office?" He's practically pulling me into his office. What the hell?

"Christian, what is going on? Look, I'm being rude. I need to go and say hello to Jose. Come with me, please."

"Ana…" Good God, is he seriously this jealous? Give me a break.

"Christian, please! Come and meet him and then you can see that he's not a threat, okay?"

"Ana, I know he's not a fucking threat, okay?"

"Then why are you acting like this? I need to go."

"Ana, please just wait."

This is ridiculous, what is he trying to keep me from? I walk past him and out into the lobby, where Elena and Jose are now speaking quietly. Neither notices me and I can tell Christian is right behind me.

Jose is still looking down as I approach and I hear him say, "Yes Mistress, I had no idea that you would be here and I understand that I must be punished."

_What the FUCK?_

I turn back to Christian and he looks…ashamed maybe, I'm not really sure. Without thinking, I step between Jose and Elena.

"Jose, what in the hell is going on? Please tell me you are not involved with this vile woman."

He's shocked, realizing that I've just overheard their conversation. "Ana, please, it's not what you think." _Thank God the lobby is empty._

"Jose, don't insult my intelligence. I'm pretty sure it's exactly what I think." Now Christian interrupts.

"Mr. Rodriguez, I'm Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you. My girlfriend speaks very highly of you."

You've got to be fucking kidding me. Does he think I'm stupid too? Doesn't he realize I just saw them together less than five minutes ago? Clearly he was trying to keep me away from Elena and Jose, so he knows damn well who he is. Jose is playing along shaking his hand. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. I shoot Christian a look of disdain and turn my attention back to Jose.

"Jose, would you mind giving me a moment with Christian? I'll meet you outside in just a moment." He actually looks to Elena for…. permission…. I guess. She nods her approval and he moves towards the door. I walk over to Elena and get right in her face. She's staring at me a smug expression almost daring me to challenge her. Game on.

"I have no idea what kind of a game you are playing here, but it ends _now_. You make me sick." Even I'm surprised by the venomous tone of my voice. I can't say that I've hated a lot of people in my life, but she is most definitely on the short list. Before she can respond, Christian grabs my arm.

"Ana, that's enough. Why don't you go and enjoy lunch with your friend?"

"Christian…" Before I can finish my sentence Elena interrupts.

"Ana dear, why don't you listen to your boss?"

I swear I want to hurt her. Christian speaks before I can respond. "Elena! That's enough. You are well aware that Ana is much more than an employee."

More than an employee… Oh, this just keeps getting better.

"Christian, I didn't mean to cause a problem."

Yeah right and pigs can fly, Elena. I have to get out of here. I take Christian's arm so he turns his attention back to me. I gently caress his face and steal a look at Elena. She looks disgusted. Perfect. I want her to see she can't break us. I kiss him softly and tell him I love him, loud enough for Elena to overhear. He closes his eyes, but doesn't reply. I can't disguise the hurt that I feel and I swear I see Elena smiling. I pull away and walk towards the door, but Christian grabs my hand.

"Ana…"

I cut him off, I don't want to hear anything he has to say right now. "No, Christian, you go back and do whatever it was you were doing with your pedophile ex lov…. whatever…"

"Ana stop it. I love you, you know that."

"I thought I did." I walk out the door before he can reply.

_**Christian**_

I close my eyes willing this to all be a dream, but unfortunately it was real. _Fuck! _I walk into my office trying to register exactly what just happened when Elena starts caressing my arm. I quickly pull my arm away and glare at her.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Elena."

"Christian, control yourself. Don't let that…girl…get to you. I told you from the beginning it would never work. She's clearly delusional thinking the two of you are in love."

"Stop, Elena. Just shut the fuck up. Ana is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I do love her."

"Christian, love is for fools. Don't make a mockery of yourself chasing after that girl."

"Elena, I'm only going to say this once. I love that _woman_ and I will not let you ruin it for me. You need to leave it alone and get out of here." _Now._

"Whatever you say, Christian. I know you've had a lot of tension building up over the last several months with the campaign and no sub to give you a release. Just remember I'll be there for you when you come to your senses." Is she fucking kidding me?

"Don't wait around for my call, Elena. I trust you can see yourself out. Goodbye."

"Oh Christian, I know you better than anyone. You'll come around, just wait and see."

Don't fucking count on it, Elena. What a fucking mess this is.

I refuse to give her the satisfaction of a reply, instead I gesture towards the door and wait for her to leave. Sinking into my chair, I hurl a paperweight at the wall and run my hands through my hair wondering how in the hell I'm going to make things right with Ana.

Thank God it's Friday. We've got a couple of campaign events this weekend, but no other plans. Hopefully I can make it up to her in bed. I desperately need to know we are okay. I pulled out of my reverie when by a knock on my door. It's Joe telling me it's time for our meeting with the Washington Association of Small Business Owners. Fucking great. What in the hell do I know about small business? I've always thought big, in all things. I try to call Ana twice on the drive over to the meeting, but she's not picking up. Fucking great. At least I know fucking Rodriguez won't dare make a move on her. I know that bite of Elena's cane well and she won't hesitate to punish him if he tries anything with Ana. _And she'll know. Elena always fucking knows._

The meeting with the WASBO lasted over two hours and I am spent. The fuckers raked me over the coals at every turn, talking about how hard it is to keep a small business afloat in corporate America and given my success in big business, how can I possibly be a strong advocate for the little people in Washington…blah, blah, blah. Christ, it would have been less painful – and probably quicker – to have a root canal without a local anesthetic. I was stealing glances at my phone throughout the meeting and nothing. Not a voice message, not a text or email. Fucking nothing. As soon as we walked out of the building, I called the campaign headquarters.

"Grey for Senate, Esther speaking. How may I help you?" Esther Thomas is a friend of my grandmother's and one of our top volunteers. She helps answer the phone, make copies and other several times a week. My grandmother constantly tells me how much she loves helping with the campaign. She's a nice enough lady, but she talks your fucking ear off.

"Esther, it's Christian Grey. I need to speak to Ana."

"Oh Mr. Grey, good afternoon. How are you? They just keep you so busy, I keep telling Joe you need a break.

"Thank you, Esther. I'm doing just fine, but I really need to speak to Ana." Joe is sitting next to me laughing his ass off. Fucker.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, Ana isn't here right now. Would you like me to give her a message?"

"Where in fu…do you happen to know where she is Esther?"

"Oh yes, she's at the studio doing something with the radio commercials. She said she can't bring her cell phone into the recording studio, so if anyone needs her they should call the main office. Would you like that number?" At least she wasn't fucking ignoring me. I guess that's something.

"Yes, that would be great." Could this take any fucking longer?

"Alright dear, it's 588-2388. And might I just say the two of you make a lovely couple. It's just wonderful to see you so happy and I know your grandparents are just thrilled." Of course they are…

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomas. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, dear. Keep shoring up those votes."

"Yes, ma'am. Have a nice weekend." I don't wait for her to respond. I need to talk to Ana….now. Joe is still laughing at me, apparently this is entertaining as hell to him.

"What in the fuck is so funny, Price?"

"Nothing, dear. I'll let you track down the little woman."

"You're a real asshole, you know that, right?"

"I try. Call your girl, Grey. I take it you two had a fallout, so you better fix it."

"How in the fuck can you tell that?"

"Well, let's see, you've looked at your phone about a hundred times since we left…left a couple of voicemails and before we even reached the car you were calling the headquarters. That sounds like trouble in paradise to me. Anything I can do to help?"

"Take me back in time about three hours?"

"Sorry, I wish I could. Look, Ana is reasonable. As long as you are honest with her and you apologize if you were in the wrong, you'll be good. "

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure."

"Well, then you better call her and start groveling."

"I've never been one to grovel."

"Then I guess it's time to learn. Welcome to relationships, my friend."

"Great." I roll my eyes and dial the number to the studio, hoping she'll be able to talk to me.

"I need to speak to Ana Steele. This is Christian Grey." The receptionist stammers a reply and says she will get Ana from the studio. My heart thunders in my chest as I wait for her to get on the phone. Thankfully, Joe just got a call so he is no longer focused on my conversation.

"Christian."

"Ana…I…look, I'm headed back to the campaign headquarters, can we talk?"

"Christian, I've got at least another hour or so here and then I have plans." Plans? What the fuck?

"What do you mean you have _plans_?"

"I'm meeting a friend for drinks. I didn't realize I needed your permission."

"Ana…"

"Look, I need to go, we're in the middle of editing. Maybe we can talk later."

"Will you call me when you're finished at the studio?"

"I'll see how much time I have. I'm meeting someone."

"Who are you meeting, Ana?"

"I need to go, Christian, we'll talk later." Click.

She just fucking hung up on me! Unbelievable. Contractual relationships with rules were so much easier. _But none of those could begin to compare to what you have with Ana, could they Grey? And who in the fuck does she have "plans" with tonight? You really screwed this one up, didn't you, Grey?_

"I take it there's still trouble in paradise?" Fucking Joe.

"So it seems."

"Look Grey, I know you're new to all of this, but just give Ana time. She'll come around."

"Is it always like this?"

"Not always, but women are difficult when you fuck up. Are you seeing her later?"

"I have no fucking clue. She said she has _plans_."

"Give her some space to cool off. She'll come around. Ana can't hold much of a grudge. She's too nice. Just leave her be for tonight and I'm sure you'll hear from her later. She tends to over-think things. I'm sure she's processing whatever happened. She'll come around." Fucking great.

"I don't fucking wait, Joe."

"Well, in this case, you need to. Give her a little time. It will work out. She's crazy about you." That makes me smile. But is she still crazy about me?

"Maybe not anymore."

"Trust me, she is. It will be fine." Let's hope so.

I do as Joe instructed, even though it's fucking killing me and leave Ana alone for the next several hours, though I did check in with Sawyer to confirm where she is. Apparently, she is at the ZigZag Café with a couple of people from the media firm. All women, thank God. He said she's only had one drink and is making light conversation at that table. She's safe, that's what matters most. Between Jose, Elena, and my colossal fuck-up, I'm afraid it might be too much for her. I'm terrified she will walk away from me and I don't think I could handle losing her. At ten o'clock, I decide I need to contact her. But knowing she probably won't answer my call, I decide to send a text message. I spend nearly fifteen minutes debating on my message and finally decide to take Joe's advice and fucking grovel.

***I love you, Ana. Don't give up on us…talk to me, please.***

I hold my phone in my hand, willing it to buzz alerting me to a new text message and nothing_. Fuck. _Fifteen minutes later, I finally get a reply.

***Are you at Escala? I'd like to talk.* **

Not exactly reassuring, but it's something.

***I'll be waiting, baby. I love you.* **

And again, no fucking reply.

Twenty minutes later, Sawyer texts me to let me know Ana is on her way up. _Thank fuck for that. _I reply that he has the rest of the weekend off, as Taylor will be accompanying us to the various campaign events on the schedule. I run my hands through my hair, take a large swig of my drink, and pray we can work things out.

_**Ana**_

I cannot believe what a nightmare this day has turned out to be. Finding out that not only is Jose a submissive, but Elena-bitch troll pedophile-Lincoln's sub, was nothing short of shocking. I'm utterly disgusted. Clearly, I don't understand the lifestyle, and I'm not judging his participation in it, but Elena Lincoln? That's just disgusting. Jose is only twenty-five, she has to be at least pushing fifty, and she's a pedophile. What could he possibly see in her? Of course, he couldn't tell me a thing, as he's signed an NDA. What a joke. He told me a little about how he got involved in the lifestyle and that was it.

Then Elena's bitchy comments and Christian's defense of her and his attempts to hide her relationship with Jose from me really pissed me off; but nothing could compare to his reply, or lack thereof, when I told him I loved him. I felt like had been stabbed in the heart. Nothing Brad did to me compared to the devastation I felt in that moment. He said it back eventually, but it didn't stop the pain I felt or the smug expression on Elena's face when he didn't reply. I'm trying really hard to be patient and understanding of the fact that he's never had a real relationship, but that doesn't give him a license to treat me like dirt.

Thankfully, the girls at the media firm have asked me to join them for drinks tonight. I could certainly use a girl's night out. I need to clear my head and in order to do that I need space from Christian. Remembering Kate saying she was on an assignment all week, I quickly text Mia to see if she is free to meet us. Not that she is second choice by any means, but given the bad break-up Kate and Elliot had, it's uncomfortable for them to be together. When Christian calls, I tell him I have plans and we can talk later. He wants more information, but he doesn't deserve more than that right now.

Mia is already waiting when we arrive and she goes on and on about how great things are between her and Eric, repeatedly thanking me for setting them up. I'm so glad things are going well for them. They are both great people who deserve to be happy. She mentions that Eric may meet us later and asks where Christian is. I tell her I assume he is at Escala, but I am not sure as we had a fight earlier. She tells me that Christian is crazy about me and I should give him a slight reprieve, as he's never had a girlfriend or relationship before. _If only she knew._

The girls from the media firm are talking to some guys they know at the bar and Mia is in the restroom. I pick up my phone to check my email and notice that I have a text from Christian. I wait a few minutes to reply and decide I'll go to Escala to talk to him as soon as Eric arrives, as I don't want to be a third wheel and we need to sort things out between us.

Mia and I are standing at the bar to settle our tab when Eric comes behind her and greets her with a steamy kiss. After that, he picks me up and spins me around, thanking me repeatedly for setting he and Mia up. Love is definitely in the air for these two and I'm thrilled. He puts me down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I tell them both how happy I am that things are going well between them and say goodnight. I walk out of the bar with a heavy heart as Sawyer trails behind me, uncertain of what awaits me at Escala.

My stomach is in knots as the elevator comes to a halt. The minute I step out of the elevator, Christian is waiting for me. For the first time since I've known him, he looks bad. It's obvious he's been running his hands through his hair and his eyes look weary and uncertain. We stand still, staring at each other for a moment. Then he reaches for me, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around me as he whispers his apology over and over. Pulling away from, I look into his eyes, as my own fill with tears. He looks so sad and it breaks my heart, but we need to talk.

"Christian…"

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I know I fucked up and I just want you to know how sorry I am – for everything."

"Is there something going on between you and Elena?"

"_WHAT?_ NO! Ana, we're just friends and business partners. There hasn't been anything more between us for ten years."

"I don't understand then, why…"

He cuts me off before I can finish my question. "Ana, the only reason I didn't immediately tell you I loved you is because I didn't want, nor did I think you would want, Elena privy to the seriousness of our relationship." I guess I hadn't really considered that.

"I understand that, but do you know how much you hurt me? I hate that woman, Christian, even more after today."

"Ana…"

"No, let me finish, please."

"Christian, not only is she using one of my best friends who is half her age, but when you didn't reply she stood behind you, staring at me with a smug smile and I could tell it pleased her to no end when you didn't say a thing. That made it even worse. I felt like you stabbed a knife through my heart."

He closes his eyes as if he's in pain and it breaks my heart. "She did that?"

"Yes, she did."

"Ana, I am so sorry and I will speak to her about her behavior. I do love you, baby, so, so much. Please believe me."

"I do believe you, but I hate that woman, Christian. I'm not going to get past it, _ever_. I need to know that you can live with that, because I believe the woman belongs in jail."

"Ana, she helped me. I know you don't see it that way, but she did. I understand your animosity and I'll try to keep you two apart as much as possible, okay?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, but if she pushes me again, I will push back."

"I understand. She won't. I'll take care of it."

"Fine, but we also need to discuss the little show you put on while Jose was there. I know you were trying to keep me away so I didn't learn about his…arrangement…with Elena, but don't you ever play me for a fool again."

"I promise."

"Good. I'm tired. Can we please go to bed? I'd really like to put this day behind us."

"You need only ask, Miss Steele." He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bed where we make love over and over throughout the night, repeatedly professing our love to each other and I know we'll be just fine.

As I stretch in the bed, I realize I am alone. When I see that it's after seven, I'm not surprised. Christian rarely sleeps past six and has probably already gotten a workout in this morning. I decide to take a quick shower and get dressed, remembering we have a campaign event later this morning.

As I walk into the kitchen, I can see Christian running his hands through his hair, it's obvious he's upset over something. He hasn't noticed me yet, so I walk behind him and wrap my hands around his waist, hoping to offer him some modicum of comfort. He turns toward me, his eyes filled with anger, anger that seems to be directed at me.

"What in the hell is this? We have a disagreement and you run to fucking Allen. Did you cheat on me?" _Cheat on him?_ What in the hell is he talking about?

"What are you talking about? I didn't run to anyone."

"Are you seriously going to lie to me? The _Seattle Eye_ has the story, complete with a picture of you and Allen in a warm embrace last night at the ZigZag Café. Apparently, it's all over the internet too." _Lying? He thinks I'm lying to him? _

"Let me see." He practically throws the paper at me. When I look up, I see clenched fists and gray eyes filled with rage. This is insane. I look at the picture and it is clearly Eric and I hugging and laughing, but of course it makes no mention of the fact that Mia, _his girlfriend_, was standing right beside us or that he gave her a steamy kiss seconds before hugging me – to thank me for introducing them. What a joke. Gotta love the press.

"Christian, this is not what it looks like. Not at all." He's listening, but it's clear my words aren't registering.

"Oh, I think a picture tells a thousand words, Ana. It's pretty clear that you got upset with me and went straight to him. What kind of game are you playing? I thought we really had something here. I…I thought that you loved me."

_Is that what he thinks?_ That I would cheat on him? I send a silent prayer to God to guide me through this, because right now I want to kill him. Taking a deep breath, I straighten my shoulders and turn to face him, looking him directly in the eye.

"I do love you, Christian! Why can't you let me explain? You're rushing to judge me, to doubt me and you won't even let me tell you the truth."

"Fine. Go ahead, but it's pretty clear you ran to him last night." I cannot believe this. Why is he being such an asshole? _He obviously doesn't trust me. Well, he can just go to hell…or back to his pedophile Domme. I am livid._

"You know what? Fuck you, Christian Grey. I'm leaving. If you want to know what happened last night, call your sister. I'm done." I pick up my bag and walk out, never looking back. Once the elevator doors close, I give into my emotions and let the sobs take over my body.

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - She's gone

_**Thanks to Sue for editing this at the last minute. Enjoy. The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James.**_

_**Christian**_

I'm still standing in the great room watching as the elevator doors close. Christ. I cannot fucking believe this. She fucking runs to Allen and has the audacity to walk out on me? Who does she think she is? I'm done with this shit. Elena was right. Love is for fools. I guess our entire relationship was a lie. _ Do you honestly believe that after the last few weeks? If that's the case, why does watching her leave hurt so fucking bad, Grey?_

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Taylor's subtle cough.

"Yes, Taylor."

"Sir, there's something on the television that I think you need to see. Would you mind stepping into the media room?" What now? Probably some fucking campaign issue, just what I need.

"_Good morning. I'm Claire Hughes reporting live from the Solstice Plaza where the first group of runners has just finished the fifteenth annual 5K Fun Run, benefitting the Boys and Girls Club of Greater Seattle. Standing beside me is Seattle Seahawks Quarterback Eric Allen and his girlfriend, Mia Grey." The fucker is still screwing around with my sister too? I. Will. Fucking. Kill. Him._

"_Eric, you and Mia finished in the first wave, excellent run." Yeah, wimpy 5K, asshole. What a challenge._

"_Thanks, Claire. The crowd and the weather were a big help. It's a perfect day for a run." Ever the suck-up._

"_Now Eric, as you know there were some questionable pictures published last night of you in an embrace with Ana Steele, what can you tell us about that?" How about that he's a fucking man whore who preys on other men's girlfriends? The fucker actually has the balls to laugh with my baby sister standing write next to him._

"Taylor is this recorded or live? I want you to bring me to the fucker." Taylor actually glares at me. What the fuck?

"Sir, it's recorded. Please watch."

"_Well, those reports just go to show you how far the paparazzi will go to sell a picture and a story. Mia and Ana were having a drink at the ZigZag Café, I met them to pick Mia up and gave Ana big hug to thank her for setting me up with my beautiful girlfriend, who by the way, was standing about two feet away the entire time."_

"_So you are confirming you and Ana Steele are in no way romantically involved, is that correct?" He takes Mia's hand and kisses it and she gives him a beaming smile. _

"_That is absolutely correct. I was simply thanking her for bringing this beautiful woman into my life. She left the café less than five minutes later to meet her boyfriend, who is also my sister's brother and a great man. End of story."_

"_Mia, is there anything you would like to add?"_

"_Only that I know my brother and Ana are crazy about each other and I too, am very grateful to Ana for setting me up with Eric. We're all incredibly lucky."_

"_Well there you have it, Seattle. Eric Allen and Ana Steele are not romantically involved, but they are both off the market and apparently very happy in their respective relationships. I'm Claire Hughes for action news seven. More race highlights coming up after a word from our sponsors."_ What in the fuck have I done? I feel like I've just been punched in the gut. I have to find her. I have to fix this.

As I'm heading to the elevators to go to Ana's apartment, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket immediately, hoping it's Ana, but it's not, it's Joe. Reluctantly, I answer, hoping there is not some sort of campaign issue.

"Price, what do you need?" I've got no fucking time for this right now.

"Good morning to you too, Grey."

"Joe, I don't fucking have time for your bull shit right now. What do you need?"

"I wanted to tell that Jared will meet you at Escala to accompany you to the events today. Taylor already has your talking points and I'll go with you tomorrow."

"What the fuck? Why do I need an intern to go with me? Ana will be there. We'll be fine."

"No, Ana won't be there. I'm sure you can guess why."

"Joe…"

"Don't fucking start, Grey. I warned you not to hurt her. Jared will be there today and I'll babysit your ass tomorrow. Ana is gone."

"What in the fuck do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean you fucked up and she doesn't want to see your sorry ass, so being the professional that she is, she's making sure you are covered when most people in her position would prefer to see you make a fool of yourself."

"I need to talk to her. I need to make this right. I really fucked up this time."

"How many fucking chances do you think you get? That girl has already had her heart trampled on once before, she doesn't need or deserve it again."

He's right. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves someone far better than me, but I don't think I can live without her. I can't give her up.

"Look Joe, I've got to go. I need to find Ana." I hang up, not waiting for his reply and head to the elevator. _Please let her be there._

Standing in front of her apartment door, I take a deep breath and prepare to grovel. _Another first. _I knock gently at first, willing her to answer the door. Silence. I knock a little louder. I don't fucking appreciate being ignored. Silence. By the third round, I'm close to beating the door down when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Taylor.

"Sir, perhaps she isn't home."

"Where in the fuck would she be, Taylor? Do we have a goddamn key for this apartment?"

"Yes sir, but I don't think you want to do that. I'm not sure that would be wise right now."

"I don't give a fuck Taylor. I need to see her. Open the fucking door." I stand back to allow him to open the door and call out her name as I walk in, signaling for Taylor to wait outside.

"ANA! Ana, are you here? We need to talk. ANA!" I check the entire apartment and she's not here. Fuck. Where in the hell is she?

"Taylor, she's not here. Check the garage and see if her car is gone. I'm going to try to call her. "

"Yes, sir." I smile as her beautiful face appears on my phone screen when I dial. It's a picture I took of her while we were in DC last week. She looks gorgeous. Please answer the phone, baby. It goes straight to voice mail. _You really fucked up this time, Grey. _Joe's words echo in my mind. _"How many fucking chances do you think you get, Grey?_

Taylor arrives in the penthouse shortly after me and I can tell he's pissed. He witnessed the entire interaction with Ana and knows just how horrible I was to her.

"Sir, her car is still in the garage. I'm going to head down to the building security office to review their CCTV for the front entrance, maybe she just went out for a run to clear her head." Fuck, I hope that's where she is, but I have a sinking feeling she's gone.

"I'll come with you, Taylor." We ride to the lobby in silence, though you could cut the tension with a knife. As if our fight wasn't enough, now I'm worried about her safety and I know Taylor is too. I gave Sawyer the weekend off with the expectation that Ana would be with me the entire time. _You screwed up any chance of that didn't you, Grey?_

I'm in a daze as Taylor talks to the building security, worrying about Ana and wondering if she'll give me another chance. I tune back into Taylor's conversation as I hear the guard saying he remembers Ana coming through the lobby, but didn't pay much attention, as she was going out, not coming in and he was talking with another resident at the time. _Big fucking help you are, buddy_. He grants us access to the CCTV monitors and pulls up the recordings for the last thirty minutes. We quickly see her on the monitors, and when the guard zooms in, I can see her wiping away tears. _I'm so sorry, baby._ She's carrying her purse and as she moves through the lobby we can see she is pulling a suitcase. _Fuck!_ The feed from the camera outside the building show her hailing a cab. She's gone. I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me and I only have myself to blame.

"Sir, I was able to get the cab number and company. I'm going to contact them and try to find out where the driver took her."

I'm not even sure if I acknowledge him. All I can think of is the image of her beautiful face, filled with tears. Tears caused by me. She's the only woman I've ever loved and I've hurt her so badly that she ran away. Away from me. I don't deserve her, I never did.

I walk in a trance to the elevators, pushing in the code and closing my eyes as it heads up to the penthouse. Memories invade my senses. Her smell, her taste, her kisses, her eyes, her smile...I remember that first day coming back from Salish Lodge, how I almost took her in this very elevator. I ended up hurting her that day too. Yet she forgave me for that…I wonder if she'll be willing to forgive me again or if I've finally fucked things up beyond repair.

"Sir, I've spoken with the cab company, they radioed the driver and confirmed Ms. Steele's drop-off location." Thank fuck for that.

"And?"

"Sea-Tac."

"Fuck!" I slam my fist down on the breakfast bar, visibly startling Gail, who makes a hasty retreat from the kitchen. She's probably pissed too. She loves Ana. Everyone loves Ana…I love Ana.

"Taylor, check the flight manifests. I'm guessing she's headed to DC or maybe Georgia. Find out what flight she's on. I'm going to drive there now and see if I can find her."

"Sir, I've already got Welch checking the manifests, but we need to get to the Convention Center. Your speech is in thirty minutes. Jared is waiting in the lobby."

"Taylor, I'm not fucking going to the speech. I have to find Ana."

"Sir, I've called Sawyer back in, he's already in route to the airport. Ryan is meeting him there. If Miss Steele is there, they will find her. We can go there right after your speech, but right now we need to go to the Convention Center. You've got 6,000 voters waiting to hear you speak. You can't let them down." Fuck. I know I have to go, but this is the last thing I want to deal with right now. I've got to find Ana.

"I want to be informed the minute they find her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll go down and get the car ready."

I sit at the counter with my head in my hands wondering how in the hell things went so wrong. I can't help thinking back to last night and the trepidation I felt when she stepped off the elevator, yet we talked our problems through and she quickly forgave me and reassured me of her love. We spent the night professing our feelings and making love. How could I think she would cheat on me? Why didn't I trust her? I'm torn from my thoughts when my phone vibrates, alerting me of a new text message. I quickly view it, hoping it's Ana. Unfortunately, it's Taylor letting me know we need to leave. Reluctantly, I make my way to the parking garage, saying a silent prayer that I can find Ana before it's too late.

_**Ana**_

I can barely see the tears are falling so quickly from my eyes. I can't believe he thinks I cheated on him. He wouldn't even let me explain. After everything that happened yesterday and the amazing night we shared, I thought we were in a good place. I thought we had really turned a corner, only to be blindsided by his accusations this morning. He doesn't trust me. The cold detachment in his eyes when I tried to explain the picture pierced my soul and broke my heart. I had to get out of there.

Taking refuge in my own apartment, I realize that I can't stay here. I know the minute he speaks with Mia, he'll come to me and I'm not ready for that. I need time and space, distance and clarity to gather my thoughts and contemplate our relationship. I quickly pack a bag and head downstairs. As I go to push the button, I realize I don't want to take my car, _his car_. God, I miss Bugsy. I press the button for the lobby and quickly walk through, not acknowledging the doorman or the resident he is speaking with. I quickly hail a cab, with no particular destination in mind. Where can I go? Kate is out of town and I certainly can't go to see Mia. Jose is probably shackled somewhere being beaten by the bitch troll. Ray. I'll go to see Ray. I need to rent a car. I wipe my tears away once more and climb into the back of the cab.

"Where to ma'am?" Damn. I don't even know where I can rent a car. The airport.

"Sea-Tac, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

I close my eyes briefly and realize I have to find someone to take my place staffing Christian at the campaign events today and tomorrow. Lucky me. This is why one should not become involved with one's boss. It fucks everything up. I take a deep breath, clear my throat and dial Joe, praying he'll be an understanding boss and friend today.

"Hey Joe, it's Ana."

"Hey Crush. Saw your lip lock with your free pass. How did Grey take that? Are you on your way to the Convention Center already?"

"It wasn't a lip lock, Joe. Actually, that's what I was calling about. I…I'm not going."

"Ana, I'm just giving you a hard time. I saw the news report this morning. Allen and Mia cleared everything up."

"What news report?"

"Allen and Mia ran in a charity race this morning. He was asked about it and he and Mia set the record straight on what happened. It was a good segment, actually.

"Joe, I'm sorry for being unprofessional…I just can't be with Christian right now. I'm heading to see Ray for the weekend."

"What happened? Did he fucking hurt you? I'll kill him if he did."

"No Joe, he didn't hurt me, not in that way. He saw the pictures, but not the report and thinks I cheated on him."

"Did you tell him what happened and that his baby sister was standing there the whole time?"

"He didn't exactly give me a chance to explain. It was a pretty ugly confrontation and I just left. Do you think Jared can cover the event at the Convention Center this morning?"

"Of course. Jared will love it. Don't worry. Attending all of these events is above your pay grade anyway and I was going to go to the lumber event tomorrow anyway, so I'll staff him and give him a fucking piece of my mind too."

"Joe, don't worry about it. Just don't tell him where I am. If you need me, can you call my dad's cell? I'm going to turn mine off so I can get some space."

"Of course. I've got Ray's number. Don't worry about it and tell Ray hello for me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Joe."

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"He may be a dumbass when it comes to relationships, but the guy is crazy about you. You'll work it out."

"We'll see. Thanks, Joe."

"Have a safe trip, Crush."

"Bye, Joe."

"See you, Crush."

I make a quick call to my dad to let him know I'm coming for a visit and thankfully he's thrilled with my spontaneous intrusion. As we approach Sea Tac, I turn my phone off, determined to have a break from Christian Grey and his drama for the next two days.

It takes just under two hours to drive from Seattle to Montesano. It's a scenic and pleasant drive, very peaceful, and exactly what I need. I play my running playlist off of my phone, which instantly puts me into a zone and helps calm my frazzled nerves. Pulling into my dad's driveway, I'm overcome with emotion and the tears flow freely once again. My dad walks out to greet me and without a word, wraps me in his arms, where I feel safe and loved. He gently leads me inside and sits down with me on the couch.

"Annie, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh daddy, everything is such a mess."

"Does this have something to do with those pictures of you with Eric Allen?"

"What….how do you know about that?"

"Honey, we have televisions in Montesano, you know."

"Daddy, it's not what it looks like. Not at all.""

"I know, honey. I saw Allen's interview. It just goes to show the press will do anything to sell a story, even if it's manufactured."

"Yes, they can certainly be awful."

"So, is that why you're so upset?"

"Christian saw the picture and not the newscast. He thinks I cheated on him. He…he doesn't trust me."

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"I tried, but he was so upset he wouldn't listen. I finally got angry and walked out. I needed to get away and so I came here. He doesn't trust me, daddy."

"Annie, trust is complicated. First of all, it takes a long time to build trust. You two have only known each other for a couple of months, only been dating for a few weeks. I certainly don't know Christian well, but from what I could see when we went to DC and in these pictures popping up all over of the two of you, he's crazy about you and you about him." I nod in agreement as he continues. "Annie, he's a thirty-one year old billionaire running for the U.S. Senate. I'm guessing everyone wants a piece of him and there very few people he can truly trust. You don't get to where he is by giving people the benefit of the doubt. And I'm sure he's had a lot of people try to take advantage of him. The simple truth is he's a young man who saw a picture of his girlfriend in what appeared to be a compromising position and he panicked. I'm sure once he knows the real story he'll be begging for forgiveness."

"I don't know, daddy. I don't think Christian Grey begs for anything." He smiles and takes my hand.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel about him? What do you want him to do?" That's a loaded question. I love him, unquestionably, but what do I want from him? His love, his commitment, his trust. If I'm honest with myself, what I want more than anything from him is to prove to me that I mean more to him than Elena Lincoln does.

"Well?" My dad says tilting his head questioningly in my direction. "How do you feel, Annie? What do you want?"

"I love him, I do. It's crazy, Brad and I were together for years and we would most likely be engaged right now if we had stayed together, but what I feel for Christian is so different, so much stronger. How is that even possible?"

"Love works in mysterious ways. You can certainly have more than one love in a lifetime, but it's a rare thing to find your true love. It sounds like maybe that's Christian for you. But what do you want now? It's obvious you two had some fight, is it going to be possible to work things out or do you even want to?"

"I don't know. I love him, but I just feel like this relationship is so much work."

"Any one worth having is. I think the question you have to answer knowing all that you know today is whether or not you can imagine your life without him. If the answer is no, than you'll find a way to work it out."

"Is that what happened with you and mom? I mean, one day did you just realize you could see your life better without her."

"It was more complicated than that. We both changed a lot over the years and in the end, we wanted different things. Things that weren't compatible with each other and I think we both knew we wouldn't be happy compromising, so it was better to set each other free to pursue the life we wanted. We parted as friends and did our best to keep things positive for you. Hopefully we succeeded. Your mom is happy with Bob and I'm happy with my life here. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan them, but sometimes they turn out even better."

"Thanks, dad. Thanks for always being here for me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, it's a nice weekend, why don't we get out of here and head up to Schafer State Park. We can bring the boat up, camp for the night, maybe fish, swim. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great."

"Good. Let me get the gear packed and maybe you can run out and get some groceries."

"I'd be happy to."

"Great. Would you also stop at Power's Bait and Tackle and pick up some night crawlers and salmon eggs for me?" My nose scrunches involuntarily. I've never really loved fishing, but it's one of my dad's all time favorite pass times, so I've always gone along for the ride.

"Sure. Anything else while I'm out?"

"Nope. That should do it. Just hurry back so we can get on the road."

"I'll be back shorty."

"Drive safely."

"I will."

I quickly grab snacks and essentials I know dad likes and make my way to Power's Bait and Tackle. Lucky me. It's a small clapboard building with a tin roof that doesn't look all to sturdy. The shop has been here for over sixty years and is almost always packed with eager fisherman. I can't stand the stench, so I make way to the counter with the goal of getting in and out of here as quickly as possible. Before I reach the counter a very tall, buff, young man, probably in his mid-twenties, hops over the counter and makes a beeline towards me. I have to admit, he's good looking in rugged way, but not really my type, not that I'm looking anyway.

"Hey beautiful, what I can I help you with?" I roll my eyes and force a small smile.

"I'd like some night crawlers and salmon eggs, please."

"My pleasure, though you don't really look like the kind of girl who fishes."

"I'm not. They're for my dad."

"I see. Do you live around here?"

"No, I live in Seattle, I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"I see. Well, if you'd like some company, I'd be happy to take you out. I'm Jack. Jack Power."

"Jack, it's really nice to meet you, but I have a boyfriend. If you could just get me those items, that would be great."

"Absolutely. Your boyfriend is a lucky guy…I'm sorry, I think I missed your name."

"No, I didn't give you my name." _Nice try, but I'm not interested._

"Right. You can't blame a guy for trying." _Oh good god, get me out of here. _"Let me get your bait."

"Thanks, Jack."

"My pleasure, beautiful."

Thankfully, another customer comes in with a large list, so Jack is forced to wrap up my order and our uncomfortable small talk. Soon, I'm back at my dad's unloading groceries and transferring them to the cooler, while fighting the temptation to turn my phone on and see if Christian has called, texted or emailed. Ray's voice removes the lure to my phone, at least for the moment, as we head out to pack up the truck and hitch the boat.

"Are you bringing your cell phone, dad?"

"Of course, but the signal is always kind of spotty inside the park."

"Great. I told Joe to call your phone if he needs anything this weekend."

"That's fine, but why wouldn't he call your phone?"

"I've turned it off for the weekend."

"So you're hiding?"

"Not exactly. I just want to clear my head and gather my thoughts before I speak with Christian again."

"I can understand that. We'll be in a perfect setting for you to do that."

"I think so too, thank you."

"Anything for you, Annie, you know that." The drive to the state park is about thirty minutes. We head straight to the campsite and get the tent set up and then drive down to the boat launch. We enjoy a relaxing day on the river talking, fishing and taking an occasional dip in the freezing cold water. The sun is warm and I'm excited to be getting a touch of healthy color. It's also been great spending time with Ray, as he's my father in every sense of the word and has always been loving and supportive of me. No question Bob has also been wonderful to me and I love him dearly, but Ray will always be my dad.

On Sunday, I realize I'm not quite ready to face Christian, so I decide to stay in Montesano until Monday and go directly to the office early in the morning, praying I'll have a game plan by then.

_**Christian**_

I can't believe she's just disappeared. My security team has spent the day scanning flight manifests for Ana's name and so far they've come up with absolutely nothing. The only thing we know for certain is that the cab dropped her off at the airport early this morning. Beyond that, we have no fucking information and I'm going out of my mind with worry and speculation as to what it might mean. Barney has been unsuccessful so far at hacking into the airport's CCTV, so we have no idea where she headed once inside Sea-Tac. Her phone appears to be off, so we can't track that either. What a fucking mess. I haven't been able to focus on anything else all day. The speech and subsequent question and answer session at the Convention Center is a blur. The only thing I can think about is Ana and the aching fear in my chest that I've lost her for good. All I can see is her beautiful face marred with tears as ran out of Escala. I'm going crazy not knowing where she is or if she is safe.

It's now going on two o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept a wink. My usual coping mechanism, the piano, can't even bring me comfort now. Every time I sit down to play, I'm haunted by memories of the first time Ana and I made love. The way she touched me, so careful of my boundaries. The way she gave herself to me completely, mind, body and soul. As I lie in my bed, I realize just how lonely it feels without her. In such a short time, I've grown so accustom to having her by my side, I feel bereft without her. Picking up my phone, I mindlessly scroll through emails. Unable to focus, I call Ana's number. Unsurprisingly, it goes straight to voice mail – again. I leave what I think is my fifteenth message of the day, trying to keep my voice steady and willing her to call me back.

_Ana, it's me again. I know you don't want to talk to me and I certainly can't blame you, but I'm begging you to hear me out. Please, Ana. Call me back. I love you._

I finally fall into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares of my past and for the first time, fears what the future may hold. Morning brings little comfort, as there is still no information on Ana's whereabouts. The one thing we did discover is that it appears she rented a car at the airport, but with no tracker on the car, we still don't know where she is. The only gleam of hope is that the car is scheduled to return today. Hopefully that means she is coming home. Right now, I'm preparing to give a speech to the North American Wholesale Lumber Association, which frankly, is the last thing I want to do today, but it's a large group and an important industry to the state of Washington. I'm reading over the talking points that Ana prepared when Taylor lets me know that Joe is on his way up. _Fucking great_. I can only imaging the verbal lashing he'll try to deliver and I'm in no mood for it.

"Morning, Grey."

"Price."

"How's the speech?"

"Fine."

"Are you only giving one-word replies today?"

"What in the fuck do you want me to say, Price?"

"Hey, don't fucking take your frustrations out on me. This whole situation is on you, Grey."

"You think I don't know that? All I want to do is talk to her, apologize, know that she's safe and we can't fucking find her."

"She's fine."

"You know where she is?"

"I know that she's safe. I spoke to her yesterday."

"Where in the fuck is she Joe?"

"Grey, she's safe. She needed some time alone. Give her that."

"Is she coming back?"

"Of course she'll be back. She's too much of a professional to not come back. She only called me to make sure you were staffed all weekend. She's top notch, Grey. Even in the middle of whatever shitstorm she's in, she takes care of her job."

"I know that. How was she when you talked to her?"

"She sounded okay, but I know her well. I could tell something was wrong right away. She's upset, but she'll work through it."

"What do I do Joe? How do I make this better?"

"I don't know, Grey. But you need to figure it out. You have to be honest with her and fucking grovel your ass off." We're interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. It's Mia and as much as I don't want to deal with her right now, I know she'll keep calling if I don't answer.

"Mia."

"Good morning, Christian. Geez, you sound so grumpy."

"Is there something you need, Mia? I'm on my way to a campaign event."

"I just wanted to tell you that you and Ana don't need to pick up Grandma and Grandpa before lunch. Mom and Dad are bringing them over after church." Fuck. Lunch at my parents for my grandmother's birthday. Fucking hell.

"Thanks for letting me know, Mia. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Christian. Tell Ana hi." If only I fucking could do that.

"Goodbye, Mia." Christ, how am I going to deal with my family's questions about Ana?

The lumber event was better than expected. There was a very large turnout and my speech was well received. Thankfully, there wasn't a question and answer segment, so it was fairly quick, though we did get stopped by several people as we made our way out of the building. It was a friendlier group than most. With new construction climbing, the industry is in a good place and they are supportive of most of my views and don't have the same hostility towards GEH as small business owners. Interesting. Joe introduced me to some of the national players and they offered to host a fundraiser with the industry either here or in DC. Just the mention of DC brings thoughts of some of my best memories with Ana. We've had such good times in DC. If I can convince her to give me another chance, maybe we can go back there for the fundraiser. Go for a run on the National Mall. Visit the Lincoln Memorial again. That would be nice, very nice.

Walking into my parents' home, a sense of dread overcomes me. How in the fuck am I going to explain why I'm here alone. And here it comes.

"Christian! Where's Ana?"

"She's out of town for the weekend, Mia."

"Out of town? What? We were together on Friday night and she didn't say anything about going out of town. She said she would be here today."

"It was a last minute thing, Mia." _Please fucking drop it._

"What happened? Did you two have a fight?"

"Mia, can you just leave it alone?"

"No. I can tell something is wrong. You look like you haven't slept in days." _And it feels like it too._ "What's going on or do I have to call Ana?" _Good luck with that, though maybe she'll answer your call._

"Look Mia, we had a disagreement. Nothing we won't work out, now please just leave it, okay?"

"Alright Christian, I just hope you didn't screw things up with her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you." _No kidding. Lets hope she's not gone for good._

"It will be fine, Mia." Maybe if I keep willing it to be, it will happen.

"Good. Come on out to the patio. Eric and Elliott are already here." You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"Allen is here?"

"Of course he's here, Christian. He's my boyfriend. We owe so much to Ana for setting us up."

"Yeah. That was really great of her."

"I know. She's the best." Mia's fucking gushing and now I get to go play nice with fucking Eric Allen. _Great._

The entire lunch is awkward at best, as everyone keeps fucking asking where Ana is and talking about how excited they are that Ana will be at Coping Together this year. What are Ana and I doing for my birthday next week? Ana, Ana, Ana. That's all I can think about and being around my family isn't helping with all this talk about her and how wonderful she is. They're right, of course. Ana is amazing and wonderful. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me and it's killing me not knowing if it's over between us. I make an excuse to leave early and find liquid comfort in the form of bourbon behind closed doors in my study.

_The music playing is Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, by Back and the church is decorated beautifully, filled with soft candlelight and a sea of white flowers, Ana's favorite._

_Walking down the aisle on Ray's arm, she is the most beautiful bride I've ever seen in my life. Perfection. She's glowing and those gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful smile are mesmerizing. I'm lost in her beauty. I feel like I'm in a trance as she begins to say her vows. _

"_In the presence of God, our family and friends, I Anastasia Rose take you Bradley Preston to be my husband…" _

"_Ana! No, you can't marry him. You love me. You told him you loved me. You can't go through with this. We're supposed to be together."_

"_Christian! What are you doing here? You need to go. You didn't trust me, remember? You accused me of cheating on you! We couldn't get past it because you refused to open up to me, to let me in, so I found my way back to Brad. You led me back to him. Now please, leave us alone."_

I wake with a start, a tumbler of bourbon still in my hand and a cold sweat covering my body. I'm in my study. It was a dream. No, it was a fucking nightmare, but it wasn't real. It wasn't real. I can't let her go. I can't. I've got to get her back. I go to the bathroom and take a steaming hot shower, trying to wash away the image of Ana marrying Brad from my mind. I need fucking brain bleach to that out of my head. That nightmare was far worse than any from my childhood. I can't bear the thought of Ana being with another man. She. Is. Mine.

Mrs. Jones is already in the kitchen preparing breakfast when I enter. I don't think I could eat now if I tried.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just coffee, Gail. I'm not really hungry."

"Mr. Grey, you need to eat. How about an omelet and a blueberry muffin."

"That will be fine, Gail. Thank you." I see Taylor entering from the corner of my eye, but don't acknowledge him as I read the morning paper.

"Sir, we've got a trace on Ana's phone." That gets my attention. I put the paper down and stand up.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the campaign headquarters, sir."

"Let's go."

"I'll get the car ready, sir." I grab my suit jacket and briefcase and sprint to the elevator, apologizing to Mrs. Jones for not staying to eat. She waves me off and wishes me luck. _Good thing, I'm going to need it._

I don't think I've ever been so nervous and insecure as I am right now. The drive to the headquarters is short and I'm both excited and terrified to see her. I can't wait to see her again, to know she is okay, but I'm also terrified that she'll reject me…that the nightmare I had will become reality and I've lost her forever. No, I can't think that way. I'm Christian Grey, I always get what I want and I want Ana. I need Ana. She. Is. Mine.

I walk confidently through the lobby ignoring most of the receptionists and heading straight for Ana's office. I can feel her before I see her, that magnetic pull that always seems to exist between us. Hearing her soft giggle is music to my ears. As I reach her doorway, I stand silently and watch her. She's on the phone, talking animatedly. She looks beautiful. Her skin has caught the sun the she looks radiant. As she hangs up the phone, our eyes meet and the animation is replaced by trepidation as she looks at me. I take a deep breath and cross over the threshold into her office, closing the door behind me.

"Can we please talk?"

_**Next chapter: Let the groveling begin.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
